From the Ashes of Love
by Marlred
Summary: This story picks up shortly after the series finale (episode 63) of the television series ‘Ashes of Love’ ”Xiāng mì chénchén jìn rú shuāng” 香蜜沉沉烬如霜, which was based upon the novel ‘Heavy Sweetness, Ash-like Frost’ by Dian Xian. I felt that Runyu needed more story.
1. Chapter 1 - From the Ashes of Love

This story picks up shortly after the end of the series finale, episode 63, in the television series "Ashes of Love" "Xiāng mì chénchén jìn rú shuāng" 香蜜沉沉烬如霜, (based upon the novel Heavy Sweetness, Ash-like Frost by Dian Xian).

 **Chapter 1**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu, Dragon Spirit, sat alone in his vast throne room, brooding in the empty silence, his white pearlescent scales faintly luminous in the dim light.

"I have everything and nothing" he thought to himself. His eyes wandered over the cavernous hall, taking in the numerous tables along the sides, all empty. He called to mind the days of his youth, before he became the Heavenly Emperor, when the Empyrean Cloud Palace was filled with light and life. Dozens of courtiers would sit at those tables, gossiping and scheming, flirting and favoring, bullying and toadying. The juxtaposition of the present situation alongside his memory caused his heart to compress.

A sudden sound echoes in the stillness, startling him. Reflexively he changed back to human form, his long serpentine tail slithering up into his robes. He never liked people to see him in dragon form. His attention is drawn to the source of the sound, the light footsteps of his faithful servant Kuanglu, followed by the Beast of Dreams, a small, white, blue-eyed deer who only grows horns when feasting upon your dreams. The servant Kuanglu spoke aloud,

"Your Majesty, I don't think anyone is coming for an audience tonight. Perhaps it would be better for you to rest."

The Heavenly Emperor sighed. Then he spoke,

"Kuanglu" he said. "It is long overdue that you be recognized for your faithful service and exemplary work. To what position shall I promote you?"

At these words Kuanglu dropped to her knees, kowtowing her head to the floor.

"Your Majesty, my only desire is to serve you! Please do not send me away from your side" she begged. She did this every time he suggested a promotion. It was just as well. She was the only soul willing to brave his company. Without her he would be completely alone.

"Get up" he ordered her. "I will honor your request for now."

With that he stood up and and walked in a dignified manner down the steps of the dias, through the long hall, past his kneeling servant, and out of the massive doors into the night.

He took a deep breath of the clear night air and exhaled slowly. Tonight he felt like drinking. As he walked from the great hall to his own Xuanji Palace he admired the stars in the night sky.

"Kuanglu has done an excellent job in ordering them" he mused. " I really ought to promote her to the title of Night Immortal." That position had been left vacant since his ascension to the throne, and Kuanglu had taken over those duties that he himself had trained her to do.

Kuanglu discreetly followed the Emperor at a respectful distance. She knew he would need her to wait upon him once they reached home. The lower level servants were all asleep, having done their work during the day. She alone was used to the nocturnal hours her liege preferred to keep, a behavior developed during his long tenure as the Night Immortal. Her heart grieved for him to be so isolated, but at the same time she was also secretly pleased to have his company all to herself.

"One day he will realize my love for him" she thought. That thought both thrilled and terrified her. She knew he wasn't ready to know it yet. He was still remorseful of his loss of the Water Immortal. It has been several years since her death in the Demon Realm and subsequent resurrection in the Mortal Realm, and she knew that he still thought only of her.

"Jimni!" Kuanglu thought angrily. "She treated my Lord so disgracefully, and yet she and the Fire Immortal blame HIM for the war. He blames _himself_ for the war because of them. Betrayed by the two people whom he loved most."

Kuanglu knew that she could never voice these thoughts aloud because it would enrage her Lord. Impotently she clenched her fist tightly. This was a habit she had picked up from her Lord during the days when he was without power and unable to express his indignation at hurtful words and unjust accusations. Silently she followed him, watching, waiting, anticipating. The Beast of Dreams pranced next to her, then nuzzled her hand to get her attention. The Beast gestured with his head that he was going to go off on his own. Kuanglu waved him away and he bounded off in the distance to go feed on the dreams of the sleeping servants.

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu sat at a small table in his garden overlooking the twisted trunk and feathery branches of a white pine tree. At the base of the tree used to be a patch of flowers called Night Epiphyllum, but that was gone now. It had disappeared when the Water Immortal Jimni had died. In his mind's eye he could see the large, white spidery blossoms. The hole in his garden reflected the hole in his heart.

He took another small sip of the fragrant Osmanthus wine from a delicate porcelain cup. The wine reminded him of Jimni. She used to make this type of wine for him and his brother, the Fire Immortal Xu Feng, the last Phoenix in the Six Realms. This was his last bottle and so he drank slowly, savoring every drop.

"I should send someone to collect more Osmanthus" he thought. No flowers grew in the Heavenly Realm anymore. The Flower Realm was estranged from the Heavenly Realm and free passage was not allowed. Someone would have to go to the Mortal Realm. The Mortal Realm, where Jimni lived with Xu Feng and their son Tangyue. His heart skipped a beat as he entertained the thought of going down there himself. What if he happened to run into her at the Osmanthus groves? Then, with a pang in his heart, he remembered her face the last time he had seen her. So cold, but what can you expect from a Frost Flower? As the last of the wine kicked in, his head sank slowly down to the table, pillowed by his arm. His bleary eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 2**

"Li-er! Li-er!" Her mother's voice penetrated the fog of sleep that enveloped the young girl. Huang Li-Hua opened her eyes reluctantly. She had only just fallen asleep right before it was time to wake up.

"Mother?" She asked, "Can I stay in bed a little longer today? I did not sleep well last night."

Her mother gave her the look that showed she was not in the mood to be indulgent. Then she replied,

"You will sleep well _tonight!_ I have all sorts of work for you to do. It's time to take cuttings from the Osmanthus. No time for lollygagging with the Storyteller today."

Her mother continued to nag as she moved around the one room house preparing breakfast.

Li-Hua rolled her eyes when her mother wasn't looking and slowly began the process of getting dressed for the day. She performed this mundane task while her mother's voice droned on in the background, then she reflected on the upcoming work for the day. Taking cuttings from the Osmanthus grove was very important for her family. Her father had died in battle just before she was born, leaving behind no male children. She and her mother were living off of the charity of the Lord who owned this land. He let them live in this house even though there was no man to work the land in payment.

Her mother knew how to cultivate plants and taught this skill to her, and thus they were able to sell potted plants in order to earn money for living expenses. This year they needed more money than ever, for Li-Hua was achieving a marriageable age next year and would have to come up with a dowry. Her entire future would depend on the match made for her. She called to mind all of the unmarried men in the village and then let out a long sigh.

The Storyteller was the only one she would enjoy spending time with, and he was not a good candidate for marriage. He was obviously a younger son of noble class, and had no work to do, so he could spend his days flirting with the young women and spinning tales for them. He traveled from village to village and town to town, you never knew when he would pop back up in your village. Li-Hua loved his stories, but more than that, she envied his freedom. He would never be tied down.

After breakfast Li-Hua began the arduous task of filling the cart with the tools and supplies she would need for today. She needed many empty pots. She needed pruning shears. She needed the baskets of special potting soil that had been prepared in advance. She needed a small jar of rice wine to clean her pruning shears in between cuts. She needed the bucket of rooting solution she had prepared yesterday. She needed clean water.

The air was warm and heavy with humidity as she pulled the heavy handcart down the road towards the Osmanthus grove. It was late summer. She thought ahead about the work she would need to complete today.

"First, I should set up my pots" she thought to herself. That process would involve dividing the pots equally and then filling half of them with rooting solution, leaving the other half to be filled with potting soil when she was ready.

"Then, I will take the cuttings" she planned. To do that she would need to search for healthy branches on the most beautiful Osmanthus bushes and cut off a branch about as long as her forearm, making sure to clean the blade each time she cut. Then she would need to strip the leaves off of the bottom third of the cuttings.

"Next, I will soak the bottom of the cuttings in my rooting solution. They need to soak for a few hours, so that is the best time to prepare the potting soil pots and then eat lunch" she told herself.

"After that, I will just need to plant the cuttings in my potting soil. Then I can load up and go home." She tried to feel optimistic, but this was going to be a full day's work.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Li-Hua was ready to take a break and eat her lunch. She walked back to the cart to fetch it.

"Oh no!" She said aloud. "I forgot to pack my lunch! NOOOOO!" She wailed in anguish. She was very hungry.

Fortunately, the Osmanthus was blooming.

"I'll just eat some of these flowers" she thought to herself. She held up her skirt to use like a basket and picked a load of the fragrant flowers, then brought them back to eat next to her precious pots. While she ate and rested she reflected on the distinctive taste of the Osmanthus blooms. Not really floral, more peachy or apricot-like. As a flavoring herb, the Osmanthus was in high demand. So much so that every bride was required to bring a potted Osmanthus with her as part of her dowry. Li-Hua looked among her cuttings that stood soaking in rooting solution.

"I'll keep the best one for myself" she thought. "The others we will sell to the new brides this October, and the leftover plants will go to the monks who will plant them in the earth and tend them." This was a long-standing arrangement between her mother and the monastery. They let her take cuttings from their groves because she gave some back after cultivating them.

Having eaten, Li-Hua laid back on the warm earth in the shade of a large Osmanthus bush. She was _so_ tired.

"The cuttings need to soak for another hour or so" she thought. "It won't hurt if I just take a little rest."

Her thoughts went back to yesterday and the amazing tale she heard from the Storyteller. The tale that had kept her awake all night in excitement. She closed her eyes to imagine it better.

Li-Hua reached up as high as she could reach, standing on tip-toe, in an effort to cut a long willow switch. Behind her, unseen, a young man stealthily crept up. Just as she succeeded in cutting the branch and the rest of the limb snapped upward, the young man jumped in front of her.

"Are you ready to run away with me, my beauty?" He asked her teasingly.

Li-Hua let out a cry of shock. While she tried to catch her breath, she glared up at him. He put his hands up defensively.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" He laughed.

Li-Hua arched an eyebrow.

"Let me make it up to you" he said. "I will tell you a story while you work, and _you_ can give _me_ a drink of your wine as payment." He eyed the jar of rice wine on the ground speculatively.

Li-Hua thought it over. Her eyes narrowed.

"It better be a good story" she said skeptically.

"It will be!" He nodded.

"One I haven't heard before" she said firmly.

"Fine! Fine!" He said. "I'll tell you a story that I've never told to a mortal soul."

Li-Hua settled down with a bundle of willow branches and started stripping off the leaves while the Storyteller helped himself to the jar of rice wine. He took a sip and then spat it out in disgust.

"How do you drink this stuff?" He asked vehemently.

Li-Hua laughed.

"I use it for cleaning my shears" she explained.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed. "You could have warned me!" He accused.

Li-Hua smiled at him mischievously and his expression softened.

"I forgive you, my beauty." He stared at her face for a minute. Li-Hua didn't know why, but that made her face flush.

The Storyteller quickly looked down at his lap, and then brought his face up again with a dramatic flair.

"My story takes place over a thousand years ago in the Heavenly Realm" he began.

Li-Hua felt goosebumps. She could already tell that this was going to be good.

"The great golden dragon Taiwei rules the Heavenly Realm as Emperor. His wife, the Heavenly Empress, is the evil Phoenix Tuyao. The evil Tuyao was a jealous goddess who viewed all women as rivals, and the lives of all people as expendable. Save ONE!" He paused dramatically, his index finger pointing upward. "Her son, the Phoenix Xu Feng!" He exclaimed.

"For the sake of empowering her son she would persecute all others and alienate the entire Six Realms, until there were no leaders left who would stand in support of the Heavenly Emperor anymore."

Li-Hua breathed "woah... What happened then?" She asked.

The Storyteller's face turned sad. "The Night Immortal -the Water Dragon Runyu, who was the son of the Heavenly Emperor and another woman, would rebel and publicly accuse the Emperor with a list of heinous crimes perpetrated by the evil Empress. The public outcry demanded that the Heavenly Emperor be replaced by Runyu. The son of the evil Empress, the Phoenix Xu Feng, fought to preserve his father's throne but was stabbed in the back and lay close to death. Seeing his sons fighting, and his beloved Xu Feng dying, it drove the Heavenly Emperor to the point of madness. He flew around and around the throne room in his great golden dragon form, expending all of his energy to try and capture the dissipating spiritual essence of his dying son before it was gone. He collapsed to the floor, and with his last dying breath he entrusted the spirit he had captured in the Phoenix hairpin to his last faithful follower."

'Save him!' He gasped. 'Save my son!'

Li-Hua felt tears welling in her eyes. This was a great story but it was really sad.

"Did they save the son?" She asked urgently.

"Yes they did, but _that_ is a tale for another time" he replied. "If I keep you from your work any longer, your mother will kill me."

Li-Hua looked down at her lap, the willow branches remained untouched. She had been so caught up in the story that she forgot to do her work!

"Who is the Heavenly Emperor now?" She asked the Storyteller as he was getting up to leave.

He looked down at her, "The Water Dragon Runyu remains the Heavenly Emperor to this very day" he said seriously.

"But... but... you said this story took place a thousand years ago!" Li-Hua exclaimed.

The Storyteller replied, "Runyu was already 10,000 years old when this story took place, and he may live for much much longer. Taiwei was over 100,000 years old when he died."

"Wow!" Li-Hua yelled. Her young imagination was captivated.

The Storyteller smiled at her enthusiasm. "Farewell my beauty" he said as he strode off with a wave.

At some point Li-Hua fell asleep under the Osmanthus bush, her reverie morphed into dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 3**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu awoke from his drunken slumber. Wearily he lifted his head off of the table and looked up. It must be around noon. He looked around trying to get his bearings. The wine bottle lay on it's side, emptied. His robes, which were normally impeccable, were now disheveled. The lower level servants were going about their duties around the palace. When they noticed the Emperor looking at them, they scattered. Soon the garden was deserted again.

Runyu sighed in frustration. "I was going to tell them to go fetch Osmanthus blossoms" he complained under his breath. "I'll just go myself" he decided. He looked down at his robes, " _after_ I change".

By the time Runyu arrived in the Mortal Realm it was the middle of the afternoon. He flew to the monastery's Osmanthus grove accompanied by the Beast of Dreams. As long as he kept up the Invisibility Spell, none of the mortals would be able to see them. As he landed at the grove, the Beast bounded away, frolicking amongst the large bushes.

He strode into the grove, looking for the choicest blossoms with which to brew his wine. As he reached the section of the grove that was known to have the best plants, he noticed that they seemed to be empty of blossoms. Irritated, he came to the conclusion that they had been stripped. His noticed a strong scent of the blossoms up ahead and decided to follow his nose.

As he arrived to where the scent was strongest, a peculiar scene met his eyes. The Beast of Dreams lay curled up next to a mortal girl, his horns fully extended as he feasted. The girl was obviously deeply asleep. Runyu looked at the rows of pots and cuttings, and the remnants of blossoms scattered around her and on her spread-eagled form.

"Greedy girl" he thought and shook his head. "I'll just take one of her cuttings. Maybe I can get it to grow in the Heavenly Realm."

He bent down the select the best cutting, taking it out of the pot of solution and sticking it into a pot of soil that stood there waiting. With a flick of his wrist he magically transferred clean water into his pot.

"Dragon" The mortal girl moaned.

Runyu froze. He looked to her face in alarm. She still looked to be asleep. Could she sense his presence?

"Dragon!" The girl said again, louder this time. The scent of Osmanthus blossoms heavy on her breath.

Runyu gestured to the Beast of Dreams. He needed to know what she was dreaming about. Obediently the Beast of Dreams burped up a dream bubble. It shone with a gold luminescence.

"A dream of imagination, not memory" he thought, temporarily relieved. That relief dissipated quickly as he saw the contents of the dream. The Throne Room of the Empyrean Cloud Palace in the Heavenly Realm. The rebellion on his wedding day of long ago. The dramatic death of his brother. The death of his father the great golden dragon.

Runyu's eyes widened in alarm. How could this mortal possibly know about that? It wasn't perfectly accurate, but it was definitely too close to be a coincidence.

"Who knew that I would be here today?" He thought with panic. "Who dares?" His panic turning to anger. This seemed like quite an elaborate trap.

"I should kill her now" he told himself. As he looked at her face again, he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. She was so young. Beautiful as far as mortals go. It was impossible that a mortal was scheming against him. He needed to know who was behind this.

"I'm going to have to watch her" he thought. He looked at the Beast of Dreams again.

"You will stay by this girl's side every minute. You will bring me every dream she has" he ordered. The Beast flattened his ears in submission.

Runyu knelt down again and grabbed the pot of Osmanthus cutting that he had decided to take.

"Dragon" the girl breathed.

The Emperor pursed his lips into a thin line as he stared at her face one last time, searching for any detail that could reveal the information he needed to know. Perturbed, he shot off into the air on his way to the Heavenly Realm, leaving the Beast of Dreams far behind.


	4. Chapter 4 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 4**

Li-Hua awoke suddenly. The golden light of the late afternoon sun gilded the tops of the surrounding Osmanthus bushes, which cast long shadows on the ground.

"Oh no" she thought. "Mother is going to be so angry with me". She had overslept.

Hurriedly she pulled the cuttings out of the rooting solution and stuck them in the pots of soil waiting next to them. However, something seemed odd. The number of pots was uneven. She could have sworn she had an equal number of soil and solution pots. Also one of the solution pots didn't have a cutting soaking in it.

"Was I that tired?" she asked herself in confusion.

There was no time to dwell on this mystery if she was going to make it home before dark. Rushing to add clean water to all of her pots, she slopped it all over herself in the process. She was practically running when she loaded the pots up into the cart. She strained against the cart handle to get it moving, and then took off down the road at a light trot. On her journey she was disconcerted to hear what sounded like hooves clip-clopping along behind her.

"Is someone coming up on horseback?" she wondered.

She looked around and the noise stopped.

"Huh" she said out loud.

As she turned back around she heard the noise again.

"Who is there?" she asked loudly.

The noise stopped. This was getting creepy. She looked at the sun, it was only two fingers above the horizon. She had maybe half an hour of daylight left. If she was being haunted in the daylight, how much worse could it be after dark?

She took off again, this time running faster with the cart. She could hear the hoof beats pick up behind her, but at this point she decided not to stop until she made it home.

She finally rolled in to her front garden right after dusk had fallen. She was winded and red-faced. Her hair and clothing dirty, sweat-stained and disheveled. The contents of the cart were in absolute disarray. Pots had fallen over, spilling soil and water and rooting solution everywhere.

"Looks like I know what I'm doing tomorrow" she said under her breath.

Mother came running out of the front door.

"WHERE have you _been_?" she demanded loudly. "LOOK at the state of you!"

"Sorry Mother! I thought a ghost was chasing me" Li-Hua explained as she tried to steer Mother back into the house. She really did not want Mother to see the cart right now.

"If you were being chased by a ghost, it serves you right!" scolded her Mother. "You should have been home _hours_ ago!" Mother continued. "Thank goodness a kind spirit found you and chased you home. I was so worried."

Mother put her hands together above her head and shook them in all directions while bowing her head.

"Thank you Spirits for bringing home my daughter" she prayed. "I will leave out a dish of rice especially for you tonight" she continued "and a sweet bean curd bun tomorrow. I am eternally grateful for your help. Please continue to watch over my daughter. Thank you Spirits."

Then Mother looked back at her daughter and shook her head.

"Go wash up before you eat, I have your dinner saved" she said. " _Then_ you can explain to me where you were and it better not have anything to do with that Storyteller" she threatened.

Outside the small house a vivid green snake with horns on his head slithered up a support post on the side, easing himself under the eaves, and then arching his long body to climb onto the roof. Burrowing into the thatch of the roof, the snake soon found an opening that would take him inside the structure, coiling his body around the joist at the roof's apex.

Mother set out dinner for her daughter, and then spooned up an extra bowl of rice to set out for the good spirits as promised. She stuck a pair of chopsticks in the rice, standing straight up, and then placed it on the altar in the corner where she usually left offerings for her deceased husband and parents on their respective birthdays. Once more she shook her hands prayerfully above her head in all directions. Then she sat down at the table and waited for her daughter, busying her hands with red silk thread which she tied into love knots. They always sold well during wedding season.

Li-Hua sat down timidly across from her mother and guiltily began eating.

"Li-er" Mother said gently. "You are almost a woman now. After the Spring Festival you will be of marriageable age."

Li-Hua looked up from her rice and cabbage.

"I know that Mother. I am sorry for being late. I just fell asleep in the grove while I was waiting for the rooting solution to take effect. I was tired from not sleeping last night. I didn't even see the Storyteller anywhere."

"Li-er" Mother said firmly this time. "A young woman of your age should not be sleeping outside the house for any reason. It's bad luck. Don't jeapordize your future marriage" she warned.

"Yes Mother" Li-Hua agreed.

"Go to bed now girl, I'll clean up" said Mother "You still look very tired."

Li-Hua yawned hugely, nodding her head in agreement.

Gratefully she crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep. Mother rinsed out the dirty bowl and then retired to her bed.

Neither of them heard the clip-clopping hooves of the Beast of Dreams as he roamed about the small house. He sampled the rice Mother had left for him, but it wasn't what he really hungered for. Soon he would eat his fill of of the Dreams of both women.

From the rafters above, the vivid green snake watched over all of them.


	5. Chapter 5 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 5**

Kuanglu waited impatiently by the South Gate. It had been reported to her that the Heavenly Emperor had been seen leaving out of that gate two hours ago. He did not usually leave the Heavenly Realm without telling her first.

Finally she saw his form pop up the Ladder of Light. Now that he was safely back in the Heavenly Realm Kuanglu breathed a sigh of relief. She hurried over to him.

"Your Majesty!" Kuanglu exclaimed. "Is anything wrong? You left without saying anything."

The Heavenly Emperor looked at her face blankly for a moment.

"You need not concern yourself about it, it was nothing important." He replied.

Kuanglu swallowed hard, her feelings hurt.

"I just wanted to stretch my legs" he added.

Kuanglu nodded and then looked around him searching.

"Didn't the Beast of Dreams accompany you, Your Majesty?" she asked.

The Heavenly Emperor looked blankly at her again for a long moment, and then gave her a small smile.

"Did he follow me out?" he asked. "I'm sure he's fine. I'll go and look for him tomorrow."

Kuanglu watched his retreating figure as he left her behind at the South Gate. He had never glanced back at her. Not even once in the past thousand years.

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu walked to his home at Xuanji Palace deep in thought.

"Is Kuanglu the only person who knew I emptied the Osmanthus wine last night?" he asked himself. "No, all of the palace servants saw me in the garden this morning. Any one of them could have been a spy" he answered himself. Then he asked himself "Who stands to gain by changing public opinion of me in the Mortal Realm? Do they seek power? Or vengeance? Both? Or was this a ploy to push me off balance? So that I miss something going on around me?"

That thought brought him up short. He stood still and scanned the area surrounding him. Was anyone watching him? None that he could detect. No, wait, in the distance behind him there was someone staring at him. Slowly he turned around to look. It was Kuanglu.

"Kuanglu!" He thought angrily. Then "No, it couldn't be" he reasoned.

"But what if it was?"

In the distance he saw Kuanglu bring her hand up to cover her mouth as she realized he was looking at her. His eyes narrowed. Surely that was a sign of guilt.

Kuanglu stood frozen at the South Gate, trembling with excitement. The Emperor had actually turned around and looked back at her! Maybe he was starting to actually _see_ her? Her heart expanded in her chest, making it hard to breathe.


	6. Chapter 6 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 6**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu sat at his desk in Qizheng Hall, contemplating the small pot before him. He positioned his hands and circled them around, gathering chi, before directing it at the pot. Blue light flowed out from his outstretched two fingers to the cutting of Osmanthus. Nothing happened. He frowned, concentrating, holding the connection. The plant did not respond.

He broke the connection with a cry of frustration. Nothing would grow in the Heavenly Realm. Why did he think this plant would be different? Still, he wasn't ready to discard the plant entirely. With a wave of his hand he put it away.

"Your Majesty?" The voice of Kuanglu asked from outside the door. "Is everything okay? I thought I heard you yell."

Runyu clenched his fist.

"Kuanglu" he forced himself to say calmly "everything is fine. I merely thought of something I forgot to do when I was down in the Mortal Realm."

"Kuanglu!" He thought bitterly. "You really are a good spy. The best possible person for the job. If only I knew who you were working for!" he lamented in his thoughts.

"Okay Your Majesty. Would you like me to take care of it for you?" Kuanglu asked hopefully.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. I'm going back down tomorrow anyway" he responded with a forced nonchalance.

He heard her steps move away and his focus turned back to the problem that gnawed at his mind.

"Did Xu Feng change his mind about the throne?" he wondered. "Does Jimni seek revenge upon me? Or perhaps she wants to place her son upon the throne?"

That didn't seem likely as the boy was still too young to survive in politics.

"What about Liu Ying, the Demon Lord?" he thought. "Is the Demon Realm strong enough to conquer the Mortal Realm? Is Liu Ying ambitious enough to try it?"

He pondered what information he knew of her. She was a strong ally of Xu Feng's. She was a popular leader in the Demon Realm. He had heard that she was making reforms in the Demon Realm a few hundred years ago. If those had taken hold then the Demon Realm might be stronger than it had ever been before.

"If it _is_ her, then it would make sense to malign my name to the Mortals so that they would not wish to ask for my help when the Demons invade" he thought.

This was the best theory so far. He really needed more information though, before deciding how to proceed.

"Tomorrow" he thought intensely. "I will find the answers tomorrow."

He made plans to leave at the crack of dawn.


	7. Chapter 7 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 7**

Yanyou the Water Snake Spirit slept coiled around a roof beam inside the home of Li-Hua and her Mother. Outside in the pre-dawn gloom, the air echoed with the raucous cries of crepuscular birds. Suddenly the birds were silenced. The snake awoke, his head swiveling, looking for danger. His long tongue forked out of his mouth, testing the air. His head turned sharply left. There was danger outside the front door.

Quickly he uncoiled himself from the beam and slithered up into the roof thatch, traveling to the front of the house. Looking down from the roof he could sense the presence of someone he had not seen in a thousand years. The owner of the Beast of Dreams that currently slumbered inside.

The air shimmered around the figure of the Heavenly Emperor as the spell of invisiblity was released. He looked up at the snake on the rooftop.

"Yanyou" the Emperor said softly. "So it was you."

A look of pain fleetingly crossed the Emperor's face before his expression hardened.

Yanyou slithered down the side of the house, his figure morphing into the shape that was known as the Storyteller throughout this region of the Mortal Realm.

"What brings you here Brother?" Yanyou asked seriously. "Why have you sent the Beast of Dreams to spy on an innocent mortal girl?"

The Heavenly Emperor's eyes narrowed.

"Did you lure me here to attack me little brother?" asked the Emperor. "I have to admit, your bait was intriguing" he glanced at the house.

Yanyou was taken aback. "Oh this is bad" he thought to himself. He got down on his knees and held up his arms in a gesture of fealty.

"Big Brother, don't take this the wrong way" he pleaded. "I wouldn't dare attack you. I'm just here to watch over this mortal" he explained.

The Emperor looked down the bridge of his nose at his adopted little brother.

"Am I supposed to believe that I ran into this girl by coincidence, and she just _happened_ to be dreaming about the day I ascended to the throne?" The Emperor asked sarcastically.

Yanyou's stomach dropped, he swallowed hard.

"That was my fault Brother" he said. "Please forgive me. I simply told her a tale to amuse her. You know how I like to make the girls smile" he added hopefully.

The Emperor looked skeptical.

"There is no such thing as a coincidence. Coincidences are simply plans that other people make and don't tell you about" he stated flatly.

Yanyou laughed nervously. "Surely you jest Brother."

The Emperor did _not_ appear to be joking.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" asked Yanyou desperately.

The Emperor looked at him for a long moment.

"Tell me why you guard this mortal" he demanded.

Yanyou's heart filled with dread. "She has a unique gift among the mortals" he admitted reluctantly. "But it doesn't compare to the Heavenly Realm" he added quickly. "There's no reason for you to concern yourself."

The Emperor stared down at him until Yanyou felt compelled to bow his head.

"It's been too long since you and the Frog Spirit have visited me in the Heavenly Realm" the Emperor said finally. "Lets go collect our little brother and then all go up to the Heavenly Realm together" he suggested. It was clear that he would _not_ be taking no for an answer.

The Emperor whistled, and the Beast of Dreams came bounding out of the front window. Yanyou rose to his feet and followed the Emperor as he turned around and walked back the way he had come. Yanyou turned to look back at Li-Hua's house.

"She doesn't stand a chance against Runyu" he thought worriedly. Wearily he turned away and followed his adoptive big brother back to the Heavenly Realm. A nest of vipers far more venomous than he.


	8. Chapter 8 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 8**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu arrived at the South Gate shortly after noon, followed by Yanyou the Water Snake Spirit, Linyou the Frog Spirit, and the Beast of Dreams. While Yanyou looked apprehensive about being there, Linyou could not have been more different. He chattered to both of his older brothers with excitement. He had been very small the last time he saw the Heavenly Realm.

Kuanglu waited diligently at the gate for the Emperor. She looked very surprised to see who was with him.

"Good" thought Runyu to himself grimly. He still suspected that Yanyou and she were conspiring together.

"Kuanglu" he said aloud. "Follow me."

The Heavenly Emperor led the way to the Empyrean Cloud Palace at a brisk pace. As they passed various people in their way, he noticed heads turn. It was rare to see the Heavenly Emperor out and about at this time of day.

The entourage swept through the massive doorway into the empty Throne Room. People never came here during the day anymore.

Runyu advanced to the center of the hall and stopped inside the large circle inlaid with gold on the marble floor. With his left hand he pointed to an enormous iron gong. A stream of blue light shot from his outstretched fingers and hit the gong with a deafening bang. He then proceeded purposefully up the stairs of the dias ahead and gracefully turned to sit upon his wide throne. The Beast of Dreams followed and curled up on the floor at his master's feet.

Kuanglu looked confused, Yanyou terrified, Linyou excited, as the people started to file in through the great doors of the Throne Room, taking up seats or standing positions along the side according to their rank and station.

The last to arrive was the Grand Supreme Lord Lao, flanked by the Immortal Taisi (Kuanglu's father) on his right, and General Pojun on his left. These three processed through the room with dignity, bowing to the Heavenly Emperor, and then taking their seats at the closest table to him on his right hand.

The Heavenly Emperor stood to address the assemblage.

"I have summoned you all here to make an announcement. Firstly, the Snake Spirit Yanyou and the Frog Spirit Linyou are with us today. They are my adopted brothers and I expect they will be treated in the same manner one would treat a Prince" he paused for emphasis, looking around the room.

"Secondly" he continued, "it is time to recognize a person for their long years of excellent service and outstanding ability. Kuanglu! Step forward" he ordered.

Kuanglu's bottom lip trembled. Runyu knew that she had heard these words before and would suspect what was coming. She would not dare refuse him now in front of all of these people. Hesitantly she took a shaky step forward.

"Kuanglu" began Runyu, "you have acquitted yourself well over the past thousand years, attending to the duties of the Night Immortal as there was none. I hereby promote _you_ to the title of the Night Immortal."

Kuanglu sank to her knees, unconsciously shaking her head 'no', and held up her arms in a gesture of fealty.

"Your Majesty" she said hoarsely "I am not worthy of such an honor."

She kowtowed low to the floor.

"Do you accept the title of Night Immortal?" Runyu asked firmly.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at him. Runyu felt a momentary pang at her distress, but shook it off. He was still angry.

In the corner of his eye he could see the Immortal Taisi, nodding his head at her. He mouthed the words 'Say Yes!' The Emperor fixed his gaze on Kuanglu's face with a penetrating stare.

"Yes, Your Majesty" she choked out, kowtowing again.

"Good" said Runyu. Then he continued, "To congratulate you on your recent promotion I have decided to gift you Xuanji Palace."

Kuanglu looked up, freshly hurt.

"I only ask that you let my brothers stay at Xuanji Palace with you for a short time. I will be moving my residence to Zifangyun Palace which has been empty these many years, and will need some time to prepare" Runyu stated.

He then looked up and around the room.

"Is there any other pressing business?" he asked. "No?"

Everyone in the room looked confused, except for the Immortal Taisi, who was practically bouncing in his seat from excitement. Yanyou stood next to the kneeling and despondent form of Kuanglu, and looked down at her with pity. He then looked up at Runyu with an accusing stare.

Runyu thought to himself "this is your fault little brother".

Then he turned and exited through the side door behind the massive throne, gesturing to the Beast of Dreams to follow him.


	9. Chapter 9 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 9**

Kuanglu watched the Emperor leave with mournful eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked herself desolately.

Her father, the Immortal Taisi, hustled over to his daughter.

"Get up girl!" He said enthusiasticly. "He's gone now you don't have to kneel anymore."

Her bottom lip trembled, new tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Stop that" Her father hissed at her. "Do you want people to think that you are ungrateful to the Emperor?" He looked up and smiled at the people milling around.

"She's just happy about her good fortune" he explained loudly. "I'm going to throw a banquet to celebrate! **Everyone's invited**!" His voice carried over the din of people moving about in the great marble hall.

In a low voice he ordered her to "GET UP".

She tried to do as he said, but her legs would not support her. Just then she felt a hand under her elbow.

"Can I help you up, my beauty?" asked Yanyou gently. She nodded mutely. Yanyou pulled her up to her feet, where she wobbled for a minute, then managed to keep her balance on shaky legs.

"This is great fortune for you, my daughter!" said the Immortal Taisi. "The Heavenly Emperor promoted you to Immortal status _and_ gifted you a Palace!" he extolled. "I'm a proud father this day."

"Father, I don't understand" said Kuanglu mournfully. "The Emperor knows that I only want to be his servant. Why is he throwing me away?" she asked.

"Throwing you a... what???" asked Taisi. "He just gave you a _Palace_!"

"I don't want a Palace!" Kuanglu objected. "I just want to be near him!"

Taisi turned red in the face with frustration. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Can you not see that this is a good thing?" He hissed. "The Emperor has finally started to see you differently. You are _more_ than just a servant to him now. You must know that a mere servant could never become the Heavenly Empress."

Taisi stood back up. Kuanglu's eyes widened in shock. Her father's words reverberated around her mind.

"Heavenly... Empress!" She thought. She began to hyperventilate.

Yanyou looked down at her in alarm and started fanning air to her face.

"Are you all right, my beauty?" He asked with concern.

She beamed a smile up at him, her eyes as bright as stars. She had never been more happy in her life.

Everyone in the Empyrean Cloud Palace came up to congratulate her and her father. Two Immortals in the same family was an uncommon occurrence, except in the royal family. The tides of power were shifting.

Yanyou stood back and watched the courtiers currying favor with the Emperor's apparent new favorite, his heart heavy with trepidation.


	10. Chapter 10 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 10**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu strode gracefully down the walkway to the gate of Zifangyun Palace. He pushed open the door, allowing the Beast of Dreams to enter ahead of him. The Beast of Dreams bounded off to explore the large front garden, enjoying the warmth of abundant sunlight. It was covered with planter boxes of bright flowers, all of which were fake. No plants would grow in the Heavenly Realm.

Runyu turned to close the gate, and then with a wave of his arm installed a invisible force field. No one would enter without his knowledge.

He left the Beast of Dreams in the front garden while he went to explore inside the palace. This palace had belonged to his step-mother, the late Heavenly Empress Tuyao. No one had stepped foot in it since her death a thousand years ago. He expected it to be dusty and cobwebbed. It was in pristine condition.

"Some kind of magic spell?" he wondered.

It was going to take a lot less effort to get this palace ready than he had surmised. The Phoenix and flame themed decor would have to go, of course. Other than that he could just pick a room and move in. He chose the largest bedroom, and then proceeded to magically remove any decoration that looked fire related, and all of the old clothing and jewelry left behind by the Late Empress. He would have those moved to Qiwu Palace.

Then he located the library. Any personal effects of the late Empress were removed and piled next to the bedroom things in the foyer. When the servants from Xuanji Palace arrived with his clothing, he would have them remove all of this.

Now he decided it was time to review the information that the Beast of Dreams had collected. He whistled for the Beast, who came prancing in the front door, then led the way back to the library.

The Beast lay down on the floor and obediently burped up all the dream bubbles that he had collected, one by one. A blue bubble of memory shimmered with the image of Yanyou's face.

"Are you ready to run away with me, my beauty?" his voice echoed.

Runyu watched the entire fragment of dream thoughtfully.

Next came a golden bubble of imagination, where he watched the young girl from the Osmanthus grove get picked up and carried away in a vivid red wedding dress by a wealthy nobleman.

"Have a good life Li-er! Make your Mother proud! Give me lots of grandchildren!" echoed a woman's voice he had not heard before.

"Must be her Mother's dream" he thought.

The next bubble was also golden. An older woman, who must have been quite beautiful when she was young, arranged a red veil over someone's eyes. A knock came at the door.

"Go get on the bed" the older woman said, "I'll hide your shoes."

The door busted open, and in walked a dirty farmer wearing work clothing. His two front teeth stuck out of his mouth at a strange angle.

"I'm here for my bride" he laughed moronically.

A young girl screamed.

Runyu gestured to the Beast of Dreams to halt. He went to the chair behind the desk to sit down. That last dream was just disturbing.

"Why so many dreams about marriage?" wondered Runyu. "Surely that girl is too young for such concerns."

He looked at the Beast of Dreams and asked,

"Are there any more?"

The Beast nodded his head.

Runyu stood up again and moved around the desk.

"Very well, let's continue" he ordered.

The last dream bubble to pop out was a blue orb of memory. The girl of the Osmanthus grove swayed gracefully around a garden full of potted plants of varying size and species, watering the plants and singing an old folk song. Her voice was uncommonly beautiful. She seemed unaware of being watched.

Runyu rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Was this the rare gift of which Yanyou spoke?" he wondered. Surely there were plenty of good singing voices in the Mortal Realm. Further investigation was required. Runyu looked to the Beast of Dreams.

"I want you to go find Yanyou and stay with him at all times" ordered Runyu.

The Beast of Dreams nodded and got up to leave. Runyu followed him so that he could lift the invisible force field, and then put it back. He decided to go take a nap. His next step couldn't take place until after dark.


	11. Chapter 11 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 11**

Huang Li-Hua yawned broadly. She had had a long day of hard work and was ready for bed.

"Do you want my help tying love knots Mother?" asked Li-Hua tiredly.

Mother looked up from the red silk string on the table.

"No Li-er, you look tired" she responded. "Go ahead to bed."

Li-Hua gratefully climbed into her bed, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Her eyes opened.

Where was she?

She was surrounded by blue water as far as the eye could see. Pillowy white clouds obfuscated the horizon in all directions. She stood on a long pier that jutted out into the ocean, but the land that it originated from could not be seen. In the distance the water rippled. A scaly white body surfaced and then resubmerged, coiling itself.

Li-Hua clapped her hands in delight.

"Is that a dragon?" she asked herself wildly. This was the best dream that she had ever had!

The ripples in the water headed in her direction, getting closer and closer. Suddenly her nightgown was sprayed with water as the mysterious object blasted up out of the ocean, to come land on the pier. But it was _not_ a dragon. It was a man.

Li-Hua eyed the man speculatively. He was dressed all in white, embroidered with delicate silver thread. His topknot was crowned with an intricately carved silver filigree dragon.

She held her arms up before her, palms facing inward, and bowed her head respectfully.

"Greetings Honored Sir" she said. She could tell at a glance that he was some sort of nobility.

Long seconds ticked by as she stood there with a bowed head, waiting for his response. She ventured to look up. He was staring at her, his expression inscrutable. Quickly she put her head back down. After another minute of waiting she was starting to get impatient. She cleared her throat audibly. This was a waste of a good dream.

Finally she decided that she had been polite enough. She put her arms down and looked up at the man.

"Are you looking for me?" she asked frankly.

The man nodded in the affirmative.

"Why?" She asked.

He made a graceful movement with his arm and then suddenly there appeared in his outstretched hand a small pot with a stick in it.

"I need advice on how best to get this plant to grow" he spoke finally. His voice was soft and melodic. "I've poured much magical energy into it, but it has been two days and no change."

"Two _DAYS?"_ asked Li-Hua indignantly. She moved to take the pot from his hand, cradling it in her arms.

"Honored Sir" she began, "this little baby plant has only just been separated from his mother. He is lonely for her and he is in pain. He needs time to heal. It will be at least three _weeks_ before he can grow roots. Forcing magic on him is cruel. He needs sunlight, nourishing soil, water, and love. _Then_ he can grow and show the world how beautiful he is" she scolded.

Li-Hua looked up at the stranger. His expression was strained, but not with anger. Was it sadness?

"Are you okay?" she asked remorsefully. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

He cleared his throat and looked away.

"When I am sad, Mother gives me a hug. Would you like a hug?" Li-Hua asked.

The man looked alarmed and took a step back. Li-Hua advanced, holding the pot with one hand, and holding the other outstretched.

"How can a young woman be so forward?" he asked incredulously.

Li-Hua laughed. "This is my dream. I can do whatever I want!"

With an apprehensive expression, he seemed to decide that he would submit to the hug. He leaned forward awkwardly. Li-Hua steered his head down to below her neck, pressing the side of his face against her chest. It was so low for him that he was forced to his knees. She wrapped her free arm around his shoulder, her hand grasping his head, and rocked back and forth. She began to sing a lullaby.

"The beautiful dragon flies high in the sky, bringing good fortune to his people below. All those who see him will love him."

The man gasped in surprise, his gaze directed at the pot in Li-Hua's other hand. Li-Hua looked down. The plant had sprouted branches.

The man looked up into her face.

"Truly a rare gift!" he exclaimed in awe. His face shone with a look like hope.

He stood up and reached into his long sleeve, pulling out a small crescent shaped piece of mother-of-pearl.

"This is a gift for you" he said. "It will protect you. I am going to place it in your Inner Dan for safe-keeping, and if you call me I will hear you."

He touched the piece to her chest with a glowing finger and it seemed to sink in under her skin. She watched, mesmerized. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" She called. He paused.

"How will I call you if I don't know your name?" She asked him.

He smiled and gently laughed.

"My name is Runyu."

Li-Hua awoke in her bed.

"Awwwwww" she groaned. She was reluctant to leave such a beautiful dream.

Far away in the Heavenly Kingdom, the Emperor sat cross-legged in the center of a large Yin-Yang inlaid in the marble floor of his new home. Even though the dream was over, it would be a long time before he moved.


	12. Chapter 12 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 12**

A shaft of morning light penetrated into the foyer of Zifangyun Palace through the tall window facing east. The Heavenly Emperor Runyu sat cross-legged on the floor at the center, contemplating a small potted plant in front of him.

" _Runyu... he said his name was Runyu"_ the girl's voice echoed inside the mind of the Emperor.

Runyu jumped, startled. Then he remembered the scale that he had given her. The girl was already calling his name.

Runyu shook his head and then spoke to the plant,

"She said you need sunlight, nourishing soil, water, and _LOVE_." That last word caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Let's see if I can keep you alive in the Heavenly Realm with the first three."

He felt the soil in the pot, deciding it was a bit too dry. He pointed his finger in the direction of the plant and projected water into it. Then he stiffly rose from the floor, and carried the plant outside the front door.

" _Could it be the SAME Runyu that the Storyteller told me about?"_ echoed the girl's voice inside his mind, startling him to the point that he almost dropped the pot.

The numerous beds of fake flowers in the front garden all seemed to be in full sunlight. He chose one close by, cleared a space in the center, and delicately placed the potted plant down.

" _The Storyteller said that Runyu was the Heavenly Emperor, and that would make him a dragon"_ echoed the girl's voice again.

Runyu stopped for a minute, trying to recover his composure, before going back into the palace.

" _Is Runyu the dragon I saw in the water? How did he make himself look human?"_ The girl's question echoed yet again.

Runyu sighed. This was going to get old.

As he proceeded to change clothes he thought about staffing. He had not brought any servants with him. Kuanglu had been in the background for over a millennia, taking care of his needs. He supposed that he could ask her for a servant, but he was reluctant to do that. The servant would most likely be a spy for her. Come to think of it, any servant in the Heavenly Realm was likely to be a spy for someone.

"Why not start fresh?" he thought to himself. "I'll hire someone from the Mortal Realm." His mind immediately jumped to the girl from the Osmanthus grove.

"I need a servant who has no political affiliations" he told himself. "She certainly fits that description. _Although.._." he hesitated. There was the problem of Yanyou.

"Yanyou could possibly trick her into spying on me" he thought. Runyu felt disappointed.

" _Unless..._ I keep the force field up so that no one can reach her to corrupt her purity."

He liked that idea.

"I'll bring her to the Dream Realm tonight and ask her if she is willing to come work for me" he thought. "In the meantime I should check Pixiang Hall for the records of the Eight Immortals."

At Pixiang Hall he was surprised to run into the Grand Supreme Lord Lao.

"Your Majesty", said the Grand Supreme Lord with delight, "it is truly wonderful to see you out of the palace. Would you take tea with me?" he asked.

Runyu accepted graciously. This was a fortuitous encounter.

As they sat down to tea, the Grand Supreme Lord Lao asked Runyu,

"What brought you to Pixiang Hall today, Your Majesty?"

Runyu replied, "I was searching for information about the Eight Immortals. Lord Lao, are you Laozi? The founder of Taoism?" He asked respectfully.

Lord Lao looked taken aback. "Why yes, Your Majesty" he replied. "Although that was before you were born. What has brought your interest to the Eight Immortals?" he asked.

Runyu replied, "I have found a talent in the Mortal Realm that I wish to cultivate. I do not think one mortal lifetime is long enough to achieve the results I desire, and so I seek to make this person an Immortal. It is my understanding that all of the Eight Immortals began as mortals, and then achieved immortality through their own efforts. I would like to guide this person through that process. Do you have any advice for me?" he finished expectantly.

Lord Lao stared at the Heavenly Emperor, looking thunderstruck. Runyu could imagine his thoughts. 'How could it be that the Emperor of Heaven was walking around in the Mortal Realm fostering talented individuals?' It _was_ unexpected behavior to say the least.

"You-Your Majesty" Lord Lao stumbled over the words, "forgive my surprise" he looked down awkwardly. "Um... yes! I have an elixir of powdered mica. I have perfected the recipe over the last few thousand years. I'll get it for you now." Lord Lao waved over one of his servants.

"Go and fetch the Elixir of Etherealization" he ordered.

The servant ran off and came back with a blue glass bottle.

"Have the mortal put a spoonful of this in their tea every day until it is gone." Lord Lao instructed. " _Don't_ take it all at the same time. He Xiangu made that mistake, and while she did succeed in becoming Immortal, she lost her ability to eat food entirely" he warned.

Runyu accepted the bottle with many thanks and promised to have tea with Lord Lao again soon. He then set off for his new home, wishing to rest before night fell. Summoning a person to the Dream Realm takes effort, as he had discovered last night.

As he approached the gate to Zifangyun Palace, he noticed that there was a small crowd out front. Two men were arguing vocally. He recognized a servant from Xuanji Palace.

"Of course" he thought to himself ruefully "I've left up the force field and they cannot get in with my things."

"Hold up there!" Runyu said loudly

Everyone turned to look. "Your Majesty!" the servants all said bowing low.

Runyu strode through them and waved his arm at the force field, dissipating it.

"Come in" he ordered. The servants followed along bearing their burdens. When he arrived at the front door he directed them to the different rooms to which he wanted his things delivered, and instructed them to transport the things he had put aside to Qiwu Palace.

Leaving the servants to their task, he leisurely strolled through the garden, his mind silently scheming.

When the servants had finished their task, the chief servant stood before him and asked,

"Your Majesty, where would you like us to stay?"

Runyu blinked. "In your rooms at Xuanji Palace" he stated.

The servant looked taken aback. "Your Majesty, The Night Immortal commanded us to come here and take care of you" he responded with alarm.

Runyu sighed. "No thank you" he said. "Return to Xuanji Palace" he commanded.

The servant bowed fearfully and gestured at the other servants to follow him. Runyu waited until they had all left, and then waved his arm in the motion that seals the front gate with an invisible barrier. He then proceeded to walk through the palace, checking very carefully that no one was left inside.

He laid down on the couch in his new room. He was grateful to finally be able to take a rest.

" _Runyu... did I invent you?"_ echoed the voice of the girl from the Osmanthus grove in his mind again. Runyu heaved a long sigh. So much for resting.

His hands pillowing his head, he listened as her thoughts became less and less coherent. The effect of the scale must be that every time the girl thought his name it would alert him. That had not happened when he had given the scale to Jimni, but then he had not placed it inside her Inner Dan. If he _had_ he might have been forewarned about the tragic events which followed. It was better this way.

He waited until well after dark before trying to summon her to the Dream Realm.


	13. Chapter 13 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 13**

Li-Hua had awoken earlier than usual this morning. The amazing dream she had lingered in her mind.

"Runyu... he said his name was Runyu" she thought to herself, visualizing his gentle smile.

Then she thought,

"Could it be the SAME Runyu that the Storyteller told me about?"

At first she scoffed at the idea, but then she thought it was quite possible, because she had invented this person in her dream.

"The Storyteller said that Runyu was the Heavenly Emperor, and that would make him a dragon" she considered.

"Is Runyu the dragon I saw in the water? How did he make himself look human?" she wondered.

"Probably because I wanted him to look human" she answered herself. This was JUST a **Dream** " she scolded herself mentally.

Mother stirred restlessly in bed. She would be up soon. Li-Hua decided she might as well get up and start the day. They would have a lot of work to do.

The men of the village were going to be working in the millet fields, and it was the job of the women to assist them. She and her mother would be hauling water buckets from the well to the fields in order to help the men quench their thirst. They would make several trips back and forth, carrying the heavy buckets on yokes which would rest on their shoulders.

It was understood that this backbreaking chore was solely theirs because their household had no man to work in the fields and they were living on charity. The other women would assist in the fields in other ways. Gathering grains that had been cut, fetching tools, sharpening blades, cooking and serving lunch. There was plenty of work for everyone.

During the course of that day, whenever Li-Hua felt too hot and tired and sore to go on, she would visualize the ocean in her dream, and the white scaled form of the dragon coiling through the water. She wished she could dream the same dream again tonight.

The sound of hoofbeats coming up behind her startled Li-Hua out of her reverie.

"Water!" barked out the young nobleman from astride his horse.

Li-Hua hastened to fill a dipper with water from her bucket and handed it up to the son of the Lord who owned these lands. He took it without looking at her and drank deeply. He wiped his mouth with his arm, and then tossed the dipper in her general direction.

Li-Hua angrily bent down to pick up the dipper from where it had fallen on the ground, when her large conical hat slipped off of her head.

"Aiyah!" she exclaimed in frustration. She bent over again to pick up her hat, then straightened up, fumbling at the strap to untie it.

Her outcry had attracted the casual glance of the young nobleman on the horse above her. The sight of her face made him pause. She happened to look up, and noticed that he was staring at her.

Quickly she looked away, putting her hat back on and re-tying the strap. One of the villagers called for water, and she hastened over with her buckets with relief. The staring had made her uneasy.

At various points throughout the rest of the day she would feel her skin prickling and look up to realize that the nobleman was staring at her again.

It was dusk when the villagers were released from the field. They all walked together in a mass, clogging the road, talking and joking.

One of the older women called out loudly "Huang Li-Hua! Give us a song!" Her singing ability was well known in the village.

Li-Hua obliged, signing an old song about the Zodiac race where the Rat wins by riding the back of the big Ox, while the villagers listened approvingly. They were proud of her ability. Singing for them always made her smile.

In the distance behind them, the nobleman watched and listened to her fading voice.

After washing up, Li-Hua crawled into bed without dinner. Mother was too tired to cook, and she was too tired to eat. She breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

"Runyu... did I invent you?" she wondered.


	14. Chapter 14 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 14**

Runyu sat cross-legged, straddling two Realms. He was physically in the Heavenly Realm, centered over the giant yin-yang inlaid on the floor of the foyer of Zifangyun Palace. Spiritually, he was in the Dream Realm. He had locked on to the spiritual signature of the mortal girl from the Osmanthus grove and was summoning her. She was easier to find this time, his scale acting like a beacon inside her Inner Dan.

The girl materialized in front of him on the pier. Her small face lit up with joy and wonder as she took in her surroundings. She looked at him and smiled broadly.

"Runyu!" she exclaimed joyfully. "I am so glad I got to come back here."

Runyu smiled back at her, and then gestured for her to sit across from him on the pier. She casually squatted down, hugging her lower legs, her chin resting on her knees.

"I've brought you here to ask you a question" said Runyu.

The girl's expression turned inquisitive, her head tilted to the side.

Runyu continued, "I am in need of a servant to cook and clean for me, and to cultivate plants. Would you consider working for me?" he asked.

The girl's eyes widened as she sucked in a breath and held it, her mouth open. Runyu was afraid she had stopped breathing, before she let it out with a long sigh and her face fell.

"What is wrong?" asked Runyu with concern.

The girl looked down at the pier with a sad expression.

"Truthfully I would be honored to come and work for you" she said wistfully. "However I am not able to make that decision for myself. I haven't even reached marriageable age yet. I won't until after the Spring Festival which is in _six months_!" She placed a lot of emphasis on the last two words.

"You would have to get permission from Mother" she continued, "but that is impossible, because you are imaginary and this is a dream" she finished matter-of-factly.

She then said quietly, under her breath "I must be very afraid of marriage to invent these dreams."

Runyu suddenly became aware of how this must look to her. The Mortal Realm was largely shielded from intrusions of magic. There was an understanding among the Immortals not to flaunt magic there.

The girl's chin quavered as she began to sniffle, a few tears leaked out of her golden eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Runyu felt alarmed. He had never had much luck with consoling crying women.

"There, there, don't cry" he said, holding his hand out to pat her head awkwardly. "I'll get permission from your Mother" he promised.

She looked up at his face. "You will?" she asked hopefully, her expression doubtful.

Runyu nodded.

"I should warn you, Mother seems pretty set on the idea of a marriage for me" the girl said ruefully.

"I'll take that into consideration" he laughed, wiping away a tear from her cheek. "There now, don't be sad. Tell me your name" ordered Runyu.

"My name is Huang Li-Hua" she introduced herself, holding her hands clasped in front of her and bowing her head politely.

"Really?" asked Runyu dumbfounded. That was too appropriate.

"Yes" responded Li-Hua, insulted. "What's wrong with my name?" she asked.

"No, no, don't misunderstand!" Runyu pleaded. "Your name is perfect for you. Your surname 'Huang' means 'yellow', and your given name 'Li-Hua' means 'beautiful flower'. Also it sounds like the word 'Guiha' which means 'Osmanthus flower'. The Osmanthus produces flowers that are small and beautiful, like you, and they are yellow, like your rare golden eyes" he explained. He omitted the fact that the first time he had seen her she was surrounded by Osmanthus blooms.

"Is your Mother prescient?" Runyu asked in awe.

Li-Hua looked confused. "I don't know" she responded.

"I mean, can she see the future?" Runyu asked again.

"Oh!" exclaimed Li-Hua with understanding."The villagers say she can. She is the wise woman of Manjuelong Valley. Her name is Zhou Loa-Nu."

Runyu was taken aback. He would have to carefully consider the best way to approach this woman. He had thought he could just pretend to be a mortal nobleman, but now he wasn't sure. She may be able to see through his artifice.

"Are you okay?" asked Li-Hua, concerned.

Evidently he had been quiet for too long.

"I think Mother will like you" Li-Hua reassured him. "You are a dragon" she stated simply.

Runyu nodded.

"You ARE a dragon!" she shouted with glee.

Runyu leaned back, startled.

"I wasn't sure!" Li-Hua exclaimed. "Can you show me your dragon form?" she pleaded, shifting down onto her knees and holding her hands up in prayer. "Please, please please" she begged.

Runyu felt apprehensive. He didn't like showing his dragon form. Too many years of hiding what he was had scarred him.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" she continued to beg.

Runyu swallowed hard. "Why is it so difficult to say no to this girl?" he wondered. Her little face was too cute as she scrunched her eyebrows together like a dog pleading for scraps.

"All right, all right" he agreed reluctantly. He closed his eyes and let his tail form. It slithered out onto the pier, at least 3 meters long. He opened his eyes, dreading what he might see in her face.

Her face was transfixed. "You are so _beautiful_ " Li-Hua breathed.

"No one has ever told me that before" Runyu responded quietly.

The girl looked startled by that admission. "How is that possible?" she asked incredulously. "Look at your gorgeous scales! They look like Mother-of-Pearl. You're a Pearl Dragon!" she exclaimed with delight.

Runyu gave a small laugh, feeling bashful.

"But where is the rest of you?" Li-Hua asked excitedly. "Shouldn't there be horns on your forehead, and a long face like a camel...?" her voice petered out.

Runyu's expression darkened. He explained, "When I was a young dragon, the lamella scale under my throat was removed. It made this part of my body permantly man-shaped."

Li-Hua looked horrified. "Who would do such a terrible thing?" she asked vehemently.

Runyu lowered his gaze, ashamed and unable to tell her.

"I am so sorry" she apologized. "I have caused you pain" she choked, full of remorse. Hastily she dried the tears on her face with her sleeves.

Runyu didn't know what to say. He had never been faced with compassion. This was the last place he would expect to receive it.

Finally he cleared his throat, "it's like an old battle wound" he said gently. "Long-healed, but it still twinges a bit on occasion. Please don't concern yourself about it anymore" he cajoled her.

She nodded in acquiescence.

"Would you like a hug?" she asked him timidly.

Runyu considered it. He actually _might_ like a hug. The only other hug he had ever received after early childhood was on their last encounter. He remembered the feeling of being cradled in her arm, a surprising warmth had spread through his chest at that time.

He nodded. She smiled and held out her arms. He leaned over at the waist, placing the side of his face against her shoulder, snaking his arms around to grasp her waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing her chin on top of his head. He could hear her heartbeat. It was very soothing. The warmth he remembered from last time spread through his chest again.

Softly she began to hum an ancient lullaby, squeezing him tightly and rocking him from side to side. It felt like a bubble was expanding in his chest, filling a hole he hadn't realized was there. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation, losing his concentration.

The Dream Realm dissolved. He was alone again on the cold marble floor of Zifangyun Palace. The warm fullness disappeared. The loss felt like pain. He stared into the darkness, unseeing, clenching his hand over the ache in his chest.


	15. Chapter 15 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 15**

Yanyou the Snake Spirit sat at a small square table, drinking strong liquor out of a tiny cup. Across from him sat his little brother Linyou the Frog Spirit. He was having some trouble staying upright.

"Is this your first time drinking Little Brother?" asked Yanyou.

"No!...No... nooooo. Yes." replied Linyou sluggishly. He gave Yanyou a sheepish grin, and patted the Beast of Dreams who lay asleep under the table.

Yanyou laughed ruefully. "I've been neglecting you Little Brother" he said, shaking his head. "It looks like you are old enough now to be introduced to the Four Great Pleasures in life" he said with a wink.

Linyou nodded slowly, his head gradually sinking towards the table. Suddenly he collapsed and his head hit the table with a thud. Yanyou laughed again, then reached over the table to wrest the bottle of liquor away from his little brother's hand. He raised his eyebrows.

"Looks like it's just you and me" he said to the bottle. Most of the other guests had already left.

"Snake Spirit!" hailed the Immortal Taisi from behind. He also appeared to be well in his cups. "Thank you for coming to my humble banquet" he said enthusiastically.

Yanyou bowed his head with his hands clasped before him.

"Thank you for inviting us, Immortal Taisi" said Yanyou. "I'm afraid my brother has had too much of your excellent wine."

"Worry not! He can sleep here tonight" The Immortal Taisi reassured him. "Have a drink with me" He cajoled.

"I'm honored to drink with the Immortal Taisi" said Yanyou smoothly.

The Immortal Taisi nodded and motioned to the bottle. "C'mon C'mon! You pour!" he ordered.

Yanyou obliged, and together they held up their small cups in salute before downing the contents.

The Immortal Taisi smacked his lips and cleared his throat with a loud grunt. "Good stuff!" he exclaimed, banging the table. The Beast of Dreams startled awake under the table, puffing with displeasure. It gave them a sassy look and walked off, stretching.

"Say... we haven't seen you around the Heavenly Realm in a long time. What have you been up to?" asked Immortal Taisi.

Yanyou replied nonchalantly, "Oh I've just been drifting around the Mortal Realm. Nothing of any importance."

The Immortal Taisi nodded his head, "Its good to do that when you're young" he said sagely. Then he turned a sharp eye to Yanyou.

"You didn't happen to run into the Moon Immortal when you were down there, did you?" he asked intently.

Yanyou shook his head, an innocent expression on his face.

"That's too bad" said the Immortal Taisi ruefully. We sure could use a Matchmaker up here again". He let out a long sigh and shook his head. "My daughter is not getting any younger" he lamented.

Yanyou poured another drink for himself and the Immortal Taisi. He held up his cup in another salute, "here's to your daughter's happiness" he said.

"I'll drink to that!" the Immortal Taisi responded.


	16. Chapter 16 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 16**

Kuanglu stood outside the North Gate, on a platform of sand that had been raked into circular patterns. She gazed intently at the night sky as she directed the stars with wide movements of her arms.

The Heavenly Emperor had personally taught her how to do this. She had been directing these stars for a thousand years, but now it felt different. Now it was official. The very air she breathed tasted different to her now.

She had a title and a palace of her own. She was now worthy of respect. She now could hope for something greater. A small flame of ambition had been lit in her heart the day of her promotion, and it now burned fiercely.

"I must find the Moon Immortal" she thought to herself. "That _is_ the next step."

Her gaze strayed to the moon far off in the sky. "He wouldn't hide in a place so obvious" she thought.

She looked at the moon again. "Then again... he is a crafty old fox." She would have to check it out.

She pointed in the direction of the moon and took flight.


	17. Chapter 17 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 17**

Zhou Loa-Nu sat at the table across from her daughter, quietly eating her breakfast.

"Mother?" her daughter asked to get her attention.

Loa-Nu looked up at her, startled.

"What does it mean if you dream about a dragon?" Li-Hua asked.

Loa-Nu's eyes grew wide.

"Was the dragon angry?" she asked with trepidation.

"No" the girl said, shaking her head.

Loa-Nu breathed a sigh of relief. "Well then, it's usually a sign of good fortune to dream about a dragon" she said cheerfully.

"Oh good!" her daughter exclaimed. "He is such a nice dragon. I really enjoy dreaming about him" she admitted.

Loa-Nu froze, her spoon of rice halfway to her mouth. She looked at Li-Hua with concern.

"Did the dragon... _talk_ to you?" she asked.

Li-Hua nodded her head guilelessly.

"What did you talk about?" asked Mother.

"Well the first time he asked..." Li-Hua began

"The FIRST time!?" Loa-Nu interrupted, shocked.

"The first time" Li-Hua started again, "he asked me about this plant that he had, and I helped him to grow it. The second time he asked me to come and work for him." Li-Hua beamed. "But I told him that he had to talk to you first" she finished.

Loa-Nu looked up at the ceiling, and closed her eyes. She sat that way for a long moment, mentally weighing the possible ramifications of a prophetic dream like this one. It was very rare for a dragon to speak in dreams. She had been a practitioner of Suan Ming (Fortune Telling) for many years, and had never met another person who had experienced that phenomenon.

Finally she looked back down at Li-Hua. "I'm afraid you are going to be leaving me soon." Loa-Nu said sadly. "I can't think of any other way to interpret this dream."

She looked around the house. "I thought I had more time" she said hopelessly.

"Mother don't be sad. Please?" Li-Hua begged. "Do you want a hug?" she asked, holding her arms outstretched.

Loa-Nu nodded yes, so Li-Hua walked around the table and wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders, the side of her face pressed against her mother's face.

"It's going to be okay" she reassured her Mother. Loa-Nu patted her on the arm and nodded.

"Thank you Li-er" she said gratefully.

Li-Hua smiled down at her with childlike optimism.

Loa-Nu hoped that she could keep that optimism for as long as possible.


	18. Chapter 18 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 18**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu quietly entered the Empyrean Cloud Palace as the light of early dawn broke over the Heavenly Realm. There were not very many people out and about at this hour. That was all to the good. Runyu was not in the mood to answer questions.

As he had sat in the dark on his cold marble floor, he had come to a disturbing realization. He wanted that girl more than he had wanted anything in a very long time. He still vividly remembered what he was willing to do the last time, and the thought was chilling. This time, he must act quickly to cement his claim. This time, there must be no mistakes.

He would introduce himself to the Mother. He would agree to her terms. He would be prepared for any eventuality. This resolve brought him to the treasure room hidden underneath the Empyrean Cloud Palace.

He roamed through the large chamber, looking for appropriate Betrothal Gifts.

Two hours later he was in the Mortal Realm. He summoned the Five Earth Immortals. Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! The first four arrived in succession, each with a puff of smoke.

"Your Majesty" the Earth Immortals greeted him with a bow. Runyu looked at them.

"Where is Zhang Fude?" He asked with impatience.

The Earth Immortals looked at one another and shrugged.

"He has a tendency to be late" one of them replied hesitantly.

Runyu narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

"Very well then, I'll deal with him later" he said menacingly under his breath.

"Earth Immortals, I require your assistance" he addressed them commandingly. "In these red packets," he withdrew four red pouches out of his robe, "is 1,000 years of magical prowess for each of you."

The Earth Immortals exclaimed in surprise.

"In _RETURN,_ I expect your utmost discretion" he warned.

The Earth Immortals nodded willingly. This was a princely gift after all. Runyu distributed the packets to them, which they took gleefully.

Runyu then waved his hand in a summoning spell, bringing forth two wooden cases which now rested on his palm. These he handed to one of the Earth Immortals.

"I need you to carry this for me" he explained, while summoning forth two more cases and handing them to the next in line. He did this four times, with each Earth Immortal holding two cases, except for the fourth, who held three. The last Earth Immortal grunted under the weight.

Runyu gave them further instructions, "I need you all to follow me with these cases, and stay hidden until I summon you."

Boom! The last Earth Immortal finally arrived, coughing in the puff of smoke swirling about him.

"Zhang Fude!" Runyu said with authority.

Zhang Fude looked up in alarm. "Your Majesty! How may I serve you?" he asked, bowing obsequiously.

"You will fetch me a wild goose" ordered Runyu. "Then you will find your brothers and stay hidden with them until I summon you."

Runyu turned to leave. "Follow me" he commanded over his shoulder.

He disappeared in a streak of white light, followed by the Earth Immortals in streaks of blue.

Runyu landed outside the village in Manjuelong Valley. Four of the Five Earth Immortals landed behind him in succession. He cast an invisibility spell over the four of them, and then walked in a dignified manner down into the village.

The air was pervaded by cooking smells. Small children ran about, chasing each other in the village street. Hens clucked and rooted for insects, and he heard a goat nayying in the distance. A dog chased his tail, cursed at by a vendor, who then cried out in a loud voice, hawking his wares. The blacksmith sharpened tools with a scraping sound that overrode the steady whirring of the whetstone. Up ahead at the well, he could see a group of women gossiping. The village was full of life at this hour of the morning.

Runyu approached the women. "Excuse me," he said politely, "I am looking for Zhou Loa-Nu. Can you tell me where to find her?" he asked.

They giggled behind their hands, "Our Fortune Teller is very famous" said one woman proudly. Another woman interrupted, "He _might_ be looking for the Matchmaker" she said coyly, batting her eyelashes at him. The women all giggled again.

Runyu was surprised. Was she both? This village _was_ fairly small.

"Do you know where she is?" he inquired again with a shy smile.

The women gave each other knowing looks. The oldest one stepped forward.

"She lives at the far end of the village" she stated. "Just follow this road until there are no more buildings, and then walk a few minutes more. Her house is on the left" she instructed.

Runyu bowed, offering his thanks, and then headed in the direction they indicated. As he left he heard them all giggle once more.

Discreetly he motioned to the Earth Immortals to follow him, and then walked sedately through the entire village until finally he arrived at the gate of the house where he had captured Yanyou.

He knocked at the gate post and waited patiently. An older woman opened the front door. He recognized her face from one of the dreams he had investigated. He bowed politely to her.

"You must be Zhou Loa-Nu" Runyu said in his melodic voice, making an effort to be charming.

The woman looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. She came out of the house to welcome him, opening her gate and inviting him inside the yard.

"How can I be of service to you, Noble Lord?" she asked seriously.

Runyu looked around the yard, his hands clasped behind his back, fixing his gaze on the plant nursery to the left. "I have heard that you have a daughter who is very talented at singing, who can cultivate plants, and who possesses the rare trait of golden eyes" he said matter-of-factly.

He looked back to the woman's face. "I wish to acquire such a rare beauty for my household" he said seriously. He was not beating around the bush.

The woman's face momentarily twisted in pain, but quickly she hid it.

"Come in to the house My Lord" she invited. "We can discuss terms over a pot of tea."


	19. Chapter 19 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 19**

Huang Li-Hua was tending her cuttings in the plant nursery when she heard a knock at the gate. She turned around to see who it was, and then suddenly dropped down to the ground, hiding behind the table that held her newest plants. She heard Mother come out of the house.

"It can't be!" she said to herself, hyperventilating. "Runyu!" she thought. She risked sneaking a peek. He was looking right in her direction! She ducked back into hiding.

"How is this possible?" Li-Hua asked herself. "Do I have the gift of clairvoyance? Maybe I should become a Fortune Teller like Mother" she encouraged herself. She turned to look again. He was walking into the house with Mother.

Curiosity was eating at her. She had to know more! She hopped up onto her feet in a crouch, and then carefully crept up to the back of the house. She slowly pushed herself up until the top part of her head reached the windowsill, and then apprehensivly looked over it, ready to duck back down if someone looked her way.

Mother was pouring hot water from the kettle on top of the fire pit into a tea pot. Runyu sat at their table waiting patiently. He flicked a glance in her direction, but then quickly looked away. A small smile fleetingly passed his lips.

Mother brought the tea pot over to the table, grasping the handle with a towel. She poured the tea into two small cups, and then set the pot down carefully before sitting down across from Runyu.

"How did you hear about my daughter?" she asked cordially.

Runyu replied, "Through my little brother, actually. He thinks very highly of her." He took a sip of his tea, and then nodded at Mother. "This is very good" he complimented her smoothly.

"Don't be so polite" Mother replied. "This tea is not good at all" she said self-deprecating.

"Oh no, it's really good" Runyu countered. "I'm enjoying it very much."

Mother smiled at him. "So who is your little brother?" She asked. "Are you here on his behalf?"

Runyu shook his head in the negative. "I am the one currently in need" he replied. "My little brother enjoys roaming about the country, I believe everyone calls him 'Storyteller'?" he asked with a light laugh.

Underneath the windowsill, Li-Hua's eyes widened hugely. "The Storyteller's _Brother!_ " she thought excitedly.

"Ahhh I see" said Mother. "You must be the Head of your Household, since you are here alone?" she guessed.

"You understand perfectly" Runyu complimented her. "I have many responsibilities" he explained, "and I require someone who is both strong and capable. At the same time, my rank is considered high enough that any woman in my household must be of a certain status. A rare beauty is acceptable no matter what status she was born into. I do not have a mother to help me with this. Will _you_ help me?" he asked earnestly.

Mother was quiet for a moment. Finally, she spoke. "My daughter is very special" she said quietly. "When she was born, I read her fortune. It is her destiny to marry into a noble family. I'm afraid I cannot agree to any request that does not involve marriage." She looked down at her tea fixedly. Li-Hua's heart sank.

Runyu held up his arm and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden her front door opened, and men started walking into her house carrying piles of wooden chests. Li-Hua gasped aloud in surprise, and then ducked down under the windowsill, afraid of being discovered.

She heard Runyu's voice through the window, "Where is Zhang Fude?" he asked, irritated.

Li-Hua risked another glance through the window.

The men looked nervous. One man held up his hands and bowed to Runyu. "He still has not caught up to us yet, Your"

Runyu hissed at him.

"Uh... Sir?" the man finished uncertainly.

Runyu ordered the men to wait outside for Zhang Fude, and then opened the chests one by one, presenting the contents to Mother.

He held out a large comb made entirely out of silver.

"What a beautiful carving of a dragon" murmured Mother, clearly impressed.

"Oh it's nothing much" Runyu refuted her. "Look at this next one." He opened another wooden chest and pulled out a bronze mirror, inlaid with Mother-of-Pearl.

"That is lovely" Mother cooed.

"It's too humble" Runyu replied. He opened another chest, and pulled out an abacus carved entirely from marble.

"Such craftsmanship" commented Mother admiringly.

"Commonplace" Runyu refuted, shaking his head. He opened the next chest to reveal a pair of jade bracelets and held them out to Mother.

"The jade is such a dark green!" commented Mother. "Surely these are a family heirloom?" She asked.

"I apologize for their antiquity" Runyu responded, "but I thought that your daughter might take a small interest in the carvings". He then opened the next wooden chest to reveal a large pendant of white jade.

Mother sucked in her breath and held her hand to her chest. "Beautiful. Beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"White jade is not as popular" Runyu dismissed. He opened another chest and pulled out an elaborate silver hairpin.

"Is that yellow jade on the carved Osmanthus petals?" Mother asked incredulously.

Runyu nodded. "Yes, Mother" he said. "May I call you Mother?" he asked.

Mother looked at him in awe. "I think you _will_ be calling me Mother" she said, breathless.

Li-Hua ducked back down and bit her skirts to keep from screaming. Her life had just changed entirely in the blink of an eye, and she couldn't process the emotions.

She sat there under the window, hugging her knees, while Runyu showed Mother the other cases that held 50 gold taels and 100 silver taels.

"I almost forgot!" she heard Runyu exclaim "this is _most_ important."

Li-Hua's curiosity was piqued again. She stuck her nose over the windowsill just in time to see Runyu reach into his sleeve and pull out a small blue bottle.

"The air is a bit... different... where I live" said Runyu. "Your daughter will need to take this medicine to prepare her body so that it won't hurt her health. She must take one spoon per day in her tea until the medicine is completely consumed. Do not skip a day, and do not take more than one dose per day" he instructed. "I should warn you" he added, "that this medicine is very rare. It is worth more than the all the contents of these chests combined."

Mother's expression looked very nervous. Li-Hua felt her own expression must mirror her mother's.

Just then a loud honking noise erupted from the front side of the house. The front door opened and another man appeared, holding a large goose. It writhed in his arms, flapping its wings wildly, desperate to get away. The man yelled over the noise,

"Did you want the goose alive or dead?" he asked loudly.

Runyu looked at Mother, it was her decision.

"Alive!" she said.

Runyu looked to one of the men with him. "Go get a cage" he ordered.

The man bowed and left. In an impossibly short time he arrived back with a cage the perfect size for the goose. Together the men struggled to get the goose inside of it, and then locked its door securely.

"You've thought of everything!" Mother exclaimed in admiration.

Runyu nodded once. "My home is far away, and my responsibilities make it difficult for me to travel" he explained. "It would be helpful for me if our business can be concluded today."

He looked to the side of the house and back to Mother, "Also I have another request that might seem odd" he added. "Can your daughter's dowry include all of those plants you have there?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Mother agreed. "I also have a request that might seem odd, I hope you will consider it?" She waited for Runyu's look of approval before continuing. "The most auspicious day for a wedding this year is October 2nd. However, my daughter will not be of a marriageable age until after the Spring Festival next February. Can I ask you to have the marriage in October, but not _finish_ the ceremony until after the Spring Festival?" she asked delicately.

Runyu seemed to consider it. He nodded seriously. "I will accept your request" he promised.

"Great!" Mother clapped her hands together. "I just need your birthday."

Runyu gave a little laugh. "I was born in the Year of the Dragon" he said wryly. "I am _much_ older than your daughter I'm afraid" he admitted.

"Nobody's perfect" reassured Mother. "I'm sure you two will be compatible. Let's get a contract written" she suggested.

Runyu reached into his sleeve and pulled out a scroll. He opened it, it was already filled out.

"I hope you don't mind, I've taken the liberty of writing it out in advance. We can just make the necessary amendments, and then sign it."

"My dear Son-in-Law" said Mother admiringly, "you really do think of everything. I'll go call in Li-Hua to sign it and you can meet her."

Li-Hua squeaked in alarm. Hurriedly she ran away from the window and made her way back to the plants.

"Li-er! Li-er!" her mother's voice called from the front door.

Li-Hua popped up, breathing heavily. "I'm here Mother!" she gasped.

"Why are you so winded girl?" asked Mother.

"Uhhhhhhh, you startled me" she responded, running over.

"Goodness you are so dirty" said Mother. She smoothed Li-Hua's hair, and wiped away the dirt on her face with the end of her skirt. She then beat her skirts trying to dislodge the dust.

The men with the goose cage laughed.

"Listen, Li-er" Mother said in a low voice. "The man inside is your future husband. Make a good impression, okay?"

Li-Hua looked at her Mother with wide eyes and gulped. She nodded briskly. She would do her best.

Mother opened the door. Li-Hua walked into her house, more nervous than she had ever been in her life.

Runyu was standing there, waiting with a pleasant expression on his face.

"You are even more lovely than my little brother described" he said, charming her.

"Runyu!" Li-Hua said, blushing.

He looked at her in surprise. "You know my name?" he asked.

Li-Hua sucked in her breath in alarm. "I'm sorry" she said nervously, "I shouldn't be so familiar. It's just that..." she hesitated. Would he think she was crazy? "I met you in a dream" she said "and you told me to call you Runyu".

Runyu laughed in delight. "Then you should call me Runyu" he responded cheerfully. "And I will call you Lia, is that okay?"

Li-Hua nodded emphatically. Runyu flashed a dazzling smile at her.

"I'll be back for you on October 2nd" he said. "Be sure to take your medicine _every_ day" he stressed. Li-Hua nodded again.

Runyu bowed to her and Mother, and then left with the men who had brought in the boxes.

"Oh Li-er!" Mother said excitedly. "That dream you had was so lucky! Great Fortune awaits you my daughter!" Mother was practically jumping up and down.

Li-Hua sat at the small table in her house in a daze, surrounded by chests containing her new treasures which her mother pulled out one-by-one to show her, and fuss over. She tried to imagine what her new life was going to be like, but couldn't. It was just too far removed from her current existence.


	20. Chapter 20 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 20**

Kuanglu trudged wearily into Xuanji Palace in the early dawn. It had been a long flight to the moon and back, and her search had proven fruitless. The barren lunar landscape offered no place to hide.

She had questioned Chang'e, the Goddess of the Moon, underneath the shade of a large cinnamon tree, the only spot of color on the entirety of the bleak lunar surface. Chang'e had merely shrugged her shoulders, then went back to petting the large white Jade Rabbit.

Kuanglu sighed dispiritedly. The Moon Immortal was known to be canny, and now that old Fox Spirit had chosen to be elusive. Would she ever be able to outwit him?

"I must!" she told herself fiercely, clenching her fist. "I WILL find the Matchmaker. I WILL marry the Emperor!" She strengthened her resolve. She had waited for so long. She wasn't about to give up now. She marched through the palace with renewed vigor, fueled by determination.

Yanyou watched her stride past the open door of his little brother's room. He had just managed the difficult task of getting Linyou into bed, and he was feeling practically sober. He poked his head out, watching her retreating figure as she stalked towards her room. He couldn't help but wonder why she was covered in white dust.

The Beast of Dreams nuzzled his hand for affection.

"All right, all right, little spy" said Yanyou playfully. He patted the Beast's head. The Beast cooed at him, then took off after Kuanglu. His little hooves beat out a staccato rythmn on the smooth tile floors.

Yanyou staggered to his own room and laid down on the bed without bothering to change. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the girl he had left behind in Manjuelong Village.

"Maybe the Emperor will leave her alone?" he thought hopefully. He conjured her face in his mind, remembering her fresh face, warm smile, and peculiar golden eyes, like twin pools of liquid sunshine. He shook his head in dismay. If the Emperor found out what her unique gift was, there was no hope of her escaping him.

"It's my fault" he thought to himself with a remorseful sigh. "I never should have told her that story." He rolled over onto his side, jamming a pillow underneath his head. He stared at the wall, his thoughts dark, until eventually sleep overcame him.


	21. Chapter 21 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 21**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu sat at his desk, tapping his index finger against lips, deep in thought. The Beast of Dreams had brought an intriguing report.

"She went to the moon?" he thought incredulously. That was very far.

He pulled up another dream bubble from Yanyou. The voice of the Immortal Taisi echoed, "You didn't happen to run into the Moon Immortal when you were down there, did you?"

Runyu pursed his lips.

"The Immortal Taisi has his daughter looking for Uncle" he thought, irritated. He tapped his chin lightly with a crooked finger. "Even if they can find him, Uncle will not come here again" he concluded. He was yet one more person who had abandoned Runyu. A small lump started to form in his throat. He coughed it away.

"When they give up looking for Uncle, what will their next step be?" he asked himself. He thought about the various power players in the Heavenly Realm. Finally he came to the conclusion that whatever they decided to do, it would have to involve the Supreme Lord Lao. He was the next level power player in seniority. Runyu needed to place someone inside Doushuai Palace. He had the perfect person in mind.

For the third time in as many weeks, Runyu found himself back in the Mortal Realm. He summoned Zhang Fude and waited for what seemed like an inappropriately long time. Finally, Zhang Fude arrived with a loud BOOM and a puff of white smoke.

"Zhang Fude!" said Runyu commandingly. Zhang Fude lowered himself to his knees. "I am here Your Majesty" he said anxiously. "How can I serve you?" he asked.

Runyu pulled a small red pouch out of his robe. "Zhang Fude, do you know what is in here?" he asked the Earth Immortal. Zhang Fude shook his head.

Runyu continued, "Inside this pouch is 1,000 years of magical prowess."

Zhang Fude looked at the pouch in awe.

"I was going to give this to you last week when I summoned all of the Earth Immortals, but you arrived late. You didn't get yours." Runyu told him.

Zhang Fude looked stricken. Runyu shrugged.

"Should I reward someone for tardiness?" he asked facetiously.

Zhang Fude looked down. "I am so sorry for my earlier lateness" he apologized.

Runyu looked down at him. "Still, I really would _like_ to reward you" he said.

Zhang Fude looked up, hopeful.

"But it wouldn't do to appear to be too lenient" he stated, appearing to ruminate the situation.

Zhang Fude shook his head adamantly.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked Zhang Fude.

Zhang Fude looked startled. He was clearly out of his element. Finally he kowtowed.

"Please have mercy on me Your Majesty!" he begged.

Runyu glared at his back. Good help was so hard to find.

"I have an idea" Runyu said. "I will sentence you to ten years of stoking the furnace at Doushuai Palace."

Zhang Fude groaned. "Not that Your Majesty!" he pleaded. "It's so hot in there! It wasn't long ago that I had to serve 100 years at that furnace. The smell is still in my clothing!"

Runyu shook the little red pouch.

"That is, I mean, whatever you think is best, Your Majesty" Zhang Fude said circumspectly.

Runyu squatted down to look at Zhang Fude's face. He spoke very seriously.

"You will go to Doushuai Palace. You will tell no one about my business. You will keep an eye on the Grand Supreme Lord Lao. If there is ever an occasion where the Immortal Taisi and his daughter Kuanglu both come to visit the Supreme Lord at the same time, you will notify me immediately. Do you understand?"

Zhang Fude nodded slowly, his eyes wide. Runyu held out the pouch to him. Zhang Fude took it eagerly.

"It'll be good to see my old buddies at the furnace again" said Zhang Fude optimistically. "I can't wait to tell them about the wild goose chase you sent me on!" He laughed.

Runyu sucked at his teeth with a loud 'tsk'. "Now _that_ is exactly the business that I wanted you to tell no one about" he said firmly.

Zhang Fude looked at him quizzically. "You don't want anyone to know that you bought a mortal bride?" he asked.

Runyu's eyes narrowed. Perhaps Zhang Fude was more of a threat than he had supposed.

"I mean, I haven't told anyone about that, Your Majesty" Zhang Fude backpedaled. "If you don't want anyone to know about your mortal bride, I won't tell anyone about your mortal bride. I can be very tight-lipped" he reassured Runyu.

Runyu stayed silent for a moment, then he replied,

"Let's just say that I don't want anyone to know _yet..._ The announcement is mine to make."

Zhang Fude nodded in understanding. "As you wish, Your Majesty" he said. His eyes appeared sharper than normal.

Runyu looked at him seriously, really seeing him, then slowly nodded back. He had just come to the realization that this servant was far more capable than he let on. He gave him instructions on how to get ahold of him in the Heavenly Realm, and then dismissed him.

Runyu was really tempted to go and look in on Lia since he was down in the Mortal Realm, but he reluctantly decided against it. It was just too risky.

"I'll visit her tonight in the Dream Realm" he decided. That was risk free, and the girl acted more like herself when she thought it was just a dream. Consoling himself with this thought, he headed back up to the Heavenly Realm.


	22. Chapter 22 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 22**

The young nobleman waited on horseback for his companion to mount up. They had at least a two hour ride to Lingyin Temple from their palace on the eastern side of West Lake, and he had something that he wanted to do after he finished with the monks.

 _Finally_ he finished fussing about with his saddle, and put his foot through the stirrup, jumping up and swinging his leg over the horse in one smooth motion.

"It's about damn time Chen Yan!" the young nobleman complained gruffly.

"Don't be like that Liu Min" his companion cajoled. "We are on our way to a Buddhist temple. Shouldn't you be well behaved?" he teased.

Liu Min glared at him. He walked his horse over next to his companion, and then smacked the horse on the backside. The horse reared and then took off down the road at a gallop.

"Asshole!" Chen Yan's curses drifted back on the wind.

Liu Min started his horse with a flick of the reins, and then urged his horse to a gallop, quickly overtaking his cousin who had just managed to get his horse under control.

"Dammit!" His companion cursed again, urging his horse back into a gallop. Now it was a race to Lingyin Temple.


	23. Chapter 23 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 23**

Huang Li-Hua carefully dabbed at the dirt stains on a ream of pale blue silk, trying to contain her fury. She had just bought this length of silk cloth in the market. On her way home, two noblemen had ridden their horses at top speed on the road nearby her, startling her, making her drop her basket. The silk had spilled out onto the road, becoming covered in dust. They didn't seem to have noticed her at all.

She decided she was actually grateful that they hadn't noticed her. Peasants aren't allowed to wear silk. She might have gotten in trouble for just having this. While her Mother could explain why she needed it, that didn't mean that she could flaunt this. Her Mother wasn't there at the time. They could have decided to imprison her without ever talking to her Mother. Li-Hua resolved to be more vigilant in the future.

She looked over at her Mother, who was carefully embroidering a red silk wedding gown for her. In her hands the gold thread was slowly taking the shape of a Dragon and a Phoenix intertwined.

That made her think of Runyu. It was amazing that she had dreamed of him before meeting him. Surely their marriage was ordained by Heaven. She wasn't sure what to make of him being a Dragon in her dream however. The best conclusion she had been able to draw was that he was like the "Dragons and Tigers" that the men in her village talked about. Men who were fearsome opponents in different ways. Tigers being aggressive and straightforward, Dragons being patient and reserved. Maybe her dream was warning her that her future husband would be that kind of man? She smiled to herself. That didn't sound too bad. She breathed a happy sigh.

Mother looked up from her embroidery. "That silk is _not_ going to clean itself" she said sharply.

Li-Hua hurriedly bent back to her task, trying to appear serious. When her Mother looked down again, she let herself smile, thinking Mother wouldn't notice. She didn't see that her Mother was also smiling.

That night, when Li-Hua laid down in bed, she fervently wished that she could control her dreams. She wanted to dream of Runyu again.

"Runyu" she whispered quietly into the dark. "Do you dream of me like I dream of you? Are you excited about our marriage like I am? Will we have many children? Will we love each other forever? Will we grow old and die together, in each other's arms?"

She lulled herself to sleep imagining a blissful future.

Suddenly she was on the pier again, surrounded by deep blue water and fluffy white clouds.

"Runyu!" she exclaimed happily.

Runyu smiled at her, holding open his arms, inviting her. She skipped lightly into them.

"I heard you call for me" he said gently, wrapping his arms around her. "So many questions you have" he teased.

He pulled away so that he could look her in the face. "I will do my best to make all of your hopes come true" he promised seriously.

Li-Hua smiled broadly and then leaned back against his chest. She sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her once more, resting his chin on top of her head. She felt safe here like this.

"Runyu?" she asked.

"Hmm" he responded nonverbally.

"What does it mean that I dream of you being a dragon?" she asked innocently.

Runyu pulled away, startled. "What do _you_ think it means" he asked earnestly, looking at her face intently.

"I thought maybe it means that you are a man who is patient and reserved and really smart. Maybe these dreams are warning me in advance so that I can appreciate your personality when we are married" she guessed.

Runyu was quiet for a moment. "My personality _is_ patient and reserved... normally" he replied thoughtfully.

Suddenly his face grew anxious. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes searchingly, "What would it mean to you if I really was an actual dragon? Scales and all? Would you run away from me?" he asked.

Li-Hua thought about it for a moment. The image of Runyu in dragon form did not evoke any fear in her mind. She shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't run away from you" she replied.

Runyu sighed, seeming relieved. He folded her back into his arms. Li-Hua wrapped her arms around his waist, nestling her head into his chest.

"You must be a very brave girl" Runyu said with a light laugh.

"Why do you think that?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Saying that you won't run away from a dragon! Most mortals would be afraid, don't you think?" he asked.

Li-Hua replied, "oh well, any other dragon I would be afraid of, but not you" she said matter-of-fact.

Runyu scoffed. "Am I not fearsome?" he asked indignantly.

"You would never hurt me" Li-Hua replied simply. She had complete trust in him.

She felt Runyu squeeze her tighter. "Please stay like this" he whispered into her hair. His voice suddenly sounded very distressed.

Li-Hua became worried, pulling away to look up at him. She placed both of her hands on each side of his face, gazing up into his eyes. There was pain hidden inside them. That made her sad.

"Runyu?" she asked worriedly. Her right hand stroked his cheek. He reached up to grab her hand. Then, ever so slowly, he lowered his face down to hers. She felt his lips lightly brush up against hers.

The Dream dissolved.


	24. Chapter 24 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 24**

Demon Princess Qintian sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the Wangchuan River. Far below her the iridescent waves meandered through the rocky landscape, illuminating the dark sky with an eerie green light. Most of the other demons never seemed to look at the landscape, Princess Qintian had noticed. She alone took the time to appreciate its macabre beauty.

Just then a flash of blue light streaked through the sky, crashing to the far side of the riverbank below. Princess Qintian sat up straighter, taking an interest. Out of the blue light appeared a woman! This was the most interesting thing to happen in the Demon Realm as far back as she could remember.

From her vantage point she watched as the woman approached the Boatman and talked with him. Eventually they seemed to come to an accord, because she boarded the boat. The Boatman pushed off, steering into the middle of the Wangchuan River, where it caught the current, now being pulled downstream by the movement of lost souls.

Princess Qintian stood up, watching the boat drift lazily away. She decided to follow it. Her mother would surely be interested in this person and their purpose in coming to the Demon Realm. She coiled her whip, strapping it to her belt, and then cast the spell that would make her invisible. She needed to make her way down to the riverbank without being seen.

She caught up to the boat easily. As a highly trained warrior in peak condition, this was no challenge for her. She paced the boat leisurely, until it docked at Bian City. Here the Princess faced a dilemma. The city was crowded, it would be difficult to maneuver through all the people. However, she did not dare come out of invisiblity just yet. Her face was well known in the city, she would surely be recognized, and her cover blown. She must remain invisible for the time being.

The woman she was tracking was very distinctive in the Demon Realm. She wore light colored clothing, and her skin was fair and bright. She practically glowed, like a beacon. Heads turned as she made her way through the crowd, headed in the direction of Biancheng Palace. Someone in the crowd muttered about the "Supreme Immortals" and the expressions of the people turned hostile. No one attempted to stop the woman however. They would let their beloved Supreme Demon Lord deal with the likes of her.

Just when the Princess thought she needn't have bothered following this woman because she was headed straight towards her mother anyway, the woman changed direction. Instead of heading into the large doors of the palace, she turned abruptly left. Princess Qintian perked up. This might just get interesting after all.

As the woman entered the shadow of the wall, she waved her arm and went invisible! Intrigued, the Princess resolved to rise up to this challenge. She would listen for the woman's footsteps, and look for signs of her passing, and she must do this silently so as not to alert her. Noiselessly she stalked her prey.

It seemed the woman was lurking outside the walls of the palace, trying to see in. She would move a few meters forward, and then climb up the wall and hold there for several minutes, only to come back down and do it again. She circled the entire palace this way, Princess Qintian prowling along behind her, before arriving back at the entrance. Suddenly, she was visible again.

Princess Qintian remained invisible and watched her march up to the guard at the door and say something to him. He opened the door for her and ushered her inside. The Princess sighed. The fun was over now. Mother would take it from here.


	25. Chapter 25 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 25**

Kuanglu marched angrily out of Biancheng Palace, fists clenched. The Supreme Demon Lord, Liu Ying, had made it very clear that she was not welcome in the Demon Realm. Not that Kuanglu really desired to spend much time in this dank, dark hellhole. She certainly never enjoyed spending time with Liu Ying, who had been a spoiled brat Princess before, and was currently insufferable, entitled, and holier-than-thou as a Demon Lord.

"How _dare_ she call me the Emperor's lapdog?" Kuanglu seethed. "Still" she reflected, "I would bear it all to find the Moon Immortal". Unfortunately there had been no sign of him or his red strings.

Kuanglu pondered where she should look next as she made her way to the dock, oblivious to the dark stares of passersby. Once on the other side of the Wangchuan River, Kuanglu pointed upwards and disappeared in a streak of blue light. A column of black smoke followed after, unnoticed by all except the Boatman, who merely shook his head.


	26. Chapter 26 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 26**

Linyou, the Frog Spirit, sat on a stool in a courtyard outside of Xuanji Palace. Behind him was a large willow tree whose branches appeared to be encrusted with diamonds. Before him lay a zither that he was carefully plucking with his fingernails. He bent over it in concentration, unconsciously biting his lip.

Big Brother Runyu had told him that playing the zither was an admirable skill cultivated by the noble class. He could remember his mom playing it every day in the palace at Lize Pond, underneath Dongting Lake, when he was just a tadpole. He had fond memories of eating sweet almond pastries while listening to the mournful sound of her playing. He could never get that sound from his instrument, no matter how hard he tried. It seemed impossible to duplicate.

Just then, the irate form of the Night Immortal stalked over the bridge behind him, startling Linyou out of his playing. He held up his hand in a friendly wave, but she passed by without looking at him. Linyou pouted. She used to be nicer to him. He watched her stiff form disappear into the gates of Xuanji Palace. He frowned worriedly.

Unexpectedly, the voice of another woman spoke from the bridge behind him.

"You're too pretty to frown like that" the voice said. Linyou spun around on his stool in alarm. He hadn't known anyone else was around.

"M...miss" he spluttered, lost for words. Swaggering towards him came a strange woman. She looked to be younger than he was, but not by much. Her long dark hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, a coiled whip rested on her hip, and she was dressed in black leather armor. Linyou had never seen anyone like her before. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, and he gaped unabashedly.

The woman gave a wry laugh. "You're going to catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that" she teased him.

He shut his jaw with a snap. His eyes still wide, he hurriedly got up from his stool, knocking it over in the process. He bowed awkwardly, flushing.

"I am sorry" Linyou said shyly. "You startled me". He picked up his stool and replaced it.

The young woman flashed him a smile, then slowly looked down the entire length of his body and back up again to his face. Her smile widened into a grin. She cocked her head to the side.

"What's your name?" she asked boldly.

"Uhhhh... Linyou?" he answered, unsure of how to act in this situation.

"It's nice to meet you Linyou" she responded. The words were polite, but they didn't sound polite the way she said them. "Do you play that thing?" she asked him, pointing to the zither on the table.

He nodded.

"Play for me" she demanded.

Anxiously he sat back down on the stool, arranging his sleeves. He looked up at her standing over him.

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked her. He pointed at the ground next to the table and green light shot from his finger. Where it hit, a large mushroom shaped stool appeared. The young woman straddled it, placing both of her elbows on the table, her chin on her hands. She stared at him. This was more disconcerting than having her stand over him, he realized.

Nervously he cleared his throat and then rearranged his sleeves again. He took a deep breath, placed his fingers on the strings of the zither, and began to play. He decided on a simple melody, one that he had known how to play for a long time. This girl made him nervous and he was afraid of making a mistake. Unconsciously he bit his lip again.

He managed to play through it without making any mistakes. As he finished, he sighed in relief and then looked up. The young woman was still staring at him, her head tilted to the side, her chin in her hands. She gazed at him silently for a long moment.

"That was beautiful" she said finally. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Linyou looked down, flustered, and gave a shy laugh. He could feel his ears reddening. Across the table, the girl suddenly sucked in her breath. He looked up in alarm.

"Your smile is gorgeous" she said emphatically, sitting up straight.

Linyou looked back at her, bewildered.

"I am Qintian" she introduced herself.

"Hello... Qintian" said Linyou shyly. A half smile formed on his lips.

Qintian reached into a pouch suspended from her belt, and pulled out a round black bottle labeled with gold lettering. She banged it onto the tabletop.

"Have a drink with me" she demanded.

Linyou waved his hands over the zither on the table, and it disappeared. He waved his hands again and a silver tray appeared with two small white porcelain glasses resting on it. Qintian reached for the glasses eagerly, filling them with a clear liquid poured from the black bottle that she had uncorked. She handed him a glass and then held hers up in the air.

"To a new friendship" she exclaimed, and then held her glass to her lips, throwing her head back suddenly, downing the contents.

Linyou held his glass to his own lips. The smell of the alcohol was quite strong. Nervously, he licked his lips, then he tried to imitate her, throwing his head back and swallowing the liquor in one shot. It burned like fire on the way down to his stomach. He coughed, surprised, his eyes watering.

Qintian laughed merrily, pouring another round of drinks.

"I should warn you" wheezed Linyou, "I am not very good at drinking".

She handed him his refilled glass. "Practice makes perfect" she said with a wink.

He laughed, delighted, and accepted his glass. "To practice!" he toasted with a grin, then knocked his drink back.

"Soooo gorgeous" she said under her breath, before she too drank her glass quickly.

She refilled his glass a few more times before his speech became slurred.

"So tell me about that woman" said Qintian, gesturing towards the doors of Xuanji Palace. She handed Linyou a refilled glass.

"Who, Kuanglu?" he asked drunkenly. "Oh, excuse me, the _Night Immortal"_ he rephrased sarcastically. "She sure has changed since she got promoted" he griped.

"Really?" asked Qintian, handing him another glass of liquor. She had stopped drinking herself, but Linyou hadn't noticed.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Linyou. "She used to be a servant of my Big Brother Runyu. She was so nice back then" he sighed deeply. "Not anymore" he said regretfully, taking another drink.

"Big Brother Runyu?" scoffed Qintian. "Is that the _Heavenly Emperor Runyu_?" she asked incredulously.

Linyou nodded emphatically, then started to lean to the right. Qintian held out a stabilizing arm to prevent him from falling. He looked blearily into her face as she caught him, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"I am so glad I met you Qintian" he said slowly, and then smiled his big grin, showing off his perfectly even white teeth.

Qintian smiled back at him. "I am so glad I met you too, _Prince_ Linyou" she responded.

He seemed dangerously close to losing consciousness, so Qintian gently maneuvered him onto the tabletop, placing his hand underneath his head to cushion his face. She rearranged his hair to make him more comfortable and then impulsively kissed him on the cheek. He smiled again and made a noise of enjoyment.

Just then she heard a noise coming from behind the gate. She waved her arm and disappeared with a puff of black smoke.

Yanyou walked out of the gate and strode over towards the table where his little brother lay, barely conscious.

"So THERE you are Little Brother!" he said. His gaze took in the state of his brother in repose, the black bottle, the silver tray, and the two porcelain cups. He blinked in surprise. Then he looked all around, searching for the person who must surely have been here. He couldn't see anyone, but the place reeked of Demon.

He bent over his brother, placing the back of two fingers against his forehead. He didn't seem to be injured, just drunk. Yanyou picked up the black bottle and shook it. A small amount of liquid sloshed inside. He sniffed at the opening and reeled back in surprise. This had definitely come from the Demon Realm.

"Linyou! What have you been up to?" asked Yanyou worriedly.

"I met a pretty girl" Linyou responded sluggishly. He didn't seem at all perturbed. Yanyou envied his carefree existence.

"She kissed me! On the cheek" he admitted to Yanyou.

Yanyou couldn't help but smile. Wryly, he shook his head. It looked like Linyou would soon be ready to experience the Fourth Great Pleasure of life.

He picked his brother up from the table, and wearily trudged him inside to his bed. As he lay Linyou down, his little brother grabbed onto his pillow and hugged it tightly.

"Qintian" he murmured into it.

Yanyou froze. "Did you say _Qintian?"_ he asked in alarm. Qintian? As in the _Princess of the Demon Realm_ , Qintian?" he asked Linyou again.

Linyou shrugged.

Yanyou stared down at his little brother's unconscious form, fear beginning to twist in his guts. There was no way around it. As much as he didn't want to, he was going to have to talk to Runyu.


	27. Chapter 27 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 27**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu sat on his wide throne in the large main hall of the Empyrean Cloud Palace. Sunlight streamed in through the open doorway and the high windows along the side, where it refracted into rainbow on the floor of highly polished marble. Less than a dozen courtiers roamed around the cavernous hall, quietly conducting court business.

Runyu was not used to being here during the daytime. A request from the Grand Supreme Lord Lao had changed his audience hours. Instead of beginning at dusk, his audience would now begin at noon and end at dusk. He had said this was in an effort to make him more approachable. Runyu did owe him a favor for the Elixir of Etherealization, so naturally he had agreed. He tried to stifle a yawn. He usually slept at this hour. At least he only had to do this once a week.

Just then Yanyou strolled in through the large open doors, the expression on his face dark with worry. Runyu sat up straighter in surprise. It was uncharacteristic of Yanyou to seek him out. Runyu unconsciously rubbed the scar on his forearm, a gift of Yanyou's from long ago.

Yanyou made his way to the throne and then bowed gracefully.

"Your Majesty, may I speak to you in private?" he requested seriously.

Runyu felt his brows lift in surprise. He nodded, and then rose to his feet. Graciously, he gestured to the small door behind the throne, and then proceeded through it followed by Yanyou. Upon arriving at a small garden that was part of the palace grounds, Runyu sealed the door behind them, then scanned the area to make sure there was no one else present. He turned and faced Yanyou expectantly, folding his arms into his sleeves.

Yanyou looked around, and then leaned in towards Runyu and said in a low voice,

"Your Majesty, I have reason to believe that a Demon has infiltrated the Heavenly Realm."

Runyu's eyes widened in alarm. "Explain!" he demanded.

Yanyou looked down at the ground and spoke hesitantly, "I found Linyou extremely drunk outside of Xuanji Palace. The liquor bottle on his table was undoubtedly of Demon make."

Yanyou waved his hand and produced the black bottle with gold lettering that he had retrieved from Linyou's table. He handed it over to Runyu.

Runyu examined the outside of it, then uncorked it and delicately sniffed at the opening. He reeled back in surprised disgust.

"This appears to be from the Demon Realm" Runyu stated. "What else?" Runyu asked briskly.

Yanyou started to speak and then paused. He started again, "I hope I'm wrong about this" he prefaced. "I _think_ I heard Linyou say the name 'Qintian' in his sleep after I moved him to bed."

Runyu froze. This could be an affirmation of his craziest fears. He turned away from Yanyou, trying to get a hold on his anxiety. He clenched a fist underneath his long sleeve.

"Liu Ying!" he mentally seethed. He closed his eyes and took a deep, stabilizing breath, then turned back to face Yanyou.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention" he told Yanyou with forced calm. "I will speak to General Pojun about tightening security at the gates. Please have Linyou report to him to give a statement once he gains consciousness." Runyu requested.

He turned to the door and waved away the barrier seal.

"Big Brother?" asked Yanyou awkwardly.

Runyu whirled back around, tucking his hands behind his back.

"Was there something else, Little Brother?" he asked.

Yanyou cleared his throat. "I haven't been back to the Mortal Realm for some time now, as you know, and I am a little concerned about the Mortals I was guarding." He gave Runyu a weak smile. "Time passes quickly down there" he added.

Runyu stared at him blankly for a moment while his mind went into overdrive. "He means Lia" he thought to himself, "If he finds out about the marriage he will surely try to stop it. He will most likely tell others about it, and some of them will also try to stop it. There will be too many variables to control. I cannot let him near her! I need a good excuse to keep him here without alienating him."

Finally he spoke out loud, "Little Brother, I need you to guard our Little Brother Linyou. It appears he has been targeted by a Demon for some reason. His safety takes precedence. You understand, right?" He asked gently.

Yanyou pursed his lips, obviously unhappy. He looked down, defeated. "Yes, I understand" he said with a sigh.


	28. Chapter 28 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 28**

Huang Li-Hua dutifully sipped her morning tea. The medicine in it tasted quite bitter and upset her stomach, but Runyu had been so adamant that she must take it _every day_ so she soldiered on. The bottle was almost empty now. In a few days she would be done. That would be a relief.

As she sipped her tea, she nibbled at a rice cracker. That helped with the nauseating effect. She had bought these crackers yesterday from the village baker, and she couldn't help but think that he had been looking at her in a funny way. All of the villagers were now looking at her that way. It was like she had two heads or something.

"Maybe they don't approve of the wedding?" she asked herself. It _was_ frowned upon for a commoner to marry into the noble class. Still, she thought that the villagers had loved her enough not to hold that against her.

"It's not like I'm going to a life of leisure" she griped to herself under her breath. Runyu had been very clear that he needed someone capable of hard work. He obviously wanted her to cultivate plants, and to tend to all of the plants she would be bringing with her as part of her dowry. She would probably cook and clean as well.

She wondered about what he liked to eat. She was planning what she should cook for him on the first day when she was startled to hear hoofbeats on the road outside her house. The sound of the hooves changed to a skid and the animal let out a sharp neigh.

"Water!" yelled a man's voice from outside the gate.

Li-Hua sprang into action. The people of her class were expected to serve nobles whenever they demanded, and if this man was riding a horse, then he was of noble class. She rushed outside, forgetting her hat and veil in her haste. (Mother had started to make her wear a veil a couple of weeks ago, but she wasn't used to it yet. She kept forgetting.)

There were two men on horseback outside the gate. The horses were lathered in sweat and blowing heavily. The men were red-faced and disheveled, hair windswept. One of the men she recognized. He was the son of the Lord who owned these lands. The other man she wasn't familiar with. He was currently teasing the Lord's son in a jocular tone.

"I think I won that one, eh Liu Min?" he asked arrogantly.

The Lord's son did not reply. Li-Hua ducked back into the house to fetch two cups, and then filled them with water from the small cistern at the front door. She then walked them over to the two young noblemen, and humbly offered them up to where they were seated astride their horses. First she served the Lord's son, whom she judged to be the highest ranking, careful to keep her eyes downcast. Then she moved to serve the other man. As she held the cup of water up over her head, the horse gave a sudden snort, startling her, causing her to spill some of the water.

"Wo Cao!" exclaimed the nobleman. Reflexively, she looked up in alarm, then quickly back down to the ground.

"Well! Aren't you something!" he said incredulously, taking the cup from her hand. "Liu Min" he called. "Get a look at this girl!"

"Come over here" the Lord's son ordered her.

Li-Hua reluctantly moved back over to his horse, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground, fear beginning to build in her. She felt something hard underneath her chin, forcing her head up. As her head came up she could see that it was the nobleman's riding crop.

"It's YOU!" he exclaimed.

Li-Hua froze, wide-eyed. She was not sure what she had done previously to gain this man's attention, but she was regretting it now.

"I had thought it was just a trick of the light, but your eyes really are yellow" he declared in wonder.

"Oh ho ho!" laughed the other noble. "Going for wife number 2?" he asked. "Your first wife won't be too happy" he warned.

Li-Hua did not know what to do. If she spoke out of turn she could be beaten for it. If these men kidnapped her, there was nothing her mother would be able to do about it. Not only could they ruin her marriage with Runyu, they could ruin her chances of ever marrying at all.

"Runyu!" she thought desperately. "I wish you really were a dragon! You could save me!" the thoughts screamed inside her mind.

As her mind raced in panic, the nobleman fixed his gaze upon her in a calculating manner, using the riding crop to tilt her head this way and that. She imagined this was what a horse felt like when being bought and sold. It was unpleasant.

Suddenly a thunder bolt crashed loudly in the nearby vicinity, causing the horses to rear up in panic. The noblemen struggled to get their horses under control. One of them took off running down the road.

"Chen Yan!" yelled the Lord's son after the retreating figures. He steered his horse around and took off after them.

Li-Hua breathed a sigh of relief as they disappeared from sight. She looked up at the sky, searching for the rain clouds that must be close, trying to see what direction the storm would be coming from.

The sky was crystal clear, not a cloud in sight.


	29. Chapter 29 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 29**

Liu Min sat across the table from his father, between them lay a half-completed game of Go. The stones on the board were predominantly white. Liu Min reached into his bowl and pulled out one of his black stones, carefully choosing an empty intersection to place it on the board, but he was having difficulty concentrating.

"Father" he said finally, "I saw an extraordinary girl in Manjuelong Village."

His father looked up from the board. "You've been married less than a year, son" he commented.

Liu Min waved away the importance of that, "Yeah, but Father, _this_ girl is really something."

His father looked unconvinced. "You have a good wife" he reasoned, "she is still young and pretty."

"Father!" he exclaimed. "You don't realize because you haven't seen this girl. She is _really_ beautiful. Her skin is so white that it glows. Her eyes are golden yellow. I've never seen anyone with eyes like that" he exhorted.

His father frowned thoughtfully. "Golden eyes, you say?" he asked. "That must be the daughter of Lieutenant Huang Yong." He looked out of the window at the vibrant sunset, and gave a mournful sigh.

"I thought I knew all of the officers in your private army, Father. Who is Lieutenant Huang Yong?" asked Liu Min.

His father looked back at him. "He died when you were very young" he explained. "He jumped in front of me in battle, taking an arrow in his lung. I owe him a great debt" he said sadly.

"Well then, I should marry his daughter" reasoned Liu Min. "That way our family can take care of her, and you can repay your debt."

His father raised one eyebrow. He looked at his son seriously for a long moment. "I believe that girl is already betrothed" he said finally.

"W...what?" stuttered Liu Min. "How is that possible? How would you know that?" he asked incredulously.

"If her father was Lieutenant Huang Yong, then her mother is Zhou Loa-Nu, the Wise Woman of Manjuelong Village" his father stated. "She just recently signed a marriage contract with the Storyteller's oldest brother. The women have been gossiping about this for a month at least. Did your wife not mention this to you?" he asked.

"I don't pay attention to gossip" said Liu Min disgustedly.

His father closed his eyes, took a deep breath in through his nose, and then let out a long sigh. He looked at Liu Min again. "As a man, you should pretend that you are not interested in gossip" he advised, "but as a noble, you absolutely need to be aware of what your people are saying. Learn from this!" he ordered sternly, pointing towards the table.

"How can we let her marry the Storyteller's brother?" Liu Min asked, "What do we know about his family? They don't have a Palace at West Lake" he argued.

His father's face became stern.

"Son. The contract has already been signed. The bride price has already been paid. We will not dishonor the wife and child of the man who sacrificed his life to save mine." He laid down the law.

"But Father!" Liu Min began.

"NO!" His father interjected.

"Believe me Father, I don't wish to disappoint you, and I apologize for upsetting you" said Liu Min. His father started to look mollified. "BUT, there is something about this girl. I can't explain it, but I feel like I _have_ to be with her! We cannot let her marry someone else. We just _can't!"_ he argued vehemently.

His father's face clouded over as he was speaking.

"I've spoiled you" he replied in disgust. "I have been a bad father, indulging you too much. You do not care about your honor. You do not care about MY honor" he complained. "HOW am I supposed to face Lieutenant Huang Yong in the afterlife?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Oh Father, stop being dramatic" said Liu Min. "It is not impossible to break a marriage contract. We just need to offer a bribe to the right people" he wheedled.

His father's expression became alarmed.

"You cannot afford this girl" he warned.

Liu Min looked confused. "What do you mean, I can't _afford_ her?" he asked. "She's a peasant!"

His father replied through gritted teeth, "the Bride Price was 50 gold taels, and 100 silver taels, plus a collection of very valuable jewelry. Some of the pieces I would consider to be _priceless_ because of their antiquity and craftsmanship."

Liu Min's jaw dropped at the exorbitant price.

"Believe me, Son" said his father more gently, "This is _not_ a man who can be bought by us."

"There are 50 gold taels and 100 silver taels in that little peasant shack?" Liu Min asked, aghast.

"No, of course not!" replied his Father. "Zhou Loa-Nu brought it here for safekeeping as soon as she got it. She even offered me part of it as a payment for guarding it, but I could not accept any money from her. We _both_ want the girl to be able to take as much as possible of that treasure back with her. She should be able to hold her head up in any Palace with a dowry that size" he said proudly.

"It's _here_???" Liu Min exclaimed.

His father nodded gravely. "I will be bringing it to her house on the day of the wedding. I have asked to stand in for her Father. I think Huang Yong would have wanted me to" he said wistfully, looking out the window again as the last rays of the setting sun disappeared behind the horizon. The room darkened to a twilight gloom.

"Servant!" His father called out.

The door slid open, and one of the housemaids scurried in, bearing a lit oil lamp. She quickly moved around the room, lighting the big oil lamps stationed thereabouts.

"Father" said Liu Min, "if we have the bride price here, than we could just give it back to him, right?"

"YOU WILL LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!" his father shouted thunderously, banging his fist on the table. The Go board overturned, sending the black and white stones skittering across the floor. The housemaid shrieked in alarm and ducked for cover.

Liu Min started to say something.

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT IT" his father yelled to cut him off.

Liu Min stood up, enraged himself now. Obviously his father was not going to listen to reason. He turned on his heel and left the room angrily, without bowing to his father at all.

He stalked away, deciding to go in search of Chen Yan.


	30. Chapter 30 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 30**

Chen Yan was very worried about his cousin. He had never seen him stay this worked up about anything. Liu Min had come over in a rage one night, railing against his father, over a peasant girl. Chen Yan had gotten him drunk, thinking the rage would pass with the morning's hangover, but it didn't. It lingered.

He would not apologized to his father, and was avoiding him. Chen Yan could not convince him to do so, and every time he brought it up, Liu Min would grow angry. Even his mother could not persuade him to reconcile.

Recently he had started riding out alone, and would be gone for hours. Other times he would take Chen Yan with him, but it wasn't the carefree gallavanting of before. He slowly and meticulously went over every inch of the road between West Lake and Manjuelong Valley. Then he slowly and meticulously went over every inch of the road north of the valley. Then the road east. When Chen Yan asked him why they were doing this, he responded that he was searching for ambush points.

Finally, just today, Liu Min had seemed to come to his senses. He apologized to his father, and they had reconciled. They had a nice meal together, chatting breezily about current events, and reminiscing about past exploits. Chen Yan had felt so relieved. That relief was short-lived, for immediately afterwards Liu Min had come to him in private, the benign smile gone, and ordered him to pack up. They were forming a 'hunting party'.

Chen Yan cursed the day they had stopped for water at that peasant shack.


	31. Chapter 31 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 31**

Huang Li-Hua anxiously looked over her possessions that lay scattered around the small house she shared with her mother. She had to pack them all as compactly as possible. Her wedding was tomorrow.

Outside the house, by the gate, the cart lay waiting. All of her precious potted plants were packed inside of it, carefully padded so as not to fall over in transit. There should be enough room for the wooden cases that held the Bride Price that Runyu had paid. Those would be brought back to her house tomorrow morning. The Lord of this region had generously agreed to guard them for her.

She still needed to pack all of her clothing and bedding, and the precious items required for a dowry. Mother had bought her a pair of scissors to take with her. Scissors were supposed to symbolize that the new couple would never separate.

She also needed to pack her ruler, her purse with silver coins in it, a slab of sugar, and her new vase. She was very proud of this vase, rounded at the base, with a skinny neck and two large handles carved to look like dragons. It was glazed green, like the color of jade. For her dowry it represented richness and honor. She packed it very carefully amongst her quilts, and Mother sprinkled them with lotus petals. She said they would symbolize many children for the new couple.

"Speaking of children" Mother began. "Li-er, I have something very important to teach you about your duties as a wife."

Li-Hua looked up from the chest she was packing. "What's that Mother?" she asked curiously.

"This won't happen to you immediately, because your future husband has promised to wait until you come of age, BUT, when you _do_ come of age, you will be expected to perform your wifely duties." Mother paused, it looked like she was searching for the right words.

Li-Hua tilted her head to one side and looked at her Mother, intrigued. It was rare to see her Mother tongue-tied. "These duties involve having many children?" Li-Hua asked.

"Yes, Li-er" Mother nodded. "The process of making children is a bit embarrassing and messy, I'm afraid. You see, the children grow inside of you, inside your body, and the man has to put his seed inside of you for that to happen."

Li-Hua felt her eyes grow round. She looked down at her body. How on earth did a man crawl inside of a woman and plant seeds?

"You know how bees pollinate the flowers to make fruit?" Mother asked her awkwardly.

Li-Hua nodded.

"So a man uses his 'stinger' to inject the seed inside the woman" Mother stated.

"Does it hurt like being stung?" asked Li-Hua in alarm.

Mother nodded. "The first time it will hurt. You will bleed a little bit for a few days, but after you heal, it won't hurt anymore. Your body is designed to accept your husband inside of you."

Li-Hua tried to swallow with a dry mouth. "Where... where does he sting me?" she asked nervously.

Mother looked down at her abdomen and pointed. "Where the blood comes out when you menstruate" she answered. "There's a hole there that is next to the hole that urine comes out of. It's plugged right now, but the man's 'stinger' will remove that plug on the first night."

Li-Hua thought about that for a minute. She looked down at her clothes. "Can he sting me through my clothing?" she asked with trepidation.

"Uhhh... no" Mother answered. "You have to remove your clothing. He will remove his clothing as well."

Li-Hua felt herself blush. This whole thing sounded so embarrassing. She sat down on the bed, trying to process all of this new information.

"It's natural, Li-er" her Mother tried to console her. "All babies are made this way. All married couples do this."

Li-Hua looked up at her Mother in alarm. "That means you... and Father..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

Mother blushed and looked down. "It's just a part of life" she explained lamely, "it's better to accept it and move on" she advised. Then she said, "It's getting late, you should get some rest."

Li-Hua's red silk wedding dress was laid out, next to her new shoes and her veil. Everything else was packed up. Looking at the wedding dress made her nervous. She didn't know how she would sleep tonight. Mother made her crawl into bed anyway.

She wasn't expecting that as soon as she closed her eyes she would be summoned to the Dream Realm, that place of endless blue water and pillowy white clouds.

"Runyu!" she yelled enthusiastically once she caught sight of his long lean figure at the end of the pier. Gratefully, she ran towards him. She smiled broadly, her golden eyes warm and trusting. She opened her arms wide to embrace him, and he reached out to her, folding her into his arms tightly. He placed his cheek on top of her head and sighed contentedly.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he murmured into her dark hair.

She nodded under his chin. Then she pulled away to look up at him.

"Don't come too early tomorrow" she said anxiously. "Lord Liu Wei is bringing my dowry from West Lake and he won't arrive until noon at least."

Runyu nodded solemnly at her. He promised he would not come too early.

"But don't come too late!" she exhorted.

He shook his head. He promised he would not be late.

"I'm so nervous" laughed Li-Hua.

Runyu smiled at her, that gentle smile that made her feel safe. She relaxed a little and smiled back. Being married to him wouldn't be too bad. The waiting was almost over. She could just enjoy the festivities.

"Lia" Runyu said her name seriously, a worried expression came over his face.

"Yes Runyu?" she asked.

"Do you... _want_ to marry me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" she replied, taken aback. "What girl in her right mind wouldn't want to marry you?" she laughed at the thought.

He wrapped his arms around her once more, burying his face in her long dark hair. He seemed to be distressed for some reason. She rubbed his back soothingly where she could reach it, as her arms were wrapped around his waist.

"You are very handsome" she told him placatingly. "And you seem very gentle and kind. You are very intelligent" she cooed at him. She didn't know why he was upset, but it seemed like he needed encouragement.

He drew in a strangled breath that almost sounded like half a sob. Then suddenly, he brought his hand up to his face. Li-Hua pulled back from the embrace so that she could see why.

Slowly he drew his hand away from his face and then stared down at his palm in amazement. Li-Hua peeked curiously up at it. There was a pearl in the palm of his hand!

It seemed like he didn't know where it came from, but Li-Hua could see that his eyes were red and puffy. She came to the conclusion that he must have been trying not to cry.

"Runyu?" she asked gently. "Do you know where pearls come from?"

He continued to stare at the pearl in his palm, dumbfounded.

"Mother told me that pearls are formed when an oyster has a grievance. He worries at it and worries at it, and it grows larger and larger the more he worries, until eventually it becomes bigger than he is. He could have saved himself all of that misery if he had just spit his grievance out, but it's not in his nature to let it go" she told him.

She reached up and delicately took the pearl out of his hand, holding it up between her thumb and forefinger.

"Isn't it amazing that something so beautiful can be made out of something so ugly?" she asked.

Runyu's gaze snapped to her face. He looked intently into her eyes. Grasping her face between both of his hands, he bent his head down and pressed his lips fiercely against hers.

Startled, Li-Hua instinctively tried to pull away, but his strong hands wouldn't let her. His lips moved over hers, coaxing them open. She felt his tongue thrust inside her mouth.

Li-Hua gasped as she came awake. She sat bolt upright in bed, staring into the darkness, disoriented. She brought her hand to her lips, shaking. The dream had felt so real.

As she started to calm down, she realized that her other hand was clenched into a fist. She moved her fist into the shaft of moonlight that penetrated through the shutters on the window. Very slowly she opened her hand. Resting on her palm was a beautiful pearl.


	32. Chapter 32 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 32**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu sat by a large planting bed in his front garden. It was empty except for a small potted plant placed in the center. The moon was setting in the early morning sky, soon it would be quite dark, but for now a shaft of moonlight illuminated the potted plant that he was regarding intently. He felt the soil in the pot, and then waved two fingers in a circular motion, delicately directing a stream of clean water into the pot from the nearby well. The plant had not grown at all since it's last encounter with Lia.

"At least it hasn't died" Runyu consoled himself with this thought. "I will bring Lia herself to look after you tonight" he promised the little plant.

He thought about what had just happened in the Dream Realm. He didn't like the way she had tried to pull away from him. "She isn't ready" he thought to himself. "I shouldn't have pushed her." He had promised her mother that he would wait until the Spring Festival. He was beginning to think that this would be a difficult promise to keep.

"Where did that pearl come from?" he wondered. He could have sworn he felt it come out of his tear duct. He had heard of pearls being referred to as "mermaid tears", but never "dragon tears". He had cried several times before, and never experienced this phenomenon.

He thought about the story Lia told him, about the oyster. All of the times he had cried before had been from grief and anger and remorse. This tear, however, sprang more from relief. Maybe it _was_ a grievance that he had finally let go.

The moon set, and the garden was plunged into darkness. He went back inside to change clothes and anxiously await the dawn.

The sun was four fingers above the horizon before he decided to leave Zifangyun Palace. She had said not to come too early. He made his way over to Doushuai Palace at a sedate pace. Once there he paid his respects to the Grand Supreme Lord Lao.

"Might I borrow Zhang Fude for the day?" he asked the Grand Supreme Lord.

"Of course, Your Majesty!" he replied. "Would you take tea with me first?" he asked.

"Another time" Runyu replied regretfully. "There is something time sensitive that I want to look into."

"Next week then, Your Majesty?" asked Lord Lao.

Runyu nodded. That should be fine. Zhang Fude popped up just then, coming from the furnace room. His face was blackened by soot. Runyu sighed inwardly. Zhang Fude gave him a toothy grin.

"Today's the Big Day, eh Your Majesty?" asked Zhang Fude irreverently. The Grand Supreme Lord Lao looked at him in bewilderment. Runyu glared at Zhang Fude with malice. The grin disappeared from his face.

Runyu thanked Lord Lao, and then departed for the Mortal Realm, Zhang Fude following behind him. They arrived as streaks of blue and white light, landing beside a clear stream.

"Clean yourself up" Runyu commanded Zhang Fude, pointing to the stream.

"What about you?" asked Zhang Fude.

Runyu looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You CANNOT wear that to your wedding!" protested Zhang Fude.

Runyu looked down at his robes. They were immaculate, as always.

"The mortals will die of shock if you show up to your wedding wearing white!" Zhang Fude exclaimed. "Why do you always dress like you're going to a funeral?" he asked sarcastically.

Runyu raised an eyebrow. Zhang Fude had become awfully frank lately. He cleared his throat irritably. "What do you suggest?" he asked humorlessly.

"The mortals consider the color red to be lucky" Zhang Fude answered.

"No, I don't wear red" Runyu replied brusquely.

"Oh, because of your brother?" Zhang Fude called back from the stream bed. He splashed more water on his face. "Xu Feng was _such_ an asshole" he mused through the splashing. "But, hey! Xu Feng doesn't wear red anymore because he's a Demon now. He only wears black!" Zhang Fude declared triumphantly.

Runyu could not believe his ears. _When_ had Zhang Fude become so brave as to speak ill of the royal family? He thought back to the previous encounter when Zhang Fude had realized that he didn't want anyone in the Heavenly Realm to know about Lia. That must be why. Runyu narrowed his eyes as he glared at Zhang Fude's back.

"Either way" continued Zhang Fude, as he dried his face on a clean cloth, "I guarantee you that your mortal bride is going to be wearing a red dress. I hope you are prepared for that" he stated. Just then he caught sight of Runyu's face. His expression grew alarmed and he sank to his knees.

"Your Majesty, I am so sorry I offended you!" he kowtowed low to the ground.

"Get up" commanded Runyu, mollified. "I do not wish for you to get dirty again."

Zhang Fude rose from the ground and dusted off his knees. "Seriously, Your Majesty, don't wear white. It's terribly bad luck to wear white to your wedding."

Runyu thought back to his last attempt at a wedding. Both he and Jimni had been dressed completely in white. Maybe Zhang Fude had a point.

"I am not wearing red" Runyu stated.

"Okay okay" said Zhang Fude placatingly.

Runyu thought about it for a minute. Father used to always wear gold... but Runyu found that distasteful. Finally he came to a decision, spinning around clockwise. When he finished his revolution, his robes had changed to silver cloth, the collar embroidered with night blue.

Zhang Fude nodded approvingly. Runyu placed a hand on the Earth Immortal's shoulder and spun him around. Zhang Fude was now also clothed in a combination of silver and night blue.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! The other four Earth Immortals arrived at the appointed time. Four puffs of white smoke drifted away on the wind, like the residue of cannon fire.

Runyu addressed the leader, "Did you deliver the wine and oranges and cakes to the girl, as I requested?" he asked.

The head of the Earth Immortals bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty" he replied.

"And did you secure the palanquin and the red envelopes filled with copper coins?" Runyu asked.

The Earth Immortal stepped to the side and gestured to two of the other Immortals who carried a palanquin between them. "The packets are inside the palanqin, Your Majesty" he replied.

"Very good" said Runyu. He reached into his robes and pulled out five red pouches. He distributed these to each of the Earth Immortals there. "Each of these has another 1,000 years of magical prowess for you" he said.

All five of them bowed low.

"Also, you cannot call me 'Your Majesty' in front of the mortals" commanded Runyu.

"Yes, my Lord" said the head of the Earth Immortals.

Runyu nodded in approval, reaching inside the palanquin to grab the red envelopes. There were so many he needed two hands.

"Do we need this many envelopes?" Runyu asked.

The head of the Earth Immortals responded. "I've looked into this particular village, Your... uh... My Lord" he corrected himself. "They suffered heavy casualties during the war against the Ly Dynasty of the Dai Viet Kingdom. There were so many widows and orphans that the remaining Villagers banded together, and they consider themselves to be one family. This particular girl is especially beloved by the Villagers. They will all turn out today" he explained.

Runyu blinked in surprise. "I should have sent more food this morning" he commented.

"Your...My Lord, I took the liberty of increasing the amount you requested. I also added a whole roast pig and an assortment of dried fish" the Earth Immortal stated.

"Excellent" Runyu complimented him. Zhang Fude clapped and whistled behind him.

"It was the least I could do, Your Majesty. You've been very generous to us" he replied graciously.

Runyu distributed the packets between three of the Earth Immortals, the other two taking their places between the long poles of the palanquin, and then took his place at the head of the small procession. Together they marched into Manjuelong Village.

The first Villagers they ran into were a cluster of small children.

"Are you here to take our Big Sister Huang Li-Hua away?" demanded one dirty-faced little urchin.

Runyu gave a small laugh, and then smiled at him. "Yes, I am here for Huang Li-Hua" he responded gently.

"You can't have her!" another child shouted. The group erupted in a chorus of denial. Runyu looked back at the Earth Immortals, who stepped forward with their red envelopes. The children swarmed around them with their hands up, until each one was waving an envelope in their grubby little paw. "Hong Bao! Hong Bao!" shouted the juvenile chorus, then they all collectively ran off, giggling and whooping. Runyu couldn't help but smile as he watched their carefree exit.

As they processed down the road, they came to an improvised barrier made out of mismatched wooden crates. The Village blacksmith and some other men looked on unconcernedly. The road was too narrow to go around.

The Earth Immortals behind him surged around in front and started dismantling the barrier. They stacked the crates neatly on the side of the road, and then quickly retreated. The Village blacksmith 'harrumphed', but he took a red packet when it was offered.

Next the procession came to the Village well, and the road forked around it. A collection of married women from the Village loitered there. They crowded around Runyu as he drew nearer to them.

"Our Huang Li-Hua is so young" they complained. "Surely a man such as yourself needs a more mature woman" speculated one of the women, giving him a saucy wink. Runyu flicked a glance back at the Earth Immortals behind him. They were trying to hide their smiles, except for Zhang Fude of course. He guffawed loudly.

Each of the women took a red envelope, and then casually started to follow Runyu's procession. The men of the Village fell in behind the women, and a stampede of children ran circles around them all. By the time Runyu arrived at Lia's gate, he led quite a circus.

The yard of her small peasant house looked very different today. There were decorations of red bunting hanging from the tables that used to hold a multitude of potted plants. Those plants had been packed into a nearby cart, also decorated with red bunting. The tables were now loaded with a large assortment of food.

Waiting at the gate was an older gentleman that Runyu had not seen before. The head of the Earth Immortals leaned close in and said in a low voice,

"That is Lord Liu Wei. He controls this region."

Runyu nodded. As he reached the gate, he bowed low.

"My Lord Liu Wei" he greeted the man graciously.

The Lord bowed graciously in return. "I had to meet the man who is marrying my best friend's daughter" he explained.

Runyu looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know of your relationship, My Lord, or else I would have come to meet you sooner" he begged his pardon.

"It's not your fault you didn't know" the Lord Liu Wei replied gruffly. "Zhou Loa-Nu never wanted to trade on my name, even though I would have done anything for her. She's a saintly woman. Her husband was a damn fine soldier and a true friend."

Lord Liu Wei poured two cups of alcohol, offering one to Runyu and taking one for himself.

"Drink with me" he ordered Runyu, "in memory of the girl's Father, who can't be here today."

Runyu bowed, and then held up his glass in a toast.

"To Lieutenant Huang Yong!" exclaimed Lord Liu Wei throatily.

"To Lieutenant Huang Yong" Runyu repeated in his gentle voice. Then they both downed the contents of their glasses in one shot.

The Villagers behind them cheered roughly, and then swarmed forward towards the food and drink, helping themselves. Lord Liu Wei stepped out of the way and gestured towards the door.

Runyu took a step forward, when all of the sudden the door opened. A half a dozen girls stepped out, closing the door behind them.

"You still have to get by us!" the girls taunted him.

Runyu looked back at the Earth Immortals in alarm. They were looking away, trying not to laugh, except for Zhang Fude.

"I would not have missed this for the world!" Fude whooped in a delighted voice.

Runyu bowed to the young ladies. "What must I do to get past you?" he asked them patiently.

One of the girls towards the front held out her hand and waggled her fingers.

"Hong Bao!" she demanded sternly.

Runyu gestured for the Earth Immortals to come help him. Zhang Fude stepped forward with his red envelopes.

"Here you are, you little tarts!" he teased them as he passed out envelopes. They each took two.

"Next, you have to prove to us that you are man enough to experience the joys _and_ sorrows of marriage!" demanded the spokesgirl of the group.

A tray was produced that had four cups on it, each filled with a different substance. It appeared that they expected him to consume the contents of each cup. He delicately picked up the first cup and wafted it under his nose.

"Sugar" he identified it, before pouring it into his mouth. He swallowed it. He picked up the second cup.

"Vinegar" he said, pouring it into his mouth and swallowing it with a grimace. Then he picked up the third cup.

"Tea?" he asked in confusion. He swallowed it, and then almost choked. "Oh, that was bitter!" he exclaimed in surprise.

He picked up the last cup and sniffed at it.

"Ginger root" he stated. He chewed it and swallowed, not allowing the spiciness to phase him.

He bowed to the girls and then looked at them expectantly.

"We are not done yet!" the girl told him gleefully. "Now you have to prove to us how much you are going to love our Huang Li-Hua!"

Runyu looked at Zhang Fude, lost for words. How was he supposed to do that?

Zhang Fude sidled up close to him. "They want you to sing a song or recite a love poem" he muttered into Runyu's ear.

Runyu scoffed in disbelief. He looked around at all of the Village onlookers. He had never done anything like this before in the entirety of his very long life.

"Remember, these people don't know who you really are" Zhang Fude muttered in a sing-song voice into his ear.

Runyu contemplated the situation.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, raising his index finger. "Wait here for a moment."

He retreated towards the palanquin that the Earth Immortals had left in the road. Reaching inside, he waved his hand, summoning forth his 7-string qin, an instrument similar to the zither. He pretended to unpack it from inside the palanquin.

"Bring me a table" he ordered one of the Earth Immortals nearby.

The table was set up outside the front door of the house, and Runyu situated himself beside it, placing his qin on top of it. He carefully arranged his sleeves, and then began playing the haunting strains of the Jieshi Diao Youlan.

As he finally picked the delicate finishing notes of the ancient piece of music, he looked up at his audience. Everyone was staring at him, even the Earth Immortals. Lord Liu Wei cleared his throat, surreptitiously wiping away a tear from his eye.

The young women parted in front of the door, allowing him to pass. Runyu handed his qin to Zhang Fude, and then moved to open the door. At last he would get to see his bride. He placed his hand on the door and pushed. The door was locked from the inside.

He sharply drew in an impatient breath. He heard Zhang Fude laughing behind him.

"You have to knock it down, _My Lord!"_ the Earth Immortal yelled out.

Runyu sighed. What else lay in store for him he wondered. He placed his right palm against the door, then drew his arm back closer to his chest, curling the tops of his fingers, thumb outstretched. Suddenly his arm flew forward in a horizontal line, hitting the door with a palm-heel strike. The door splintered into nothingness.

From behind him, he heard a collective gasp erupt from the Villagers. He whirled around to face them. The faces of the Earth Immortals were wide-eyed in alarm, whereas the Villagers and Lord Liu Wei looked astounded.

"That door must have been really old" said Zhang Fude loudly into the silence. "Probably had dry rot too!" He forced a laugh. The other Earth Immortals all joined in with forced laughter.

The Villagers all started talking amongst themselves at once. Zhang Fude looked relieved. He helped himself to a glass of wine and downed it in one shot. He waved his hand at Runyu, motioning him to go inside the house.

As he walked inside the house, he was greeted by his mother-in-law. She sat at the table with a pot of tea in front of her. Runyu scanned the interior. Lia was sitting on the bed in the corner, wearing a vivid red dress with a red scarf over her head. She waved surreptitiously, and then pointed to her mother.

Runyu bowed low. "Mother, it is wonderful to see you" he said smoothly.

She indicated that he should sit at the table, and then waited expectantly.

"Shall I pour you some tea Mother?" he asked her politely.

"Yes, Son, please do" she replied.

He handed her a full cup of tea and then waited.

"Please pour a cup for my husband" she requested.

Looking around the room, Runyu noticed a small shrine in the far corner. He nodded, pouring a second cup of tea. He then carried it across the room with two hands, and set it down carefully on the shrine. He then sank down to his knees, and kowtowed three times to the shrine. Gracefully he rose to his feet. He walked over to his new Mother-in-law, and then sank to his knees in front of her. He then kowtowed three times to her as well.

She acknowledged him tearfully, then went to sit on the bed next to Lia, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace. He heard Lia begin to sob from underneath the veil.

Runyu felt his like his heart was contracting. He didn't want Lia to be sad. He looked out the open door, not sure what to do at this point. Zhang Fude was watching him. He mouthed the word 'shoes'. Runyu looked at him quizzically. Zhang Fude leaned in closer.

"You have to find her shoes" he whispered. "They've been hidden."

Runyu looked around the interior of the house again. Where could those shoes be hidden? He thought he smelled new leather coming from the direction of the roof. He looked up. There was a pair of shoes on top of the rafter.

"How in the world did she get them up there?" he wondered. It was too high for her to climb, surely. It would be simple to use his powers to get them, but after the door incident he didn't dare risk it. He grabbed a pillow off of the bed and tossed it at the rafters. After a couple of tries, the shoes came tumbling down.

Runyu collected the shoes, and then brought them over to Lia on the bed. She offered her left leg, holding in her sobbing. Runyu grabbed her ankle to put the shoe on, and felt a magical tingle under his hand. He looked closer.

Tied around her left ankle was a magical red string. It would be invisible to all mortals and even to most Immortals.

"Uncle!" Runyu seethed. He magically snapped the string apart, and flung it away angrily, where it slid up under the bed. He closed his eyes, fighting for control over his emotions. Lia was looking down at him in puzzlement, forgetting to cry.

He forced a smile, and then slid the shoes onto her feet. He stood up, bowing one last time to her mother, and then lifted Lia off of the bed, carrying her in his arms out of the door to the waiting palanquin.

Runyu relished the feeling of having her in his arms. An amazing sense of warmth and calm pervaded his chest area when he was with her. He smiled a genuine smile as he looked down at her veiled head. He was very gentle when he placed her inside the palanquin.

He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small bottle made of red glass. Inside it was a sleeping medicine. He had diluted it for her small frame. It should keep her alseep for a few hours at least.

"Lia, will you drink this medicine?" he asked her, holding the red glass bottle out to her. "The journey is long, this will help" he explained.

He watched as she drank the medicine, making sure she drank all of it. Then he motioned to the Earth Immortals to take up their positions alongside him. Zhang Fude grabbed the pull bar of the cart packed with Lia's belongings and maneuvered the cart onto the road.

A chorus of goodbyes erupted around them from the Villagers as the procession commenced, taking the road north.

They marched a good distance, until the little peasant house and rowdy collective of Villagers were well out of view, before Runyu called a halt. He looked into the palanquin to check on Lia. She was now sound asleep.

"Your Majesty, I sense a group of armed men up ahead" reported the head of the Earth Immortals.

Runyu nodded, "I sense them too" he said.

He walked over to Zhang Fude and asked him to stand back from the cart. He executed a graceful swirling motion with his hands that caused the cart to shrink down in size. It could now fit inside the empty wooden chest that Runyu produced with a flick of his wrist. He directed the cart to move inside of it with two fingers.

"Deliver this to Zifangyun Palace" he ordered Zhang Fude, handing him his bracelet of shark beads, "and await for my return."

Zhang Fude bowed low, accepting the shark beads and placing them on his wrist. He carefully picked up the chest, and then disappeared in a streak of blue light.

Runyu then moved to Lia. Once again he executed the hand positions that would shrink her down to the size of an apricot, and then tucked her safely in his sleeve, still sound asleep.

He turned to address the Earth Immortals.

"I shall return to the Heavenly Realm. One of you go investigate those armed men, and report to me later. The rest of you are dismissed. Thank you, gentlemen" said Runyu seriously.

The Earth Immortals bowed low to Runyu. Three streaks of blue light shot towards the sky, carrying the palanquin with them. A fourth streak of blue light shot towards the road ahead.

Runyu looked inside his sleeve at the sleeping form of his new mortal wife, smiling to himself. Then he raised his arm and disappeared from the road in a streak of white light.


	33. Chapter 33 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 33**

Huang Li-Hua felt like she was floating. She commanded her eyes to open, but they refused to respond. She thought she could hear ambient noises of rushing winds and birds in flight. But that didn't make any sense. She felt herself sliding back into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

She willed herself out of it, and was rewarded for her effort with the sound of Runyu's voice.

"Thank you Zhang Fude" she heard his melodic voice say, then a sound of clacking beads greeted her ears. "Report back to Lord Lao now, and if he asks what we were doing, tell him we were investigating the migration pattern of a butterfly."

"Yes, Your Majesty" she heard another man's voice say.

She willed her lethargic limbs to move, but was unable to muster the energy required. The dark maw of unconsciousness loomed over her. Desperately she leaned away from it. She heard Runyu's voice again.

"Oh, my darling Lia" she could hear him say breathlessly, "the Elixir of Etherealization has done its work on you."

She felt a pressure on her lips, very light at first, and then more insistent. A warm puff of air blew over her face, and then the pressure mounted again. Li-Hua's eyelids fluttered. She could see a crack of light shadowed by her eyelashes.

She tried to speak, but could only manage a small sound, more like a moan. The light brightened.

"You're awake" she heard Runyu say. She felt something touch her forehead, and then the lethargy suddenly lifted. She could open her eyes fully. She could move.

She sat up and looked around. She was in a bright room, and everything was white. From the marble of the walls and floor, to the curtains draped over the bed covered in white bedding. Her vivid red wedding dress looked like a blood stain pooled around her.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked Runyu in confusion. He was wiping red lipstick off of his lips with his thumb.

"No, my darling" he said ruefully. "For the first time in your entire mortal existence, you are now truly awake."

Her eyes grew round. What was that supposed to mean? Why was Runyu being so cryptic?

"Go ahead and get changed" he told her, patting her hand, and then gracefully rising to a standing position. He had been sitting next to her on the bed. He hesitated. "Can you... wear a different color?" he asked hesitantly. "I'm not partial to the color red" he explained.

"This is the only red dress that I have" she answered him dazedly.

"Oh good" he replied in relief. "I'll leave you alone for a minute so you can change, and then I'll give you the tour." He exited the room, sliding the white wooden door closed behind him.

Li-Hua looked around the room for a long moment, trying to take stock of her surroundings. This room was at least as large as the house she grew up in. Her wooden chests were piled up by a white table, over which was mounted an enormous silver mirror. A white stool was positioned in front of it.

Curiously she went to stand in front of the mirror. The vivid red of her wedding dress assaulted her eyes. It really didn't match this room. She had never seen a mirror this clear before. It was like having a twin sister who aped her every movement.

Her gaze traveled up to her face. She didn't recognize herself. The girl's from the village had insisted on putting cosmetics on her face. Her skin looked freakishly pale, and her lips unnaturally red. The red was smeared halfway across her cheek. She tried to wipe it off with her hands, but the waxy substance only smeared further. She dug through her chests, searching for a handkerchief.

She removed her red silk wedding dress and carefully folded it into the chest she had just emptied, along with the red veil. Selecting a dress of pale blue silk that she had recently made, she held it up in front of the mirror. The color was soothing. She put it on, and removed as much of the makeup as possible.

No matter how much she scrubbed her skin, it still looked freakishly white to her. At least the red lipstick had come off of her lips. Now her lips were a rosy pink. Were they always that color? Or was that a residue of the cosmetics?

She opened a door to the far right in her room. It led to a much smaller room that had some sort of racks installed. She wondered what those were for. Another door next to that led to a slightly larger room. Was that a chamber pot? It looked like it was made of fine porcelain. Next to it was a large porcelain wash basin. The third door opened up to a large hallway that had many doors leading off of it.

The sound of Runyu's light steps preceded the sight of his white robes flowing gracefully around the corner.

"Lia, would you like some tea?" he asked considerately. She nodded, and then followed him in a daze through the large marble palace. Every inch of it was pristine. He led her through a large empty room with a giant yin-yang inlaid in the marble floor with gold. She was afraid to step on it, and circled around. He opened a set of double doors and gestured for her to step outside.

"I thought we'd take our tea in the garden" he told her, pointing to a small table and chairs arranged by the door. Li-Hua looked out at the garden. There were several large wooden boxes that looked to be filled with dirt. She ran over to one of the boxes and plunged her hand in. Real dirt! She almost cried in relief.

She held the handful of dirt up to her nose and inhaled its earthy fragrance. Some of the tension she had been feeling released itself from her shoulders. She let go of the dirt, and carefully brushed every gritty particle back into the container box. It was too precious to spill.

She turned back to face Runyu. He was staring at her in amazement.

"I realize this must be difficult for you to take in" he commented. He pointed her towards a chair, and then seated himself in the other one. She slowly sat down across from him. He poured her a cup of tea. She sipped it in a daze. It was good. The scent of jasmine made her feel a little better.

Just then she caught sight of a lone potted plant placed in the middle of one of the large boxes of dirt. It seemed familiar. The plant! The one she had sang to in her dream. She ran over to it, picking up the pot. She recognized this pot! This was hers!

"How...?" she was unable to verbalize her question.

"Lia, my darling" begged Runyu, "please sit down and I will explain."

She returned to her seat obediently. She moved to take her cup of tea, but her hand was shaking so she set it back down. Runyu grabbed her shaking hand carefully, and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"This is the Heavenly Realm" he began. "There are Six Realms, and you are from the Mortal Realm. Ordinary mortals cannot come here, but you are special. I have given you a medicine called the Elixir of Etherealization that has turned you into an immortal being."

Li-Hua raised her eyebrows. This sounded like one of the tall tales she used to hear from the Storyteller.

"The Storyteller!" she exclaimed aloud. "Where is your brother?"

Runyu looked away and sighed. "He cannot be with us right now" he stated flatly.

"Are you the Emperor of Heaven, like in the story?" Li-Hua asked.

Runyu's eyes met hers, and his gaze held her in thrall for a long moment. Finally he spoke. "Yes" he replied seriously.

Li-Hua felt like she couldn't breathe. She was drawing in breaths, but her body didn't register them. Her hand flailed in front of her chest, uselessly clutching at the neckline of her dress. Tears welled up in her eyes, clouding her vision, and then started to spill down her cheeks.

"No, Lia! Please don't cry" begged Runyu. He threw himself at her feet, circled his arms around her waist, and grabbed her tightly. He held on to her with his strong grip, and buried his face in her hair.

"I can't bear to see you cry" he whispered in her ear desperately.

She let out a strangled sob, and then tried to focus on calming her breathing. She could feel her whole body shaking. She yearned to be comforted.

"Please Lia" Runyu begged in her ear again. She could feel his hand stroking her hair.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the soothing feeling of his hand on her hair. At long last her breathing was returning to normal. She was afraid to open her eyes though. The sight of all of that pristine whiteness might send her emotions spiraling out of control again.

She felt Runyu pull back from her, and then his fingers on her face, wiping away the rivulets of tears. His warm breath puffed across her face, and she felt his lips very gently brush each of her eyelids, and then the tip of her nose. She opened her eyes. Runyu's face was a mere inch away from hers, his eyes clouded with concern.

"Runyu?" she whispered. Her voice sounded husky to her ears. "Are we really married?"

"As far as I am concerned" answered Runyu, "and my opinion is the one that counts most in this Realm" he added.

"I can't be an Empress" Li-Hua stated, afraid of how he would take it.

"That's okay" Runyu consoled her, his hands grasping her shoulders. "You can be my Consort. There has been no Empress here for 1,000 years. There doesn't have to be one now."

Li-Hua's expression turned sad. "You have been alone for 1,000 years?" she asked incredulously. The scope of such a tragedy was overwhelming to her. She felt like she about to cry again, her lower lip trembled.

Suddenly Runyu closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers. They undulated over hers, moving insistently, forcing her lips apart. She felt his tongue flick over her upper lip. Then his teeth grazed over her bottom lip. Her body started to shake again. He pulled back and looked at her face in concern.

"Are you going to sting me?" she asked fearfully.

Runyu looked confused. He raised his hand and placed two fingers on her forehead. He closed his eyes, concentrating. His expression changed to one of revelation, then to one of embarrassment. He quickly withdrew his hand.

"No, I am not going to 'sting' you" he replied, blushing. "Not until you come of age" he muttered under his breath. He got up from his knees awkwardly, and sat back down in his chair, clearing his throat.

Runyu's attention turned to the boxes of dirt in the garden. "This garden awaits you. You can place all of the potted plants you brought with you here. It is my wish to see real flowers in the Heavenly Realm again. Nothing has grown here for many years" he said sadly.

Li-Hua nodded. She was resolved to do her best. This felt like something that she could give him. Maybe it will partially make up for all of the things that she can't.

"Where are my plants?" she asked, looking around.

"Oh, yes" Runyu replied. He walked over to a wooden chest and opened it, bending down to lift out a child sized cart, which he placed on the ground. He swirled his hands around in a curious motion and then pointed his fingers at the cart. Blue light shot from the end of his outstretched fingers. Li-Hua gasped.

The child sized cart grew into a large cart, _her_ large cart, packed with _her_ plants. She felt her jaw drop as she stared, dumbfounded. She had never seen anything like that before. She was having a hard time reconciling the juxtaposition of her worn and rickety cart against the immaculate white flagstones of the garden, and the grandiose marble of the palace next to it.

Her breathing quickened. "You really are a _dragon_ , aren't you?" she asked breathily.

Runyu looked at her in alarm. "I think you've had enough revelations for one day" he told her. He walked back over to her with his graceful stride, and then helped her to stand up. One arm flashed quickly over her face, and she felt herself falling backwards into his outstretched arms, as her vision went black.


	34. Chapter 34 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 34**

Demon Princess Qintian carefully oiled her bone whip. The smell of linseed oil pervaded the room as she rubbed the leather handle with a soft cloth.

"Do you _have_ to do that at the table?" asked her mother, the Supreme Demon Lord Liu Ying.

Qintian looked up from her work. "I'm not hungry" she replied curtly.

"Ohhhh, who is it?" asked her mother with interest.

"I don't know what you mean" Qintian replied, feigning innocence.

"Come on, you can tell Mother" her mother wheedled. "I'll make him your bodyguard. Then he can't escape you!" she offered playfully.

"I'm going to bed" said Qintian grumpily. She abruptly got up from the table, and stalked off towards her private rooms. Her mother's laughter followed her out of the dining hall.

Qintian sighed in frustration. If only it was so easy. She entered her room, and then leaned up against the door she had just closed.

"Linyou!" she thought, "why do I feel like I know you?"

Her back slid down the door, and she landed on the floor with a soft thump. Pulling her knees up, she rested her cheek on one of them.

She called to mind his gorgeous face. Those perfect even white teeth, framed by those luscious pouty red lips. Her fingers twiddled with her whip handle. She had seen lips like those before...

She banged her head against her knees. "Why can't I remember?" she admonished herself.

That night when she fell asleep she dreamed of an event from her past.

She was about 6 or 7 hundred years old, exploring a cavern in the mountains, when she came across an opening that led her to a pocket oasis.

Inside this part of the cave the walls were polished like gemstone, and fantastical mushrooms in vibrant hues towered over her. Up ahead in the distance she could see a golden palace. She carefully climbed up the wall and then jumped over it, landing on soft grass, as blue in color as a magpie's feather. Peach trees dotted the garden surrounding a pool of jasper.

She climbed up a nearby peach tree, picking one of the delicious fruits, and took a bite as she relaxed on its branches, idly watching a frog swimming in the pond below.

The frog hopped out of the pond below her, and then turned into a young man in a flash of green light. Qintian's interest was piqued. She hung onto the branch with both hands, the peach forgotten, and slid out further, trying to get a better view.

The young man lay back on the soft grass with his hands behind his head, staring up at the cavern ceiling far above. As she watched, his eyelids drooped, and his head lolled to the side. He had fallen asleep.

Stealthily Qintian descended from the branches of the peach tree. She crawled over to his supine form. His face was really beautiful she had noticed. For the first time in her life, she felt her heart beat faster because of a man. She carefully leaned over him, and placed a delicate kiss on his full red lips.

"Kunlun!" Qintian shouted as she sat bolt upright in bed. "He's the boy from Kunlun" she whispered in the dark.

She had never known what had happened to him. She went back the next day and he didn't appear. She had searched all around the golden palace and never found a trace of him.

"I was going to steal him" she thought with a laugh. "Wish I could do that now" she thought longingly.

The security in the Heavenly Realm had grown tighter. She couldn't just walk in anymore. The guards questioned everyone who attempted to enter the gates. She had only barely escaped their notice long enough to retreat the last time she had tried to visit Linyou.

What she really needed was some kind of distraction. Some time when the guards would be too overwhelmed to notice her slip in. If they _did_ notice her she would be dead. Hmmm. Was there any time where a lot of people would come and go through the gates? The Heavenly Realm didn't celebrate big events all that much. Just the Spring Festival.

Qintian's head jerked up. That was only a few months away. That should be enough time to plan a kidnapping. Her eyes lit up with excitement, shining like a cat's in the dark.


	35. Chapter 35 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 35**

The Frog Spirit Linyou made his way to Zifangyun Palace. He had been summoned by the Heavenly Emperor, his Big Brother Runyu. Big Brother Yanyou was not accompanying him today. He had an important meeting to attend with General Pojun.

He arrived at the gate in the last hour of daylight, and took note of the heavy force field. "That's a bit much" he thought to himself. No one in the Heavenly Realm would be able to break that.

"Big Brother Runyu!" he called out, trying to project his voice over the gate. The force field lifted. Linyou pushed open the gate and walked inside, then closed the gate behind him. Runyu was standing there.

"Your Majesty" Linyou bowed deeply.

Big Brother Runyu waved his arm at the gate and put the forcefield back in place. Then he gestured for Linyou to follow him into the palace. Linyou took note of the many planter boxes filled with dirt that dotted the front garden. Close to the door, there was a dilapidated old cart, packed with rows and rows of potted plants.

"What is all this?" Linyou asked.

"A project of mine" his brother answered cryptically. He opened the front door and gestured for Linyou to go inside.

Linyou entered the foyer, immediately taking note of the very large yin-yang inlaid with gold into the marble floor. The room was bare except for this. Runyu crossed over it without a pause and headed to the left hallway, where he led Linyou into a room filled with shelves of books and a large desk.

Runyu seated himself behind the desk, and gestured for Linyou to sit across from him. He pulled a bottle of wine out of a drawer and set it on the table.

"Have a drink with me Linyou" he said.

Linyou grimaced. "I haven't done too well with that" he admitted ruefully.

"Every gentleman needs to know how to hold his liquor" said Runyu. "Exercise moderation while you work on building a tolerance. If you feel yourself starting to get too affected by the alcohol, drink water."

Linyou nodded, he would try that. He accepted the cup of wine that Runyu handed him and sipped at it carefully. Runyu downed his cup in one shot, and then looked at it with a worried expression. He sighed.

Linyou raised his eyebrows. "Is something troubling you Big Brother?" he asked curiously.

"Many things" replied Runyu, cryptic again.

"Anything I can help with?" Linyou asked.

Runyu looked at him searchingly for a moment. "Possibly" he replied. "For now, tell me how things go at Dongting Lake."

"The army is at full capacity. We have enough emergency rations in store to last for a year. Longer if we decide to go to half-rations. We added another outpost six months ago, expanding our intel. If the Demon Realm starts mobilizing we will know within 24 hours." Linyou reported.

Runyu nodded. "Excellent" he said. "You really are the Water Immortal, in all but name. If I could give you the title I would, but I'm not ready to antagonize Xu Feng just yet."

Runyu poured another drink for himself, and offered the bottle to Linyou. Linyou declined. He was still nursing his first cup.

"Speaking of Xu Feng, I just learned today that my uncle is in the Mortal Realm" Runyu admitted, drinking from his cup.

"The Moon Immortal?" Linyou asked incredulously.

Runyu nodded. "You're going to need to step up security at Dongting Lake" he recommended. "Jimni might be clueless, but Uncle is clever, and he delights in thwarting my plans."

Linyou nodded. "I'll send word at once" he promised.

"So tell me about your Demon encounter" Runyu said, pouring himself a third cup of rice wine.

Linyou looked at him with concern. "Do you normally drink this much?" he asked.

"I've had a Hell of a day" Runyu admitted. "Was it really the Demon Princess that got you drunk?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I'm not entirely sure about that." Linyou replied. "I've never actually seen the Demon Princess before. The girl was the right age though, and she said her name was Qintian."

"Hmmm. Do you think they are targeting you because of the army at Dongting Lake?" asked Runyu.

"Actually, the girl was full of questions about Kuanglu" Linyou revealed.

"Kuanglu!" Runyu exclaimed.

"I think she followed Kuanglu here, and then ran into me" suggested Linyou.

"Kuanglu went to the Demon Realm!" Runyu pounded the desk in frustration. "Doesn't she know how dangerous that is? _Why_ would she..." he closed his eyes and sighed. "She's looking for Uncle" he answered his own question.

"Why would she want your Uncle?" asked Linyou. "Doesn't she remember how much trouble he caused for you?"

"Her father, the Immortal Taisi, has convinced her to do that. It's got to be some sort of power play. I'm looking into it." Runyu shook his head, and then poured himself another drink. "That's why the army at Dongting Lake is so important. It's a check against the Emperial Army, in case Pojun is ever convinced to depose me."

Linyou nodded. He had known that already.

"Try to keep Kuanglu at Xuanji Palace if you can" requested Runyu. "I don't like her wandering the Six Realms like this." He finished his drink and banged his cup on the desk.

"I'll do my best" Linyou promised.

Runyu escorted him to the front gate and removed the force field. As Linyou left, he noticed one of the Earth Immortals walking up to the palace. The Earth Immortal bowed to him and Runyu.

Runyu said goodbye to him, and then disappeared back into the gate of Zifangyun Palace. The Earth Immortal went in with him. The force field went back up. Linyou stared at the gate for a moment, wondering what his Big Brother Runyu wasn't telling him.


	36. Chapter 36 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 36**

Zhou Loa-Nu sat in her customary chair at the table, looking at the empty spot across from her.

"It's so quiet" Loa-Nu thought. It had been very noisy earlier, with all of the Villagers crammed into her yard. So noisy a person couldn't think. But now it was dark, all of the Villagers had gone home, and Loa-Nu was left alone with her thoughts.

She missed Li-Hua like a person dying of thirst missed water. The ache in her chest was overwhelming.

"It's just a part of life, Loa-Nu" she told herself. "You have to accept it and move on." These were the same words she had said to herself the day she had buried her husband. She thought she had felt alone then, but soon Li-Hua had been born, and she was too busy to be lonely.

She looked down at her empty belly. There would be no new baby to console her this time. She got up from the table to make tea. Not because she was thirsty, but just to have something to do. As she poured water into the kettle from the cistern by the door, something on the floor caught her eye. Underneath a cabinet by the wall there was something sticking out. Curiously she leaned down to investigate. It was Li-Hua's old straw shoes. She didn't pack them because she had new shoes now.

Loa-Nu picked them up reverently, picking feebly at the frayed straw. She crushed them to her chest as the ache intensified. She collapsed on the ground, sobbing and hugging the shoes tightly. Her small frame rocked back and forth.

"It was a good match" she thought, "you should be happy" she scolded herself. She tried to convince herself that these were tears of happiness.

"It's not forever" she said, trying to soothe her sobbing. But she knew that life would never be the same. Her little girl was gone now. She would be a different person when next they meet again.

"That's natural, that is how it should be" she told herself. "Daughters are supposed to grow up and leave their parents. That is the way of the world."

Loa-Nu crawled over to her bed, and curled up on it with the straw shoes clutched against her body, the tea kettle forgotten. She held in her mind an image of her daughter's bright smiling face, but the image that popped up was not recent, but one of early youth. Her tooth had fallen out and she was proudly showing it to her mother.

"Look Mommy!" she could still hear Li-Hua's little baby voice in her memory.

Loa-Nu started to sob again, eventually crying herself to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 37**

Liu Min sat by the campfire brooding. His men looked at him with worried expressions, but he was past caring about that. As far as he was concerned, they had all failed him.

"Eat something cousin" Chen Yan begged him, offering him a strip of dried meat.

Liu Min looked at the meat in disgust. He looked back at the campfire.

"HOW had the girl escaped him?" he asked himself for the thousandth time.

He had seen the wedding caravan leave the peasant shack and head onto the road north with his own eyes. He had been positioned on the hill that was above and behind the small house, waiting for the party to leave. His men had ridden around to the place he had picked earlier as a perfect ambush spot on that road. It was a simple plan. How had it gone wrong?

They had waited for two hours at the ambush spot and the caravan never showed. Liu Min had ridden back along the road and they weren't there. He sent men to explore the roads in every direction in case they had doubled back. There was no sign of the palanquin, the cart, the men pulling it, or the girl.

Liu Min clenched his fist. "The groom must be very clever" he thought to himself, " _but_ he doesn't know me. He doesn't know what I'm willing to do to get what I want." Liu Min's thoughts turned to the little peasant shack. The girl's mother was still there. She would know where the groom came from.

He stared into the fire with glassy eyes, awaiting the dawn.


	38. Chapter 38 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 38**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu sat at his desk across from the Earth Immortal, who had dutifully come to report on the situation in the Mortal Realm below.

"What did you find out?" Runyu asked him.

"The armed men ahead of us were a hunting party, led by a young nobleman. His name is Liu Min." The Earth Immortal reported.

"Hmmm, any relation to Liu Wei?" Runyu asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. He is Liu Wei's son, and heir apparent" the Earth Immortal said.

"So it was just a coincidence?" asked Runyu.

"No, Your Majesty" the Earth Immortal shook his head. "They were hunting us."

Runyu's eyes widened in shock. It had never occurred to him that a mortal would dare.

The Earth Immortal explained, "Evidently the Lord and his son had a falling out over a peasant girl, because he wouldn't let him marry her. If I had to guess, I'd say that peasant girl is the one you brought here."

Runyu nodded, his thoughts going back to the day he had heard Lia calling him for help. He had flown there without his body, invisible in the Astral plane, to find an arrogant young lordling holding a whip to her throat. He had sent a lightning strike down. He would have liked to have struck the person with it, but he had been too close to his precious Lia. He didn't want to risk hurting her.

"Are you sure there were no demons or Spirits involved in this matter?" Runyu asked.

"None that I could see, Your Majesty" the Earth Immortal replied.

"Well, she is safely here now. I suppose it's not worth worrying about" Runyu said. "Any other news from the Mortal Realm that I should know?"

The Earth Immortal shrugged.

Runyu nodded and dismissed him. As he lifted the force field at the gate to let him out, he held him back for a moment.

"If you happen to see the Moon Immortal, the Fox Spirit Danzhu, report it to me immediately" Runyu commanded him.

The Earth Immortal looked surprised, but willingly agreed. Runyu watched him leave, and then put the force field back in place. He had a sudden urge to check on Lia.

Runyu quietly opened her door and crept into her room. In this dim light her skin seemed to glow. The Elixir that had turned her immortal had brought out an innate beauty that he hadn't been prepared for. Her most striking feature were her golden eyes, but even asleep with her eyes closed, she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

He carefully climbed onto the bed next to her. She shouldn't awaken since she was in an enchanted sleep, but he still felt the need to be careful. He just wanted to be next to her. He had waited so long for someone to be next to. He laid down on the bed, his weight on one elbow, and looked down at her.

He had been tired, but now he was wide awake. Restlessly he adjusted her dress to make her more comfortable. A small pouch fell out of the neckline of her dress. Curiously he picked it up and looked inside.

It held a solitary pearl.

Runyu sucked in his breath. The pearl! Somehow she had taken it out of the Dream Realm. How was it possible for a mortal to do that? Was it because of the scale he had placed inside her Inner Dan? Did that give her magical properties?

"This pearl is special" he decided. Obviously Lia thought it was special too.

Runyu could smell the gold and silver taels in the boxes piled in the corner of her room. He summoned one of the gold taels to him. He held the gold in his hand, feeling its weight, then he concentrated on the metal, shaping it with his will. He formed the gold into a ring, with a setting of carved Osmanthus flowers to hold the pearl. Then he lifted the pearl and set it in place, magically cemented. He slipped the ring onto Lia's finger, and kissed her hand, then set it back down gently.

He laid down, pillowing his head on his arm, and stared at her beautiful face, until his eyes grew heavy, and he fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 39**

Huang Li-Hua awoke in an alien environment. The sun shone brightly through the window of her room, illuminating the white walls. It was so different than the dark wood of her small house in Manjuelong Village. She didn't think she would ever get used to this.

She became aware of Runyu's presence next to her. He lay on his side, his head pillowed on his arm, his breathing deep and even. She had never seen his face this relaxed. He looked younger this way. Maybe even happy. It made her heart glad. She lifted her left hand to stroke his cheek, and noticed that her finger held a ring.

That had not been there before! She studied the ring. It was made of pure gold, set with a beautiful pearl. Her hand went to her chest, searching for the pouch in her robes. It wasn't there, it was lying on the bed next to her, emptied. Amazing! How had Runyu crafted such a beautiful ring overnight?

Li-Hua felt a pang in her heart, struck by his thoughtful gift. She was thankful to be married to someone so considerate. Feeling greatly daring, she bent down and planted a light kiss on his lips, then quickly jerked her head back.

Runyu's eyelids fluttered. He opened his eyes, smiling when he saw her face.

"Good morning" she said to him warmly.

"Yes, it is" Runyu replied, staring into her eyes.

"Thank you" Li-Hua said to him sincerely.

"For what?" Runyu asked, puzzled.

She looked down at the ring, and then showed it to him. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, that" Runyu replied. "It is not nearly as beautiful as you are."

Li-Hua blushed, overwhelmed by the compliment.

Runyu took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it, then he placed her palm on his cheek. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"You always smell like Osmanthus blooms" he commented dreamily.

Li-Hua didn't know what to say to that. "Ummm, are you hungry? Can I make you something?" she changed the subject.

Runyu opened his eyes again, and then nodded at her.

"Do you like your congee sweet or savory?" she asked him.

"Savory" he replied. "I do not enjoy sweets very much."

Li-Hua nodded, and moved to get off the bed, but was restrained by Runyu's grip on her hand. He gently pulled her back towards him, and holding the palm of her hand up to his face, he slowly leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on the inside of her wrist. A strange tingling sensation traveled up her arm, originating at the point that his lips had touched her skin.

Li-Hua bit her bottom lip nervously, and looked down at the bed. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She felt Runyu pat the back of her hand, and she looked back up at him. He was smiling at her regretfully. He released her hand. She chewed on her bottom lip, feeling like she had let him down somehow.

"It's okay, Lia, don't fret" Runyu said soothingly. "Go and make that porridge" he said, waving his hand.

Li-Hua hopped off the bed lightly and walked towards the door, sliding it open. She turned back to look at him.

"Ummmm, where is the kitchen?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

Runyu laughed out loudly in surprise. She had never heard him laugh like this before. Real, genuine, hearty laughter.

He got up off of the bed, wiping his eye.

"Come on, I'll show you" he offered, still smiling. "I still have to give you the tour."

Runyu led her out the door to the long hallway.

"This is my room" he said, opening the door next to hers and gesturing inside.

"Oh! We won't always sleep in the same bed?" Li-Hua asked in surprise.

Runyu looked down at her for a moment. "We _can_... if you'd like that" he replied.

Li-Hua sucked in her breath, trying to answer, but she didn't really know what to say. She didn't know if that was what she wanted.

Runyu saw her hesitating, and patted her reassuringly on the shoulder. "It's okay, we don't have to decide that now" he said.

He pointed inside the room for her to take a look. His room was huge, at least twice the size of her room, which had already seemed quite large to her. The center of the room was dominated by a massive bed. White curtains of a gauzy transparent material encircled it. An ornate headboard of intricately carved wood that had been lacquered a shade of opalescent grey, secured the back portion of the bed.

Li-Hua's jaw dropped in astonishment. "Do you need that much room to sleep in dragon form?" she asked him curiously.

Runyu turned his head quickly and looked at her searchingly. He hesitated a moment before replying.

"Yes" he said simply.

Li-Hua nodded, and then backed out of the room. Runyu's gaze followed her intently, like he was waiting for something. Just then, Li-Hua's stomach gave a loud growl. She grabbed her stomach in embarrassment.

Runyu smiled, and closed his eyes briefly. "Let's go straight to the kitchen from here" he advised. "We can finish the tour later."

He lead her down a few twists and turns, and soon they arrived in another large room that was equipped for cooking. He showed her the larder, and the pantry, and the cellar for cold storage. She inspected the stove. It was much larger and more sophisticated than what she was used to. She would be able to cook many dishes at once if she felt so inclined.

She rummaged around until she found the matches, and then worked on building a fire at the base of the stove. Runyu sat down at the table in the center of the kitchen and watched her work. It was making her feel self-conscious.

"Did I see a well out in the garden yesterday?" she asked him. He nodded. "Can you please get some water for the cistern?" she asked him very nicely.

Runyu nodded. His arms swooped around in a graceful gesture, and then he pointed at the cistern. Water shot out of the ends of his fingertips like a fountain. Soon the cistern was full. He looked at her expectantly.

Li-Hua felt her jaw drop in astonishment yet again. The day had barely even started. "Thank... you?" she said hesitantly.

"You're welcome" he said simply, a small smile playing about his lips.

She turned her back on him, sucking in a deep breath through her nose and letting it out slowly through her mouth. After achieving the calm she desired, she filled up a kettle with water from the cistern, and put that on a burner over the now hot fire. Then she found a large pot with a tightly fitting lid, and poured some uncooked rice into it, along with a generous amount of water and a small helping of salt. She set that aside on the counter to soak for later.

Then she grabbed a medium pot and put in a few servings of millet, admiring the fine quality of the small yellow grain. She filled up the rest of the pot with water, and set it on a burner on the stovetop.

It would take a few minutes to boil so she then turned to setting out a tray with a tea pot and the various utensils needed for that. Runyu was still watching her from the table.

"I'll call you when breakfast is ready" she told him. "I don't mind if you have other things that you have to do right now."

Runyu looked at her with an amused expression. "I like watching you cook. It's fascinating" he told her.

Li-Hua felt puzzled. How could this mundane work be considered fascinating? She shook her head in disbelief.

"Can you make sure that pot doesn't boil over?" she asked him. "I want to run to the cellar for a minute."

Runyu looked like he was about to object, but she dashed off anyway. Soon she returned with eggs in one hand and butter in the other. She could hear that the water in the pot was at a roiling boil. Runyu was standing over it, looking puzzled. Then he aimed a finger at the pot and a streak of blue light flashed out of it.

Li-Hua ran over to the stove. The pot was now encased in ice. She felt her jaw drop. She stared blankly at the pot for a moment, blinking. She shook her head vigorously, and then set down the eggs and butter on the counter.

She grabbed a new pot and prepared a new serving of millet, which she switched out with the old one. She dumped the icicle pot into the sink to deal with later. Runyu had retreated back to the table in the middle of the kitchen.

The kettle was boiling now, so she poured the hot water into the tea pot and let it steep. Then she turned to her eggs, scrambling them in a bowl and frying them up in the inverted section of the stovetop.

The millet porridge was soon finished cooking, so she took it off of the hot burner, and then flavored it with salt and butter. She spooned a decent amount into two small porcelain bowls, and then added the fried egg on top. She served Runyu his portion, and poured him a cup of tea, then made her own tea and sat down across from him.

"Shall we eat?" she asked him cheerfully.

Runyu stared at her in amazement for a long moment. Finally he nodded his head, and grabbed his spoon. She watched him take the first bite, curious what his reaction would be.

His eyes opened wide in surprise and he nodded emphatically. "This is really good" he said after he had swallowed his spoonful.

Li-Hua smiled shyly, then bent down to eat her own meal. She was incredibly relieved that he liked her cooking.

After they had finished eating, she told Runyu that she wanted to change clothing, before going back to work. He let her go off without him, albeit reluctantly. Once she felt she was out of earshot, she made a mad dash to her room, headed for the chamberpot. She had been too self-conscious to use it with Runyu nearby. Maybe it was good that they had separate rooms.

Once she had relieved herself, she rummaged through her trunks looking for her old hemp dresses and aprons. Those would be better suited for the work she wanted to do. The most pressing work was the waiting plants. They had already gone a few days without being tended. Reluctantly, she took the pearl ring that Runyu had given her off of her finger, and placed it carefully in a wooden case alongside her silver hairpin. She didn't want it to get dirty.

She headed to the kitchen to clean up those dishes before the food became stuck on them, and then found her way back to the garden. She inspected her plants on the cart. They didn't seem to be any the worse for wear. She felt that they needed to be watered however.

She dug a watering can out of her tool chest and brought it over to the well, then cranked the bucket upwards to fill her can. She lugged the full can over to the cart, and then hefted it up onto the side of the cart. Carefully she tipped it sideways, letting the water spill out of the fount, directing the stream from pot to pot. She liked to sing while she worked. It made the work go faster. Today it helped her feel more comfortable in this strange environment.

Next she removed the pots, one by one, and took them to spots in the various different planter boxes. Her primary concern was to make sure that each plant got the kind of light that it needed. Then she tried to group the plants into arrangements that would be mutually beneficial for all the plants in each box.

Starting at the first planter box, she took a pinch of the soil, and then tapped it on her tongue. She spit it out, shaking her head. She went around to each box, the condition of the soil was the same in every one. She let out heavy sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" Runyu's voice came from behind her, startling her.

She whirled around, he was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of tea. How long had he been there?

"Uhhhh, yes..." Li-Hua's voice trailed off. She walked over to him, taking a seat at the table across from him. He handed her a cup of tea, which she took gratefully.

"What is the problem you've run into?" Runyu asked.

"This soil needs nutrients" she told him, "nothing has died in it for a long time." She took a sip of tea, and then noticed how dirty her hands were compared to the delicate white porcelain of the cup. Embarrassed, she put the cup down, and then tried to rub her hands on her apron under the table. Maybe Runyu wouldn't notice. She looked up at him. He was looking at the boxes with a puzzled expression.

"Are you planning to kill something?" he asked, sounding baffled.

"Well, yes, actually" she replied. Runyu turned his amazed gaze on her.

"I just need fish bones" she explained, laughing. "I'll probably use some egg shells too." She took another sip of tea, and the pomegranate plants caught her eye. "Do you know where I can get limestone?" she asked him. "I didn't bring any with me."

"Make me a list of the things you need" he directed her, "I'll make sure they get delivered."

"Okay" Li-Hua responded. "I need fresh fish, more eggs, a bag of limestone, it wouldn't hurt to get a bag of rice, what fruit does the market have right now?" She paused her list to ask.

Runyu held his hands up, motioning for her to stop. "Just write it down for me" he begged.

Li-Hua grimaced. "I don't know the characters for all of those words" she admitted with reluctance.

Runyu blinked at her, surprised, and then nodded his head.

"I should have expected that" he said. "I'll work with you this afternoon" he promised. "You'll probably want to change first though" he said, eyeing the dirt on her hands and apron. "Come find me in the library when you are ready."

He got up and bowed to her, his manner genteel, and then walked back inside the palace.


	40. Chapter 40 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 40**

Liu Min sat astride his horse, his hunting party mounted behind him, studying the filthy peasant shack in front of him. It was late morning.

"Water!" He barked out loudly. He didn't hear any movement inside. He demanded water again, even more loudly this time. Now he could hear someone moving.

The door opened, an older woman stuck her head out of the door. Her eyes looked red and puffy. When she saw who waited for her, she gave a small sigh, then went back inside. She returned to the door with a tray of cups. She filled each cup with water from the cistern by the front door, and then carefully brought the tray to the men waiting on horseback.

Liu Min eyed her speculatively. "So this is the woman that my father thinks so highly of" he thought. He could see that she must have been beautiful once. Not as beautiful as her daughter though.

He took the cup from her hand and drank deeply, tossing the cup on the ground after it was emptied. The woman pursed her lips, eyeing the cup on the ground, but said nothing.

"I guess they call her 'Wise Woman' for a reason" he thought to himself.

The woman collected all the cups from the men, bending over to pick up his cup from the ground, and then took them inside. She brought out a bucket and filled it with water, then walked over to his horse, letting the horse drink. She repeated this action for all of the horses in his hunting party. Then she stood in front of him, silently waiting.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Liu Min asked brusquely.

She bowed and responded, "Yes, My Lord."

She went back inside the house. When she came out again, her tray was loaded with food. It looked like leftovers from the wedding party the day before. Liu Min dismounted, signaling for his men to do so as well. They stationed themselves around her front yard, taking food from her tray as she walked around them.

Liu Min walked into the house, scanning the inside of it. There was something compelling about the bed to the right side. He sat down on it. He felt like he never wanted to move from this spot, but also he felt hollow, like something important was missing.

Chen Yan walked inside, looking for him. "What are we doing here Liu Min?" his cousin asked.

"We are going to find the location of our next hunting ground" he answered bitterly.

Chen Yan shook his head. "You can't hurt this woman" he stated fearfully. "Your Father will never forgive you."

"If she gives me the information that I want, then she won't get hurt" he replied coldly.

Just outside the door, he could hear the crashing noise of a tray being dropped on the ground. The woman cried out as his men grabbed ahold of her and dragged her inside the house. They forced her to her knees in front of Liu Min.

"Where is your daughter now?" He asked her, his face expressionless.

"With her husband" she replied sternly.

Liu Min flicked a glance at the man from his hunting party who had a grip on the woman's hair. He bent down and slapped her in the face with his other hand. He stood back up, twisting his hand in her hair cruelly. Blood trickled down her chin from a cut on her lip, as she wobbled on her knees, struggling against the men who held her. She glared up at Liu Min.

"You are going to tell me what I want to know" Liu Min informed her, "everyone talks eventually."

She gave a wry laugh. "I always suspected that your mother was cheating on your father" she said maliciously, "now I know it's true. No child of Liu Wei would disgrace himself like this" she spat out.

Liu Min's face twisted into a feral grimace. He jumped off of the bed and grabbed her by the throat, pulling her up to his face, his other hand held in a fist, ready to pummel her. He stopped himself just in time.

"You won't get out of this that easily" he said through gritted teeth, flinging her back down to the ground.

He sat back down on the bed, his face expressionless again, and watched as the men went to work on her. Chen Yan had retreated into the far corner of the house, he looked horrified. He had no stomach for this.

Some time later, one of the men came up to him, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"She's a tough old bird" he said ruefully.

The woman hung tiredly from the ropes around her wrists that had been hung over the rafter of her small house. Liu Min got up from the bed and walked over to her. He grabbed her chin tightly and forced her head up to look at her face. It was heavily bruised now, blood trailing from multiple small cuts.

She opened her swollen and cracked lips, letting out a faint sound. He leaned in closer to hear better.

"Do you honestly think I would give up my daughter to a demon like you?" she asked in a strangled whisper, breathing heavily.

Liu Min sucked his teeth, grimacing.

"Everyone at West Lake says that you are so saintly" Liu Min whispered in her ear, "because you never remarried after your husband died. You were still young and beautiful, even my Father would have married you, but you chose to stay true to your dead husband." He paused, looking into her face. "It's getting dark soon. In the dark I won't be able to tell the difference between you and your daughter, and neither will ALL of my men."

The woman pulled away from him, her eyes wide with horror. He leered at her, radiating malice.

"Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?" he asked.

She remained silent. "All right then, have it your way" Liu Min said. "Cut her down" he ordered his men.

Her face went wild-eyed with fear. She shook her head from side to side vigorously, pulling away from the men trying to hold her still to cut her ropes.

Liu Min drew his sword and sliced through the rope above her head. His men dragged her over to the bed on the far side of the room, and held her down on it.

Chen Yan jumped up from where he had been sitting. He placed himself in between Liu Min and the bed.

"DON'T do this" he begged his cousin. "You are not this kind of person!" he exclaimed. Liu Min moved to bypass him. Chen Yan grabbed his shoulder, holding him back.

"I will run to get your father if you do this!" he threatened. Liu Min looked at him coldly. "I mean it Liu Min!" he yelled. The sword in Liu Min's hand seemed to jump of its own accord, imbedding itself in his cousin's guts. Liu Min looked at the sword, marveling at it. He looked into Chen Yan's face, studying his incredulous expression that twisted into pain.

"Goodbye cousin" said Liu Min, walking past Chen Yan's body without a second glance.

He stood over the woman on the bed, his bloody sword trailing lightly over her ribs. He maneuvered it under the sash that tied her dress closed, and flicked it upwards, slicing through it. One of his men peeled back the top layer of her dress, folding it to the side.

The woman shook her head no again, crying wordlessly. Liu Min lightly touched his sword point to her chest, seeking to maneuver it under the second flap of her dress. However, when she felt the steel on her skin it seemed to drive her wild. She pulled hard against the men holding her, lunging upward. She impaled herself through the heart on his blade.

"Huh" Liu Min said. He wasn't expecting that.

"What do we do now, My Lord?" asked one of his men.

"Now? We wait" he replied. The girl was bound to come visit her mother at some point. He would be here waiting for her.


	41. Chapter 41 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 41**

Linyou the Frog Spirit paced the floor of his bedroom in Xuanji Palace. The light outside the window glowed pink on the horizon, heralding the dawn. Kuanglu should be back home soon, finished with her duties as Night Immortal. Big Brother Runyu wanted him to keep her in Xuanji Palace.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Linyou agonized. "She is determined to trek every bit of the Six Realms in her search for the Moon Immortal." He smoothed the hair on top of his head with his palm, and blew out an exasperated sigh.

The trickiest part is that he knew where to find the Moon Immortal, Big Brother Runyu had told him that he was in the Mortal Realm, but he can't tell Kuanglu that. Kuanglu might be devoted to the service of the Emperor, but her father was the one who really wanted the Moon Immortal.

If she had to choose between her own father and the Heavenly Emperor, no one would expect her to turn her back on the Immortal Taisi. So the Moon Immortal's location must be kept secret. Which meant it was up to Linyou to keep her from searching the Mortal Realm.

"How am I supposed to DO that?" he asked himself again. "Yanyou is the one who is good at distracting people. Why didn't he ask Yanyou to do this?" he wondered. He must have had a reason.

An idea popped into his head. " _I_ need to get Yanyou to do this!"

What motivated Yanyou more than anything else? Linyou tried to remember what he had said about 'four pleasures'. Eating? That was one. Drinking? Maybe? He couldn't remember.

Eating and drinking are done at a banquet. Was there any possible reason to hold a banquet? Linyou racked his brain. The closest event he could he think of was the Spring Festival, but that was still months away. How long does it take to plan a banquet? What if it was a really _big_ banquet?

Linyou threw open the door to his room and took off running down the hall to Yanyou's. He burst in without knocking.

"Are you still in bed?" Linyou asked incredulously.

Yanyou blinked slowly, and then propped himself up on his elbow, yawning widely.

"Where's the fire?" Yanyou asked him sleepily.

Linyou pulled open the curtains to let more light into the room. The Beast of Dreams jumped up from the bed, disgruntled, and stalked off in search of a quieter place to sleep.

"Come on, Big Brother Yanyou, I want to talk to you about something!" Linyou pressured him.

"I just went to bed like an hour ago!" Yanyou complained.

Linyou crawled onto the bed in the spot that the Beast of Dreams had just vacated, sitting cross-legged next to Yanyou.

"Big Brother" he began, "I was wondering, what are you doing for the Spring Festival?"

Yanyou looked up at him skeptically. "Probably drinking myself into a stupor, why?"

"I never got to go to the Spring Festival, because I've been stuck at Dongting Lake all this time, but I've heard that there are all sorts of festivities in the Mortal Realm. Will they have stuff like that here?" Linyou asked.

"Uhhhh, they used to" Yanyou responded, "but I haven't been here for a long time." He sat up, running his fingers through his hair, and yawned again. "The stuff they had here was pretty tame compared to the Mortal Realm though, and with Runyu being in charge it's probably worse now. He is a wet blanket when it comes to having a good time."

Linyou pretended to look disappointed. "That's too bad" he said with a long sigh. "Someone from the Heavenly Realm should bring the best of the mortal customs here, and make the Spring Festival lively for us, don't you think?" he said, looking at Yanyou meaningfully.

Yanyou rolled his eyes. "All right, I'm on it" he said in an exasperated voice, rolling out of bed.

"Do you really think Kuanglu will let us do this though?" Linyou asked him. "This is technically her palace."

Yanyou replied, "well... we are, technically, Princes."

"You will have to include her in every aspect of the planning though, right?" said Linyou. "It's only polite to do that since she is our hostess."

Yanyou groaned from the bathroom. "She's as bad as Runyu!"

Linyou hopped off the bed and started pacing again. He stopped in his tracks.

"Hey Big Brother, I just had a thought" he exclaimed. "If you convince all of the neighboring palaces to hold festivities at the same time, then we could wander from place to place, and it would be like one huge party. You'd have to have Kuanglu come along though, she knows all of the neighbors" Linyou stated.

Yanyou poked his head out of the bathroom. He eyed Linyou appraisingly. Then he walked out, dressed and ready. "Kuanglu should be coming out of the North Gate soon, lets go meet her there" he proposed.

"Perfect!" replied Linyou sounding excited. Yanyou strode ahead of him out of the bedroom.

"Perfect" Linyou quietly thought to himself again, noticing Yanyou's walk now had a spring in his step.


	42. Chapter 42 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 42**

Liu Wei listened in disbelief to the man who had run here to his palace at West Lake, all the way from Manjuelong Village.

"My Lord... your son... he's killed... the Wise Woman... he's killed... some of our men... we think he is holding... one of our girls... as a prisoner..." the Villager managed to say while trying to catch his breath.

"What did you say?!" Liu Wei demanded.

"We need your help... My Lord" the Villager begged.

"WHERE IS HE?" Liu Wei thundered.

"He's... taken over... the Wise Woman's... house" the Villager informed him.

Liu Wei summoned his guards and prepared to ride out immediately.

"How can this be?" he asked himself over and over on the hectic ride to the Village.

He arrived at Zhou Loa-Nu's gate about an hour later. The distraught Villagers that had gathered parted in front of his horse, letting him and his guards pass through. His jaw dropped as he took in the grisly scene that met his eyes.

Sprawled throughout the front yard were multiple bodies. There were several men from the Village, but also some of Liu Min's personal guard, and underneath one of them, he could make out a pair of a woman's bare feet sticking out. Next to those feet were another pair, these booted in fine leather.

"No!" Liu Wei gasped in horror. "Chen Yan! Nephew!"

"He can't hear you" said a hoarse voice from inside the house.

"Son!" Liu Wei called out brokenly. He tried to speak, but was unable to form any more words, his mouth moved uselessly.

The Village Blacksmith approached his horse, and looked up at him with compassion.

"My Lord, we think he's been in there for a couple of weeks" the Blacksmith informed him in a low voice.

"He said he was going on a hunting trip..." Liu Wei replied, his voice trailing off.

"One of the girls from our village has gone missing" the Blacksmith continued his report. "She had told her father she was going to meet with the Matchmaker yesterday morning. When she didn't come home for dinner, he came here to look for her. That's his body right there" he pointed to a bloody corpse that law sprawled face down outside the door. "Her body doesn't seem to be out here" he added.

"SON" Liu Wei called out towards the house. "Come out of there!" he ordered.

There was no response from inside.

"Guards, go in and drag him out" Liu Wei commanded.

The squad he had brought with him dismounted from their horses, and warily made their way to the door. The leader stepped inside, and then almost immediately came stumbling out backwards, clutching his chest. Blood leaked through his fingers. He tripped over a corpse and fell hard on the ground. He didn't not get up again.

The other guards surged forwards with drawn swords. From outside the house Liu Wei could hear the clangs of clashing steel, interspersed with groans of men. Then there was silence.

"Guards?" Liu Wei called. No response came from inside.

"SON!" Liu Wei yelled out. "If you don't come out of that house, I am going to burn it down!" he threatened.

He waited for a moment, but there was only silence. Liu Wei looked down at the Blacksmith. "Bring some oil" he commanded.

The Blacksmith arranged for some of the Villagers to go fetch buckets of oil. They returned some minutes later lugging their burdens carefully, afraid to spill a drop. As they approached the gate, they paused, looking to the Blacksmith fearfully.

"Throw it on the house" Liu Wei commanded them. Then he looked at the Blacksmith. "Bring me a torch!" he said loudly.

Four men each took a bucket and walked into the yard, carefully stepping over and around the bodies that littered the way. As they neared the house, they looked back at the Lord for confirmation, hesitant to do this. Liu Wei nodded at them.

The men took up positions surrounding the house and splashed the oil onto the outside of the walls. They quickly retreated. Liu Wei dismounted from his horse, and took the torch the Blacksmith offered him.

As he picked his way through the massacred bodies, his heart felt heavy. He _had_ to give his son one last chance, at least to explain himself. He stopped a few feet outside of the door.

"Son" he said pitifully, "please..." his voice failed him.

From inside the house he heard a soft thump, and then a high-pitched sound of something being dragged along the ground. From the shadows emerged a fearsome specter. It's hair hung loose and disheveled, blood spattered the face and clothing, the parched lips white and cracked, and the eyes red. It lifted the gore encrusted sword that it had been dragging along the ground, and pointed the tip menacingly at Liu Wei.

"I will not leave this place" said the harsh gravelly voice of this _thing_ that might have once been his son.

Liu Wei stared at the frightening visage in horror. "You're not my son" he whispered, shaking his head. "You're NOT MY SON!" he roared at the top of his lungs. He threw the burning torch at the base of the wall.

The oil caught fire first, spreading rivulets of flame along the wall wherever it had splashed. The old wood of the house quickly combusted, and the fire grew to engulf the entire abode.

"My Lord!" shouted the Blacksmith, trying to drag Liu Wei back behind the gate.

Black smoke rolled out of the open doorway, obfuscating the form of his son. "The screaming!" Liu Wei yelled. "I can hear him screaming" he started to sob.

"My Lord" said the Blacksmith gently, "he never made a sound. That screaming...was from _you."_

It was well past sunset before the fire finally died down. None of the Villagers would leave until it was over. Liu Wei camped in the road, sleeping on his horse blanket, head pillowed on his saddle. When came the dawn, they could see that the inferno had consumed every bit of the house, and the bodies in the yard, leaving behind a large patch of black soot, surrounded by an old wood fence.

"I will build a shrine here" Liu Wei decided. "None of these dead shall become hungry ghosts... not even my son."

He saddled his horse and began the ride back home alone. He hoped the ride would be long enough to think of the words he would need to break this news to his wife.


	43. Chapter 43 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 43**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu sat propped up on his bed, his back resting against the headboard, reading aloud from the Analects of Confucius in his soft melodic voice.

"Master Tseng said: 'Each day I ask three things of myself: have I been trustworthy in all that I have done for other people? Have I stood by my words in dealing with friends? Have I practiced all that I have been taught?'"

A soft snore interrupted his reading. Runyu looked down at his lap, upon which lay Lia's head. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted, and her breathing soft and even. Runyu smiled to himself. He rolled up the bamboo segments of this book and put it aside.

He concentrated for a moment, letting his dragon form roll out onto the bed, and then sinuously coiled his tail protectively around her. The poor girl was worn out from all the hard work she had been doing.

They had established a routine of sorts over the last few weeks. In the mornings Lia would work on the garden, and in the afternoons she would study with him in the library. In the evenings after dinner, he would read to her, from those works whose calligraphy was too complex for her to translate on her own.

It was amazing that she had become an integral part of his life in such a short time. Lia had become the reason he would get up in the morning, because she would make breakfast and he didn't want to hurt her feelings by refusing to eat it.

Usually she seemed to enjoy being read to in the evenings, but tonight exhaustion had taken its toll. After weeks of work conditioning the soil to her liking, today she had finished putting all of her plants in the ground.

Runyu gently stroked the hair on the top of her head with his hand, using his finger to push a stray hair out of her face. She sighed and smiled in her sleep. She really was quite beautiful. He could not get used to the feeling of his heart beating faster whenever he looked at her face. He swallowed hard, trying to even out his pulse.

He really should carry her to her own bed and let her sleep peacefully there, but he was reluctant to move. The warmth of her body heat was soaking through the scales of his tail, imbuing him with a comfortable drowsiness. He used his tail's powerful muscles to carefully lift her, and shift her body downwards, so the he could slide his upper body into a recumbent position on the bed. He circled himself around her, soon succumbing to the enticing somnolence.


	44. Chapter 44 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 44**

Li-Hua awoke with the light of dawn shining in her face. She closed her eyes away from its fierce glare, and then turned her head to the side. Cautiously, she opened her eyes again. Runyu's slumbering face was right next to hers. She smiled.

She liked looking at him when he wasn't aware of it. By now she had memorized every detail of his face, yet she still found herself fascinated by it. She was tempted to touch the graceful line of his cheek, but she restrained herself. She didn't want to wake him.

"This is not my room" she thought as she became aware of her surroundings. She started to shift her weight and realized that she was being held in place by something large. She turned her head to the other side and gasped.

"He is in dragon form!" she thought to herself.

Excitement welled up in her chest. Her right hand cautiously searched for contact with his tail. She ran her hand lightly over the surface. His scales felt smooth under her hand, and cool where they had lain exposed to the air, whereas the scales that had been under her arm were the same temperature as herself.

"This is amazing!" she thought with glee.

She shifted her body more towards the right so that she could get a better look. The sunlight shining through the window highlighted the pearlescent quality of his white scales. A rainbow of color shone on each and every scale.

"So beautiful" she whispered.

She brought her left arm around, and gently placed that hand on the tail where she could reach it, stroking the cool sleekness, enjoying the feel of it. Underneath the scales she could feel Runyu's powerful musculature.

Li-Hua brought herself up onto one elbow, and then lowered the side of her face onto his tail in front of her, grasping it between her hands on either side. She carefully stroked her head, closing her eyes, feeling the smooth texture of the scales rub against her cheek. She felt herself smiling again.

The tail twitched underneath her, rocking her onto her back. Runyu's face appeared above hers. There was a look on it that she had never seen before. He placed his hands down on the bed on either side of her head.

"Runyu" she whispered worriedly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

His face leaned down further, until his lips made contact with hers, and began moving insistently over them. Her lips were forced open by the contact, and she felt his tongue flick into her mouth. She made a questioning noise in her throat, unable to articulate words.

She felt the weight of his body shift downwards, his chest laying on top of hers. His hand grasped the back of her head, pushing her lips harder against his, and his tongue deeper into her mouth.

Her heartbeat accelerated until it felt like it was trying to jump out of her chest. She couldn't breathe. Was she going to suffocate? She brought her hands up and pushed feebly against his chest, her mortal muscles no contest against his awesome supernatural strength. She tried to move her head to the side to get some air, but his hand was grasping her too tightly. She whimpered in her throat.

Runyu suddenly released her and sat up. She crawled backwards away from him, her hand clutching her chest, breathing heavily.

"I am sorry Runyu" she said between breaths. "I won't do it again."

"Lia" Runyu groaned through clenched teeth. He hit his forehead with the top knuckle of a clenched fist. He seemed to be breathing heavily too.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Lia" Runyu tried to reassure her. "It was my fault."

He ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. His dragon tail slithered up into his robes. He closed his eyes for a long moment, his expression pained. Finally his breathing slowed to normal.

Li-Hua felt guilty. He was in pain because of her. Why wouldn't he accept her apology?

"Please forgive me Runyu" she whispered desperately.

He looked at her with an exasperated expression, but when he saw her face, his expression softened.

"Come here" he said, motioning her towards him. He gently pulled her into an embrace, placing her head against his chest and his chin on top of her head.

She listened to his steady heartbeat and felt forgiven.


	45. Chapter 45 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 45**

Zhou Loa-Nu became aware. She existed in a realm of perpetual twilight, somewhere between life and death. She could hear the sounds of the living, but they were faint and distorted echoes. She could see movement, but it was obfuscated in shadow.

A terrified young man accompanied her. He crouched down, hugging his knees, rocking back and forth. He had not been prepared to leave his life.

Some time later, or sooner? Time had lost all relevance as there were no markers with which to track it. A man popped into existence in front of them. She felt like she recognized him. He looked around desperately.

"My daughter? Is she here?" he asked. The sound of his voice fell flat on her ears. All sound must be muted.

Another man popped into existence. "There you are!" he said to the other. "Did you find your daughter?"

They both peered searchingly into the twilight mist surrounding them.

Another man materialized. "I thought they got you!" he said in surprise, looking at the other two.

The next man to appear was not like the others. He backed away from them fearfully, tripping over the young man who crouched to the side. He looked at Zhou Loa-Nu and fell on his knees. He seemed to be most terrified of her.

Two more men dressed in the same livery popped in. They placed their backs against each other, and looked about, with their necks on a swivel. Together they sidled over to their counterpart.

A young girl materialized. "Daddy!" she cried out, looking at the group of men from the Village.

"My daughter!" he replied, embracing her. The other men circled around them, welcoming her.

Five more men popped into existence, holding their swords and staring around in bafflement. The twilight realm was getting crowded.

"Wise Woman!" they said when they saw her. "We thought you were dead."

They were all startled by a crack like thunder. Two men appeared, but these were not like any men Zhou Loa-Nu had seen before. One was clothed entirely in white robes and he wore a tall hat that bore the words 'One Glance Brings Fortune'. His eyes glowed green. The second man was clothed entirely in black robes with a long black chain wrapped around his arm. He also wore a tall hat, but this one had the words 'The World at Peace' printed on it. His countenance was dour, his eyes glowed red.

"Heibai Wuchang" said Zhou Loa-Nu, identifying them.

The man in white bowed politely to her, folding his fan. The man in black scowled, his chain rattled.

The sound of rushing wind engulfed this twilight realm. A pillar of fire materialized. Everyone took a step back, shocked and afraid, except for the Heibai Wuchang. They watched it burn expectantly.

Zhou Loa-Nu watched it burn as well, feeling an inexplicable anger burn inside her with it.

The fire died down. In its place crouched some form of demonic beast man hybrid. It's long hair sprouted pure white from its head, hanging down over its body of pure white chalk-like skin. Glowing red eyes blazed from under its brow. Blood red lips pulled back over its sharp teeth in a grimace. Tattered and burnt remains of clothing covered his skin.

"Liu Min!" yelled out the young man who had been crouching in fear earlier. "What happened to you?" he asked in a terrified voice.

Zhou Loa-Nu's head turned sharply as she looked at the demon beast again. "Liu Min" she said with quiet malice. She moved to stand in front of him. "You will never find my daughter" she said triumphantly.

The Beast snarled and snapped at her, but he didn't chase her. He seemed to be tied to one spot.

The Heibai Wuchang came closer. "Let us handle this one" said the white robed man gently to her. The black robed man unraveled the chain from his arm, swinging it around in circles. He whirled it around his head and cast it at the Demon Beast, whom it wrapped around tightly. He gave a great heave, pulling the beast off of its feet, dragging it snarling over the ground. The beast's left leg dragged out to a full extension, but did not move from its original spot, no matter how hard the black robed Heibai Wuchang pulled.

The white robed man bent down to examine the beast's foot. He waved his hand over the ground, and then plucked something off of it between his thumb and forefinger.

"This is a stronger chain than yours, Fan Wuijiu" he said to the black robed man. He placed it firmly in the hand that Fan Wujiu held outstretched.

Fan Wujiu examined the object in his hand. Zhou Loa-Nu tried to look as well, but she couldn't see anything. It must be invisible to her. Fan Wujiu scowled down at it and shook his head.

"I am taking this one to Lord Yama" he said, tugging on the chain. "Are you coming with me, Xie Bi'an?"

The white robed Heibai Wuchang shook his head. "I want to take this one to Lord Lao" he said, placing a hand on Zhou Loa-Nu's shoulder. She turned to look at him in amazement. He smiled down at her with a gentle expression.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her considerately.

"Wait! What about us?" asked one of the men from the Village.

Xie Bi'an looked at them over his shoulder. "Your families will take care of you" he said unconcerned.

He then looked back at Zhou Loa-Nu, chivalrously offering her his hand. She took it with dignified grace.

Fan Wujiu left, dragging along the beast like form of Liu Min in chains. Xie Bi'an pointed upwards, and then he and Zhou Loa-Nu disappeared in a column of black smoke.


	46. Chapter 46 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 46**

Yanyou the Snake Spirit watched his little brother watching the Night Immortal Kuanglu. He shook his head ruefully. He needed to have a talk with Linyou.

Kuanglu rapped on the table.

"Do I have your attention?" she asked Yanyou sternly.

Yanyou sat up straighter. "Yes, my beauty! Whatever you say!"

She glared at him, and then took a deep breath. "As I was _saying, we HAVE to invite the Bird Family."_

"Woah! Woah!" said Yanyou. "Why do we _have_ to invite the Bird Family?" he asked in alarm.

Kuanglu rolled her eyes at him. "It would be a political mistake _not_ to" she replied in a tone of voice which implied that fact should be obvious.

"Aren't they under Xu Feng's thumb? Anyone of them could be a spy for him" Yanyou argued.

Kuanglu blinked. "No" she replied adamantly. "Xu Feng slaughtered their entire leadership council, putting Suihe over them, who then subsequently abandoned them. They owe him nothing."

Yanyou winced. Hearing Suihe's name still hurt. He had searched the Demon Realm for months after her disappearance. He had never found her. She hadn't even left a trace of scent to follow.

Linyou leaned forward and asked, "Will we be inviting the Fire Immortal and the Water Immortal?"

Kuanglu pursed her lips. "Yes" she spat out. "I already know that the Emperor will insist on it. I'm not too worried that they will show up though."

She glared at Yanyou. He knew that she had never forgiven him for his part in removing Jimni from the Heavenly Realm.

"You two write the invitations, and I will deliver them tomorrow after I perform my duties as Night Immortal. Any more questions?" Kuanglu asked, getting up from her seat. She whirled around and marched out of the room.

Linyou watched her leave with a worried expression on his face.

"All right, that settles it" said Yanyou. "You're coming with me." Yanyou dragged a bewildered Linyou to the South Gate.

The guard on duty was a friend of his. "What's going on, my friend?" he asked the guard, striking up a conversation. Linyou looked at him oddly. He chatted breezily with the guard for a bit.

"Say, what time do you get off?" Yanyou asked the guard.

"Not for hours" the guard replied.

"Awww, that's too bad!" exclaimed Yanyou. "I really want to take my brother down to the Mortal Realm tonight and show him a good time, and I thought you might want to come along."

The guard shook his head. "I can't do it, friend" he replied regretfully.

"Not even if I tell you exactly where we are going? Then you could meet up with us when you get off duty" Yanyou offered.

The guard looked like he was considering his proposition. Finally he nodded. "All right, where are you headed?" he asked.

Yanyou leaned close in to him, "I'm taking him to Madame Chow" he whispered gleefully.

The guard glanced at Linyou, hiding his laughter. He nodded. "Good luck to you!" he said merrily.

"Oh, everyone is lucky at Madame Chow's", Yanyou whispered in the guard's ear again.

The guard erupted into laughter. He waved them away.

Yanyou strolled jauntily down the walkway to the ladder of light. He grabbed ahold of Linyou's arm and jumped down, soon streaking away in the form of green light.

They arrived in a town street that was familiar to Yanyou. Linyou looked around interestedly, for he had not been here before. The sun had just set, and the lanterns were lit, casting a red glow over the street and its environs.

"Linyou, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about" said Yanyou as they strolled down the street. "I've seen the way you look at Kuanglu. I'm not blaming you or anything, but you should know that a relationship with her is not going anywhere."

Linyou frowned at him in confusion.

"You're a handsome enough fellow and all, but that one has been in love with The Emperor for almost as long as you've been alive."

"I don't understand" said Linyou. "Why do you think I want a relationship with her?"

"Oh come on, you don't have to pretend with me!" Yanyou exclaimed. "Your eyes follow her when she leaves the room. You look anxious until she gets back. You watch her out of the corner of your eye when she's there..." Yanyou shrugged.

Linyou looked up at the sky and breathed a heavy sigh.

"It's all right kid, I know you're heart sick, but _tonight_ we are going to take care of that. I should have done this before now. Maybe then you wouldn't have been a sitting duck for Qintian!" Yanyou laughed.

He walked confidently into a nearby establishment. "My Beauties!" He proclaimed.

"Storyteller!" exclaimed the girls in the front parlor. "It's the Storyteller!" The word was passed back, until an older woman came running up to the front.

"Honored Sir! You grace us with your presence" she bowed obsequiously. "What can I get for you tonight?" she asked.

Yanyou pulled Linyou up front. "Tonight I have an extra special guest" he informed her. "THIS is my little brother, and he is long overdue for a visit here." Yanyou grinned mischievously and waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, Sir, you came to just the right place!" exclaimed Madame Chow. She clapped her hands, and a crowd of pretty young girls surged forward.

"Which girl do you like?" she asked Linyou.

He looked alarmed and tried to back away, but Yanyou held him firmly from behind. "You don't want to insult these nice young ladies." He whispered in Linyou's ear. "You do everything they say, and you are going to be just fine" he promised.

Yanyou picked out two girls at random. "You two take him back" he ordered. He watched them leave the room, chuckling at Linyou's anxious expression.

"I am such a good brother" he said to Madame Chow who was still standing next to him.

"Oh indeed Sir, you are a terrific brother" she assured him. "Will you be using our services for yourself tonight?" she asked hopefully.

Yanyou considered the girls who were left in the front parlor. He decided that he liked the look of one or two of them.

"Why, yes, Madame Chow, I think I will" he replied.


	47. Chapter 47 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 47**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu watched Lia watering her plants from the alcove by the door. Her lissome form moved gracefully around the planter boxes, deftly yielding her watering can. She sang to her plants as she worked. The scene was enchanting.

Barely perceptible to his eyes, and most likely imperceptible to hers, the plants reached towards her as she passed them, growing by infinitesimal increments when stimulated by her voice. Runyu marveled at her gift.

He had high hopes that, with enough time, she could transform the entire Heavenly Realm. But for right now, he wasn't willing to share her. She was his closely guarded secret.

"Lia" he called out to her, "would you like some tea?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, in that carefree innocent way of hers that he found so beguiling. His heart skipped a beat.

"Yes!" she answered his question enthusiastically. She put down the watering can and ran towards him on light feet, the plants swaying in her direction as she passed. She came to an abrupt halt just in front of him, and held out her hands for the tea cup he offered. She sat down hastily and then drank deeply, sighing in relief. She must have been quite thirsty.

Lia held up the cup, admiring the delicate porcelain, and then she put it down quickly, hiding her hands in her lap. She looked down at the ground, seemingly embarrassed.

"Lia?" Runyu said her name questioningly.

She rubbed her apron over her hands, not meeting his gaze.

"Lia" he said her name firmly.

She looked up at him shyly. Her face had a vulnerability that he found touching.

"Come here please" he requested, holding his hand out to here.

She stood up slowly, and walked over to him, standing above him awkwardly. He reached for her hands and pulled them in front, inspecting them.

"The dirt?" he asked her. "Are you embarrassed over that?"

"You are always so clean" she replied, pouting, not meeting his gaze.

Runyu lifted her hand to his face, and kissed the back of her knuckles. She jumped in surprise, forgetting her embarrassement. Runyu smiled up at her.

"This dirt on your hands is more beautiful to me than any gold or jewels" he told her reassuringly. "It's a part of who you are. It accompanies your gift."

He pulled her closer to him, guiding her to sit down on his lap. She perched at the end of his knee. He shook his head, and then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace, cradling her in his lap. That was better.

"Lia" he said in a gentle voice, his chin over her head. "I want you to feel comfortable around me. I like you when you are being yourself. Please don't be afraid of me" he begged.

Lia snuggled closer in his arms. Her hand picked at the hem of his robe nervously. She cleared her throat.

"You got so mad at me the other day" she replied in a faint voice. "I thought maybe you didn't want me to touch you."

Runyu groaned. "I was not _mad_ at you. You took me by surprise" he explained. "I definitely want you to touch me" he told her, feeling his face flush.

"I couldn't breathe" she told him. "Weren't you punishing me?" she asked curiously.

Runyu closed his eyes, wearing a pained expression. He hugged her tighter.

"I am sorry" he said, his voice full of regret. "I should have controlled myself better." He laughed ruefully. "I was _trying_ to show you that I liked you touching my tail."

"Oh!" she said in surprise. There was a long pause. "So you enjoy... putting your lips on me?" she asked hesitantly.

Runyu coughed in astonishment. "Mmmm, yes, definitely" he replied.

Lia sat up on his lap, looking down at his face intently. Slowly she leaned down, and brushed her lips against his experimentally. Runyu looked up at her in amazement.

"Was that okay?" she asked him innocently.

"Can you do it again?" he asked her.

She leaned down again, gently pressing her lips against his. Runyu tightened his grip around her waist, his heart beating faster. He leaned in to the kiss, closing his eyes in enjoyment.

She pulled away slowly, looking at his face searchingly. She looked baffled.

"What is wrong, Lia?" he asked her worriedly.

She put a hand to her chest. "My heart" she said in confusion. "It's beating so fast."

Runyu laughed. "Mine too" he admitted. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, letting her feel his heartbeat racing.

"This is a good thing?" she asked bewildered.

"Oh yes" Runyu replied firmly. "It is a _very_ good thing."

She swallowed hard. Then she leaned in again, her face inches above his. She took a deep breath, and placed her lips firmly over his, her hands reached up to cradle his face. Runyu couldn't help himself, he moved his lips against hers urgently. This time, she didn't pull away from him.


	48. Chapter 48 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 48**

Demon Princess Qintian spied upon an adolescent boy from the trees by a large river. A woman was talking to him. The woman stalked off towards a house in the distance, leaving the boy alone finally. Qintian vaporized into a column of black smoke, reappearing directly behind the boy.

"Tangyue!" she yelled, grabbing his shoulders.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed, jumping. "Don't DO that! Qintian!" he yelled at her. He bent down to pick up the net he had dropped in the water.

She laughed mischievously. "You are so easy" she gloated.

Tangyue sighed in exasperation. "What do you want Qintian?"

"I want to sneak into the Heavenly Realm, and _you_ are going to help me" she informed him.

He gaped at her. "I've never been to the Heavenly Realm" he objected. "My parents have forbidden me from ever going there."

"Yeah, but you _know_ all about it. I don't need you to come with me, I just need information on how to get in" Qintian argued.

You always get me into trouble" pouted Tangyue.

"That's how you know you had fun!" she winked at him.

Tangyue glared at her. Then he grudgingly nodded. "You're right" he said reluctantly. "So why are you sneaking into the Heavenly Realm?" he asked her.

"I found the boy from Kunlun!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I am _finally_ going to steal my husband" she looked into the distance starry-eyed.

Tangyue looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure it's him?" he asked.

"Yes. Definitely" she replied.

"Okay then, let's get to work" he suggested.

"You're the best Tangyue. I knew I could count on you" she stated enthusiastically.


	49. Chapter 49 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 49**

Linyou the Frog Spirit sat across the table from his big brother Yanyou. Yanyou seemed to be in an extraordinarily good mood. He lifted a glass of rice wine into the air.

"A toast!" he proclaimed, "to my little brother becoming a man!"

Linyou blushed and looked down at the floor awkwardly. That did not seem like something he wanted announced to the world.

"Yanyou!" he hissed. "Shut up!"

Yanyou laughed uproariously. "These are the important things you need to know in life, little brother" he informed him.

Linyou looked away. Some of the things those women taught him he wasn't sure he would ever need to know. He cleared his throat.

"They were very thorough" he stated calmly.

Yanyou laughed again. "The girls at Madame Chow's earn every tael!" he exclaimed.

Linyou blushed, remembering one of their more licentious acts. Fortunately he was too tired to become aroused. He drank down his cup of rice wine in one shot.

Yanyou chuckled. "Let's head back now" he suggested. As they got up to leave Yanyou leaned in to speak quietly into his ear.

"Not a word of this to Kuanglu, okay? She'll have my head, and not in the good way" he joked.

Linyou nodded. He couldn't imagine himself telling anyone about his experiences of the past 8 hours.


	50. Chapter 50 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 50**

"Lia" said Runyu softly at breakfast. "The Spring Festival starts tonight."

Li-Hua's eyes widened. "Are we going to go watch the fireworks?" she asked excitedly.

Runyu cleared his throat and looked away. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind" he replied.

Li-Hua tilted her head to the side. She was puzzled.

"We can do whatever you want to do" she offered. "I'm sure I will enjoy it" she said confidently.

Runyu coughed again, his face flushed. "I hope so" he murmured under his breath.

That whole day Li-Hua wondered what surprise Runyu had in store for her. He was being so mysterious.

As the sun finally went down, Li-Hua eagerly went in search of Runyu. He had said to meet him in his bedroom at dusk.

She knocked on his door. "Runyu?" she asked. "Are you there?"

She heard him clear his throat. "Come in" he said.

She opened the door to see him sitting on the bed in a light robe that hung open to his waist. His long hair was completely let down.

"Oh!" She looked down at the floor. "Do you need more time to get dressed?" she asked awkwardly.

"No" replied Runyu. "Close the door and come sit next to me" he said gently, patting the bed.

Li-Hua started to feel nervous. She had never seen Runyu this underdressed before.

She sat down on the bed delicately where he had indicated. Runyu turned towards her and held her hand.

"Lia" Runyu began, "now that the Spring Festival is here, you are of marriageable age. It is time for us to do what married couples do."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. Her stomach clenched. She looked up at Runyu, wide-eyed.

"I... uh... I..." she stammered, and then swallowed hard. She was so afraid to disappoint him. "I don't know how" she admitted in a whisper.

Runyu laughed lightly, squeezing her hand gently. "Don't be afraid" he reassured her.

He reached up to her hair, removing her hair pin. Her hair cascaded down, falling over her shoulders. He grasped her lightly by the chin, staring deep into her eyes.

"Lia" he said huskily. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked. "Do you know how hard it has been to keep my hands off of you?"

Li-Hua chewed her bottom lip nervously. The expression in Runyu's eyes darkened. He lurched forward, pressing his lips against hers. He moved his hand from her chin to behind her head, his lips moving insistently over hers, coaxing them open. She felt his tongue thrust inside her mouth. Lightly, at first, running over her teeth. Then deeper, and deeper, his tongue penetrated into her mouth. His other hand moved to her back, and she felt herself being pushed down onto the bed, all the while his tongue and lips moving over hers.

He paused and lifted himself up to look down at her, his long hair falling around them both like a curtain. Slowly he untied the sash that held her dress closed. Then he laid himself down next to her on the bed, and leaned in to begin anew the onslaught against her lips.

She felt his breathing quicken as he released her mouth, only to begin moving his lips over her chin and face, then down to her ear. Lightly he grazed her ear with his teeth, making Li-Hua gasp. He smiled fiercely in dark triumph.

Runyu leaned in again, grazing his teeth over her neck in various spots, down to the nape. Then kissing and gently sucking her skin at the neckline to the hollow of her throat.

Li-Hua felt like she could not control her breathing. Her heartbeat was as fast as if she had run a race. Strange sensations were running through her body, heating her skin everywhere, pulsing towards her lower abdomen. She stared up at Runyu, bewildered. She was helpless in his thrall.

He leaned over her, holding his weight on one elbow. With his free hand, he slowly peeled back the top flap of her dress, exposing the skin of her left shoulder. He leaned in and started kissing and licking her there too. He bit her lightly on top of her shoulder, causing her to emit a low noise from the base of her throat. She had never made a noise like that before. It appeared to excite him.

He untied the sash that kept the right side of her tunic closed, and flipped it open. Her entire chest was now exposed to the air. Runyu swallowed hard, staring at her breasts. He leaned down to kiss them the way that he had kissed her mouth. When he grazed his teeth over her hardened nipple, Li-Hua moaned again, louder this time.

Runyu tugged at her underskirt with one hand, pulling it down, pulling it off. Li-Hua shyly put her hands over her lower abdomen, trying to cover her nakedness. Runyu leaned in and kissed her hands. She gasped loudly, shocked.

Mercilessly he moved her hands, and then kissed her on the skin of her lower abdomen, moving further down to her labia. She gave a deeper moan. Her hands moved of their own volition to clutch at his head. His long black hair draped over her naked hips, tickling her skin, as he teased her with his tongue and lips.

"Runyu!" she gasped desperately. She didn't know what she needed, but she needed it now.

Runyu untied his own robe, revealing his naked body, which he draped over Li-Hua. He inserted himself between her legs, his expression turning feral.

"Ow! Ow!" yelled Li-Hua in surprise. It hurt! Runyu held himself still, his body shaking with the effort, his eyes closed in concentration. Slowly, agonizingly, he moved his pelvis against her. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Li-Hua's breathing hitched. Her hips twitched against him of their own accord.

"Lia!" He groaned, surprised. He moved his hips again, meeting hers, faster this time. Panting, he clutched at her shoulders with strong fingers. "Oh Lia!" he breathed into her ear.

Li-Hua moaned yet again. The sharp pain had diminished, and now there was an aching fullness in her lower abdomen. An enticing warmth spread throughout her limbs. She brought her knees up, until they touched Runyu's waist. He fell deeper inside of her, causing her to cry out.

Runyu started to slam his body against hers at a frenzied pace now, a low growl erupting from his throat. He held that pace for some time. Suddenly he froze against her with a loud cry, still deep inside her. He stared off into the distance, transfixed, as scalding hot liquid burst inside of her abdomen, the fullness inside of her twitching. He remained there for a long moment, before collapsing on top of her with a contented sigh.

"Oh Lia" he breathed, holding her close. His tail lashed, hitting the bedpost. At some point, he had changed into dragon form.

He kissed her on her shoulder, and then rolled sideways off of her to lay next to her on the bed. He brought his arm up to rest over his forehead, and his breathing slowed to normal.

Li-Hua tugged at her dress, trying to untangle it to wrap it back over her naked figure. Between her legs she could feel a warm liquid oozing out of her. It felt similar to a heavy day of menstruation.

Awkwardly she looked over at him. He seemed to have no difficulty laying next to her completely exposed. His chest was dotted with scars of varying size and shape. She surmised that he must have seen his share of battle.

With alarm she noticed the blood smeared on the white pearlescent scales of his lower abdomen. Was the liquid coming out of her blood? She looked down, but she had already covered herself. She looked back at the blood on him. There didn't seem to be any protrusions on his serpentine body. Something had definitely gone inside of her, but what? She frowned, puzzled.

She flicked a glance at his face and noticed that he was looking at her with a bemused expression. Quickly she turned her head away, blushing. She heard him give a small laugh, and then shift his weight on the bed. She felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him again, and saw that he had rolled over to face her, his weight supported on one elbow.

"It's okay, Lia" he told her gently, patting her shoulder. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

She nodded at him to show that she understood, but she still felt awkward.

"I...uh...need to get cleaned up" she told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded at her, his expression understanding. Li-Hua quickly sat up and climbed out of the bed. Walking briskly, she headed towards the bathing chamber. Once she had left the room she breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't stay in Runyu's presence right now. The experience had been too overwhelming. The liquid inside of her was running down her thighs as she walked. She couldn't wait to wash it off.

The air in the bathing chamber was warm and humid. She untied her dress and removed it, draping it over the side of the stall, and then tied her hair up over her head with her hair stick. She scrubbed at her skin from a small stool. There seemed to be a lot of blood.

She tried to remember what her mother had told her would happen when she lay with her husband as man and wife. It was several months ago now, the memory was fuzzy. It seemed like Mother had said she would bleed a little bit, and that it would take her almost a week to heal. She looked down at her thighs.

"Is that a 'little bit' of blood?" she asked herself. She scraped off a handful and guided it down the drain. After she had rinsed and scrubbed and rinsed again, she finally felt ready to look at her dress.

It was ruined. The inside layer of the peach colored silk was soaked with a large blotch of blood that was darkening to a rust colored brown. She might be able to get some of it out with salt water, but probably not all of it. She sighed dispiritedly. She had really liked this dress.

She looked across to the long rectangular bathing pool. The warm steam arising from the pool's surface was inviting. Maybe a good soak was what she needed. She eagerly stepped into the hot spring-fed pool. The pool was deep enough that it came to just below her breasts. The water felt good on her naked skin, except for the stinging sensation between her legs. That area was still raw. She placed her forearms on the side of the pool, cushioning the side of her face, and then let her body drift in the water. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh.


	51. Chapter 51 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 51**

Qintian fidgeted in her borrowed finery. The silk cloth felt slippery on her skin. Even though she was wearing several layers of fabric, she felt naked without her customary armor. Tangyue had been insistent that she could not wear her amor underneath the dress.

"You'll never fool the guards that way" he had told her. "They will smell the leather." He regarded her with a worried expression. "I wish I was going with you" he said.

"So, come with me" Qintian replied with a shrug.

"I can't go to the Heavenly Realm!" exclaimed Tangyue in exasperation. "You know my parents have forbidden it."

"Well, then, I'm on my own" said Qintian matter-of-factly.

Then she asked him, "Do you think your Mother will notice this dress is missing? What if she comes to stop me?"

Tangyue replied, "No! She never wears this dress. She hates things that remind her of the Heavenly Realm." He handed her a length of gauzy white fabric.

"Ugh!" complained Qintian. " _Another_ layer?"

"This is your veil" Tangyue told her impatiently. "Unless you _want_ the guards to recognize you..."

Qintian slipped the veil over her head. "I can't see!" she whined.

"You only have to deal with it until you get him out of the gate" Tangyue tried to console her. "You can change clothes once you get out of the Heavenly Realm."

"Where can I put my whip" Qintian wondered. There weren't any pockets or a belt to speak of.

"Ohhhhhhh no!" Tangyue exclaimed. "The guards will definitely smell that. You are going to have to stash it with your armor."

"I have to go up there weaponless?" Qintian's jaw dropped.

Tangyue nodded emphatically.

Qintian did not like that idea. She was going into the heart of enemy territory, weaponless, practically blindfolded, and encumbered by an excessive amount of unfamiliar and useless clothing. Was Tangyue setting her up to fail? No, she decided he wouldn't do that. He was her oldest and dearest friend. This really must be the best way.

Tangyue bundled up her armor and bone whip and agreed to meet her at the Wangchuan River crossing. Qintian headed towards the Heavenly Realm's South Gate.

After she crossed through the gate, she stepped to the side, and took a moment to arrange the folds of her voluminous pink skirt. Then she adjusted her veil, waiting for a large group of people to come up the ladder of light. As they passed her, she slipped in to the tail end of their group, unnoticed.

She followed them circumspectly past the guards stationed at the gate, but soon the party headed in a direction that she did not wish to go. She waited until they passed another party going in the right direction to leave that group and attached herself to a new one. Eventually she made her way to Xuanji Palace.

The gates of the palace were open for the festivities, as people would be roaming in and out, hopping from party to party. The sun was setting on the horizon, and the lamps were just starting to be lit. The party hadn't really started yet.

Qintian hesitated outside the gate. She needed to wait until the festivities were at their peak before she could act. She wanted the cover of full darkness. Just then the woman she had seen in the Demon Realm emerged from the gate. Kuanglu? That's what Linyou had said her name was. She marched off in a hurry, evidently in a bad mood. Does she always look like that?

Qintian had decided to go invisible, but just before she enacted the spell that would do that, she was stopped by another person emerging from the gate.

"This way, my beauty!" called a man with two long tendrils of black hair framing his face. His topknot was crowned with a silver snake. He gestured gallantly towards her, motioning for her to come inside.

"Does he really mean me?" she wondered. She looked around, and didn't see another person that he could be talking to.

"Sir?" she asked. Her voice sounded muffled to her through the veil.

"All the pretty girls are invited to our place tonight!" The man said with a wink.

Qintian shrugged, this was going to be easier than she thought. She followed him inside. Tables and chairs were set up around the front garden, and servants wandered throughout making last minute adjustments.

"Come meet my Little Brother" said the man with the snake topknot.

He led her to a table in the corner. Seated there was Linyou! She looked at the snake topknot man again. This man must also be a Prince.

"Yanyou!" she heard Linyou say from the tble. "Who have you brought?"

"I found a beauty to decorate our party" said Yanyou slyly. He leaned in towards Linyou and said in a loud whisper, "and since I'm such a _nice_ brother, I'm letting you have the first crack at her."

Linyou looked towards her in alarm, flushing. Yanyou laughed, walking away. Qintian almost laughed too, but caught herself in time, covering her mouth under the veil. Linyou must have thought that she was embarrassed, because he apologized for his brother's crudeness.

"I'm Linyou" he introduced himself, bowing.

"Qin..." she almost blew her cover! "Ummm, Qin Li" she said quietly, bowing in return.

Linyou looked at her oddly, like he was trying to pierce through her veil with his gaze. "Have we met before?" he asked her.

She shook her head no. He looked puzzled. Just then Yanyou came back holding a bottle of wine.

"Let's begin the New Year with a stiff drink!" he suggested.

He poured three cups of the wine, handing them around the table. He held his up in the air.

"Ganbei!" Yanyou exclaimed, and then downed the contents in one shot. Linyou followed suit.

Qintian maneuvered her cup under her veil, and then also downed her drink in one shot. Yanyou and Linyou both looked at her in amazement. Oops. The women here must not drink like that. She put her cup down on the table awkwardly. Linyou peered at her face.

"Are you _sure_ we've never met before?" he asked her uncertainly.

"Oh ho ho, Linyou" Yanyou laughed. "That is the oldest line in the world!" he said mockingly. "Excuse me miss, but have we met before? I feel as if I know you" he exclaimed in a falsetto mimicry.

Linyou looked down, abashed. Qintian pouted. She didn't like seeing Linyou upset. She gestured at the door.

"Don't let me keep you from your other guests, Sir" she tried to excuse herself.

"Nonsense" replied Yanyou. "You stay here with my Little Brother." He got up and bowed to her. "I will go play host" he told Linyou. He walked away, leaving the bottle behind.

"My beauties!" she heard him exclaim at the door.

Qintian reached for the bottle and poured another round of drinks for Linyou and herself.

"Ganbei?" she offered Linyou his cup. He gave her a shy half-smile, taking his cup.

"Practice makes perfect" she heard him say under his breath, before swallowing his drink.

The festivities had reached a tumultuous level by the time the bottle was empty. This palace was apparently a popular destination. Many people came to greet Linyou. Qintian began to despair that she would not be able to get him alone.

When the fireworks started, she seized her chance. Everyone was looking up at the sky. "The Emperor has dragon fireworks over his palace this year!" she heard someone in the crowd exclaim. She tugged on Linyou's hand. He looked down at her, and she gestured with her head back towards the interior of the palace. He looked surprised, but he still followed her into an empty room.

She turned away to close the doors behind them, surreptitiously applying a lip paint from a small tube that had been hidden in her robe. She turned back around, leaning against the door. Linyou was looking at her with a puzzled expression, that turned to surprise when she launched herself at him. She clutched at him with all four limbs like a monkey, ripped off her veil, and planted a kiss on his lips. He pushed her off and she fell to the ground. She was on her feet again, like a cat, watching him warily. His face was angry. He moved towards her and then paused. He shook his head, trying to clear it. His expression became alarmed. He sank to his knees and then toppled over.

Qintian very carefully wiped the rest of the drugged paint off of her lips. She removed her shawl and unfolded it, opening one end. It was actually a large bag that she had folded to look like a shawl. She tied Linyou's wrists together, and then his ankles. She gagged his mouth with her veil. Then she stuffed him inside her sack. Lastly she grabbed the back of her skirt and tucked it between her legs, tying it in front of her. Now she had makeshift pants. She hefted Linyou onto her shoulder, and then cast the spell that would make them all invisible.

She hoped no one would notice the door opening and closing because they were all focused on the fireworks. She quickly made her way through the crowds to the gate, and jumped down into the ladder of light carrying her burden. Once on the other side of the gate she began to breathe a little easier. After reaching a safe distance, she teleported out in a streak of black smoke.

Tangyue met her at the Wangchuan River.

"Did you get him?" he asked her eagerly when he heard her footsteps.

She uncast the invisibility spell, and dropped her burden on the ground. "See for yourself" she replied.

Tangyue pulled the sack off of Linyou, and looked at him curiously. "Is that the Frog Spirit?" he asked, pointing to Linyou's topknot decoration.

"Yeah" said Qintian proudly. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

Tangyue looked at her with round eyes. "Uncle Runyu is going to lose his mind!" he exclaimed.

Qintian shrugged. "He won't come here" she said confidently.

Tangyue didn't look sure about that. "For _this_ , he might!" he replied. "I have to tell Father. He'll know what to do" he muttered under his breath.

"No Tangyue! Don't tell your parents!" Qintian begged.

"You're going to start a WAR Qintian!" Tangyue protested.

"At least give me a head start" she bargained.

Tangyue looked like he was wrestling with himself. "Fine!" he shouted. "I'll give you 24 hours, but after that, I'm telling Father."

"Thanks Tangyue!" Qintian said. She finished changing into her familiar armor, and handed the silk dress back to Tangyue. Then she hefted Linyou onto her shoulder again and disappeared with a puff of black smoke.

She flew Linyou to a cave at the foot of Mount Chi Ren that only she knew about. She had prepped it in advance for this purpose. While Linyou was still unconscious, she removed the cloth ties she had put on his wrists and ankles. She brought him up to a sitting position, then attached his wrists to a pair of metal cuffs that were shackled to the wall.

Linyou started to regain consciousness, jerking his wrists against the chains, and then looked around in confusion when he couldn't move them. He saw Qintian kneeling in front of him, and his eyes grew wide in alarm.

"Qintian!" he tried to say around the gag.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Linyou" Qintian said in a soothing voice. "I'm not going to hurt you." He looked at her skeptically. "Really!" she exclaimed. "I've stolen you to make you my husband" she explained. The look in his eyes was one of extreme confusion.

Qintian leaned in, placing her hands on his chest. He flinched.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way" she said apologetically. "I wanted to woo you." Her hands traveled smoothly up to his shoulders, petting him. "I couldn't get in through the gates anymore" she pouted.

Her hands traveled back down his chest. She untied the sash that kept his robes closed, and peeled back the layers of clothing, exposing his bare chest. "You are so _gorgeous"_ she told him, running her hands lightly over his bare skin.

She bit her bottom lip. She wanted to taste him.

She rose from a kneeling position, then straddled him, sitting down on his legs. She leaned forward and delicately kissed the hollow of his throat. Then she moved her lips over his neck, kissing and licking his skin, her hands massaging his chest. She heard his breathing hitch, and felt his heartbeat increase. She smiled to herself triumphantly.

Her hands strayed down to the drawstring of his pants. She ran her fingers along the inside of the waistband, feeling his stomach muscles clench at her touch.

Qintian looked back up to his face. She grabbed his head between both of her hands to force him to look at her.

"I think I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you" she told him sincerely. "All those years ago, by the jasper pool in Kunlun." Linyou's eyes went round in shock. "I tried to find you again" she told him, "but I couldn't" she pouted. "Were you in the Heavenly Realm all this time?" she asked. Linyou shook his head no, a dazed look in his eyes.

Qintian skimmed her hands down his chest again. Linyou closed his eyes, his chest expanding with his breathing. Her right hand traveled even further down, to his waistband, her fingers insinuating themselves inside it, before her entire hand plunged down the front of his pants. He moaned, his voice distorted through the gag.

Her searching fingers closed down upon his hardening member, stroking it lightly at first, then more insistently. She ran her thumb over the tip, feeling a small drop of wetness, which she rolled around and around the tip of his now rock hard phallus. He gave a long moan of helpless anguish. She resumed the stroking, increasing the pace, keeping a firm pressure with her encircled fingers.

Linyou started to pant, his eyes closed tightly, his cheeks flushed to a delicious pink. She could feel his muscles bunching underneath her legs, as he twitched his pelvis upward, silently begging her to stroke faster. His member was so hard now it felt like it was bruising her hand. She increased the pace just a little bit more.

Linyou let out a cry through his gag, his whole body went rigid, and then shuddered, and her hand was soon covered in a hot mess of gelatinous liquid pumping out of his diminishing member. She waited for his breathing to slow before she carefully pulled her hand out of his pants. He opened his eyes again, and looked at her with a mixture of fear and wonder.

Qintian held his gaze, and then very deliberately brought her wet hand to the wall above his head. She used his sperm to mark the numeral 'one' on the wall.

"That's one" she whispered to him. "Let's count how many times it takes to make you love me" she proposed.

She then reached around behind his head and untied the gag, pulling it out of his mouth. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, reveling in the taste.

In the distance she suddenly heard booted feet running their way, and a clang of steel.

"No!" she exclaimed in dismay, "We've been found! Dammit Tangyue!"

She rose up to her feet as quick as a cat, grabbing her whip. All of the sudden her head felt very peculiar. She shook it, trying to clear her perception. Her knees buckled underneath her. She brought a hand to her lips in sudden understanding. The lip paint! There must have still been some left on Linyou.

She looked to him in concern, before her vision went black.


	52. Chapter 52 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 52**

Yanyou the Snake Spirit surreptitiously watched his Little Brother interact with the mysterious veiled girl, from a table across the courtyard. Her behavior had been definitely suspicious. That is why he had attached her to Linyou, so that he could keep an eye on her.

"Now that Linyou has learned to hold his liquor, he should be more than capable of dealing with her should she try anything funny" thought Yanyou. He looked down at the beauties on his right and left side, trying to decide which one he favored more.

The Mongoose Spirit was sleekly beautiful, with a vibrant personality, and an intense sex appeal. The Magpie Spirit had a flashier beauty, coupled with a sharper wit. Both of these beauties were lethal to a poor little snake like himself, and both of them had their sights set on the Emperor's brother.

"Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm. Being Runyu's brother has its perks" he thought to himself wryly.

In addition to his host duties for the party, he turned most of his attention to getting these girls drunk enough to lose their inhibitions. He didn't worry about Linyou at all. By the time the fireworks began to whine and pop, he was ensconced in another room with an inebriated pair of beauties.


	53. Chapter 53 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 53**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling, with his arm draped over his forehead. He sighed in contentment. He had waited an eternity for that experience. His tail twitched, lazily lashing the bedpost again, as he stretched, fully relaxed.

"I hope Lia is all right" he thought to himself. There was some blood on the scales that covered his cloaca. It wasn't his blood. "I think that's normal" he reassured himself.

It had been an age since he had studied the reproductive cycle of mortal humans, but he thought he recalled something about the females rupturing their hymen during their first intercourse. He really should have brushed up on this material, he scolded himself mentally.

There was a reason he hadn't though. Just the thought of being with Lia in this way had become like a torture of anticipation for him over the past four months. Anytime a lustful thought randomly popped into his head, he felt like he might not be able to control himself. The past few weeks the hunger had gotten to the point that he couldn't trust himself to touch her at all. He had avoided casual physical contact at all costs.

The memory of her naked body pressed against his popped into his mind. His breathing hitched. He felt a suspicious bulge pressing against his cloacal scale. He groaned ruefully. He had only exercised one of his hemipenes. The other one was announcing itself.

"I wonder if Lia is finished cleaning up?" he asked the empty room. He looked down at the blood on his bulging cloacal scale. " _I_ should get cleaned up" he told himself.

He converted his tail into the two legs of a man's form, and then swung himself off of the bed. He walked barefooted to the door, re-tying the sash of his robe. He could hear splashing coming from the direction of the bathing chamber.

As he opened the door to the bathing chamber, the scent of blood overwhelmed him. He took a step back reflexively. Then a feeling of panic took hold. He dashed inside, the first thing he saw being Lia's dress hanging on the stall. The bloodstain on it was alarmingly large. The scent of blood was strongest coming from the drain of the stall.

He scanned the room and saw Lia's recumbent form floating in the hot spring-fed pool. Her eyes were closed.

"Lia!" Runyu exclaimed in concern. He twirled his arms in a circular motion and then pointed the first two fingers of both hands at the pool. Blue light streamed from his fingertips, causing the water to form a translucent tentacle that rose up from the surface, and deposited her limp body on the ceramic tiles of the floor. He ran over to her and placed the back of two fingers against her forehead.

"Runyu?" Lia said drowsily. "What's wrong?" she asked in confusion.

"Where does it hurt Lia?" Runyu asked her desperately.

"Ummm... down there" she said groggily, pointing to her lower abdomen.

Runyu quickly aimed the fingertips of his right hand at her lower abdomen, shooting a beam of healing blue light into her body. After a moment her face seemed to take on more color, and she began to breathe easier. Her eyes opened wide.

"Ahhhhh" she breathed, clutching onto his arm. "I hadn't realized how much pain I was in until you took it all away!" Lia exclaimed, looking up at him in wonder.

Runyu discontinued the stream of healing magic, gathering Lia into his arms and holding her tightly.

"I am _so_ sorry Lia!" Runyu said remorsefully. "I hadn't realized that it would hurt you so much" he choked out. "We don't have to do this again. I won't put you through that again" he promised stricken.

He felt Lia pet his shoulder.

"It won't hurt me again Runyu" she tried to console him. "It only hurts the first time. After I heal it shouldn't hurt at all. We can do it again, I don't mind" she said placatingly.

"I don't want to risk you, Lia" said Runyu determinedly.

Lia's bottom lip jutted forward. Was she pouting? Her eyebrows scrunched together and her eyes looked up at him sadly. "I think I... _want_ to" she said awkwardly, looking away.

Runyu's expression changed to one of surprise.

"The pain went away very suddenly, and now my body feels all tingly and warm" she tried to explain. Her cheeks flushed.

"Ohhhh" said Runyu, understanding. Her body was full of endorphins, which it had generated as a pain response. The pain was gone, but the endorphins were still there, causing an overload of pleasureable sensations. A wicked smile slowly formed on his lips.

He leaned down, just barely grazing the jawline by her ear with his lips. She gasped loudly, clutching at his arm desperately. Runyu's smile widened into a grin. He was determined to cover every inch of her skin with his lips.

"Oh PLEASE! Runyu!" Lia begged as he suckled the nipple of her left breast. Her lower body writhed like she was in torment. Her hands grasped at his back and shoulder.

"I'm not even halfway through" he told her, his voice low. She bit down on her bottom lip in frustration. That made him want to kiss it. He moved back up to her face, covering her lips with his, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth.

He pulled away deliberately slowly, and then whispered into her ear,

"Now I have to start over."

Lia groaned, almost crying. Runyu was surprised at himself for enjoying that so much. He skimmed his hand lightly over her lower abdomen and hips while he nipped at her neck and shoulders. Her hips bucked upward, trying to force his hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" he sucked the roof of his mouth, shaking his head in disagreement. Lia pouted at him again.

"Did you want me to touch you there?" he whispered at her ear. Her head nodded emphatically.

He watched her face intently as he delicately placed one finger on top of her labia, and then ever so gently rubbed downwards.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she emitted a deep groan through her open mouth. He pushed his finger in between the labia, gently flicking the budlike piece of skin underneath.

Lia's eyes closed, and she emitted another groan, this one higher in pitch. Runyu slowly rolled his finger in circles all the way around the bud, feeling it swell and quiver.

Lia's closed eyes scrunched tightly, her breath panting, her body becoming stiff in his arms as the tension built. He took her higher and higher, until all of the sudden her whole body tensed as hard as a rock for a split second. Her pelvis rocked strongly against his hand, and her hands grabbed at him with desperation. She let out a loud cry of pleasure.

He waited for her breathing to slow, and her grasp to weaken, before he withdrew his hand. The tension in her face cleared and then she slowly opened her eyes. Her face turned towards his, and the expression in her warm golden eyes was one of total devotion. He had never seen anyone look at him like that before. He felt it right through his bones.

"Lia!" he gasped, then bent down to kiss her mouth thoroughly. Her tongue moved around his, as she kissed him back.

He could not contain his need for her any longer. He felt his long sinuous tail roll out, partially submerging itself in the water of the nearby pool. The second hemipene enlarged itself enough to push aside his cloacal scale. He ripped aside his robe and then rolled over top of her naked body, pushing himself in between her legs.

The intense pleasure threatened to engulf him, but he hung on determinedly. Propping his weight onto his elbows, he undulated his serpentine figure into Lia's, feeling the heat inside of her crawl throughout his body, taking him over. She moaned underneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his shoulders.

His breath was coming in gasps now as he frenziedly threw himself against her. It felt like the liquid inside his testes was heated almost to boiling. Runyu heard himself cry out as the pressure mounted too high, and the liquid suddenly shot out of his hemipene, pumping forcefully into the welcoming body of his wife.

He slumped down, and then rolled over, spent. He suddenly realized how hard the ceramic tile floor was. It was amazing that he hadn't noticed until just now. He looked over at Lia, still breathing heavily. She looked back at him with an expression that made him feel calm and loved. Then she got up and plunged herself into the pool of hot spring-fed water. After a moment, he decided to join her.


	54. Chapter 54 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 54**

Linyou sat on a hard rock floor, chained to the wall of a mountainous cave. Sprawled at his feet was the unconscious form of his kidnapper. He could hear the booted feet of men running closer and closer. Would they be friend or foe? More than likely the latter.

Closing his eyes, he summoned his chi to his hands until they glowed green, then ripped one chain out of the wall, quickly followed by the other. He got up stiffly from the ground, bending his back in a stretch. He stood in front of the supine form of the Demon Princess Qintian, and waited for the men to come.

A squad of black armored demons entered the cave. "What have you done to the Princess?!" the leader demanded to know.

"Definitely foe" said Linyou under his breath. He circled his legs into a fighting stance, his arms jutting out before him with open palms. He clapped his two hands together, and then slowly drew them apart, summoning his jade staff. He twirled the staff around expertly, then folded it under his right arm, left hand open.

The Demon soldiers drew their swords and advanced. Linyou telescoped his staff towards the first opponent, hitting him square in the chest, knocking him flying backwards into another demon. Then he flicked his staff to the side, pushing a third demon into the cave wall, who went down hard and didn't get back up. A fourth demon tried to circle around him, but Linyou brought the butt of his staff sweeping under the demon's legs, knocking him on his back. Linyou leaped at the two remaining demons, sending first one, and then the other, flying, with hits to the sides of their faces. He went back to the fourth demon, who was still on the ground, but moving. He slammed the end of his staff into the demon's forehead, knocking him out.

Convinced that the demons would not be bothering him again any time soon, he returned to the Princess Qintian. He stood over her unconscious body, leaning on his staff, staring at her. What a strange girl. He had never met a girl like her before... or had he? He thought back to his visit to Kunlun, many years ago. He did have a vague recollection of a girl kissing him by the jasper pond, but he had dismissed it as just a dream. Was this real? Could it really be possible that the princess of the Demon Realm wanted him for his body, and for no _other_ reason?

His thoughts turned to his secret army at Dongting Lake. It was definitely a possibility that Qintian sought to gain access to it, or at least intel. How could he trust her with that information? Should he just leave her here? He thought about the indignity he had just experienced at her hands, and his blood burned. He looked to the wall he had been chained to. The numeral 'one' was still visible, smeared wetly on the rock with his sperm. There was no way he was going to just let her go.

Qintian was beginning to stir. At first her eyes were unfocused when she opened them, but very soon she became aware of her situation. She tried to sit up. Linyou brought his staff in front of her chest and held it there, daring her to move without his permission.

"Linyou" she said weakly. Her gaze traveled over the broken chains trailing from his wrists, to the large holes left in the wall, to the unconscious demon soldiers sprawled all over the cave, and then back to his bare chest where his robes still hung open from her exploitation of him.

"You could have broken free at any time" she said, dazed.

"If I had done that, then I still wouldn't know who you are working for" he replied.

"Who am I working for?" she asked him in confusion.

"Me" he stated coldly.

Her eyes widened with fear. That was good. "She deserves to be punished" he thought. _He_ wanted to be the one to punish her.

Linyou removed his staff, and put it away with a wave of his hand. In the distance he could hear more booted feet coming this way. He reached down and pulled Qintian to her feet, tucking her under his arm. They disappeared in a flash of green light, streaking through an apperature in the cave wall that was vaguely heart shaped.

They landed at the shore of Dongting Lake. Qintian looked around at their surroundings, wide-eyed.

"This is my home" he explained to her, finally re-tying the sash to hold his tunic closed. "Let's get you dressed in something more appropriate" he suggested. He placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. A flash of green light altered her black armor into an opalescent green dress. He took hold of her demon bone whip, and it disappeared with a wave of his hands. He broke the cuffs off of his wrists. Those too disappeared with a wave of his hands.

He pulled her under his arm again, and then jumped with his powerful legs, landing with a splash out in the middle of the lake. They arrived on the covered staircase that led all the way down to the bottom. He looked down at Qintian, she was holding her breath with her eyes tightly shut.

"There is air here" he told her. She opened one eye, then both eyes, and took a deep breath in relief.

Linyou led the way down the staircase. He could sense that Qintian was following him slowly, staring around at her surroundings in wonder.

"Keep up!" he ordered her. She scurried closer.

They arrived in the courtyard of his palace. Out of habit he looked up at the sign above the door that read 'Yunmeng Pond'. The squad of his soldiers stationed out front stiffened to attention as he drew close. He grabbed Qintian and pulled her in front, and then addressed the squad leader.

"Get a good look at this Demon" he ordered him. "She is not to leave Dongting Lake. Spread the word."

"Yes, Lord Dongting" he snapped a salute.

Linyou pushed Qintian through the large double doors of his palace, steering her through the long black hallway, until finally they arrived at his chambers. He pulled her inside the door, and then sealed it with an invisible barrier.

"Draw me a bath" he ordered her. Qintian blinked at him. She didn't move.

"Uhhhh" she stalled.

"Qintian" he said in a tone of voice that was a warning, "It's _your_ fault that I am so dirty."

Qintian looked down, abashed. Then she looked all around the room, locating a door to the right and peaked inside.

"Ah, ok" she said out loud. She went inside, and soon he could hear the sound of running water. "It's ready now" he heard her call after a while.

Linyou took off his boots, and then entered the small room where Qintian waited. He watched her face intently while he untied the sash of his tunic and pulled off his robes, throwing them to the side. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down at the floor. Very different behavior compared to an hour ago, he mused.

He dropped his pants and tossed them aside too, and then stepped into the large tub filled with steaming hot water. He pulled his long black hair up with one hand and then sat down, now fully immersed in the water.

"Tie up my hair" he ordered her.

She grabbed a stick on the counter and carefully twisted his hair up, securing it with the stick.

"Wash me" he commanded. Her face turned very red and she swallowed hard. He raised an eyebrow. She looked around the room, and then grabbed a sponge. Nervously she approached him and dipped the sponge in the water. She placed the sponge on his chest and lightly rubbed at it, turning her head away.

"I think you can do better than that" he said brusquely.

She made a small high-pitched sound in the back of her throat, and then faced him. She applied more pressure to the sponge this time. He leaned forward, giving her access to his back. She dutifully scrubbed there until he leaned back against the tub.

He lifted one leg out of the tub and rested his foot on the side. Qintian stood frozen, looking at it. Linyou cleared his throat audibly. She jumped, and then applied the sponge to his leg, starting at his foot and working her way up. She stopped at the water line. He held up his other leg and she circled the tub to repeat the procedure.

"There is still a place you haven't washed yet" he stated.

Qintian looked at him in surprise, she bit her bottom lip, her breath hitched. He took the sponge from her nerveless hand and set it down. Then he stood up in the tub, revealing his half erect penis.

"Use your tongue" he ordered.

Qintian kneeled at the side of the tub. She brought up a shaking hand.

"No hands" Linyou stopped her.

She put her hand down, and then leaned in towards him, licking up the length of his shaft, which hardened under her tongue. Linyou's lips parted, he started to breath heavily as he watched her work. Qintian put her mouth over the tip, running her tongue around it in circles, and then plunged her mouth downwards, enclosing his entire member. She closed her eyes, appearing to savor his taste. Her head pumped up and down in a rythmic motion.

Linyou grit his teeth to keep from crying out. He couldn't stop himself from grabbing her hair and trying to force his member deeper into her mouth. The pleasure escalated inside his body. He groaned loudly, and then shot his seed down her throat. She swallowed, then thoroughly cleaned every remaining bit off of him. He watched her, fascinated. Then Qintian looked up into his face, her gaze intense.

"Two" she whispered breathily.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Fetch my robe" he ordered.

She helped him to dress in clean robes, and then carefully removed his topknot and combed through his long black hair at his request. He rummaged in a drawer and pulled out a sheer robe of a translucent red material.

"You can sleep in that" he told her. He laid down on the bed, and looked at her expectantly. She moved towards the bathroom. "Where are you going?" asked Linyou.

"To go get changed" she replied in confusion.

"You don't have my permission to leave this room" Linyou stated sternly. "Also, my servants are supposed to address me as 'Lord Dongting'. I recommend that you do likewise" he advised her, his tone threatening.

Her face reddened, it looked like she was about to explode. Linyou licked his top lip in anticipation. She looked away, biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, Lord Dongting" she said in a strained voice. She began removing her clothing awkwardly, revealing her naked body to him.

Linyou watched her appraisingly, taking note of the excellent physical condition that she was in, and the few scars on her legs and arms, obviously sword wounds. He had already suspected that she was a trained warrior, but this confirmed it. She slipped on the robe that he had given her. It concealed nothing.

"Where shall I sleep" she asked him.

"Where shall I sleep _My Lord"_ Linyou corrected her.

"Where shall I sleep, MY LORD?" she asked him again.

Linyou patted the bed next to him. She swallowed hard, then turned away for a moment. He could see her taking deep breaths. Then she pulled her hair out of the ponytail, and climbed into bed with him, hugging the edge of the bed with her back facing him. Linyou pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, throwing his upper leg over her waist. He snuggled his face into her hair and inhaled her scent.

"That's better" Linyou said into her hair. He heard her make a squeaky sound in her throat. It made him smile. He moved his arms, adjusting himself more comfortably, brushing the tips of her breasts with his fingers. Her chest expanded as she tried to push her breasts further into his hands.

Linyou made a 'tsking' noise with his tongue. "You haven't been punished enough yet" he said in a low voice in her ear. He lazily stroked one of her hardened nipples. Qintian moaned. He stopped suddenly. She made a noise of protest. "Go to sleep" he whispered in her ear.

She moved her hips backwards, pushing up against him. Her leg slid up, and she writhed, rubbing her hips against him.

"You are being very naughty" he warned her. She huffed, pouting, but she desisted. He embraced her tighter, and then closed his eyes, determined to get some sleep.


	55. Chapter 55 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 55**

Yanyou the Snake Spirit contemplated the two beauties who lay on the bed before him. He was a little bit drunker than he should have been.

"Lean in closer to each other" he said to them, waving his hand. "Wrap your arms around each other, don't be shy" he coached them.

He watched them awkwardly try to hug each other just to please him. It gave him a thrill. He grabbed the upper leg of the Mongoose Spirit and maneuvered it up to drape over the Magpie Spirit's hip. Then he pushed Magpie Spirit's leg up underneath of Mongoose.

"Closer..." he whispered at them, his hands busy below, sliding their skirts up to their hips. He pushed their backsides, one with each hand, closer in together, making their uncovered pelvises touch.

"Now kiss each other!" he commanded them. Magpie Spirit looked at him with alarm, her eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. Mongoose grabbed her face and jerked it to look at her. She covered Magpie's mouth with her own, shoving her tongue deep inside.

"That's so hot" Yanyou commented. He dropped his trousers, kicking them off, and then climbed onto the bed on his knees.

The next move he was about to attempt was tricky, but so worth it when it succeeded. It had made him infamously popular at the brothels of the Mortal Realm. He had never tried it with Fairies before.

He untied his robes, leaving them hanging open, and lowered himself onto the two girls who lay entwined below. One hand down on the bed to hold his weight, he used his other hand to guide first one, and then the other, of his hemipenes into the openings of the drunk beauties. Once he had lined them up correctly, he thrusted inwards.

The intensity of the pleasure hit him like a shockwave. He held still, letting it wash over him. The girls underneath him moaned into each other's mouths. Mongoose Spirit undulated her hips, riding his left hemipene, making him groan.

Yanyou thrust inwards again, harder this time. Magpie let out a squawk. Mongoose lowered her hand, sliding it between Magpie's thighs. Her arm pumped up and down as she stroked Magpie's clitoris with her fingers. Magpie gasped and then moaned long and low.

"Mongoose is definitely my favorite" he thought to himself.

He started thrusting into the both of them rhythmically, one hand on each of them, kneading their buttocks, the pressure mounting inside his scrotum. He felt Magpie quiver around his right hemipene as she orgasmed. Mongoose moved her hand to herself, and started stroking her own clitoris. She orgasmed quickly afterwards, squeezing his left hemipene tight with the force of it. Yanyou grunted and then shot his seed into the both of them simultaneously, his lower body in spasms.

He spanked Magpie's bottom lightly as he climbed off of them. Then he turned and flopped onto his back on the bed behind Mongoose. He breathed heavily, wiping the sweat off of his brow.

"So worth it" he thought to himself, trying to catch his breath.

He heard a knock at the door. "Your Highness! Your Highness are you in there?" Asked the voice of one of the palace servants through the door.

"Noooo" groaned Yanyou.

"Have you seen the Mongoose Spirit?" asked the voice.

"Uhhhhh", Yanyou looked at her on the bed next to him. "Why?" he asked the servant.

"Her father is looking for her" the servant replied through the door. "He says he saw her with you."

Mongoose's face tensed, alarmed. She shook her head at Yanyou, holding her index finger to her lips.

"No, I haven't seen her for awhile" Yanyou told the servant. He watched her as she got up off the bed quickly and tried to rearrange her skirts. Magpie helped her smooth her hair, and wipe away the lipstick smudges.

"Also, we can't seem to find Prince Linyou" the servant said. "Would he have left the party?"

"WHAT?!" Yanyou shouted at the door. He jumped off of the bed and pulled his pants on in a hurry. Then he threw open the doors, oblivious to the alarmed exclamations from the beauties behind him.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Yanyou demanded to know. The girls scurried out the door from around him. He didn't notice.

"He was over there before the fireworks started" the servant said, pointing at a table in the back corner.

Yanyou scanned the area. He went to the door behind that table, it hung open. He looked inside, but no one was there. He stuck his tongue out, testing the air. Was that Demon stench?

"Dammit!" shouted Yanyou. "Get me Pojun!" He commanded the servant.

"Your Highness, it's the Spring Festival. He's probably stupid drunk by now" the servant argued.

"Get him anyway!" Yanyou shouted hysterically.

The servant ran away at top speed. Yanyou went in to his bathroom to splash some water on his face. He tied his robes in front, and tried to smooth his hair in place before General Pojun arrived.

General Pojun could barely stand up straight when he stumbled into Xuanji Palace. Yanyou ordered the servants to make some strong tea, and then bring him some cold water for his face.

"This is taking too long" fretted Yanyou. Once Pojun could sit up straight, Yanyou related to him his fears.

Pojun's face turned deathly white. "If you wanted to sober me up, all you had to do was tell me that!" he exclaimed. He sent a servant to the barracks to fetch a squad of soldiers who were on duty.

After a tense wait, the squad arrived.

"Lieutenant Huang Yong, reporting for duty!" The squad leader said with a salute. Yanyou glanced at him, then did a double take.

"Does that soldier have yellow eyes?" He thought to himself. He stared at him, not believing what he saw. "It's the same surname too. It can't be a coincidence!"

Yanyou forced himself to turn his concentration back to the current situation at hand, it was too serious to allow himself to get sidetracked.

Pojun explained the situation to Lieutenant Huang, and then they all departed for the Wangchuan River together. They arrived at the banks in multiple streaks of green and blue light.

A squad of soldiers from the Heavenly Realm was not going to go unnoticed in the Demon Realm for long. One of the Demon commanders soon appeared, demanding that they leave the area immediately.

"Get Liu Ying!" Yanyou demanded sternly.

"The Supreme Demon Lord is not going to to meet with you" said the Demon insultingly.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Yanyou. "I am a Prince in the Heavenly Realm" he stated belligerently, "and if you don't want a WAR to break out, then you'd better get me Liu Ying RIGHT NOW!" He shouted in the Demon soldier's face.

The Demon soldier wiped Yanyou's spit off of his face with a glare. Then he waved his arm backwards. One of the Demons in that squad disappeared in a streak of black smoke.

Liu Ying arrived with her retinue, looking none too pleased.

"Why are you threatening my people with War, Yanyou?" Liu Ying demanded to know.

Yanyou replied "You ought to know! You sent a Demon to abduct my little brother! Give him back to me right now and I won't involve the Emperor" he demanded. "Unless... you did this because you are _trying_ to start a war" Yanyou guessed wildly.

Liu Ying looked taken aback. "I wouldn't!" she said. "I..." she looked at a member of her retinue. "Did they ever find Qintian?" she asked in a low voice.

"No, Supreme Lord" the servant replied. Liu Ying closed her eyes. "Send a squad to the heart cave" she ordered the servant.

"Yes, Supreme Lord" the servant replied.

Liu Ying turned to Yanyou. "I do NOT admit to abducting the Frog Spirit" she began, "but if he is here, we will find him" she assured him.

The Demons and Spirits waited tensely at the border for confirmation. All of the sudden, a bright green light streaked across the sky, heading up and out of the Demon Realm.

Yanyou was so relieved he felt weak in the knees. He gave a long sigh, closing his eyes. He looked at Liu Ying. "That was a close call. _Please,_ do not let something like that happen EVER again."

Liu Ying clenched her jaw, but nodded in acquiescence.

"Let's go" Yanyou ordered his soldiers. They departed the Demon Realm in streaks of light.


	56. Chapter 56 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 56**

Qintian lay tightly wrapped in Linyou's strong embrace on his bed. She could hear his even breathing in her ear, it sounded like he was asleep. She, on the other hand, was wide awake. She had lost track of how long she had been trapped like this. She thought she could make out a glimmer of light in the window. It might just be dawn.

Things had definitely not gone according to her plan. She had severely underestimated Linyou's strength and fighting skill. He seemed different than the boy she had gotten drunk and pumped for information. How had he matured so fast?

She wished she could have seen him fight those demons that he had taken out. Then she would be able to form a better assessment of his skill. She probably could provoke him into attacking her, but that was really risky. Especially since he took her whip.

"That drug in the lip paint sure did pack a wallop" she thought in awe. She hadn't considered the effect it would have on Linyou, she had just wanted him unconscious for awhile. That plan had backfired on her, and now having experienced its effects, she could understand why Linyou was angry with her. Warriors hate to feel helpless.

She was feeling that now. He had told the guards that she was not allowed to leave. She wondered how many guards there were. The ones she saw looked well disciplined. That meant they would be well trained. What would Linyou do to her if she tried to fight her way out?

After all is said and done, did she really even wish to leave here? Linyou was all that she wanted, right? This was getting him, just not in the way she had envisioned.

"He must like me at least a little" she thought to herself. If he hadn't, then he would have just left her in the cave in the Demon Realm. She wondered if she would miss home. The darkness here was similar to what she had grown up with, and the water filtered the light of the sun to a cool green. All in all, it wasn't that different. It was colder here though, at the bottom of the lake, than it was in the Demon Realm.

Not that she was feeling cold right now. Linyou's body pressed against the length of her back, and his forearm pressed up against her breasts. Seeing him in the bath had driven her wild with desire. It still burned through her body, with no relief in sight. This was her punishment, Linyou had made that clear. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. She might have to do something about it now, while he was asleep.

She tried to move her hand towards her thighs. Not happening. The weight of Linyou's leg on her body prevented her from opening her legs enough to slip her hand in between them. She breathed an exasperated sigh.

She tried moving her right arm behind her body, and was able to manage it. She slid her hand in between their two bodies, seeing if she could push her way out. Something bulged underneath her fingers. She sucked in her breath. Wicked thoughts entered her mind.

She decided to gently rub the bulge with her fingertips. It grew and hardened under her hand. Her hand slid over the fabric more vigorously. She heard Linyou moan in her ear, though it sounded like he was still asleep. She tried to grab the bulge through the fabric of his robe and squeeze it. She couldn't get much traction that way.

Her fingers searched for the opening of his robes underneath the sash. She maneuvered the top flap, and then craned her arm at an awkward angle to move the bottom flap. Now she could finally feel the skin of his hardened member under her hand. She squeezed it gently.

Linyou gasped in her ear. "You are so _naughty!"_ he exclaimed through clenched teeth. Then he groaned, squeezing her breast tightly. He drew in quick breaths, panting in her ear.

He made a noise of defiance deep in his throat, and she felt him pushing up off of the bed. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down underneath him. In the dim light, his expression was terrifying. It sent a thrill through her body. She gasped, and bit her lip.

Linyou roughly ripped her robe open, and then hitched his robes to the side so that his lower body was exposed, planting himself between her legs. He pushed himself into her, filling her up completely.

Qintian cried out. Her body had been craving this for so long. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and squeezed his body between her thighs, pulling him inside her as far as possible.

Linyou pinned her hands down on the bed, holding them down with his full weight. He got his knees underneath him, and then hammered his lower body into hers. All of the strength in his powerful legs he put into this effort.

"Yesssss" Qintian moaned, closing her eyes, giving herself up to the pleasurable warmth that spread through her whole body. Her muscles began to tighten with tension as the pleasure escalated, her eyelids twitched, and her breath came in short gasps.

"Linyou!" she yelled out as she climaxed, clenching his hands with her fingers, and his body with her legs. She heard him groan loudly, and then felt him spasmodically pump himself into her for a few more seconds, before collapsing on top of her.

Qintian sighed with happy relief. "Three" she whispered into his ear, still panting.

Linyou pulled himself up onto his elbows, grasping her head between his hands. He looked into her face with an unreadable expression.

"One" he said seriously. Then he bent his head down and kissed her passionately.

There was a tap at the door. "My Lord Dongting" said a voice from outside of the door.

Linyou pulled himself away from Qintian, licking his lips.

"What is it?" he asked the door, still winded.

"Sorry to bother you, My Lord, but Prince Yanyou is here to see you" the voice responded.

Linyou sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute" he said loudly. He leaned down to Qintian and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Get some sleep" he told her quietly. He climbed off of the bed, then adjusted his robes. He pulled on a pair of pants, and then his boots, and left through the double doors. She heard a force field go up on the other side of the door.


	57. Chapter 57 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 57**

Tangyue flew home, trepidation weighing down his heart. He and Qintian could be in some _serious trouble_. Father had told him that the Frog Spirit was actually a really powerful being, and that most people don't know that.

"He can't be _too_ powerful though, or Qintian wouldn't have been able to kidnap him" he thought to himself. Still, the drug he had supplied her with had come from his Mother's supplies. That meant it was probably strong enough to knock out very powerful beings. He chewed his lip anxiously.

"I promised I would give her 24 hours" he reminded himself as he paced the ground outside his house. "How many hours has it been now?" he asked himself. He could not bear the stress any longer. He ran inside the house.

"Father!" He called out loudly. "Father are you here?"

He ran to his parents bedroom, and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Father?" he called out questioningly.

From behind the door he heard a groan. "Just a minute" the voice of his father said in exasperation.

The door opened to reveal his father, looking disheveled. His mother stood by the bed, also disheveled in appearance.

"Uhhhhh" began Tangyue, trying not to notice that his mother was tying her dress closed. He felt nauseated.

"If it's not important, why did you bother me?" Father demanded to know.

"Oh, right!" Tangyue tried to focus on the problem at hand. "Ummm...I think Qintian is going to start an inter-dimensional war. Also, uhhh, I kind of... helped her" he admitted sheepishly.

Father blinked.

"Oh, Mother, here is your dress back." Tangyue proferred up the pink silk dress that Qintian had borrowed.

Mother's face twisted with anger.

"I'll handle this, Dear" Father said. He pushed Tangyue out into the hallway, and then left the room, shutting the door behind him. He ran his fingers through his hair, and blew out a long sigh.

"Let's talk outside" his Father ordered.

As Tangyue gave his father the complete synopsis of what he and Qintian had been up to, he watched his father's face anxiously. His expression grew more and more serious. When Tangyue revealed that the person Qintian had kidnapped was the Frog Spirit, he thought his father was going to explode.

"We have to warn Liu Ying!" Father exclaimed. He grabbed ahold of Tangyue, and they both disappeared in a streak of red light.

Tangyue found himself in the Demon Realm for the second time that night. Father summoned the Boatman, and they rode the ferry over the Wangchuan River to Bian City.

As they walked through the city to the palace, the festival crowd parted in front of them. Tangyue could hear the demons murmuring "My Lord XuFeng" as they passed. Some of the demons bowed low. When they arrived at the palace, the doors opened without them even having to ask.

Qintian's mother sat on a throne on a platform in the middle of the large hall. There was some sort of banquet going on.

"Xu Feng!" she exclaimed with pleasure. "I'm so glad you changed your mind and came to join us! Hello Tangyue!" she called out.

Father sighed in exasperation. "Supreme Demon Lord, do you know where your daughter is right now?" he asked worriedly.

Her welcoming smile slipped. "Why? What have you heard?" she asked nervously.

Father motioned her towards him. "We need to talk in private" he told her.

The three of them went to a private room. "Tell her what you told me" Father ordered him.

When he was finished, the Demon Lord looked at him calculatingly. "Do you think the Heavenly Realm will really do something about this?" she asked Father.

He nodded gravely.

Just then a demon knocked at the door.

"Supreme Demon Lord! There is a Prince and a squad of soldiers from the Heavenly Realm at the border! The Prince has threatened to go to war against us!" The voice said through the door.

Father looked at her knowingly.

"I'll go head them off" the Demon Lord said. "You find Qintian and the Frog Spirit." She disappeared out the door.

"Tell me more about the cave" Father said to Tangyue. Tangyue described it as he led the way. Father motioned to some of the guards and they fell in behind them. When the arrived at the entrance, Father told the guards to go in ahead. Tangyue and he waited there.

Soon another squad of demon soldiers arrived at the entrance. They had been sent by the Demon Lord. Father waved them on. A streak of green light suddenly appeared in the sky, heading out of the Demon Realm.

Father nodded his head. "Let's go get Qintian" he said to Tangyue.

The two walked through the cave system until they arrived at a smallish chamber that had an opening to the outside. Inside the chamber it was chaos. There were bodies sprawled all over the floor. The demon soldiers who had just went in bent over them, trying to see if they could help revive them.

The wall had two large holes in it, and the number "one" written on it. Qintian was nowhere to be found.

"Father!" Tangyue exclaimed worriedly. "Where is Qintian?"

His Father shook his head, unsure. "Maybe she ran away" he theorized.

"You don't think the Frog Spirit would have taken her with him, do you?" Tangyue asked his father.

"No, that doesn't seem likely" Father replied. "She's probably just hiding in another cave, trying to escape punishment."

Tangyue wasn't so sure. The holes in the wall concerned him. What did the number one mean? What if the Frog Spirit had kidnapped her and was planning to kidnap more demons in revenge?

"I need to meet with Liu Ying again, to take steps against the Heavenly Realm declaring war over this. You stay here and look for Qintian" Father ordered him.

"Yes, Father" replied Tangyue. He backed out of the cave and turned to look in the other chambers. This could take all night.


	58. Chapter 58 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 58**

Li-Hua awoke in the full sunlight of early afternoon. She was wrapped in Runyu's arms. His dragon tail was out and coiled around her body protectively. She smiled as she regarded his sleeping face.

Her heart felt full of love for him. She was glad that she was able to make him feel good last night. It was thrilling to see him unable to control himself. She had never felt so powerful and valued in her life.

"So _this_ is the mystery between a husband and wife!" she thought to herself.

She had always wondered what caused that special connection that made the new wives in the Village look only at their husbands, and never even notice other men after marriage. On this bright day, Li-Hua knew with certainty that she would never have eyes for any man besides Runyu.

She carefully disentangled herself from his arms. While she would like to stay in his embrace forever, her body had pressing needs to attend to.

She crept quietly out of his room and back to her own, making urgent use of her chamberpot. Then she got dressed for the day. She felt like wearing something pretty. When Runyu woke up she wanted to look her best.

She picked out one of her silk dresses in a pale yellow color. Then she conscientiously brushed and arranged her hair, making use of the large silver mirror in her room to see by. She carefully placed her elaborate silver hairpin carved to resemble Osmanthus blooms around her forehead, and tucked it into place. Then she put on her pearl ring with a smile, remembering how she had gotten it.

She looked in on Runyu when she was finished, but he was still sleeping, so she headed to the kitchen. She put on the kettle to make tea and started to cook lunch. She had some firm tofu in the cellar, which she cut into cubes and pan-fried, then placed that on top of fresh cabbage and covered it all with a sesame dressing that she put together. She ate her share quickly, starving by this point. Then she put together a tray for Runyu and carried it to his room.

She placed the tray on a table close to the bed, and then crawled up next to Runyu. Lightly, she stroked a finger over the bridge of his nose.

"Runyu" she said softly. "Are you going to wake up today?" she crooned at him.

He made a noise of dissent in his throat. Li-Hua leaned over his face and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Are you going to wake up now?" she asked playfully.

Runyu opened his eyes. He stared at her face and slowly smiled.

"I made you some food" she informed him. "I'll get it" she said and moved to get down from the bed.

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to him. He reached up and pulled her head down to his, kissing her deeply. Then he let her go and gazed into her eyes.

"Your tea is probably already cold" she commented, stroking his hair back away from his forehead. "I'll make you a new pot if you want" she offered, tapping the end of his nose with her forefinger.

Runyu sat up on his elbow. "I'll drink it cold. Don't go anywhere" he told her.

She brought the tray onto the bed and poured him a cup. He drank it from a semi-reclined position. Then he tried one of the fried tofu squares. "It's good" he said, thanking her.

"I really want to spend the whole day with you" Li-Hua told him, "but I need to water my plants first. Can I go do that while you get dressed?" she asked.

Runyu frowned, but then he nodded. Li-Hua hopped off the bed.

"I'll be back soon!" she said.

She raced to the garden, and then very carefully filled her watering can. She didn't want to mess up her dress. In the Mortal Realm she didn't have to water her plants every day, but here it never rained, and there was no ground water stored underneath her planter boxes.

She sang while she worked, like always, when suddenly her song was interrupted by a voice outside the wall.

"Guiha?" said the voice in confusion, then "noooo it couldn't be. I thought this was Runyu's Palace... can you open the force field?" it asked.

"Ummm, can you hear me?" Li-Hua asked the voice.

"Yes!" The voice replied. "Open the force field, it's urgent that I speak with Runyu" the voice said insistently.

"I'll go get him" she told the voice, and then took off running.

"Runyu!" she yelled, dashing into his room. He looked like he had just finished dressing. "Runyu there is a person outside who says they urgently need to speak to you."

Runyu looked at her with alarm, and then hurriedly walked past her to the garden. She followed behind him. He went to the gate and waved his arm at it. The gate opened from the outside.

"Runyu!" said the voice, as a man walked in. The two tendrils of black hair that framed his face looked familiar. Li-Hua ran forward to get a better look. "We have to talk about the Demon Realm" the man said. "They attempted to abduct Linyou last... night..." his voice trailed off as he caught sight of Li-Hua.

"Guiha?" he asked in disbelief. "How did you get here?"

"Storyteller!" Li-Hua yelled in recognition, running forward to give him a hug.

His eyes opened wide in alarm. "Don't you know my name?" he asked in a whisper.

"Don't you know mine?" she asked him saucily. "It's Huang _Li-Hua_ not _Guiha" s_ he corrected him. "You are such a flirt, you can't even remember the girls' names!" she laughed.

The Storyteller's face looked horrified. "How is this possible?" He gasped. He looked at Runyu. "What have you done?" he asked accusingly.

Runyu looked confused. He motioned for the Storyteller to come with him. "Let's talk inside" he said gently.

The Storyteller shook his head, his expression hard. He turned around and disappeared in a streak of green light.

Li-Hua looked at Runyu in bewilderment. He looked just as baffled as she felt.

"Do you want a hug?" she asked him hesitantly.

He nodded slowly, obviously disturbed. She wrapped him in her arms, snuggling her head into his chest. He petted her hair soothingly.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you here alone today" Runyu said regretfully. "I need to meet with Lord Lao."

Li-Hua nodded. Someone being abducted was pretty serious, and although he didn't say it, she was sure he would go looking for the Storyteller. He couldn't just leave things with his brother like that.

"I understand" she sighed. She looked up into his face. "But _tonight_ you belong to me!" she demanded.

Runyu laughed in surprise. Then he leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Every night, I belong to you" he promised.


	59. Chapter 59 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 59**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu walked purposefully to Doushuai Palace. Yanyou's appearance at Zifangyun Palace this morning had been alarming. Lord Lao should know what had happened last night.

As he walked, he reflected about what had happened. He hadn't expected Yanyou to take it so badly when he finally found out about Lia. Was Yanyou in love with her? He had not been prepared for that. Yanyou seemed like he would never love any woman exclusively. He didn't even remember her name properly, how could that be love?

Still, his outrage and horror were evident. Would this put an end their already rocky relationship? Runyu grabbed the scar on his forearm absent-mindedly, frowning.

The Supreme Lord Lao greeted him graciously when he entered Doushuai palace.

"Lord Lao" began Runyu, "I believe we might have some important matters to discuss."

Lord Lao nodded gravely. "I shall summon General Pojun" he stated. He led Runyu to a quiet room and ordered a servant to bring tea.

General Pojun arrived, accompanied by the Immortal Taisi. They gave him a synopsis of what had transpired last night. Linyou's disappearance, the traces of demon scent left behind, the confrontation at Wangchuan River, and the apparent escape of Linyou in his own.

"Yanyou went to Dongting Lake to look for Linyou" General Pojun informed them. "I don't know if he's back yet."

Runyu decided not to mention the confrontation at Zifangyun Palace this morning. He contemplated the situation. He looked at General Pojun.

"Would you say that Liu Ying's denial of having kidnapped the Frog Spirit was sincere?" he asked him. General Pojun nodded.

"Hmmmm" Runyu ruminated. "Perhaps Liu Ying doesn't have as much control over the Demon Realm as we had thought. Evidently she has people going rogue."

"It was Qintian again" said General Pojun. "She mentioned her when she was ordering people to look for Linyou."

"Really?" asked Runyu. How interesting that it was the Supreme Demon Lord's daughter who was the one going rogue.

"Let's tighten security for now, and be on hightened alert in regards to movement from the Demon Realm. I think it's too soon to act aggressively." Runyu advised his council.

"I think I will go to Dongting Lake to check on Linyou myself" he informed them.

The members of the council got up to leave. General Pojun exited, and Runyu got up to leave, but the Immortal Taisi held him back. He looked meaningfully at the Lord Lao.

Runyu stiffened. Were these two conspiring? Why hadn't Zhang Fude reported anything to him?

"Your Majesty, I have a small matter that I would like to talk to you about" said the Immortal Taisi. "I know it seems like a bad time, because of the pressing matters at hand, but it is hard to get you alone, and I don't want to discuss this in a public setting" he said beseechingly.

Runyu frowned. "What is it?" he asked sternly.

The Immortal Taisi cleared his throat. He looked nervous. "Your Majesty, the Moon Immortal has been absent from the Heavenly Realm for some time now. As such, his duties as Matchmaker have been left undone" he paused, searching for the right words. "My daughter..." he paused again, "she's getting older..."

Runyu nodded in understanding. So _that_ was why he had Kuanglu searching for Uncle! "You wish for me to appoint a new Matchmaker?" he guessed.

The Immortal Taisi looked taken aback, but then nodded. "That would be excellent, Your Majesty" he replied.

The Supreme Lord Lao smiled. "I have the perfect candidate!" he interjected.

Runyu and the Immortal Taisi both looked at him in surprise.

"The White Impermanence brought her to me a little while ago. She was a saint of the Mortal Realm, and a famous Matchmaker" he told them. He opened the door and stuck his head out. "Bring me Zhou" he commanded someone on the other side of the door.

The men waited for a moment, and then the door opened, and an older looking woman walked into the room.

"Mother" Runyu whispered, aghast.

"Son-in-law!" she wailed. "Don't tell me that evil Liu Min got you too! Where is my Li-Hua? Is she safe?" she demanded to know.

Runyu got up to comfort his distressed mother-in-law, patting her shoulders. "Lia is safe" he reassured her soothingly. She started crying. "My poor baby is going to have to live as a widow like I did. Terrible, terrible fate" she lamented.

The Immortal Taisi and Lord Lao looked at Runyu in consternation. He cleared his throat. He had some explaining to do.

"Sit down and have some tea Mother" he said solicitously.

"Lia is at my Palace" he told her. "I'll bring you to see her later." He patted her shoulder.

"So she died too?" Mother asked sadly.

"Your Majesty!" The Immortal Taisi finally found his voice. "Are you married?" he asked shocked.

Mother looked up at him incredulously. He nodded.

"The Elixir" Lord Lao said faintly. He sat down heavily on his seat. He looked thunderstruck.

"I think I should take you all to meet her" Runyu decided. He helped his mother-in-law stand up, taking her arm.

He led the three of them out of Doushuai Palace, all the way to Zifangyun Palace. He lifted the force field and escorted Mother inside, followed by the Immortal Taisi and Lord Lao.

"Lia!" Runyu called once they were in the garden. "I have a surprise for you!"

He flicked a glance at Lord Lao, who was staring around at all the plants in the garden. Hesitantly he touched one.

"It's real!" he exclaimed in wonder.

The Immortal Taisi stared in disbelief. He felt the plant too.

"It _is_ real!"

Lia came out of the front door. When she saw who was with him, she started running like a gazelle.

"Mother!" she yelled, wrapping her mother in a hearty embrace. The two women started crying they were so happy to see each other. Runyu smiled at them, touched by their filial devotion to each other.

Lord Lao sidled up to him. "I take it she is the one responsible for all of this?" He gestured at the plants in the garden.

Runyu nodded.

"This is truly a talent worth fostering" he commented.

Runyu looked at the Immortal Taisi. It seemed like he would be harder to win over. Lord Lao went over to him.

"Let's take our leave" he suggested, "and give this family time to catch up."

The Immortal Taisi nodded seriously, and walked out, looking troubled.

Runyu went over to the women. "I too need to leave right now" he told them apologetically. "I have to check on my Little Brother."

Lia escorted him to the gate, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. Runyu locked her in the gate, and raised the force field, then took off for Dongting Lake.


	60. Chapter 60 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 60**

Runyu arrived at Dongting Lake in the late afternoon. He stared at the ground that he stood upon. This was where his own mother had died in his arms. He hated coming here.

He jumped into the Lake, landing on the staircase that traveled down to the bottom, and made his way to Yunmeng Pond. He wondered if perhaps Yanyou was here too, but he doubted it. Yanyou had a tendency to bury himself in mortal brothels when he was upset.

The guards in front of the door snapped to attention as Runyu walked past, one of them opening the door for him. When he walked inside, he surprised a servant, who hurriedly jumped up and offered him refreshment.

"I just want to see my little brother" said Runyu.

"Uhhhh, Your Majesty... Lord Dongting is... in the middle of something. Perhaps you could wait... a few more minutes?" The servant hemmed and hawed unsurely.

Runyu pushed past him irritatedly, heading to the back of the palace. As he approached the doors to Linyou's chambers he heard something that made him pause.

"What's my name?!" Linyou's voice called out sternly from behind the door.

"Linyou" panted a woman's voice breathlessly.

There was a wet smacking sound, followed by a repeat of Linyou's earlier question.

"Master!" the woman's voice exclaimed. "Master!" she yelled again sounding euphoric. She moaned loudly.

Linyou grunted forcefully and then sighed. "Seven" said the woman's voice from behind the door.

"Ten" replied Linyou's voice smugly. "I'm winning."

Runyu felt his jaw drop. He looked at the servant in astonishment. "I'll have that tea now" he said, turning back to the front of the palace. "Tell Linyou to join me when he can."

He heard the servant behind him tapping on the door. "Lord Dongting, the Emperor is here to see you."

Runyu shook his head, smiling to himself. Where had his innocent little brother gone? He sat down at a small table and waited patiently.

He heard his brother coming out of the room, and then the sound of a force field going up. Runyu sat up and looked in that direction, startled. Why did Linyou need a force field in his own home?

"Who was that woman?" Runyu asked worriedly when Linyou came in to view. He was wearing only a light robe, which hung open, and a pair of pants. His hair was completely down.

Linyou clenched his jaw, and then sat down across from him. "She introduced herself to me as 'Qin Li'" Linyou replied facetiously.

Runyu's eyes widened in fear, as realization kicked in. "You brought her _here?"_ he whispered the question in consternation.

"Whom do you mean?" asked Linyou feigning innocence.

"Qintian! The woman who kidnapped you!" Runyu answered vehemently, still whispering.

Linyou looked back at him appraisingly. "I don't know who kidnapped me, they were heavily veiled. When I woke up in the cave I was alone, and made good my escape" he lied.

Runyu blinked, shocked. Then he tried to reason with Linyou. "If she sees what we have here, do you realize how much damage she could do?"

"She hasn't seen much of anything besides the inside of my chambers" said Linyou in a droll tone.

Runyu started to object, but Linyou interrupted him. "Have I _ever_ asked you for anything?" he asked fiercely.

Runyu shook his head. Linyou really hadn't ever wanted anything for himself before.

"I want _her"_ Linyou said simply.

Runyu reluctantly nodded. "Are you planning to marry her, or just keep her as your 'prisoner'?" he asked curiously.

Linyou looked back at the door. "I haven't decided yet" he replied thoughtfully.

"So for the time being, we tell Liu Ying the story that you concocted, in case she comes to us looking for her daughter" Runyu reflected, understanding his brother's intent, "and since you are safely returned, we do not feel the need to seek punitive measures against the Demon Realm."

Linyou nodded. "That about sums it up" he affirmed.

Runyu hastily said his goodbyes, not wanting to keep Linyou any longer, and made his way back to Zifangyun Palace. He had a woman waiting for him too.

It wasn't until he lifted the force field in front of his gate that he remembered his Mother-in-law was there. He groaned internally. This was going to impede his plans for tonight.

He made an extra effort to be gracious as Mother served him and Lia dinner, and they discussed with her the option of becoming the Matchmaker of the Heavenly Realm. Lia was so excited for her, that it made Runyu smile.

"You can sleep in my room Mother" Lia offered her eagerly. Runyu winced, but hid it quickly.

"No Li-er" Mother replied. "I'd be more comfortable in my own bed at Doushuai Palace. Just let me out of this prison" she gestured towards the force field, "and I can make my own way back" she stated.

Runyu felt abashed. He hadn't meant to keep Lia prisoner, he had just wanted to protect her. "I'll make you a key" he promised Lia remorsefully, "but for now, let's both go and walk Mother back.

Lia was adorably excited as she saw the rest of the Heavenly Realm for the first time. Everything was new and beautiful to her. "What's wrong with these flowers" she asked, inspecting them.

"They are fake" Runyu replied. "No one can get any real plants to grow here in the Heavenly Realm" he told her. She looked confused, pointing back towards the palace. "No one except you" he corrected.

Mother looked at him in amazement, like she had come to a realization. She then smiled and said, "I told you my daughter is special", she shook her finger at him.

Runyu agreed with her. "Your daughter is _very_ special" he said emphatically.

Just then he spied a familiar figure in the distance walking down the road towards the North Gate.

"Kuanglu!" he yelled out. She turned and looked in his direction. He waved at her, motioning for her to come over. Her figure jerked in surprise when she recognized him. She looked at the women who were with him warily.

"Kuanglu, it is good to see you again" Runyu said sincerely once she was close enough. "I would just like to apologize to you for suspecting you of plotting against me. Your father explained to me the reason that you were looking for the Moon Immortal."

"He did?" she asked, looking nervous.

"I am taking care of that problem as we speak" Runyu reassured her.

"You... are?" she asked, bewildered.

Runyu pulled forward his mother-in-law. "Kuanglu, meet Zhou Loa-Nu. She is going to be the new Matchmaker for the Heavenly Realm" he announced proudly. "I have every confidence that she will perform her duties even better than the Moon Immortal did, so don't worry about a thing."

Runyu looked at Mother. "You take good care of my girl" he requested. "She's been a valuable subordinate to me for many years, she deserves a good husband" he told her.

He looked at Lia, feeling his heart swell with content. " _This_ is my wife Lia" he told Kuanglu, introducing them.

"Huang Li-Hua" Lia said, holding her hands out in front of her and bowing respectfully.

Kuanglu's face looked strained. It looked like many conflicting emotions were registering, and she was trying to suppress them. Maybe he shouldn't have brought up that she wanted to be married in front of these people that she didn't know? He did know that she was very shy.

"Don't fret Kuanglu" Runyu said sympathetically. "You can trust these women. They are going to help me take good care of you."

Kuanglu coughed, her eyes reddening. "Thank you, Your Majesty" she croaked, looking away. "I need to get back to my duties, if you will excuse me" she said in a strained voice. Runyu dismissed her and she left for the North Gate, practically running.

"I wonder who the lucky guy is that she wants to marry?" he mused out loud.

Lia and Mother were both staring at him in disbelief.

"What is wrong?" He asked them.

"Why are men so stupid?" Mother asked, shaking her head in amazement.

Runyu was taken aback. He had never been called 'stupid' before.

Mother looked at Lia, "You are going to have to teach him Li-er" she said. "Teach him how to see with his heart." She patted her chest emphatically.

"Yes, Mother" Lia replied seriously.

The two women hugged, and then Mother disappeared inside the doors of Doushuai Palace.

Runyu began the walk back to Zifangyun Palace next to Lia. The air between them was strained, and he didn't like it.

"What is going on, Lia?" he asked worriedly. She looked up at him sadly.

"You broke a woman's heart today" she replied.

He gasped. "Yours? Did I break your heart?" he asked, perturbed.

"Kuanglu" she said. She stated it like it was obvious.

"I don't understand" Runyu replied.

"I know" said Lia sadly. She gazed at the setting sun on the horizon for a long moment. Then she turned to look at him.

"Do you love her?" Lia asked him.

"Who? Kuanglu?" he asked incredulously. "We don't have that kind of relationship at all" he stated.

"Why not?" Lia asked.

"I don't think of her that way" replied Runyu.

"She thinks of you that way" Lia told him.

"Noooo" he argued. "When she first came to work for me, she pretended to be a man. I assumed that was because she wanted me to treat her like one." He put his hands on his head, frustrated by Lia's jealousy. "We've worked side by side for thousands of years!" he exclaimed. "She would have said something by this point, don't you think?" he defended himself.

Lia just looked at him worriedly. Then she said, "Would you like a hug?"

"Yes!" Runyu exclaimed vehemently. He folded her in his arms, holding her tightly. "I love you, Lia" he told her emotionally, inhaling the scent of Osmanthus blooms from her hair.

"I love you too Runyu" she replied, snuggling her face into his chest.


	61. Chapter 61 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 61**

Zhou Loa-Nu stood at the entrance of the House of Marriage. Unlike the other palaces she had seen in the Heavenly Realm, this one did not have a gate to keep people out.

"That's a good thing" she thought to herself "a Matchmaker should be accessible."

The palace looked grand from the outside, but as she entered the main doors, she was dismayed to find quite a mess inside. It was dusty and dirty. There were books scattered everywhere all over the floor.

"That's no way to treat a precious book" she scolded the room aloud.

She bent down to pick up one that lay splayed open at her feet. She looked inside the book and almost dropped it. She held it out in front of her with her thumb and forefinger, and dropped it on a large pile. She used her toe to move aside the cover of another book, and another one, and another one.

"They are _all_ pornographic!" she exclaimed in disgust.

She observed the layout of the scattered books. It looked like people had been sneaking in here to view these books and then leaving them where they had finished with them. She cringed. The entire palace would need to be disinfected.

"Mother!" called Li-Hua from outside. "Are you here yet? I brought you a lucky bamboo..."

"Don't come in here Lia!" she ordered her daughter. "It's too dirty. I'll have you come over after it's clean."

Loa-Nu backed out of the doors, and closed them securely. She looked at Li-Hua and sighed.

"I need to recruit some helpers from Doushuai Palace" she told her. "I miss the people of our Village" she said sadly. "They knew how to work hard. The layabouts that work under Lord Lao drive me insane! That Zhang Fude for instance, he thinks he is so sly, he's always trying to get out of his work."

She ranted all the way back to Doushuai Palace, arm in arm with her precious daughter.

Lord Lao was surprised to see her back so soon. "Is anything the matter?" He asked them. "Oh, hello dear", he greeted Li-Hua once he saw her.

"The House of Marriage is in total disarray" Loa-Nu lamented. "I need some strong backs to help me put it right. Can you spare anyone?" she asked Lord Lao.

"Zhang Fude is free right now" he offered.

Loa-Nu groaned. "Not him!" she complained. "I need men like the ones from my Village. Hard workers who don't complain and they follow orders."

Lord Lao tried to hide his laughter, looking over at Zhang Fude who had been just out of her eyesight.

"Oh, hello Zhang Fude" Loa-Nu greeted him.

"Wise Woman" said Zhang Fude, bowing.

"He was always so cheeky, that one" Loa-Nu thought to herself.

"I would be honored to help you" Zhang Fude offered.

Loa-Nu thought for a minute. Then she nodded. She really did need the help.


	62. Chapter 62 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 62**

Linyou the Frog Spirit observed the sleeping form of Qintian, sprawled on her stomach across the bed. The translucent red material of her robe did little to cover her lithe body. He was tempted to wake her up, and put her to work again.

As he approached the bed, he could see her face more clearly. She looked so young! He hadn't thought of her as being a young girl at all, but in repose she looked almost... innocent.

"Maybe I've been too hard on her" he thought, doubting himself.

He went over to a cabinet and pulled out a blanket. Carefully he draped it over her unconscious frame. She sighed and snuggled in, a small smile formed on her lips.

"Linyou" she said, her voice barely perceptible. She sighed again. "Love..."

Linyou's heart skipped a beat. He blinked, startled.

"Could this be... _real_?" he thought, confused.

He lay down next to her on the bed, careful not to jostle her. He gazed at her sleeping face, his thoughts troubled, until finally he succumbed to sleep.

He awoke quite suddenly, to the sound of a loud crack. He jumped, prepared to act, but his upper body didn't move. His hands were tied above his head to the bed frame. Qintian stood at the door, wielding a whip against the force field that blocked the door.

"Where did she get that whip?" he wondered in amazement.

Out loud he said, "Qintian, what are you doing?"

"I have to go home" she told him, eyeing the forcefield. Her efforts thus far had not been effective.

"You make a good husband" she complimented him. "I'll come back as soon as I can. I'll probably be grounded for about a year though" she commented ruefully.

Linyou tested the bonds on his wrists. It felt like leather, but imbued with some sort of demon magic.

Qintian continued, explaining, "I've been gone from home too long. I'm sure Mother is worried about me, and Tangyue. He is probably losing his mind!"

"Who is Tangyue?" Linyou asked, a warning tone in his voice.

"He's my friend" she replied, unconcerned.

Linyou's eyes narrowed, a burning feeling erupted in his chest. He jerked his hands downward, splintering the headboard of his bed frame. Qintian looked at him in surprise.

Linyou rose up off the bed, holding his hands in front of him, and advanced threateningly on her. She took a wary step backwards. He snapped the leather bonds apart.

"Did you really think that you could hold me with this?" he asked facetiously, holding up the broken strips of leather in his hand, and then letting them fall to the floor.

Qintian stiffened with fear, and then turned her whip in his direction. He dodged the strike easily, twisting and leaning to the right side. It whistled harmlessly by his ear. With his right hand he reached up and grabbed the whip as it was fully extended. Then he jerked it backwards, spinning gracefully clockwise, pulling Qintian along with it. As her body neared his, he looped the whip around her neck, pulling it tight from both ends. He held her in front of him that way, and spoke into her ear.

"I am not your toy to play with" he whispered menacingly. "You are MINE."

He pushed her in the direction of the bed, unlooping the whip from around her throat as she spun. He cracked the whip in her direction, slicing through the green dress that she was wearing. A red line appeared on her skin. He cracked the whip a few more times, leaving her dress shredded.

He grabbed ahold of the fabric at her shoulders with both hands and pulled downwards. The dress came apart in his hands, and she stood before him completely naked.

Qintian jumped backwards onto the bed, landing on her feet, looking around for a way out. Linyou cracked the whip again, making it coil around her ankle. He jerked her leg out from underneath her, making her fall. He jumped on top of her, pinning her down underneath him.

"My Mother is going to worry!" she complained, trying to push against his hands.

"She should have raised you better" Linyou replied. He placed his forearm against her neck, and then wriggled his pants down. Fighting with her had made him aroused again.

She groaned when he entered her, panting almost immediately. The hardness of her nipples rubbed against his chest as he vigorously thrust himself inside of her. He bit her shoulder, leaving teeth marks, and then licked her purpling skin.

She cried out in pain, which changed to a moan of pleasure. He felt her spasm around his phallus, which excited him more than he could take. With a loud groan, he released his sperm deep inside her. He stayed still on top of her for a few heavy breaths, and then he pulled himself up to look at her face, holding her head between his hands.

"You can't ever leave me" he told her seriously. "Wives stay with their husbands forever."


	63. Chapter 63 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 63**

Tangyue was losing his mind. He could not find Qintian anywhere. He had searched every chamber of the cave system that he knew of. He traveled to all of Qintian's favorite spots to hide. Then he traveled to all of his favorite spots to hide, just in case she had come looking for him.

What was worse, none of the adults seemed to be at all concerned that she was missing!

Father had said, "She's just hiding because she doesn't want to get in trouble."

The Supreme Demon Lord had said, "I am so mad at that girl right now, it's better that she isn't here. I don't know what I would do to her!"

Tangyue had begged and begged his Father to ask the Heavenly Realm if they had taken her. He finally got a reply that the Frog Spirit had woken up alone and escaped on his own. He had thought that the squad of demon soldiers sent to rescue him were his kidnappers, and that was why he had fought them.

That meant Qintian had disappeared sometime after chaining the Frog Spirit to the wall, and before he woke up. It didn't make sense! Why would she leave right when she had what she wanted? Why would she stay in hiding this long? Why didn't anyone else care???


	64. Chapter 64 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 64**

Huang Li-Hua relaxed in the large hot spring-fed pool of the bathing chamber. The warm water felt amazing to her aching muscles. She rested her head on her forearm, which rested on the edge of the pool, and let her body float.

Idly, she studied the new bracelet that Runyu had given her. He had called it a 'key'. It was made of blue round stones, called 'shark beads', and it had three round clear stones set into it. Runyu had called these clear orbs 'Magic Sleet Arrow', whatever that meant. He told her that if she was in danger she could throw one of these clear stones at her enemy and it would save her.

It was a very pretty bracelet, but even more valuable to her, it would let her leave the palace! She could go visit Mother at the House of Marriage whenever she wanted. She just had to hold this bracelet over her head, and then she could walk right through the force field.

She heard his footsteps approaching.

"Lia?" Runyu's voice carried into the bathing chamber.

"I'm here!" she yelled to him.

Runyu walked in, and stopped suddenly, watching her float.

"You are so beautiful, Lia" he told her.

"Come in, soak with me!" Lia requested cheerfully.

Runyu nodded, divesting himself of his robes and tying up his long black hair. His naked man form had an interesting protrusion that she hadn't noticed before.

"Is that your stinger?" she asked him curiously.

He laughed, embarrassed. "I suppose you could say that" he replied. "This is the human form of that. Dragon form is a bit different."

"In what way? Can you show me?" she asked.

Runyu's eyes darkened. He gestured for her to come to him. She floated her way over to him. He held her in place and let his dragon tail roll out into the pool. It was so long that it had to coil itself to stay immersed. Then he picked her up and set her on top of his lap, her legs straddling him.

"Kiss me first" he asked of her, his voice husky.

She leaned down closer to his face, and then delicately placed her lips on his. His hands went around her hips and pressed her closer to his body, as he deepened the kiss. Underneath her legs she started to feel something move. She pulled away and looked down. One of his scales was bulging upwards.

"Is that it?" she asked excitedly.

"Close" said Runyu. "It hasn't come out yet."

Li-Hua put her hand on top of the bulge. She could feel it throbbing and growing larger. Runyu was biting his lip every time her hand moved. His hands squeezed her hips, and stroked her legs. Soon the scale moved to the side, and something protruded from the hole that made.

"Wow" Lia gasped. It was bigger than the human form stinger, and shaped a bit differently. The end was more like a ball shape, and had small bead like protrusions all over it. The stinger rose up out of his scales, elongating.

"Can I touch it?" Lia asked politely.

Runyu nodded, swallowing hard.

Tentatively, she brought her finger to the end and rubbed it. It was smooth and hard. She smiled in wonder. The stinger continued to elongate, rising further up and shifting to the side. A second stinger emerged, connected to the first at the base. It was shaped like the fork of a tree branch.

Lia's eyes grew round. "You put _all_ of that inside me?" she asked nervously.

Runyu shook his head. "I just used one at a time" he informed her. "However, since you are so curious, I thought you would want to see the whole thing."

Lia _was_ curious about it. She put her hand on the shaft of one, feeling the velvet smooth skin over the hard muscle. Then she put her other hand on the other shaft. Runyu's head lolled back, and he groaned at the ceiling. His breath coming fast.

"This feels good?" she asked him, rubbing her hands up and down both shafts. His breath came faster, and his hands on her hips squeezed her. He nodded emphatically.

There was something else she was curious about. She shifted her hips up closer to his stinger.

"How do I get this inside of me?" she asked.

He took a hand off of her hip and guided one of his stingers into her body. Lia sighed as it filled her. She grasped his other stinger with her hand right in front of her pelvis, and then rocked her hips, stroking both at the same time.

He grabbed her hips tightly and pulled her down onto him, while rocking his hips up to meet hers. He clenched his teeth together, the lines of his jaw standing out from the effort.

"Lia, I can't hold on" he gasped desperately. He groaned loudly, and then jerked his lower body up into hers hard and held it still. The shaft in her hand trembled, and then spewed a white gel-like substance out of the top.

"What is this?" she asked him. She scooped the strange substance out of the water of the pool and held it in her hand, studying it.

"That's my seed" he replied breathlessly.

"So _that_ is how a man plants his seed inside of a woman!" Lia exclaimed, as realization struck.

Runyu nodded. He pulled her face closer to his, and kissed her deeply. He moved a hand down to her innermost core, and began stroking her with his fingers while he moved his tongue around hers. His stinger removed itself from her opening, but he quickly replaced it with his fingers, probing deep inside of her. Her hips began to move against his hand, and she felt her senses spiraling out, until suddenly they contracted back into her core as she climaxed. She moaned into Runyu's mouth.

In moments like this, she felt like she loved him more than anything else in the world.


	65. Chapter 65 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 65**

The Supreme Lord Lao was busy laboring in his workshop at Doushuai Palace, when he was surprised by Yanyou the Snake Spirit.

"Your Highness!" he exclaimed "what brings you to my humble workshop this early in the morning?"

Yanyou smiled at him charmingly. "Lord Lao" he began, "Have you ever heard of making a mortal human into an immortal, without reincarnation?" he asked politely.

Lord Lao regarded him suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I'm just curious if it's even possible" replied Yanyou nonchalantly.

"Yes, it's possible" Lord Lao told him grudgingly.

"How?" Yanyou looked at him with a piercing gaze.

Lord Lao thought for a minute. It couldn't be a coincidence that the Emperor's young wife had just been transfigured from a mortal to an immortal, and now Yanyou was suddenly curious about that procedure.

"Do you wish any harm on the Emperor's new wife?" Lord Lao asked him.

"No! Of course not!" Yanyou exclaimed. He seemed sincere.

"Very well then" Lord Lao replied. "There is an Elixir of Etherealization that will do what you ask."

Yanyou nodded. "Do you have any books written about it?" he asked.

"Just my notes" replied Lord Lao.

"I'd like to see those, if I may" Yanyou requested.

Lord Lao nodded and gestured for Yanyou to follow him to his library. He pulled the requisite scroll from the shelf and handed it to Yanyou.

"Can you read it here?" requested Lord Lao, "I'd prefer that my notes not be taken out of the library."

Yanyou agreed, and then settled himself at the desk with the scroll.

Lord Lao went about his work, and soon forgot all about Yanyou. It was evening before he headed to his library again. He heard something pound on the table.

"Yes! That's it!" Yanyou's voice floated down the hall. Yanyou burst out of the doors energetically, startling him.

"What is wrong?" Lord Lao asked.

"Nothing!" Yanyou laughed. "I'll do the honors myself if I have to!" he crowed, running off.

Lord Lao entered the library, there were scrolls open all over the desk. His aide would be quite irate in the morning. Curiously, he looked at the scroll that was open right in front. That would have been the one Yanyou was just looking at.

It was a diagram of human female anatomy. Lord Lao was baffled. Based on Yanyou's reputation, one would think he was already quite familiar with that subject.

Next to that lay the scroll of his notes on the Elixir of Etherealization. It was open to the section on He Xiangu. Lord Lao perused the passage idly, refreshing his memory. Then he gasped.

"I have to warn the Emperor!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide with fear.


	66. Chapter 66 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 66**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu sat at his desk in Zifangyun Palace, reviewing a scroll. Lia usually worked with her plants at this hour, so this was a quiet time.

Suddenly Lia came running into the room.

"Can I borrow this?" she asked, picking up a brush from the pile of writing tools.

Runyu nodded, shrugging. She ran off with it. Runyu turned back to his scroll, but his curiosity got the better of him. He followed Lia out to the garden.

She was precariously balancing on a chair that she had placed next to one of her planter boxes. Her outstretched arm held the brush up to the flowers at the top of a large bush. It looked like she was painting inside the flowers, one right after another, trying to cover the whole bush.

"What are you doing?" Runyu asked her incredulously.

She turned quickly at the sound of his voice. Too quickly. She overbalanced on the chair and fell. Runyu reacted swiftly, barely catching her before she hit the ground. He sighed in relief, holding her in his arms. He helped her to stand up.

"Are you okay, Lia?" he asked her.

She nodded emphatically. "Yes, Thank you! I'm fi..." she couldn't finish her sentence. She grabbed at her abdomen, wincing.

"What's wrong?" Runyu asked worriedly.

"My belly feels strange" she replied in confusion. "Like something moved inside of me."

Runyu placed his hand on her abdomen, noticing that it was mildly swollen. There was something there! He got down on his knees and put his ear against her stomach. There was a light thrumming sound, almost like a hummingbird's wings. Puzzled, he used his magic, shooting a beam of blue light into her abdomen.

He gasped as the realization hit him.

"Lia!" he exclaimed, looking up at her face. "You have a baby in there!"

Lia's jaw dropped. She placed a hand on her stomach tentatively. Then she smiled.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked him in a whisper.

Runyu nodded. Then he stood up and lifted Lia in his arms.

"We have a baby in there!" he exclaimed, spinning her around in a circle. They laughed together.

"A little baby dragon!" Lia said ecstatically.

"Hello?" called a voice from outside the gate.

Runyu walked over to the gate, still euphoric. "Who's there?" he asked in a cheerful voice.

"Your Majesty, it's Lao. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you!" said the Supreme Lord Lao.

"Ah, ok" said Runyu. He looked at Lia, "duty calls" he told her with a sigh. He opened the force field and let him in the gate.

Lord Lao carried a scroll case with him. He greeted Lia, and then pointed to the brush in her hand. "Are you painting?" he asked her.

"Oh no" Lia replied laughing. "I was pollinating."

Lord Lao looked at her brush with interest. "Please tell me more" he requested.

Lia pointed to the flowers on her plants. "The pollen from these flowers needs to go to other flowers, but there are no insects here to do that. So I am doing it myself" she explained.

Lord Lao nodded interestedly.

Runyu interjected, "you said you had an urgent matter to discuss?"

"Oh yes, I do!" He tapped his scroll case. Then he looked nervously at Lia.

"Let's go to the library" Runyu recommended. Lord Lao looked relieved.

Once they were seated, Lord Lao opened up his scroll case and pulled out a few documents.

"It's about the Elixir of Etherealization" Lord Lao began. "I hadn't reviewed my notes on this topic for quite awhile, so I had forgotten a key point. Also, at the time that I gave you the Elixir, I had no idea that you intended to give it to a woman." He opened a scroll, searching for a specific part.

"Ah, yes, here is the part about He Xiangu. She was the only other woman who this Elixir has been used upon. In my notes here, I wrote down that it is imperative that she stay pure." He pointed to the requisite passage.

Runyu lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Why?" he asked.

Lord Lao cleared his throat nervously. "The way the Elixir works is that it hardens and perfects the skin of the subject, creating an impenetrable barrier to outside factors that would cause bodily deterioration. Thus a mortal body can live as long as an immortal spirit."

He paused for a breath. "However, the anatomy of a mortal human female has a weakness. They have an extra opening that leads directly inside their body, and the use of that opening is to create new life."

He then continued his lecture, "Now, a _pure_ woman has a flap of skin that covers that opening, but once that flap of skin is broken it will never grow back. The Elixir will harden that piece of skin enough that most mortal men would never be able to break through it, but _you_ are a dragon." Lord Lao's gaze traveled down to Runyu's waist, and then hurriedly looked away.

"Uh, it would be immensely painful for the woman, I imagine. Probably an excessive amount of blood" he commented.

Runyu looked at Lord Lao in confusion, "there _was_ a lot of blood" he admitted, "but she survived the experience just fine."

Lord Lao looked embarrassed. "The real danger is if she bears a child. A human female carries a baby inside of her for almost a year. It's a dangerous undertaking, I'm afraid. Almost half of the women in the Mortal Realm die while trying to deliver a baby. Those are the offspring of just normal mortal men. The offspring of a _dragon_..." his voice trailed off and he shook his head regretfully.

Runyu felt like his heart had stopped. He clutched at his chest, panic-stricken. What had he done?

"What if we get the baby out now, before it can kill her?" Runyu asked desperately.

"No! I'm too late!" cried Lord Lao, crestfallen.

"I don't think that will work, Your Majesty. Dragons are immensely powerful beings. Even a baby dragon will defend itself. What happened to all the people who tried to kill you?" he asked. "I believe that trying to kill the child will only hasten your wife's demise" Lord Lao stated sadly.

Outside the door there was a crash. Runyu opened the door to see Lia standing there, a tray of tea things smashed on the floor at her feet. Her face was gray.

Runyu grabbed her and hugged her tightly, "it's going to be okay, Lia" he said emotionally. "We will find a way to fix this. We have time. I WILL save you" he promised.

Lia nodded unsurely. She placed a hand on her belly and looked down at it, then she looked back up at Runyu. There was fear in her eyes.


	67. Chapter 67 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 67**

Lord Yama, the King of Yan City, sat in his throne room, accompanied by the Black and White Impermanence. His new demon dog squatted on the floor at his feet. He fiddled with his bracelet. Although it was invisible to many, to him it looked like a length of red string, that he had braided into a lock of his own hair. The demon dog would obey him as long as he wore this bracelet.

"The Princess is still missing" reported Xie Bi'an, pushing back the sleeves of his white robes and bowing to him.

"Hmmmm" replied Lord Yama speculatively. "This is an interesting development."

The White Impermanence nodded. "Either the Supreme Demon Lord is unable to control her daughter, _OR_ someone kidnapped her daughter and does not fear her wrath."

"Either way, the Supreme Demon Lord appears weak" chimed in Fan Wujiu, rattling the chain wrapped around his arm as he shifted in his seat.

"She was always weak" groused Lord Yama. "She has Xu Feng backing her, or else she never would have held on to power for this long. BUT, we might be able to use this situation to our advantage..."


	68. Chapter 68 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 68**

"You almost made it to the front door that time, Qintian. I'm very impressed" said Linyou the Frog Spirit.

He looked down at her where she lay face-down next to him on the bed, her naked back covered in criss-crossing red stripes. He placed a glowing green finger on one of the stripes and traced it slowly up her back. The stripe disappeared underneath it.

"I also really like this whip you made" he told her, nudging it with his toe on the bed, "it was very useful."

She gasped, and then gave a strangled noise, like half a sob. He leaned over to look at her face, which was turned away from him. There was a single tear standing in her eye. He leaned down and kissed it, tasting the salt. He licked his lips.

"Delicious" he told her. Then he traced his finger down another red line, and another, slowly healing her of the punishment he had inflicted on her.

"Why won't you let me go?" she asked him desolately.

Linyou sighed. "I _can't._ Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I can't. You've seen too much." He traced another line.

"I won't tell anyone what I've seen" she promised. "I just need to let Mother know that I'm okay. Tangyue must be so worried about me."

Linyou's hand stopped in the middle of the stripe he was healing. His jaw clenched, as his heart filled with rage.

"Tangyue again" he said bitterly. "Why don't you love me as much as you love him?"

"He's like my little brother" she told him nervously. "We grew up together. Just because I worry about him, that doesn't mean that I don't love you."

" _Do_ you love me? Really?" Linyou asked in a skeptical tone of voice.

"Yes! I love you" she assured him. "But I don't think you love me. It feels like... you _hate_ me."

Linyou gasped. Her words hurt. He turned his face away for a minute, sulking.

He went back to healing the stripes on her back. When he had finished, he rubbed oil on his hands, and then massaged her back, starting at her neck and shoulders. He worked his way down her arms, then up her legs, before flipping her over. He repeated the process on her front, giving special attention to her breasts. Finally, he culminated the massage at her core, rubbing the nodule of flesh between her labia until her body shuddered and she cried out.

He lay down next to her, facing her.

"I'm sorry Qintian. I won't hurt you again" he promised.


	69. Chapter 69 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 69**

Yanyou the Snake Spirit walked slowly to the gate of Zifangyun Palace, mentally rehearsing the words he planned to say. It was imperative that he win over Li-Hua and Runyu's confidence.

"Hello!" he yelled at the gate. "Hello?"

"Yes?" the woman's voice floated over the wall.

"Can I come inside?" he asked. "I'd really like to talk to you and Big Brother Runyu."

"Storyteller?" she asked. Yanyou felt a pang in his heart to hear her call him that.

The gate opened, and Li-Hua stood there, holding her arm above her head. The force field parted around her. Yanyou slipped by her, into the front garden.

"Runyu is in the library" she told him. "Follow me."

She led the way through the Palace, familiar with all of the twists and turns, and took him to a set of doors. She tapped on the door gently.

"Runyu? Are you awake?" she asked.

Yanyou heard Runyu sigh on the other side of the door. "Yes, Lia" he said with a tired voice.

"Your Little Brother has come to visit you" she told him.

The door opened from the inside, and Runyu stood there. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Yanyou!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I'll go make some tea for you" Lia said, leaving.

"What's going on?" asked Yanyou. It was obvious that something was troubling them.

Runyu motioned him to come inside, and then sat down behind his desk, which was covered in open scrolls. He put his head in his hands, kneading his temples with his fingers.

"First of all, I would just like to say that I'm sorry" Yanyou began, taking a seat across the desk from Runyu. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I should have given you a chance to explain."

Runyu looked at him sadly. "You were right to be mad at me" he said morosely. "You were protecting her, and I have only hurt her." Runyu buried his face in his hands.

"What _is_ wrong?" Yanyou asked nervously.

"She's carrying my child" Runyu said desolately. "It's killing her."

Yanyou felt a thrill go through his spine. He hid his elation.

"That's terrible" he said to Runyu. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Will you help me watch over Lia, while I try to find a way to save her?" Runyu asked him hopefully.

"Absolutely!" Yanyou agreed. "Do you want me to move here, to this palace? Kuanglu won't miss me" he offered.

Runyu nodded. Just then Li-Hua walked in the door.

"I have tea set up in the garden if you can come out?" she asked.

Runyu got up from his seat, and clapped Yanyou on the shoulder.

"That sounds wonderful Lia" he said gently. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her for a long moment. Yanyou almost felt sorry for him.


	70. Chapter 70 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 70**

Zhou Loa-Nu sat at her new desk in the main hall at the House of Marriage. In front of her desk were seated two members of the Mongoose family.

"My daughter is pregnant" the older gentleman told her bluntly. "She's not married. Is there _any_ hope of _ever_ finding a husband for her?" he asked hopelessly.

"There are a couple of options" Loa-Nu told him. "The most ideal choice is to get the father of the child to marry her. The sooner the better. If that cannot be done, then she must hide her pregnancy and have the child in secret. You can foster it out, and then look for a husband after her body recovers. Don't ask for a high bride price though."

Mr. Mongoose looked at his daughter sternly. "Do you want to tell us who the father is now?" he asked.

She looked at him worriedly, and then looked at Loa-Nu. "It's the Emperor's brother, the Snake Spirit" she whispered.

"THAT good-for-nothing, layabout scoundrel!" Mr. Mongoose thundered. "I'll have his head!"

"Father, please!" The girl begged. "Don't hurt him!"

"Wo Cao!" He spit out the expletive.

Loa-Nu looked at the girl appraisingly. This Snake Spirit seemed to be a popular target for girls of marriageable age. Earlier today she had heard a similar story from a young Magpie of the Bird Family.

"Do you know the Magpie Spirit?" Loa-Nu asked the girl.

The girl looked down, covering her mouth guiltily.

"You _do_ , don't you?" Loa-Nu pressed her.

The girl nodded her head.

"Were the two of you _together_ when you had relations with the Snake Spirit?" Loa-Nu asked.

The Mongoose girl shrunk in her seat. Mr. Mongoose looked at his daughter in disbelief.

"I can't believe it! My own daughter... Where did I go wrong in raising her?" he sputtered.

Loa-Nu held up her hand. "Leave this with me for right now, and try to keep her pregnancy hidden for the time being" she ordered.

"Thank you! Thank you Wise Woman!" Mr. Mongoose said enthusiastically.

He and his daughter got up to leave. "If you weren't pregnant, I would tan your hide!" he told his daughter as they were walking out.

Loa-Nu leaned back in her chair, blowing out a deep breath. Luckily the Emperor was her son-in-law, so she could discuss delicate matters with him confidently. She wondered how close he was to this brother of his. He sounded like a real rascal.

Just then she heard Li-Hua's voice from outside the doors. "Mother! Are you here?" she asked.

"Li-Hua! My darling daughter! Come in!" she said, getting up to greet her. This was a welcome distraction.

"Baby, you're glowing!" Loa-Nu commented. She hugged her warmly. Then she pulled back and looked down at her stomach. "How's my grand baby?" she cooed happily.

"Oof" said Li-Hua, putting a hand to her stomach. "It moved when it heard your voice."

The doors opened behind Li-Hua, and a man walked in. "Gui... I mean, Li-Hua, are you okay?" the man asked. "I thought I heard you in distress."

"Storyteller! What are you doing here?" asked Loa-Nu, shocked.

"Wise Woman" he bowed gracefully.

Loa-Nu brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. "That's right!" she exclaimed, as realization dawned. "When I met my son-in-law, he said he was your big brother!"

Then her expression turned troubled. "Are you the Snake Spirit?" she asked warily.

"Yes..." said Yanyou hesitantly.

Loa-Nu put a hand on her head. "You are a troublemaker!" she exclaimed. "You've made so much work for me."

Yanyou blinked in surprise.

"Tell me, are you familiar with the Mongoose Spirit?" Loa-Nu asked.

Yanyou smiled, and then stopped himself. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"What about the Magpie Spirit? Do you know her?" Loa-Nu asked critically.

Yanyou's expression changed to one of alarm.

"What did they tell you about me?" he asked anxiously.

"Both of those girls are pregnant! They both say that YOU are the father!" Loa-Nu scolded, pointing her finger at him.

Yanyou reeled in shock, clutching his chest. Li-Hua's mouth hung open as she looked from her mother to Yanyou and back again.

"They might not be mine" Yanyou responded once he got his breath back.

Loa-Nu looked at his face, calculating. "There _is_ a possibility that they are yours. Isn't that right?" she demanded to know.

Yanyou smiled sheepishly, wincing.

"Mmmm-hmmm" said Loa-Nu, glaring at him. "Enough about you! I want to talk to my daughter. Get out!" she shooed him away. He obediently left.

"Come sit down Li-Hua, and talk to me." Loa-Nu guided her to a seat, and sat down next to her.

"Mother... there's something I haven't told you yet... about the baby" Li-Hua said.

"What's that, daughter?" Loa-Nu asked.

"They think... having this baby might... _kill_ me" she responded nervously.

Loa-Nu nodded. "Every woman has to worry about that Li-Hua. There are no guarantees." She wrapped her arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Runyu is working so hard to try and find a way to save me. He hasn't slept in days. I'm worried about him" Li-Hua confided in her.

"He treasures you, my daughter. That is a good thing" Loa-Nu replied.

"What if... I do die?" Li-Hua asked. "My baby won't have a mother!"

Loa-Nu squeezed her tighter in her arms, and rocked her back and forth. "I'll make sure this baby knows how much you love it" she promised.

"Mother?" Li-Hua asked. "How did you get up here from the Mortal Realm?"

"A nice spirit in white robes brought me up here. One of the Heibai Wuchang" she answered.

"Does he do that for everyone?" Li-Hua asked hopefully.

Loa-Nu's face fell. "No, my daughter. There were many ghosts left behind. He chose me to come up here, because I lived a life of purity and service to others."

Li-Hua sighed mournfully. "I haven't lived long enough to do that" she admitted. "He probably wouldn't choose me."

Loa-Nu felt tears welling up behind her eyes. "Let's not lose hope, Li-Hua" she said encouragingly, wiping the tears away. "My son-in-law is very smart. If anyone can find a way, it is him."

Li-Hua smiled at her. "All right Mother, I won't lose hope."


	71. Chapter 71 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 71**

Tangyue paced back and forth by the river in front of his house. This was where he usually came when he wanted to think. Qintian was still missing. It was not like her to go this long without checking in on him.

"She didn't get to keep her husband, so what could she possibly be doing right now?" Tangyue thought to himself.

A sudden thought brought him up short. "What if... he _killed_ her?" Panic took over him. That could explain why she was never found. Maybe the Frog Spirit had killed her to get away, and her body had demateralized!

"Father!!!" Tangyue yelled, running towards the house. "Father!!!"

"What is it Tangyue?" his father's voice floated out from the inside.

Tangyue doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

"Father, maybe he killed her!" Tangyue gasped out. "Maybe that's why I can't find her anywhere!"

"Qintian?" Father asked. "How long has it been now since she went missing?"

"FOUR MONTHS!" Tangyue yelled hysterically.

"What if the Frog Spirit killed her in that cave and her body dematerialized?" Tangyue asked worriedly.

Father shook his head. "She's a demon son. Her body won't dematerialize, unless her soul is redeemed and she is reincarnated to a higher form."

"That _could_ have happened" Tangyue commented unsurely.

Father looked at him skeptically. "She had just kidnapped someone. It's not likely."

Father looked off in the distance. "Still... four months is a long time, even for her. I'd better go have a talk with Liu Ying."


	72. Chapter 72 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 72**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu was seated at a table in Pixiang Hall, many scrolls opened up and laid out before him. He was trying to find a way to strengthen the interior organs of a human mortal.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" The voice floated through the doors, before they burst open. A soldier from the Empyrean Army appeared, he ran inside.

"Your Majesty! The Demon Army is mobilizing!" the soldier gasped out.

Runyu stood up quickly, alarmed. He gestured for the soldier to lead the way, and followed him to General Pojun.

"The entire army is out" General Pojun told him when he arrived at the Empyrean Cloud Palace.

"Are they assembled at Wangchuan River?" Runyu asked.

"Uhhh... no. Their behavior is very mysterious. They have broken up into small squads, and they are fanning out from the Wangchuan River, infiltrating the Mortal Realm."

Runyu tapped his finger against his lips. Then the realization struck. "I have to go check on something." He told them.

As he flew to Dongting Lake, he mentally reprimanded himself. He had gotten distracted, and forgotten about Linyou's 'prisoner'. It was time for Linyou to release her.

He splashed down directly into the Lake, forgoing the usual landing spot, and torpedoed himself to the doors of Yunmeng Pond.

The guards stationed at the doors reacted with alarm, barely opening the door in time. A servant came hurrying up to him.

"Your Majesty! Thank goodness you are here" he said with relief in his eyes.

Runyu looked down at him suspiciously. "Why?" he asked.

"That woman keeps trying to escape" the servant told him. "Several servants have been injured, and there won't be any furniture left in that room if they continue on like this. PLEASE talk to Lord Dongting!" he begged.

Runyu walked through the palace, until he came to the doors that led to Linyou's chambers. From behind the doors he could hear the couple arguing, and crashing noises. Then the two started moaning and breathing heavily. Runyu rolled his eyes.

He looked back at the servant. "Get me some tea" he ordered, walking back towards the front of the palace. "And tell Linyou I'm here once he's finished."

The pot of tea was emptied by the time Linyou came out of his room, looking disheveled. "What brings you here Big Brother?" he asked awkwardly.

Runyu looked at him irritatedly. "The Demon Army has mobilized" he told him abruptly. "Can you guess why?"

Linyou looked back towards his chambers worriedly.

"Yes" said Runyu, interpreting his thoughts. "It's time" he told him.

"I don't want to give her up" Linyou stated, clenching his fist.

"Then marry her" Runyu suggested. "I will send our Matchmaker over to the Demon Realm _today_ " he offered.

Linyou looked down at the floor. "I don't think she wants to marry me" he said doubtfully.

Runyu sighed in exasperation. "Trust me when I tell you this" he began, "you cannot keep a woman against her will. I have tried. It did _not_ end well. _Don't_ make the same mistake."

Linyou nodded gravely. Runyu stood up and gestured for Linyou to come along, as he strode through the palace to Linyou's chambers. Runyu waved his hand at the door, removing Linyou's force field, and then opened the doors.

Quite a sight met his eyes. Much of the furniture had been splintered into kindling. The room stank of sex. Qintian lay on the bed, naked except for the blanket she had wrapped around her. She looked at Runyu in alarm.

"Where are her clothes?" Runyu asked Linyou. Linyou sighed, and then waved his hands, summoning a pile of black leather demon armor. "Both of you get dressed, and meet me out front" he ordered. He noticed that the girl's face brightened with hope.

He turned around and walked out to the front courtyard. The air was fresher out here. After what seemed like an inordinately long time, Linyou and Qintian finally emerged from the doors of the palace. Qintian breathed deeply and smiled, gazing lovingly at the water above them. Linyou's face looked dour.

Runyu sighed. "Did you ask her to marry you yet?" he asked impatiently. Qintian looked startled. Linyou shook his head. Runyu raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really going to take me home?" Qintian asked Runyu hopefully. "Haven't I seen too much?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Oh!" said Runyu. "Has she seen too much?" He looked at Linyou in alarm. "Do I need to place a memory block?" he asked.

"You can make me forget?" Qintian asked in amazement.

"Yes, but you won't be able to remember anything about your stay here if I do" Runyu advised her.

"Ohhhh" she responded sadly. Linyou clenched his jaw and looked away. "Do I _have_ to?" she asked Linyou. "I'd like to remember our time together" she told him.

Linyou looked back at her, his expression hopeful. He grabbed her hands in his. "Marry me!" he demanded.

"You mean a real marriage?" she asked. "Where we put our blood in the Demon Goblet and everything?"

"Uhhhh, sure" Linyou replied hesitantly. "Whatever you want."

Runyu grimaced. That sounded gross.

"I have to ask Mother" she told him, "and I want you to meet Tangyue!"

Runyu looked up, startled. His nephew?

Linyou frowned. "WHY would I want to meet Tangyue?" he seethed.

"He's my best friend!" she replied. "I want you to be friends with him too. He's got to be my Man of Honor!" she demanded.

Linyou clenched his jaw. "Why don't you just marry _him_?" he asked, sulking.

Qintian looked hurt.

Runyu cleared his throat. "The Demon Army has mobilized, and is combing the Mortal Realm as we speak. Can we please get Qintian back to her mother?" he asked impatiently.

"Are you coming too?" Qintian asked.

Runyu shook his head. "I made a promise that I would never return to the Demon Realm. I intend to keep that promise. Can I trust you, Linyou, to return her safely?"

Linyou nodded, still visibly upset.

"I'll send the Matchmaker to the Demon Realm soon" Runyu promised, and then he flew out.


	73. Chapter 73 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 73**

Linyou the Frog Spirit swallowed his hurt feelings, and then offered his hand to Qintian.

"I'll take you back to your Mother now" he said quietly.

She grabbed his hand, and together they flew to the Wangchuan River crossing.

Waiting there were the three Kings of the Demon Realm, and Xu Feng, the Phoenix. They appeared to be in conference with one another. They looked startled by the appearance of Linyou and Qintian.

Linyou squeezed Qintian's hand quickly, and then proferred her up to her Mother, who came rushing up to meet them.

"Qintian!" exclaimed the Supreme Demon Lord. She grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm okay Mother" she reassured her.

" _Where_ have you _been_ this entire time?" her mother asked her vehemently.

Qintian looked back at Linyou, and gestured weakly.

"Is that the Frog Spirit? The one you kidnapped?" her mother asked in alarm.

Qintian nodded. The Supreme Demon Lord sucked in her breath, her eyes raging.

One of the other Demon Kings interjected.

"Do you mean to tell me that you mobilized the _entire_ Demon Army because your daughter was shacking up with her boyfriend?" he asked incredulously.

The Supreme Demon Lord glared at him. "She might have been kidnapped by him! We don't know yet!" she shouted.

She looked back to Qintian, still grasping her by the shoulders. "Did he take you against your will, sweetie?" she asked, nodding her head with her eyes wide.

"Uhhhhhh" Qintian didn't seem to know how to respond.

"Ohhhhhhh No!" replied that Demon King. "I am not going to war against the Heavenly Realm because you can't control your daughter."

He gestured to someone in the distance, summoning them. "Have the Heibai Wuchang disperse my army. I'm going back to Yan City." Then he looked back at Qintian's Mother in disgust. "I don't take orders from you anymore. The Demon Realm doesn't _need_ a Supreme Demon Lord" he informed her. He disappeared in a pillar of black smoke.

Qintian's mother scoffed in disbelief. She looked back at her daughter. "LOOK at the trouble you have caused!" she accused her. "What would your father say if he were alive to see this? You are nothing like him!" she raged.

"I'm more like you" replied Qintian quietly.

Her Mother raised her arm to slap her. Linyou reacted without thinking. He grabbed Qintian's arm and pulled her backwards, interjecting himself between them.

"Young man!" The Supreme Demon Lord spluttered. "This is between me and my daughter!"

"She is going to be my wife" he replied coldly.

"All those speeches about self control" said the third Demon King in amazement. " _All_ of those speeches, and this is what it amounts to. The King of Yan City is right. We don't need a Supreme Demon Lord." He disappeared in a plume of black smoke.

"Xu Feng?" said Qintian's Mother worriedly.

He shook his head at her. "I can't fix this" he replied. "I am sorry."

Then he looked at Linyou. "Congratulations. You've broken the strength of the Demon Realm. Runyu should be proud." A pillar of red flames erupted around him and he disappeared.

Qintian's Mother glared at him, and then she too disappeared, black smoke trailing behind her.

Linyou turned around and looked at Qintian worriedly. Her face looked paler than normal. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Qintian" he said brokenly. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you again, and now I've broken my promise."

Her arms squeezed around his midsection as she hugged him back. "It's not entirely your fault" she replied. "I started this, and the other Demon Kings would use any excuse to back out of the alliance."

She sighed heavily. "I want to go home" she said sadly.

Linyou looked across the River.

"Not there" she said. "Dongting Lake is my home now."


	74. Chapter 74 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 74**

Zhou Loa-Nu was surprised to see the Heavenly Emperor enter through the doors of the House of Marriage.

"Son-in-law!" she greeted him enthusiastically, getting up from her desk. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"I need you to negotiate a marriage for my Little Brother" he told her.

"Ah, yes, so you've heard about the pregnancies. I was going to come to you soon, but you've beaten me to it" she replied, nodding her head sagely.

He looked taken aback. He stared at her blankly, blinking.

"Ohhhh, you haven't heard yet" she said. "Zhang Fude! Bring us a pot of tea!" she called out.

"Yes, Wise Woman!" came the voice of Zhang Fude from the back.

"Come sit down" she told her son-in-law, "I'll fill you in."

She related to him what she knew of the affair so far, explaining that this severely damaged the reputations of the Bird Family as well as the Mongoose Family.

"Are you sure it was Yanyou?" he asked incredulously, setting his cup down.

"He admitted to me that he did have relations with those Fairies" she told him regretfully.

Her son-in-law rubbed his eyes and sighed. "What kind of bride price do they want?" he asked tiredly.

Loa-Nu cleared her throat. "The Bird Family wants 10,000 years of magical prowess, an expansion of their territory by 100 Li, and permission to form a private army" she said.

"Oof" Runyu grunted, grimacing.

"The Mongoose family wants the title of Wind Immortal, 5,000 years of magical prowess, and for their daughter to have "first wife" status" she finished.

Runyu nodded in acceptance. "That is more palatable. I'll write you a scrip to take to the Treasury, so you can send the Mongoose Family their Bride Price right away, and I'll arrange to promote the Mongoose patriarch to the title of Wind Immortal at my next audience."

Loa-Nu wrote down his instructions. "What about the Bird Family?" she asked.

"Go back to them with a counter-offer. No private army, but they can form their own private security force of no more than 100 fighters. I'll agree to the magical prowess. See if you can get them to agree to 50 Li of territory. If not, negotiate them down as much as possible. Make sure they understand that their daughter will have "second wife" status. Throw in some jewelry from the vault. Magpies like shiny things."

Loa-Nu nodded, and wrote those instructions down too.

He moved to get up from his seat. "Wait!" Lao-Nu said. "Was this the marriage that you wanted me to negotiate when you came in?"

He quickly sat down again. "No! I can't believe I almost forgot. My youngest brother, Linyou the Frog Spirit, wants to marry the Princess of the Demon Realm. Her name is Qintian. Her mother is the Supreme Demon Lord Liu Ying. She hates me, so there may be some resistance there. I will send a squad of soldiers with you for your protection."

Loa-Nu's eyes widened in surprise. "I have to go the Demon Realm?" she asked nervously.

"Please?" said her son-in-law. "At least find out for me what she wants for a bride price?"

Loa-Nu grudgingly nodded her head.

"I'll call in the leader of the squad" he told her. He stuck his head out of the front door and spoke to someone. A man dressed as a soldier appeared in the doorway.

"Loa?" the man asked hesitantly. His voice sounded familiar. He took of his helmet, which had disguised his features.

"Yong?" Loa-Nu asked, breathless. She ran up to him, stopping just in front. She looked at his warm golden eyes, crinkled in a smile. It couldn't be anyone else.

"YONG!" she yelled, throwing herself into his arms. "I _knew_ you would be here somewhere!" she sobbed. "I just knew it!"

He stroked her back soothingly, letting her cry. He kissed her on top of her hair.

"Those years without you were so hard!" she complained, her eyes still leaking tears. "Why did you leave me so soon?"

"I had to, Loa" he said gently. "If the enemy had succeeded in killing General Liu Wei, the army would have been routed. Enemy forces would have overrun our Village and slaughtered you and our baby. I couldn't let that happen" he explained.

She started sobbing again. "I'm so proud of you, my husband" she admitted, burying herself in his embrace.

She heard the door to the House of Marriage open and close, and looked up. Her son-in-law appeared to have left.

"The Emperor wants to give us time to catch up" Yong said.

"That's our son-in-law" she told him. "He probably went to get Li-Hua, our daughter. She has the same eyes as you."

Yong looked at her in astonishment. "The Emperor is my son-in-law?" he asked nervously.

Loa-Nu laughed, wiping away her tears.

Yong shook his head. "The guys at the barracks are never going to let me hear the end of this" he commented ruefully.

Loa-Nu slapped his chest playfully. "You have to come live here, with me" she demanded.

Yong looked at her seriously for a moment, then he leaned down and kissed her passionately.


	75. Chapter 75 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 75**

Yanyou the Snake Spirit sat at a table in the garden, watching Li-Hua water her plants. Her form moved gracefully among the planter boxes as she sang to them encouragingly. Her protruding belly was only now starting to show. When she had watered the last plant, she came and sat down next to him at the table, taking a cup of tea for herself.

"It's time to take my medicine" she told him. She reached into a pocket of her apron and pulled out a glass bottle full of pills.

"What are those?" asked Yanyou.

"Runyu made these for me" she told him. "He went to Kunlun to get the ingredients that will make my organs stronger. He thinks this will keep the baby's magical energy from burning up my insides."

"That sounds great!" Yanyou said, trying to sound cheerful. "Can I see one?" he asked.

She handed him one of the pills. They looked like tiny red lotus buds.

"Interesting" he commented. "Are they working?"

"I do feel better since I started taking them" she admitted.

Yanyou nodded, hiding his dismay behind a smile.

The Emperor came out to the garden from inside the palace.

"Am I too late for tea?" he asked, sitting down next to Yanyou. He seemed much happier lately.

Yanyou surreptitiously moved the pill in his hand to the inside of his sleeve.

"So, Yanyou, are you ready to settle down?" Runyu asked.

Yanyou winced. That was a sore spot.

"The marriage negotiations are almost completed" Runyu informed him. He looked at Li-Hua, "Your Mother is amazing at this" he told her.

"Why do _you_ get to decide who I marry?" Yanyou objected.

Runyu looked at him skeptically. "You would rather I lose the support of the Bird Family and the Mongoose Family?" he asked.

"Come on, Yanyou, be reasonable. You liked those girls enough to impregnate them. I'm sure you'll be happy together" Runyu said soothingly.

"I guess we will all be one big happy family" Yanyou griped, looking around the garden.

"Oh, uh, I am giving you LuoXiang Palace as a wedding gift. I'm sure you three will want to be... alone together" Runyu cleared his throat.

Yanyou perked up. This might not be so bad after all.

"Do you think anyone will object to you giving away that particular palace?" Yanyou asked worriedly.

"The previous Wind Immortal was the owner of that palace, and she has been dead for many years now. I talked to the new Wind Immortal about it, and he agreed with me that giving it to his daughter's husband is a better use of it than just passing it to him. But he will be sure to stay with you whenever he comes to visit the Heavenly Realm" Runyu replied.

"What about Qiwu Palace" Yanyou asked curiously.

"I'm saving that for Tangyue" Runyu replied abruptly.

Yanyou nodded in agreement. That was best.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pack my things, and get ready to move to LuoXiang Palace" Yanyou told them. Li-Hua and Runyu both smiled at him.

Yanyou went to his room, and took out the red pill he had snuck in his sleeve. Concentrating carefully, he made a replica of that pill out of sugar. Then he repeated the process until he had made several more. He knew where Li-Hua hung her apron in the kitchen at night. He would replace her pills with these.


	76. Chapter 76 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 76**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu brought Lia and Yanyou with him to Dongting Lake. He was there to preside over Linyou's wedding. One would think that the wedding between a Prince and Princess of two different Realms would be a grand affair, of pomp and circumstance, but these two wanted a simple and quiet wedding.

Qintian was still estranged from her Mother, who was no longer called the Supreme Demon Lord, but simply the King of Bian City. She was refusing to come. Runyu had sent her a bride price anyway. He hadn't heard back from her. Linyou didn't care that Qintian didn't have a dowry. He said he considered her Demon Bone Whip to be enough.

Qintian walked out of the doors of Yunmeng Pond wearing a silk dress of red and black, and stood next to Linyou in the courtyard, in front of Runyu. He bade them bow to the Heavens, and bow to each other. There were no parents for them to bow to on either side.

Qintian was happy to be married, but sad that Tangyue didn't come. Xu Feng wouldn't let him. Linyou hugged her close.

" _You_ are all I need" he said to her. She smiled at him lovingly, absentmindedly placing a hand on her stomach.

Runyu looked at Lia, and then tilted his head to draw her attention to the happy couple. Her eyes widened and she brought her hand to her mouth, hiding her smile.

She reached up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, "It looks like our baby is going to have a cousin to play with". She sounded gleeful.

Runyu smiled at her, placing his hand on her bulging belly, feeling the baby move inside. Runyu had never felt this happy and content. Only a few more months and he would get to meet his new son or daughter.

Yanyou proceeded to draw attention to himself by getting very drunk. He told everyone that this was the last time he would get to party as a single man. His upcoming wedding was going to be an opulent affair, lasting three days.

After the ceremony in the Empyrean Cloud Palace on the first day, there would be a banquet at LuoXiang Palace, hosted by Runyu. The second day the Mongoose family would host a banquet at their residence, and the Bird Family would host a banquet on the third day. Runyu hoped Lia would be able to handle being out that much in her condition. He didn't want her to get too tired.

It certainly looked like the Heavenly Realm was about to get much more lively in the future, with all of the babies about to be born. Runyu smiled to himself contentedly.


	77. Chapter 77 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 77**

Huang Li-Hua sat at a table at the Bird Family banquet. Three days of revelry had taken its toll. Her feet felt swollen in her boots. She was more tired than she could remember being in a long time. Her stomach ached. Every time the baby moved, she felt a sharp slicing pain in her abdomen. She hadn't said anything yet. She didn't want Runyu to worry too much, and she didn't want to ruin Yanyou's wedding festivities.

Yanyou seemed to be enjoying himself. He drank a lot of wine, made a lot of toasts, most of which involved lamenting the end of his bachelor status. Every now and then, he would throw a sharp glance at her, like he was looking for something.

The brides appeared to be enjoying their time in the spotlight. The Mongoose Spirit's name was Mao Yo. She held on to Yanyou's arm like it was a trophy. The Magpie Spirit's name was Lan Que. She didn't seem quite as thrilled with Yanyou as Mao Yo, giving him many sideways glances the drunker he got. They both wore voluminous red dresses to hide their figures, even though everyone already knew they were pregnant.

Lan Que had already built her nest at LaoXiang Palace and was due to lay her egg any day now. The egg should hatch around the same time that Li-Hua's baby would be born. Mao Yo would give live birth close to that date as well.

Mother came and sat down next to her. "Are you feeling well, Li-er?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll be all right Mother, I'm just a little tired" she replied graciously.

"Yong!" Mother yelled at her Father from across the room, "get some beef for our daughter!" she ordered him.

He soon came over with a plate of beef and some vegetables. "Does that look good Li-Hua?" he asked her with concern. "Please try to eat."

Li-Hua dutifully nibbled at the beef to make her parents happy. She couldn't get much down though. Her stomach felt like it was pushing on her lungs. There was no room for food. She also had an urgent need to use the chamberpot... again.

She stood up, and twisted her body, trying to edge past Mother, when a sharp pain doubled her over. This was much worse than what she was used to. She gasped and clutched at her stomach, her other hand desperately grabbed the table for support.

"Li-er!" her mother yelled, her voice carrying over the music. Father appeared at her elbow, trying to support her and help her stand. She heard the sound of running steps, and then felt Runyu's strong arms surrounding her, lifting her up. He carried her out of the banquet, all the way home to Zifangyun Palace, her Mother and Father following along.

"I'm sorry to worry you all" Li-Hua told them, embarrassed. Runyu looked down at her, his eyes looked hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" He asked her.

"I thought I could make it through" she told him.

"No more of that" he told her. "I want to know about every single little pain."

He laid her in her bed in the white room, and then directed a stream of healing blue light into her abdomen. The pain gradually lessened, and Li-Hua sighed in relief.

"I don't want you tending your plants for awhile" he told her. "I'm afraid the bending and stretching will place too much strain on your belly."

"I'll do it, Li-er" Mother offered. "After all, I'm the one who taught _you_ " she said with a smile. She stayed and made some chicken soup for Li-Hua. That was easier to get down because it was mostly liquid.

Runyu looked troubled, like he was trying to decide something. "What is it?" Li-Hua asked him.

"I want to check something in the library, but I don't want to leave your side" he told her ruefully.

"Mother is here to watch me, you go ahead" Li-Hua told him.

Runyu kissed her hand. Then he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon" he promised.


	78. Chapter 78 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 78**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu looked at his notes again. His pills should have worked. Why did he detect so much internal damage in Lia when he had healed her? At this point, he was out of his element. He needed to take Lia to see Lord Doumu.

He went back to her room, and laid down next to her, careful not to jostle her. They would go in the morning, Lia needed rest right now.

When morning came, Mother appeared. Runyu went to change clothes while she helped Lia use the chamberpot, and then brought her breakfast.

"Are you ready to go for a long trip?" Runyu asked Lia gently.

She nodded. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out the front gate. Then he took off in flight, heading to the mountaintop that Lord Doumu was known to live upon.

The clouds that surrounded Lord Doumu's mountaintop cottage reminded Runyu of the Dream Realm. The memory of Lia's excited young face when he first met her popped into his mind. He looked down at Lia and smiled, feeling blessed.

Lord Doumu levitated above a spinning lotus blossom, her legs and eight arms arranged in an intricate Padmasana, the lotus meditation pose.

"Lord Doumu" Runyu tried to get her attention. Her eyes opened, but the rest of her body did not move.

"Lord Doumu, we seek your wisdom. My wife Lia is pregnant with my child, and the strain is too much for her body. I've given her pills to strengthen her organs, but they do not appear to be effective. What more can I do?" he asked humbly.

Lord Doumu looked at Lia with a penetrating stare for a long moment. Finally she spoke in a voice that resonated like a bell.

"A mortal cannot escape her fate."

Runyu gasped. "Please don't say that!" he begged her.

Lord Doumu turned her searching gaze on him. One of her hands proferred up a small orange pill.

"This is the most help that I can offer. Soon, you will understand."

Runyu left the cottage, carrying Lia in his arms again. On the flight home he was quiet. It seemed like Lord Doumu thought there was no hope. He refused to accept that. He would have Lia take the pill she had offered, but he would do more than that. He would keep her on bed rest, he would heal her insides with his magic every day. He would try anything and everything he could think of.

"Runyu?" Lia asked. "What did that woman mean? 'A mortal cannot escape her fate'? What is a mortal's fate?"

Runyu clenched his jaw. "I refuse to accept her answer" he told her.

"But what is a mortal's fate?" she pressed him for an answer.

Runyu closed his eyes, unable to look at Lia's face. "A mortal's fate is to die" he answered bleakly.

"Oh" Lia responded. She was quiet the rest of the way home.

Runyu carried her into her room, and gently set her down. Then he healed her of the internal damage that she had accrued throughout the day.

"I'm not giving up" he told her, "neither should you!" He kissed her on the forehead, and then left her to get some rest.

He locked himself in the library, and sat down at his desk, holding his head in his hands.


	79. Chapter 79 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 79**

Huang Li-Hua rested in bed, her back propped up on many pillows. Her belly was swollen now to the extent that she couldn't see her toes when she looked down. The pressure of her large stomach pushed against her lungs, making it difficult to draw breath. Even though she rested in bed all day now, she was still quite tired.

Eating was also difficult now. There was no room for food, the baby took up all the space in her torso. She could feel it moving inside her, even from outside her body when she put her hand on her huge stomach. She was also hot all of the time, sweating even under a light blanket. She sighed.

"Mother?" she called. Her mother came in to the room.

"Do you need to use the chamberpot Li-er?" Mother asked solicitously.

"No... wait, yes, but also I just wanted to talk." Li-Hua replied.

Mother nodded and helped her to get up out of bed, holding her hand and steering her to the small room that connected with her bedroom. Then she helped her climb back into bed, and pulled the covers up around her, fluffing pillows and arranging them to try and make Li-Hua more comfortable.

"What did you want to talk about Li-er?" Mother asked as she sat down on a stool next to the bed.

"When I was born, you read my fortune." Li-Hua began. "It told you that I would marry into a noble family. Did my fortune also tell you that I would... die in childbirth?" she asked nervously.

The look on her Mother's face was all the answer that she needed.

Li-Hua nodded sadly, stroking her bulging belly.

Mother tried to comfort her. "I thought you had escaped that fate by coming _here,_ Li-er, my darling daughter. Maybe you still can. My son-in-law heals your body every day!" She patted Li-Hua's hand, and then squeezed it.

Li-Hua thought back to what the woman on the mountaintop had told her. 'A mortal cannot escape her fate'. She looked at her Mother.

"I want to see Kuanglu" she demanded.


	80. Chapter 80 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 80**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu was sitting at his desk going over his notes for the hundredth time, when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What is it?" he called out.

The door opened and his Mother-in-law stood there. "Li-er wants to see you" she informed him. Her face looked very serious.

"What's wrong? Is she in pain again?" he asked as he jumped up from his seat. He raced through the palace, stopping at her door, and then took a deep calming breath. He opened the door and let out a surprised exclamation.

"Kuanglu!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

Kuanglu looked down at the floor nervously. "She sent for me" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Come sit down" Lia said to Runyu from the bed, motioning to him.

Warily, Runyu took a seat on a stool next to Kuanglu.

"Tell him" Lia said to Kuanglu.

Kuanglu looked down at the floor again. She didn't seem to know how to start.

"Remember what we talked about" Lia urged her.

Kuanglu cleared her throat. "Your Majesty" Kuanglu began, her voice low, "I've been talking with Lia. She has helped me to see how selfish I've been."

Runyu looked at Kuanglu in shock. 'Selfish' is not a word he would have used to describe her.

Kuanglu's voice grew stronger. "I _was_ selfish" she said, correctly interpreting his facial expression. "Lia told me that love is meant to be shared. I kept my love for you to myself. My love nourished my heart, but you were left alone, in the cold, thinking that no one loved you. Thinking that you were not _worthy_ of love. I could have saved you from that, and I didn't, because I was afraid that you would reject me. I selfishly wished to protect my own heart from rejection, and so I never told you what I _should_ have told you the moment that I knew for sure."

Kuanglu looked up to his face. "I love you Runyu. I always have... and I always will."

Runyu opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He looked at Lia helplessly. She was smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no..." Runyu thought to himself. "She thinks she is dying." His heart twisted with grief.

"I do not expect you to love me back" Kuanglu said. "I just want you to know that you _are_ loved, and you are not alone. I will be here for you, always." She got up to leave.

Just then, Lia cried out loudly in pain, a look of intense surprise on her face.

Runyu and Kuanglu both turned to look at her. Her face was turning purple. Runyu jumped on the bed next to her, quickly directing a stream of blue light at her abdomen.

"Kuanglu! Help me!" He cried out desperately.

Kuanglu stood on the other side of the bed, and began directing her own stream of healing magic at Lia. The two of them strained with the effort.

Mother burst in to the room, having heard the yelling.

"Oh, Li-er!" she exclaimed. "The baby is coming early! Breathe for me, darling, BREATHE!" she yelled.

She circled around Kuanglu, and grabbed Lia's hand, petting it.

"Take a deep breath in, and then let it out slowly" she coached her, pushing her hair back from her forehead, which was covered in sweat.

Lia managed a breath, and then fell back weakly against the pillows. Runyu and Kuanglu discontinued the healing magic.

Runyu looked at his mother-in-law. "Is she okay now?" he asked worriedly.

Mother looked up at him. "That was only one contraction" she told him. "This will take hours."

Runyu sat back on the bed, at a loss. How could Lia last through that for _hours_?"

Eighteen hours later, Lia was still hanging on. Runyu had lost count of the contractions. Kuanglu slumped weakly against the wall, sitting on the floor. She had tried her best to help heal Lia. Her magical energy was almost depleted.

Mother was busy at the foot of the bed. She had hiked Lia's dress up around her hips, and arranged her legs so that her knees were up, and splayed apart. She peered between Lia's legs.

"Almost there, Li-er! You are doing so well!" she said encouragingly.

Lia could barely look in her mother's direction, she was so tired. Her hair was drenched with sweat, it rolled off of her face in droplets, soaking the pillow underneath her head. Her eyes were sunken in and the bones of her face stood out starkly. Runyu brought her hand up to his lips, and kissed it gently. He was out of his mind with worry, but hanging on for her sake.

Her face scrunched up in pain again, turning blue, as a raw scream emerged from her throat. Runyu quickly began a new stream of healing magic, directing the blue light at her torso.

"I can see the head!" Mother yelled excitedly. "Bear down for me! Push through the pain, Li-er!"

Lia slumped, breathing heavily. After a few moments, the process repeated again.

"PUSH!" yelled Mother. She made a noise of excitement as the baby finally emerged. "It's here! It's here Li-er! You did it!" She wiped the baby clean with a cloth. The smell of blood was overpowering.

Lia tried to look at the baby, but was too weak to move her head. She gasped and looked at Runyu pleadingly. He stopped the stream of healing magic to take hold of the baby and bring it to where Lia could see it.

The little baby dragon was covered in tiny green scales that looked like jade. It moved in his hand, causing him to catch his breath.

"Lia, she's beautiful!" Runyu exclaimed.

Lia gasped, like she was trying to say something. Runyu leaned down, placing his ear against her face. Even then he could barely hear her.

"Loong... Nu... Ah..." she whispered faintly.

"Loong Nu-Ah?" Runyu asked her. Lia nodded imperceptibly.

"That's a pretty name" he told her.

Lia's eyes rolled back in her head.

"NO!" Runyu yelled, upsetting the baby. It started crying. "Help me!" he cried out, holding the baby up to anyone who could take it.

Mother took the baby out of his hands, and left the room with it. He could see tears streaming down her face. Runyu directed yet another stream of blue light into Lia's body, holding her from behind her shoulders. Kuanglu began another stream from her position on the floor, but it petered out. She was spent. She passed out on the floor.

Runyu desperately pumped as much force as he could muster behind the healing magic, heedless of the tears that streamed down his own face. He was determined to save Lia.


	81. Chapter 81 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 81**

Guiha was floating. She had somewhere that she needed to go, but she was stuck. Tethered by orange light.

A room materialized around her. She observed her surroundings in amazement. A woman lay on the floor in front of her. Another lay on a bed across the room. A mess of blood stained the sheets between her open legs, and a man held her shoulders, sobbing, pouring his magical energy into the empty corpse. Recognition struck.

"Your Majesty!" she exclaimed.

The man looked up at her, incredulous. The stream of blue light stopped. He gently laid down the body he was holding, and then climbed off of the bed, staring at Guiha in wonder.

"Lia!" he breathed.

Guiha felt confusion. Who?

He fell to his knees at her feet, grabbing her skirts, and burying his face in them. Violent sobs wracked his body. There was a clattering noise at her feet, as a multitude of small white spheres hit the wooden floor, cascading out everywhere.

Guiha did not know what to do. He looked so helpless. It was hard to bear. There was a knock on the door behind her.

"Guiha? Are you here?" asked a voice.

"Yanyou?" Guiha asked.

The door opened, and Yanyou was there. He looked at her face, and then smiled in relief.

"You're free!" he exclaimed. He closed his eyes. "Thank goodness!"

He looked back towards the door. "We should go" said Yanyou. "Time is running out."

Guiha looked down at the man holding her skirts. He was looking up at her, his tear-stained face confused.

"I need a minute, Yanyou" she told him. "Wait for me out front."

She heard Yanyou close the door behind her, and then she sat down on the floor next to the Emperor of Heaven.

"My name is Guiha" she introduced herself. "I am an Osmanthus Spirit from the Flower Realm. You interrupted my 'mortal trial'."

She gently grabbed the Emperor's hand, and put her own over it. Memories from the mortal trial were flooding back, urging her to do so.

"Yanyou was _supposed_ to be watching over me in the Mortal Realm" she explained, "but it looks like some mistakes were made. I was supposed to have lived a life of hardship, redeeming the soul of a demon. Instead I lived a happy life with you." She smiled at him.

"You are not at all the kind of person I was told you were" she said, shaking her head.

The Emperor looked at her blankly, clutching her hand like a drowning man.

"I have to go back to the Flower Realm" she told him regretfully. She started to get up.

The Emperor grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her into his embrace.

"Don't leave me" he whispered desperately into her hair. "Please" he begged.

Guiha let him hug her for a long moment, before gently pushing him away.

"Your Majesty, I am not the person you fell in love with" she admitted apologetically. Her gaze strayed to the body on the bed.

The Emperor shook his head emphatically. "You _are!"_ he exclaimed. "All of the qualities that I love came from _you._ Warmth, compassion, wisdom, these qualities cannot be faked" he explained. He ran his hands through his hair, appearing frustrated.

"Will you at least give me the chance to get to know the real you?" he asked.

Guiha looked down at her hands, the pain in his face was hard to endure.

"The Flower Realm needs me" she whispered. "The Flower Fairies don't want you to know this, because they fear and despise you, but we are in serious trouble. The Flower Spirits are sickly, and they grow weaker, year by year."

Guiha looked into his face, pleading with him to understand.

"They say that I have the most magical talent that they have seen since the Flower Immortal died. Thus, I was placed in a mortal trial to increase my ability as quickly as possible. If I don't return, they will die, and the Six Realms will all be like the Heavenly Realm, where nothing grows."

The Emperor's face blanched in shock. He then nodded at her.

"I understand" he said sadly. "But... will you come back to me?" he asked her hopefully.

She looked thoughtfully into his eyes. Right at this moment, she very much wanted to say yes. But she had been warned that the feelings from her mortal trial would fade over time, after the trial was over. What if she gave him false hope? She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her, grabbing her by the shoulders and bringing his lips to meet hers.

He kissed her passionately, desperately, devotedly, intensely, pouring all of his love for her, into her. She felt her heartbeat accelerate and her lips tingle. A calm energy infused her body. Finally he pulled away from her, and then slumped over onto the floor.

"I just gave you 10,000 years of magical prowess" he told her breathlessly. "Save your people" he ordered weakly.

Guiha looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'll come back" she promised. She meant it.


	82. Chapter 82 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 82**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu watched the Osmanthus Spirit leave, closing the door behind her. It felt like his life was going with her. He closed his eyes in pain, clutching his chest, but he had no tears left to cry.

He opened his eyes again, his gaze resting on the multitude of pearls that lay scattered across the floor. They represented every grievance, every slight, every misunderstanding that he had ever suffered. He had let them all go the moment he saw her standing there, alive and well.

He summoned all of the pearls to him, magically fixing them together in a long rope, arranging them by size, for some were bigger than others. He should send this to her in the Flower Realm. She alone would appreciate the beauty that had come from that which was ugly. He felt like maybe he could be happy, simply because she existed in this world. He put the pearl strand away with a wave of his hands.

He laboriously picked himself off the floor, more tired than he could ever remember being, and made his way to the bed. This brutalized shell was what was left of 'his' Lia. He gently pulled her bracelet off of her wrist, and looked at it thoughtfully. He would give this back to Guiha, if she came back to him. WHEN she came back to him, he mentally corrected himself.

It was too hard to look at Lia like this. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and then cast a spell that would shrink the body to the size of a small apricot. He encapsulated it in an orb of ice that he created between his hands, enchanting it to never melt. Then he placed it inside his Inner Dan. 'His' Lia would be with him forever.

Kuanglu made a noise on the floor, she was beginning to awaken. Runyu knelt over her, putting two fingers on her forehead. She would be all right with enough rest. He helped her to sit up.

"Thank you, Kuanglu" he told her sincerely, "for _everything."_

She looked up at him with a worried expression. "Where is Lia?" she asked.

Runyu's face fell. "It's a long story. I'll have to tell you later. I can't..." he closed his eyes. He couldn't tell it now. Kuanglu seemed to understand.


	83. Chapter 83 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 83**

Guiha emerged from the doors of Zifangyun Palace, feeling thoughtful, her fingers brushing over her lips.

Yanyou the Snake Spirit waited impatiently in the front garden.

"What took you so long?" he asked. "You _know_ it is imperative that we return to the Flower Realm as soon as possible. We have to _go_ , my beauty" he cajoled her.

She turned back to the doors. "My baby!" she exclaimed in alarm.

Yanyou put his hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

"If you go to her now, you will never leave her, and the Flower Realm will cease to exist" he warned her. "I hate having to say that" he admitted. "I have my own egg at home, waiting to hatch, and my first wife is still pregnant. Who knows if I will ever see them again?"

She wavered for a long moment. Then she sighed, her shoulders slumped. She turned back around to face him, then nodded resolutely. The two of them took off in flight, leaving behind streaks of green and golden light.

They arrived at the Flower Realm, Yanyou parted the Water Mirror, and they landed in front of the three shrines that blocked the main road. Guiha had always thought this was a terrible place to keep a memorial.

As they walked towards HuaShida Palace, Guiha was struck by how eerily quiet the Flower Realm was. The houses were all dark at this late hour. They entered HuaShida Palace uncontested, making their way to the throne room. No one was there.

"Are we too late?" Yanyou asked aloud nervously.

"Shhhh" came a voice from the hallway. The Moon Immortal came into view, holding a lantern above his head, and a finger to his lips.

"Fox Spirit?" said Yanyou behind her.

"The Flower Spirits are very ill" whispered the Moon Immortal. "You must come quickly."

Yanyou and Guiha followed him to the infirmary. The Three Chiefs of the Flower Realm were all in beds there. Guiha gasped and ran over to Chief Peony. Her hands splayed over Chief Peony's body and golden yellow light emanated downwards onto the unconscious figure.

"I've never been able to scan this deeply before" Guiha thought to herself. "It must be the magical prowess that the Emperor gave me."

She was stricken by the amount of damage she was seeing. She scanned all the way down to the Primordial Spirit. The branches were warped and twisted with bitterness and grief. There was a curious white sheen that looked like some kind of burn.

"Frost Damage!" Guiha exclaimed aloud.

In the corner of her eye, she could see the Moon Immortal and Yanyou look at each other in fear.

"How could they be frost damaged?" asked the Fox Spirit. "The Water Mirror protects the plants from seasonal changes, like a greenhouse."

Guiha shook her head. She would have to figure that out later. Right now she was trying to find the source of a hemorrhage of Chief Peony's life essence. It was flowing out of her body at a steady rate.

Guiha looked up at the other two Floral Chiefs. Quickly, she ran over to Chief Magnolia, performing the same scan. She also had frost damage. She also was hemorrhaging her life essence in a steady stream.

Guiha backed up, trying to see where the streams of essence were going. They were floating upward, through the ceiling. She took off running, yelling for Yanyou to follow her. Once outside the Palace, she looked at the sky with her new ability. Three streams of pink life essence ran into and merged with the Water Mirror.

"Destroy the Water Mirror!" she commanded desperately.

She waved her hands in the intricate movements to summon her chi, and then pointed her two fingers at the Water Mirror. A steady stream of golden light left her fingers like a spear, trying to shatter it.

"Help me!" she called out to Yanyou. "It's killing them!"

A stream of green light joined hers. The Moon Immortal then caught up to them.

"What are you doing?" he gasped in shock.

"We must destroy it" Guiha said through clenched teeth, straining to bring it down.

Something in her face must have convinced him, because he raised his arm and shot a pillar of flame into the Water Mirror. It shattered, sending pink crystalline shards raining down over the whole Flower Realm.

Guiha doubled over, trying to catch her breath. Then she scanned the sky again. The three pink streams no longer emanated out of the palace roof. She sighed in relief.

Yanyou gave her a worried look. "What did we just do?" he asked.

"Yes" the Moon Immortal chimed in. "Please explain why we did that."

Guiha nodded. "Let me tell you on the way back to the Floral Chiefs" she said, still winded.

"The Water Mirror required a continuous source of energy to be maintained" she explained. "As the Floral Chiefs weakened, their magical energy was depleted by it. Once the magical energy was gone, it started draining their life essence."

The Fox Spirit and Yanyou looked at her in amazement.

"Something must have happened to them to suddenly weaken them. Were there any incidents while I was gone?" she asked the Moon Immortal.

Just then Lianqiao came running up to them, demanding to know what happened, and Guiha realized what had happened.

"Did the Water Immortal visit while I was gone?" she asked with a sinking feeling.

"Why, yes!" replied The Moon Immortal. "Why do you ask?"

Guiha reached a horrible realization. " _Frost_ Damage!" she exclaimed. "The Water Immortal is a _Frost_ Flower!"

"You can't think..." the Moon Immortal spluttered. "She would never harm them!"

Yanyou was looking at her in disbelief.

"What happens to hothouse flowers?" she asked them.

Yanyou shrugged. The Moon Immortal shook his head, he didn't know. Lianqiao looked at her with wide eyes.

"They become weak, losing all resistance to disease and all hardiness to _cold_ " Guiha answered her own question. "The Water Mirror has been like a greenhouse roof, insulating the entire Flower Realm from seasonal changes for six thousand years. It's no wonder the Flower Spirits have grown weak and sickly. Now they can't even stand to be in the presence of the Water Immortal, who radiates extreme cold."

They arrived back at the infirmary. Guiha went back to Chief Peony, performing a deep scan again. The hemorrhaging had stopped. That was good. However, so much of her life essence had been depleted, that she wouldn't awaken.

Guiha did what she could to repair the frost damage, but the Floral Chiefs required intensive therapy. She looked at Yanyou and the Moon Immortal with a grave expression.

"We have to plant them" she told the two Spirits. They looked at her in bafflement.

Guiha closed her eyes, concentrating, and waved her hands over the supine form of Chief Peony. The body shimmered in the golden light that emanated from her hands, condensing down into the twisted form of an unhealthy Peony bush.

She repeated this process on Chief Magnolia and Chief Begonia. She potted the bushes, and then handed the Magnolia to Yanyou.

"Plant this at the top of the Sacred West Mountain, Hua Shan" she ordered him.

She then handed the pot containing Begonia to the Moon Immortal.

"Plant this at the top of the Sacred Center Mountain, Song Shan" she directed.

She picked up the pot holding Peony reverently. "I will plant this at the top of the Sacred East Mountain, Tai Shan."

She looked at them resolutely. "Let's go!" she exclaimed.

Three streaks of red, green, and golden light departed the Flower Realm, heading in different directions.


	84. Chapter 84 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 84**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu stood over the bassinet, regarding the slumbering form of his newborn daughter. He recognized his own features in her infant face and body. The same features he had loathed about himself, he now found endearing on her.

Her minuscule jade scales were stunning. The tiny green horns protruding from her forehead, appealing. Her serpentine tail, delightful to his eyes. Her best feature, in his opinion, were her warm golden eyes, inherited from her mother.

She stretched in her sleep, waving a tiny fist, then sighed, and returned to deep slumber.

"I wish Lia could see her" he thought with a pang in his heart. But Lia was no more. She had been an illusion.

"Will I love Guiha as much as I loved Lia?" he wondered. "Will Guiha love me?"

He stared down at the precious infant in her bassinet, who currently didn't have a mother, and he knew that he would try to find out the answer to those questions. If not for his own sake, he would do it for hers.

He left the baby with his Mother-in-law, and walked to the foyer of Zifangyun Palace, seating himself at the center of the large yin-yang inlaid in the marble floor.

He expanded his consciousness, reaching out in search of his dragon scale that he had placed in the Inner Dan of Lia/Guiha. Finally he found her, not at all in a place that he expected. He summoned her to the Dream Realm.

He stood at the end of a long pier in the midst of an expanse of blue water. The horizon obfuscated by clouds of gossamer white. Soon, the familiar form of Guiha appeared. She ran towards him on light feet. Just the way Lia used to run to him. His heart skipped a beat, and then a sharp stab of agony ran through it. He looked away for a minute, trying to mask his grief, which was still very fresh.

"Your Majesty!" Guiha exclaimed when she had reached him. "Is anything wrong? Why have you summoned me to the Dream Realm?"

"Do you not wish to see me?" Runyu asked her morosely.

"It's not that!" she replied. "It's just that this takes so much magical energy, and you've been severely depleted recently. Why would you risk yourself, if not for an emergency?"

Runyu smiled at her. "Your compassion is one of your most charming traits" he told her warmly. Then he looked away for a minute. "I just really wanted to see you" he admitted awkwardly.

Guiha cocked her head to one side, and looked at him for a moment.

"Let's soak our feet" she suggested.

She plopped down on the pier, and started pulling off her boots. Then she hiked her skirts up around her knees, and dropped her feet into the water, emitting a long sigh of relief.

Runyu followed her lead, but his feet rolled out into his serpentine tail, extending for several meters into the water, where it coiled lazily. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Guiha next to him. He turned his head quickly, to see that she was gazing at his tail, transfixed.

"Your tail is _so_ beautiful" she murmured.

Runyu felt a thrill go through his body. Lia had said the same thing to him when she first saw his tail. How much of his Lia was in Guiha?

"How's the baby?" Guiha asked him, swallowing hard. Her expression had turned sad.

"She is adorable" he told her. "Everyone who sees her falls instantly in love. She hardly ever cries, and when she is awake, she gazes at her surroundings like she is trying to understand them. She has the most beautiful golden eyes" he said enthusiastically, and then his voice dropped to a hoarse whisper, "just like yours."

Guiha turned away, her shoulders shaking. Runyu grabbed her arms and turned her towards him. Her face was twisted in pain, and tears rolled down her cheeks. He wrapped her in his arms, tucking her head underneath his chin, and holding her tightly.

"It's okay" he told her in a soothing voice.

"I still have so much to do!" she lamented. "I can't come home yet" she sobbed.

Runyu felt another thrill. She had said 'home'. She thought of their palace as being her home! He kissed her on top of her hair, letting himself fall in love with her.

"Come home when you are ready" he told her sympathetically, stroking her hair. "I will wait for you."

Her sobs quieted down, and soon she wiped away the tears from her face.

"What about Kuanglu?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

She took a deep breath, not looking at him. "If you need to... seek comfort... while I'm gone, I understand. If it's Kuanglu, I can bear it. I feel like I _owe_ her for trying so hard to save me as Lia. That takes a strength of character that is rarely seen. I actually _like_ her, even though we are very different. She is the Night, and I am the Day."

Then she looked up into his face. "Not anyone else though" she said sternly. "I will die of jealousy! I don't want anyone else around my baby!" she exclaimed.

Runyu was taken aback. "This is a way that Guiha is different than Lia" he thought to himself. Lia had never made demands. Her demand wasn't off-putting, however, so he agreed to it.

"No one else around your baby" he said aloud.

"Except for Mother, of course" Guiha amended. "Can I still call her 'Mother'" she asked in confusion. "I've never had a mother before her..."

Runyu patted her hand. "I'm sure that Zhou Loa-Nu would love it if you still called her 'Mother'" he told her.

She smiled up at him, her golden eyes lighting up.

Runyu couldn't help himself. He leaned his face down and placed his lips on hers. He felt her respond, leaning in to the kiss, moving her lips over his. His heart expanded in his chest. He held her tightly in his arms, feeling real hope for the first time in a long time.

He felt himself fading from the Dream Realm and pulled back.

"I'm sorry Guiha" he apologized. "I have to maintain my concentration" he explained, patting her hand.

She nodded, wiping her lips.

"So how is your work in the Flower Realm going?" he asked, changing the subject, "and why are you currently at the summit of the East Sacred Mountain?"

She filled him in on the events that had transpired thus far.

"Uncle is in the Flower Realm?" he asked in amazement.

Guiha nodded. "He's been working hard to heal the Floral Fairies for quite awhile" she informed him.

"And Yanyou? Was he there for the last thousand years?" Runyu asked.

"Yes" she responded. "He has been protecting me since I was a little sprite."

Her face grew troubled. "Will Yanyou be able to go home to his wives?" she asked worriedly. "He thinks you will banish him from the Heavenly Realm."

Runyu frowned. "He could have told me who you were" he complained.

"The Floral Fairies didn't want you to know anything about me" she replied.

Runyu sighed, ruminating the situation.

"Yanyou's first wife gave birth to twin boys, both Ferret Spirits. She named them 'Kamai' and 'Tachi'." He told her. "Also, the egg hatched in a pillar of flame. We were surprised to learn that the mating of a bird and a snake creates a Phoenix! His second wife named the baby girl 'Kun Ji'."

Guiha brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. "I should send him home" she whispered.

"Can you finish the work without him?"'Runyu asked.

Guiha nodded. "It'll take longer though" she admitted.

"Then keep him" Runyu said gruffly. "Let him suffer for a while longer. I want you to come back to me as soon as possible."

She laughed, her eyes wide in amazement. "That's the only selfish thing I've ever heard you say" she teased him.

He had missed her laughter so much! He kissed her again, unable to resist the urge. His tongue entered her mouth, probing deeply, needing her.

His concentration broken, the Dream dissolved. He was once more in the foyer of Zifangyun Palace. He coughed heavily, a glob of blood passed his lips. He had used too much energy.


	85. Chapter 85 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 85**

Guiha finally sat down at her desk after a long day in the fields. It was good to get off of her aching feet. The three Great Floral Fairies were sorely missed. They still had not awoken from their healing sleep atop the Sacred Mountains.

The most pressing issue at hand was sheltering the plants of the Flower Realm from the seasonal cold. The Water Mirror had been brought down in winter. None of the plant spirits here had been acclimated to cold. She alone had any cold tolerance, and that was because of her time in the Mortal Realm.

She had mulched the flower beds of the unawoken, and insulated the houses of the awoken. Those Spirits were wearing several layers of clothing for extra insulation. Everyone was miserable in the cold, but they were all surviving.

Thankfully, Spring was about a month away. Spring Festival would be soon, and the Cherry trees would be blooming. Guiha thought back to how she spent the last Spring Festival, and started blushing. She missed the Heavenly Emperor. She hadn't seen him since he appeared to her in the Dream Realm over a month ago.

She put her head down on her arms on the desk, feeling fatigued, when her elbow hit something hard disguised by a stack of papers. Curious, she dug it out from underneath and looked at it. It was a wooden case. Inside the case she was surprised to find a long rope of pearls with a note.

"Beauty from Pain" she read aloud, puzzled. "Runyu!" she yelled, recognizing the handwriting. Then shrunk down in her chair, covering her mouth. It was late at night, she didn't want to wake the palace.

How had this gotten here? Did Runyu deliver this himself? Surely he would have spoken to her if he had been here. Someone else must have brought it. She took the pearls out of the case and draped them over her neck. They almost touched the floor! She twisted and looped them around her neck again and again. Now she had a triple strand of pearls that hung down her chest in tiers.

"Runyu, I miss you" she whispered to the pearls, rubbing a strand against her cheek, holding back tears.

A flash of white light streamed outside her window, startling her. Lightning? She got up from the desk and peered out of the window, into the dark. She heard steps coming in her direction.

The door to the garden opened, and a familiar figure walked into the dim light of the candle in her study.

"Your Majesty!" she whispered in shock.

He closed the door behind him, and then stood there looking at her.

"I'm so glad to see you!" she told him, once she had found her voice again.

He appeared to be relieved after she had said that. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I have missed you too" he told her emotionally, petting her hair.

She looked up into his face, and then brought her hands up to the sides of his head. She pulled him down to her, placing her lips on his. He deepened the kiss, his strong lips parting hers, and his tongue penetrating her mouth. Guiha's heart skipped a beat, and then accelerated. She pulled away from him, backing up towards the desk.

"Water" she said breathing heavily and pointing at him, "nourishes wood" she continued, pointing to herself. "You haven't watered me in a _long_ time" she complained provocatively.

She untied the sash that held her dress closed, and then dropped it on the floor. Then she slowly peeled back the layers of her dress, and shrugged them off, tossing them aside, until she stood before him completely naked except for the pearls. She sat on the edge of the desk and crooked her finger at him, gesturing for him to come to her.

Runyu's face clouded over with a hungry expression. He ripped open his own robes as he advanced on her, pulling her body against his. She placed her hands on his chest and stroked his torso, down to the waistband of his pants, pushing them down. He entered her with a feral grunt, pushing her down onto the desktop, and bringing her ankles up to rest on his shoulders. Papers scattered across the floor, as he pushed himself inside of her in a steady rythmn, holding on to her hips.

Guiha moaned as the pleasurable warmth spread throughout her body, radiating outward from her core. The heavy pearl strands rocked over her chest, massaging her breasts. Runyu brought her legs down to his waist, and leaned over her, kissing her between his heavy breaths.

"Ohhhh, Lia" he moaned in her ear.

"Tsk, tsk" she tutted back at him, squeezing his waist between her thighs, making him pause. He looked at her face, startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he apologized.

"I want you to say MY name" Guiha told him, pushing him deep inside of her with the backs of her legs, and angling her hips up to him.

"Guiha!" he grunted, having trouble holding on as she stroked him. He placed his hands on the desk on either side of her for support.

She pulled him inside of her again, with even more force.

"GUIHA!" he yelled through clenched teeth, his lower body went into spasms, and then froze, as he let go of his seed into her.

He released the breath he had been holding and then slumped down on top of her, winded.

She panted into his ear, "I want the second one."

He raised himself up to look at her in amazement. She smiled at him, and then patted his chest, indicating that he should get off of her. She sat up and hopped off the desk, grabbing the lapels of his open robes and standing on tiptoe to kiss him. Then she dragged him by his lapels around the desk to her chair, and pushed him down into it, making sure the back of the chair rested against the desk for support.

She pulled off his boots, and the pants that had been down around his ankles. Then she sat on his lap, straddling him. She felt his dragon tail roll out underneath her legs, the smoothness of scales replacing the warmth of flesh.

His hands rubbed her legs, from her knees to her hips, as she kissed him deeply, her arms around his neck. The pearl strands pressed between their chests. She felt a bulging pressure underneath her leg as his second hemipene pushed against his cloacal scale. She pulled back to investigate, guiding it up and out to where she wanted it.

She cried out in pleasure as the hemipene entered her, leaning backwards to angle it more deeply inside. Runyu's mouth traveled over her neck and chest and shoulders, his hands cupping her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. Her lower body undulated against his lap, stroking him with her core. His hemipene was hitting a spot deep inside of her that was driving her to hitherto unknown heights.

"Runyu!" she cried out desperately.

He lowered his hands to her hips, and then pulled her body forcefully towards him, pushing the hemipene even deeper, rubbing that spot even more vigorously.

She gave a long wordless cry as her body rocked hard against him, shuddering from the intensity of her climax. It felt like she was frozen in time.

When she was able to open her eyes again, Runyu was looking at her with eyes that were still hungry.

"Did you not climax?" she asked him breathlessly.

He shook his head no. Then he squeezed her hips and held her in place, while his lower body thrust up against hers at a furious pace.

Guiha whimpered weakly. The pleasure was too much, she felt like she was being overloaded. Suddenly Runyu cried out and stopped thrusting, the tendons on his neck standing out with exertion. She felt his hemipene twitch inside of her, releasing a hot liquid in spurts.

He brought his arms up around her back and pulled her chest close to his, embracing her tightly, breathing heavily into her ear.

"Guiha... I love you" he panted.

"I love you too, Runyu" she replied fervidly.

"When are you coming home?" he asked with a groan.

She thought for a minute. "I _might_ be able to come back for Spring Festival" she estimated.

"Let me help you" he offered.

He placed his hand behind her head, and brought her lips to his. He kissed her deeply and passionately. A feeling of cool energy pervaded throughout her being. He broke off the kiss, and slumped back against the chair weakly.

"What did you do?" she asked him in alarm.

"I just transferred 10,000 more years of magical prowess to you" he replied, sounding very tired.

She thought back to what he had looked like the last time. His condition hadn't looked good then. When he had summoned her to the Dream Realm, he must have used up a _lot_ of magical energy for that too. She frowned at him.

"Stop that!" she ordered him. "Don't hurt yourself because of me!"

She climbed off of his lap, and then grabbed her dress from off of the floor, putting it on hastily. He gave her a pleading look.

"You need to come with me" she commanded him.

Once he was dressed, she bade him follow her. They walked to Chuying Court, where the special healing herbs were kept. She spied a tall pot hanging from the ceiling with multiple fungi growing along the sides.

"Perfect!" she said. She plucked several of the round platter shaped mushrooms, then packed them in a box padded with wood shavings. She plucked another one from the pot and handed it to Runyu.

"Eat this" she directed him.

"Lingzhi?" he asked her. "I don't need this."

She gave him a stern look, placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay" he relented. He took a bite of the mushroom.

After he had finished it, his color looked a little better, and he seemed to have a little more energy.

"I've packed more for you in here" Guiha told him, proferring up the box. "Make sure you eat one of these every day."

He leaned down to kiss her, but she placed a finger on his lips.

"Are you planning to transfer me more prowess?" she asked sharply.

He shook his head no.

"Okay then" she replied, removing her finger, and letting herself be kissed.

She walked with him back to her study, and escorted him out to the garden.

"Thank you for the pearls" she told him as he was about to leave.

"Thank _you_ " he replied, "for helping me let go of these."

She gasped as she realized what he meant. All of those white objects that had scattered across the floor when she was freed from her mortal body, they were these pearls!

"These are your sorrows?" she asked him in an agonized voice, feeling the weight of them.

"They _were"_ he replied. "Because of you, I am free of them."

He leaned down and kissed her again, one last time. Then he shot off into the sky in a streak of white light.

Guiha walked back inside to her study, smiling to herself, wrapping a strand of the pearls around her fingers. She closed the door, and leaned against it, sighing.

"The Emperor?" asked a voice critically from the shadows.

Guiha jumped, startled, and peered into the shadows that the voice came from.

"Fox Spirit?" she asked worriedly.

He stepped into the light, his expression severe.

"How long have you been there?" she asked nervously.

He didn't answer, glaring at her.

"He's my husband" she said defensively.

His expression changed to one of incredulity. "You only _just_ returned from your mortal trial" he responded skeptically.

"Didn't Yanyou tell you?" she asked him.

Judging by his expression, Yanyou had not.

"You'd better sit down, it's a long story" she warned him.

He eyed her desk chair with distaste, conjuring a different one from thin air.

She sat down in her own chair, and began the long tale that would take the rest of the night.


	86. Chapter 86 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 86**

Kuanglu, the Night Immortal, walked to Zifangyun Palace in the pink light of dawn, coming from the North Gate. She wanted to check on the Heavenly Emperor and the little Princess after having completed her work.

She waved the Emperor's shark bead bracelet at the force field and entered through the gate.

"Your Majesty! You're awake" Kuanglu commented in surprise.

The Emperor was seated in the front garden, sipping a cup of tea. He offered her a cup with a smile.

"You seem to be in a good mood" she observed curiously.

He looked off into the distance, his smile widening, and then looked back at her.

'How mysterious' she thought to herself. She sat down across from him.

"What's that?" she asked out loud, pointing to a wooden case on the table next to the teapot.

He indicated that she could open it.

"Lingzhi?" she gasped. "Where did you get that?"

"Guiha" he replied, sighing contentedly.

Kuanglu felt her heart drop into her stomach. She looked away quickly, and closed her eyes.

"So she's back now?" Kuanglu asked with forced cheerfullness.

"No" The Emperor replied sadly. "I went to visit her in the Flower Realm."

Kuanglu turned a shocked look at him. "The Floral Fairies _hate_ you!" she exclaimed. "Wasn't that dangerous for you in your... current condition?"

"I went in the middle of the night" he admitted ruefully, "but thanks to Guiha, I'll be better soon." He pointed to the box of Lingzhi.

Kuanglu nodded thoughtfully. "I am glad that she makes you happy" she said finally, staring down at the table, fiddling with her teacup.

The Emperor cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly.

"She really likes you" he said. "She even told me that she doesn't want anyone but you and her Mother around the baby."

Kuanglu looked up, astonished.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded, patting the hand that held her teacup encouragingly.

Her heart palpitated at his touch. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and mentally scolded herself. Obviously his heart belongs to someone else. She had finally confessed her love after all of these years, and it had changed nothing. Her fist clenched underneath the table.

She looked back up at the Emperor, he was gazing out across the garden again, rubbing his lip with the back of his knuckle in thoughtful manner. He sighed and closed his eyes, smiling.

'He must be dreaming of _her_ ' Kaunglu thought jealously.

Suddenly, Kuanglu was struck with an idea... but it was going to take some preparation.

"Your Majesty, I am going to go look in on the baby. I will see you in a bit" she told him. He waved her away, not really looking at her.

She entered the doors of the palace, and headed toward the baby's room, which used to be Lia's, right next to the Emperor's. The baby was still sleeping. The little dragon twitched and then sighed in her sleep.

Lia's personal effects were still here, in this room. Kuanglu opened the closet door quietly, careful not to wake the baby, and peeked inside. There were several dresses hanging up on a rack. She selected a pale blue one, and then made it disappear with a wave of her hands. She closed the door, and then crept out of the room.

She passed the Emperor on the way out. "The Princess is still sleeping" she told him, "I'll come back later."

He nodded and waved, smiling.

She came back that night, in the darkest hours after the moon had set. She listened carefully at the gate, trying to make sure that no one was in the front garden before lifting the forcefield. Once inside, and sure that no one was around, she cast the spell that would change her appearance. She sighed in relief as the borrowed dress fit better now.

She tiptoed to the door of the Emperor's room, listening hard at the door. She heard his even breathing. Encouraged, she quietly opened the door a crack and looked in. He appeared to be asleep.

She closed the door behind her and made her way to his large bed. She had never felt so nervous. Her pulse was racing and her heart in her throat. The Emperor was so beautiful. His face looked so relaxed, it made him look younger, like when she had first fallen in love with him.

'I _have_ to do this' she thought to herself. 'Nothing is going to change unless I act to change it.'

She leaned over his slumbering form, and very gently kissed him on the lips, retreating quickly in case that woke him up. He still seemed to be asleep. She leaned in again, kissing him with a little more pressure. He sniffed in his sleep.

Kuanglu blessed her own foresight. She had washed her hair in Osmanthus oil before coming here, and dabbed some on her wrists and knees and neck. If she hadn't done that, His Majesty probably would have woken up right then.

She delicately untied the sash of his light robe, and peeled back the layers of clothing, exposing his naked body. She studied his form, puzzled.

The book she had grabbed from the House of Marriage had read that men were supposed to have a phallus around the area between their legs. His Majesty was in dragon form. There hadn't been any books about dragon anatomy. There was no phallus that she could see. There were no legs. She could guess where the legs might be. Tentatively she touched the smooth scales in that area.

His hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up in alarm.

"Guiha?" the Emperor said sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

Kuanglu cleared her throat nervously. "I missed you" she whispered. "I came to visit you, but I have to leave soon" she lied.

The Emperor smiled at her provocatively. "It's time for you to be watered again?" he asked her teasingly.

Kuanglu blinked. "Uhhh, yes" she replied unsurely.

The Emperor reached up and placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her in close to him, putting his lips on hers. Kuanglu gasped. This was what she had always wanted. His lips moved over hers insistently, he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Kuanglu's heart felt like it was beating itself out of her chest. Her hands shook as she placed them on the bed for support.

The Emperor's hands moved to her waist, untying her sash and forcing her dress off of her shoulders. His hands fondled her breasts, and he brought his lips to the nipples, tasting first one and then the other. Her breathing quickened.

He stripped the dress off of her completely, and tossed it away onto the floor. He looked at her hungrily as he pinned her underneath his body. He shifted her legs open and then thrust himself up against her torso. Stabbing pain! It felt like she had been knifed between her legs. What did he have down there?

She clenched her teeth, trying to mask her pain. He pounded against her in a furious rythmn, splitting her open. It was all Kuanglu could manage just to keep up the spell up that made her look like someone else.

'WHY do people like this?' she mentally wondered.

The Emperor gasped and moaned, breathing heavily above her. Evidently he enjoyed it very much.

"You're so tight!" he exclaimed through clenched teeth. His elbows went down on either side of her head, resting on the bed, his hair fell down around her face like a curtain, and he was now breathing in her ear. He sniffed at her hair, and sighed with pleasure. His rythmn picked up speed for a few moments, and then suddenly stopped, his phallus pushing hard inside of her. Kuanglu didn't know how much longer she could bear it. Then he pulled out and flopped back on the bed, laying on his back. He gave a great big sigh.

Kuanglu rolled over facing away from him. She brought her hands to her lower abdomen.

'Owwwwww' she thought. She wondered if she could heal herself without him noticing. He would probably see the light of her magic. She moved to get off of the bed, and felt his hand on her arm.

"Are you ready for the second one?" he asked her in a husky voice.

Kuanglu's eyes bulged in alarm. It was a good thing he couldn't see her face right now.

"I just want to rest for a minute" she finally said, rolling onto her stomach, her face turned away from him.

"You have been working hard" he conceded. "I hope the Flower Realm is ready soon."

Surreptitiously, Kuanglu slid her hand underneath her abdomen, between her body and the bed, and applied healing magic, hoping the bed would disguise the blue light. As the magic took effect, she sighed with relief. The pain was gone.

"Sounds like you're ready now" said the Emperor next to her. He rolled over on top of her back, insinuating his tail between her legs. She felt him move her hair to the side, and then lean down and kiss the nape of her neck. She gasped. Sensations flooded through her body. He kissed her again, working his way down her spine with his lips. His hands caressing her naked back and hips.

Kuanglu started breathing heavily, enjoying these sensations, but dreading what was coming. On the inside of her thigh, she could feel something hard growing out of the Emperor's tail.

His hand moved further down, his fingers massaging her on the sensitive skin between her legs. They probed inside of her, and rubbed the hardening bud of skin above her opening. She moaned, long and loud. She had never felt anything like this before. He continued to stroke her, faster and harder, until all of her attention was centered on this one small spot of her anatomy. Her climax took her by surprise, making her yell, clenching the sheets under her hands.

She felt the Emperor insert his phallus into her opening, and she moaned again. He draped himself over her back, slowly moving his hips against her buttocks, massaging her insides with his hard appendage. His chin dug into the back of her shoulder, his heavy breathing was loud in her ear.

"Guiha" he moaned. "You are so tight tonight, I can't hang on."

His body shuddered against hers, and he cried out. He laid on top of her for a long moment more, then he rolled off of her. His breathing slowed.

Kuanglu mentally made sure her disguise spell was still in place, and then propped herself up on her elbows.

"Your Majesty, I have to go now" she whispered.

He nodded at her sympathetically.

"I'll try to come back tomorrow night" she promised.


	87. Chapter 87 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 87**

Guiha tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She was worried about what the Moon Immortal would do. He had seemed unreasonably stern with her about her relationship with Runyu. He seemed to take it as a personal insult.

When she had related to him the news of her baby, he had exploded. He marched into Yanyou's room and dragged him out of bed, demanding to know why Yanyou had not told him about this.

"We've been so busy" said Yanyou sheepishly. "I didn't know how to bring it up."

The old Fox Spirit looked ready to tear out his own hair in frustration.

"WHAT am I supposed to tell the Flower Chiefs when they awaken?" he yelled. "Runyu threatened to kill ALL of them, he even wounded Peony with the Red Cloud Sword!"

He turned on Guiha. "How could you fall in love with someone so evil?" he had demanded to know.

"He isn't evil!" Guiha defended him, clutching her pearls.

"Do you know what these are?" she asked, holding up a strand. "These are all of the sorrows he has had to bear over his life! He must have been so mistreated! The whole time I've known him he has been nothing but kind and self-sacrificing! He even gave me 20,000 years of magical prowess so that I can heal the Flower Realm!" she had yelled at the top of her lungs.

The Fox Spirit had scoffed at her. "That's not who he is!" he yelled back. "He makes you _think_ he is the most innocent and kind person in the world, but in reality he is manipulating you. He must want something from you!" he shouted.

"He DOES want something from me!" she shouted back. "He wants me to LOVE him, and I DO, and I'm going back to him as soon as I fix this place!"

The Fox Spirit shook his head at her sadly. "He wants to use you to gain control of the Flower Realm" he stated.

Guiha rolled her eyes. "WHY would he want control of the Flower Realm?" she asked sarcastically. "He doesn't _need_ it."

The Fox Spirit had stared at her with troubled eyes for a long moment. "He wants revenge on Jimni. He wants to take away her control of the Flower Realm" he had stated quietly.

Guiha scoffed. "We should all be loyal to the _WATER_ Immortal who has done such a _wonderful_ job ruling the _FLOWER_ Realm" she said facetiously. "She's not even a real flower! She's an ice sculpture pretending to be one!"

The Fox Spirit had looked at her in shock. "How can you say such things?" he had asked her. "If you _knew_ what my nephew had done to her, you wouldn't be like _this."_

I've heard that story" she stated drolly, "and quite frankly, I don't believe most of it. No one can FORCE you to murder someone. She CHOSE to stab the Fire Immortal in the back" she said emphatically.

After she had said that, the Moon Immortal had turned away, unable to deal with her anymore.

'I hope I haven't created trouble for Runyu' she thought worriedly, turning over in bed again. The Moon Immortal was one of the few people in all of the Six Realms who was powerful enough to threaten him.

Guiha sighed. The quicker she could get this Realm back in working order, the better.


	88. Chapter 88 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 88**

Tangyue awoke suddenly, hearing a knock at the door. It was just dawn.

'Who could be knocking at this hour?' he wondered.

The knock sounded again.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He griped, slipping on a pair of shoes and jumping out of bed. He made his way to the front door.

"Uncle Danzhou!" he exclaimed when he saw who was at the door.

"Is your Father here?" he asked seriously.

Tangyue rubbed his eyes. "He should be" he replied groggily.

Mother came walking out of their room, tying her robe closed.

"Xu Feng will be out in a minute" she told them. "I'll make you some flower cakes" she offered.

"No, that's all right, please don't go to any trouble" said Uncle, trying to hide his grimace.

Tangyue tried not to laugh. His Mother's flower cakes were dreadful. The only person who could stomach them was Father.

"Uncle, can I show you the spell I just learned?" Tangyue asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Uncle replied, "let's go outside and wait for my nephew."

Tangyue eagerly ran outside in his sleepwear and shoes.

"Tangyue!" his Mother called after him, but he ignored her.

"Look at this Uncle!" he yelled, twirling his arms in a complicated gesture and then shooting red flames out of the tips of his fingers. The red flames coalesced into the shape of a bird, and then pounced upon a spot in the grass, creating a fireball.

Uncle applauded enthusiastically. Father came out of the house.

"What's the emergency?" Father asked seriously.

"Runyu is up to his old tricks again" said Uncle dourly.

Father frowned, "I've noticed" he replied.

Uncle looked at him in surprise. "How did you know about Guiha before I did?" he asked.

"Who?" Father replied.

Uncle stared at him, and then blinked.

"We have some serious catching up to do" Uncle commented. He looked at Tangyue. "You'd better go back inside, my great nephew."

"Awwwww" Tangyue complained. Reluctantly he headed back inside.


	89. Chapter 89 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 89**

Guiha was working in the grove, inspecting the cherry trees that would soon be blooming. In the distance she noticed the figures of three men coming in her direction.

"I wonder who that is?" she muttered, peering at them. As the figures got closer, she recognized the Fox Spirit by his unique hairpin and crooked staff. The man in green next to him must be Yanyou, but who was the man in black?

She watched them approach curiously. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a sense of trepidation. Maybe it was the way they walked?

"I might be in trouble..." she said to herself, "I wish Runyu was here."

She contemplated running for it, wondering if they had already seen her. Yanyou raised his arm, waving, and she knew it was already too late. She waited stoically for them to arrive.

"Guiha" the Fox Spirit hailed her, as he drew near. "A word."

"Moon Immortal" she replied politely, inclining her head. "Where have you been the last few days?" she asked, taking off her gloves, and stowing them in her apron.

"I've been visiting my nephew, XuFeng" he responded, gesturing to the man in black next to him.

So _that_ was the Fire Immortal. She had never met him before. She raised her hands in front of her, palms facing inward and bowed to him.

"Guiha, we need to talk to you about Runyu" said Xu Feng.

"Runyu? Why do you need to talk to me about Runyu?" she asked.

"He's much more dangerous than you can imagine" Xu Feng warned her.

"Runyu would never hurt me" she responded with certainty.

"That's what Jimni thought" he replied in exasperation.

"Then _I_ would never hurt _him_ " Guiha responded.

Xu Feng looked at the Fox Spirit, and shook his head.

"It's no good, Uncle" he said seriously.

The Fox Spirit pursed his lips. "I am sorry, my dear. We are going to have to take you out of here."

Guiha sucked in her breath in alarm, taking a step backwards.

"It's for your own safety" explained the Moon Immortal.

Yanyou stepped in front of her, facing the other two.

"Woah, woah. Let's not be too hasty" Yanyou implored, holding his hands up. "You can't just take her out of here. What about the important work that needs to be done before Spring?" he appealed to them.

"Jimni will supervise it" replied Xu Feng.

"NO WAY!" Guiha objected loudly. "She will kill off all my plants! Her touch is deadly!"

Xu Feng looked at her like she had two heads. "She tends many plants in the Mortal Realm, I see them all around the house. They seem perfectly fine to me." He reassured her.

Guiha huffed. " _Those_ plants are acclimated to cold weather temperatures. They can take a chill or two. _These_ plants" she gestured around her, "have lost all resistance to cold and disease because of that cursed Water Mirror. One would think that the Water Immortal would have figured out that the effects of it were harmful. One would think that the Water Immortal might have noticed that everyone who lives here has frost damage, even though they were living in a greenhouse. One would think that! But she never did! Why _is_ that?" she asked hysterically.

She looked around helplessly. "I've put so much energy into healing the frost damage she caused by touching these weakened plants. If she comes back here..." she shook her head.

"I'm not going" she said, putting her foot down.

The Fox Spirit sighed sadly. "You do not seem to realize how important you are. We are not giving you a choice."

Guiha's eyes widened in fear, she took another step backwards.

Yanyou shook his head at them. "Don't do this" he begged them.

Xu Feng raised an arm, and a burst of red light shot out of his fingertips. Yanyou twisted his forearm, generating a shield of green light. He pulled a flute from his waistband.

"I don't wish to fight you" said Yanyou, "but you can't just kidnap Guiha. I've been protecting her for most of her life."

"You should have done a better job" replied Xu Feng cheerlessly. "You didn't protect her from Runyu."

He aimed a blast of red flames at Yanyou's shield. Yanyou held on, but he seemed to be weakening under the continuous torching.

A burst of white light cut through the flame, dispelling it. Everyone looked in the direction that it had come from.

"Runyu!" Guiha cried out in relief, clutching her chest.

Runyu strode towards them from where he had landed after cutting through the flames with the Red Cloud Sword. He did not look happy.

"Uncle... Xu Feng..." he looked at both of them disapprovingly.

Then he looked over to Guiha. "Guiha, my darling, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I had to get your Mother to watch the baby. Are you hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head no.

The Moon Immortal was pursing his lips again, his body vibrated angrily. Xu Feng was looking at Runyu with a puzzled expression.

"Baby?" he asked curiously.

"Yes" Runyu replied vehemently, "and I might ask why you are attacking the mother of my child?"

Xu Feng looked at the Moon Immortal quizzically.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that" the Fox Spirit feigned innocently.

Xu Feng rolled his eyes and sighed. "I hate politics" he muttered under his breath.

"Congratulations on your new baby, Big Brother" Xu Feng said with a slight bow.

He glared at his uncle, and turned away, back in the direction he had come.

"Do you want to come and see her?" Runyu called after him.

Xu Feng paused. He looked back at Runyu, and seemed to think it over.

"Another time" he responded. He disappeared in a streak of red light.

The Moon Immortal followed closely behind.

Yanyou dropped down flat out on the ground and breathed a theatrical sigh.

Runyu looked over at Guiha and held his arms open. She ran into them, and felt his long sleeves envelop her like a blanket. She closed her eyes in contentment. They embraced quietly for a moment before Runyu spoke.

"Guiha, I'm afraid it's dangerous for you to stay here" he told her gently. "Come home" he pleaded.

Guiha frowned. "I can't leave the Flower Realm unprotected" she argued, though she was tempted to just go with him. She snuggled in to his chest.

"I can station some troops here" Runyu offered.

Yanyou looked up at him in alarm. "Do you have any idea how that will look to the Fairies here?" He asked.

"Explain it to me" said Runyu.

"They are leaderless right now" said Yanyou. "The only authority they recognize is the Floral Chiefs, all out of commission, and the Water Immortal. As far as they know, you threatened to kill the Floral Chiefs awhile ago. If you send troops it's going to look like you are invading the Floral Realm to them, and to the outside world" Yanyou explained.

Runyu mulled that over, then he asked, "Why is Guiha so important to Uncle?"

Yanyou shrugged. "I always thought it was because of her talent with plants."

Runyu looked at Guiha calculatingly, tapping his lips with his forefinger. Finally he spoke.

"I have an idea, but it requires Guiha to come with me right now. I'll get you back to the Flower Realm within a couple of days. Yanyou, you might want to come too" Runyu proposed.

Runyu looked at Guiha's work dress and dirty apron. He frowned. "Can you change clothes first? Make sure to wear something formal" he instructed.


	90. Chapter 90 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 90**

The Heavenly Emperor Runyu stood in front of his wide throne in the great hall of the Empyrean Cloud Palace, his gaze directed at the large doorway framed in blue glass. Today he wore his ceremonial headdress of cascading pearls that clinked whenever he moved.

The hall was packed with an assemblage of important figures in the the Heavenly Realm. On his right stood the important ministers of his kingdom, Lord Lao, the Immortal Taisi, and General Pojun. On his left stood Yanyou with his two wives, Zhou Loa-Nu holding his infant daughter, and her husband, the soldier Huang Yong.

The other personages had arranged themselves by order of rank throughout the rest of the space available. A soldier stood by the large gong on the right side of the hall, holding a mallet. Runyu looked at him and nodded his head imperceptibly.

The soldier raised the mallet and lightly tapped the gong. It radiated a shimmering sound through the air. Two figures appeared in the large doorway, advancing through the hall towards him. Runyu smiled at them.

Kuanglu led Guiha by the hand up to the dias. Kuanglu was wearing a new dress of sparkling silver cloth, but Runyu only had eyes for Guiha. She was wearing a dress of floating pale yellow fabric, the long strand of pearls looped thrice around her neck, and the yellow jade Osmanthus hairpin that he had given her as Lia. She could have worn anything and he still would have thought that she looked beautiful.

The two women stopped in front of the stairs that led up to him. Then Kuanglu patted Guiha's hand reassuringly and left her, to go stand next to the Immortal Taisi.

Runyu projected his voice to address the assemblage.

"Guiha... Osmanthus Spirit of the Flower Realm... we bring you here today to recognize your hard work... your great talent... and your devoted leadership of the Flower Realm. Throughout the Six Realms... let it be proclaimed... that the Heavenly Realm acknowledges YOU... as the Flower Immortal.

Everyone clapped politely. Zhou Loa-Nu called out "That's my girl, Li-er!" causing some in the audience to laugh.

Guiha got down on her knees, and kowtowed to him, staying on the floor.

Runyu walked down the steps of the dias and stood next to her. He gently grabbed her arm and guided her to a standing position. Once he could see her face, he could tell that she was very nervous. He smiled at her reassuringly. Then he did something that shocked the entire assemblage.

He got down on his knees in front of her. A collective gasp went up from the audience.

"Guiha" he said fervently, taking her hands in his, "my heart belongs to you. We have already been married in the Mortal Realm, but I want to marry you here, in front of Heaven. Will you marry me?" He asked passionately. He waved one hand in a circular motion, producing a wooden box, and offering it to her.

Guiha took the box from his hand and opened it, catching her breath when she saw what was inside. He had placed the pearl ring that he made for her out of gold carved to look like Osmanthus petals. Around that ring, he had placed her bracelet of shark beads, set with three Magic Sleet Arrow Spells. He had made an addition to the bracelet, a gold charm carved to look like a blazing sun hung down from it.

Guiha looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes and smiled.

"Is that a yes?" Runyu asked.

She nodded her head, unable to speak. The audience clapped loudly. He could hear Yanyou behind him whistling.

Guiha pulled him up off of his knees. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her intensely. The applause of the audience was loud in his ears, but he blocked it out, concentrating on the feel of her lips, and the taste of her mouth as he plunged his tongue inside of it. He must have held the kiss for too long, because the audience began to twitter. Reluctantly, he pulled back.

Guiha reached a hand up to his face, using her thumb to wipe his lips. There was lip paint on her finger when she removed her hand. Runyu laughed, and did the same for her, where he had smeared her lip paint across her cheek.

He took the box from her hand and pulled the ring out of it, holding her hand as he slid the ring onto her finger. Then he took the bracelet out of the box and slipped it over her wrist. She held up her arm, admiring the new charm.

"What does the charm mean?" she asked him curiously.

"You are the sun of my existence" he told her lovingly.

She looked up at him with her heart in her eyes, and then reached up on tiptoe to kiss his lips. He pulled her into an embrace, kissing her passionately once again.

"Let's do it right now!" Runyu suggested with a gleam in his eye.

Guiha looked shocked.

"I mean the marriage ceremony, what were you thinking?" said Runyu teasingly. Guiha laughed, blushing.

Runyu gestured towards Lord Lao, motioning him to come over.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Lord Lao asked as he came over.

"We want you to officiate the marriage ceremony now, while everyone is already here" Runyu informed him.

Lord Lao was taken aback, but he nodded agreeably. He ascended the steps of the dias, standing in front of the throne, and then projected his voice to the audience.

"May I have your attention?" he asked the audience, who had started talking amongst themselves.

"His Majesty would like to perform the marriage ceremony now" he told them.

The audience reacted with surprise. The noise level spiked, and then quickly dropped to nothing. You could have heard a pin drop.

"We are gathered to witness the union of the Emperor of Heaven, the dragon Runyu, and the Flower Immortal, the Osmanthus Spirit Guiha" said Lord Lao to the assemblage.

He turned his focus towards Runyu and Guiha. "Bow to the Heavens" he ordered them.

Runyu and Guiha got down on their knees and kowtowed towards the throne, then stood back up.

"Bow to your parents" Lord Lao directed them.

Runyu and Guiha turned towards Zhou Loa-Nu and Huang Yong, and then dropped down on their knees and kowtowed again. Zhou Loa-Nu wiped a tear from her eye, shushing the gurgling baby dragon in her arms. The couple stood back up.

"Bow to each other" Lord Lao's voice rang out strongly.

Runyu turned to face Guiha. They got down on their knees facing each other, and then kowtowed once more.

When they stood up again, Runyu embraced Guiha, closing his eyes in relief. Everyone would know that she was his now. There was still one last thing he needed to do.

He pulled Guiha up the steps of the dias. Her eyes widened in alarm.

"It's okay Guiha, we need to do this for our daughter" he whispered.

He bade her stand next to Lord Loa, and then went over to Zhou Loa-Nu and held his arms out for the baby. He carried his daughter lovingly on his way to stand next to Guiha.

"I present to you all here, our daughter, the Princess Nu-Ah" Runyu said loudly, holding the baby up for everyone to see.

The audience let out another collective gasp. Runyu knew he was shocking them today, but time was of the essence. He didn't know what his Uncle's next move would be, because he didn't know what his motive was. So to protect Guiha he must cement his claim on her, and to protect his daughter he must publicly acknowledge her.

He handed the baby to Guiha, who cradled her, cooing at her. Then he wrapped his arms around the both of them in a protective embrace, listening to the applause of the audience. Yanyou walked over to them, twitching his finger at the baby, making her laugh.

"Looks like we have an excuse to have another banquet" said Yanyou gleefully. "We should invite Linyou though. It was a shame he missed this."

Runyu nodded. "Let's have a large banquet at the Spring Festival this year" he suggested. "Everyone in the Six Realms will be invited."

Then he looked at Guiha. "Will that be enough time to finish your preparations for Spring?" he asked.

She mulled it over. "If I head right back to the Flower Realm, I think it will be okay" she replied.

Runyu gave her a hungry look. "Tomorrow" he said. "I want you here tonight."


	91. Chapter 91 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 91**

Guiha breathed in, long and slow, and then breathed out, opening her eyes. She clasped the pot she was holding nervously. It held a young Apple tree. Behind her, arrayed in a V formation, stood her entourage of Flower Spirits, each bearing a pot containing one of the 'Four Gentlemen'. A Plum tree, a Bamboo grouping, an Orchid, and a Chrysanthemum. Behind them were the royal guards that Runyu had assigned her.

There had been some resistance to the presence of the royal guards in the Flower Realm. The Floral Chiefs had ingrained a fear of the Heavenly Realm into all of the young plants. Once it was explained to them that she was now married to the Emperor, they seemed to relax.

"He wouldn't attack us now" said a young Pomegranate Spirit. "We are under his protection."

The older plant spirits were more recalcitrant, but without the three Chiefs to back them up, they dared not complain. Except for Lianqiao.

"You can't be Flower Immortal" she stated skeptically. "The Emperor doesn't have the right to decide that."

Guiha looked at her, seeing the blight on the leaves of her Primordial Spirit caused by Frost Damage, and knew where she had just came back from.

"On the contrary" replied Guiha. "The Heavenly Emperor is the _only_ authority powerful enough to bestow the title of 'Immortal'" she had countered. She was talking to Lianqiao, but her answer was for the Water Immortal.

Lianqiao had disappeared after that, and then the rest of the Flower Realm fell in line behind her. With her new authority, Guiha was able to get done all of the work necessary for Spring.

Now, she stood in front of the doorway of the Empyrean Cloud Palace, ready to present to Runyu the gift she knew he had long desired. Peace with the Flower Realm.

This presentation of gifts would kick off the Spring Festival celebration. Kuanglu motioned at them that it was time, and the entourage processed into the throne room.

After the ceremony was over, Guiha dismissed her entourage to amuse themselves, and then fell gratefully into Runyu's arms. The pearl strands on his headdress clacked together as he swung her around in a circle. She laughed delightedly. It was good to see him so happy.

Kuanglu hovered in the background nervously. Evidently it was time for the Emperor to be somewhere else for yet another official function.

"Hold on Kuanglu!" Guiha cried out, running lightly over to her. She wrapped Kuanglu in her arms in a warm embrace. Then she sniffed delicately.

"I love your new shampoo" Guiha complimented her. "It smells wonderful!"

Guiha frowned thoughtfully. "What is this crazy Yang energy I'm reading off of you?" she asked curiosly. She put two fingers on Kuanglu's forehead, performing a deep scan, from head to toe.

"Oh, you are an Iron Spirit!" Guiha exclaimed interestedly. "It makes sense that you would become Night Immortal since you are a Star Metal."

She scanned further down, and gasped.

"Kuanglu..." she breathed. "You have a baby inside of you!"

Kuanglu's eyes widened. Runyu looked over, appearing startled.

"It must be a boy, from all this Yang energy..." Guiha peered closer.

"It's a dragon!" she announced triumphantly. "Congratulations Kuanglu!"

Runyu's eyes bulged and his mouth fell open in shock.

Guiha looked at him worriedly. "Oh" she said quietly, finally realizing the implications.

"You are the only dragon alive, aren't you?" she asked Runyu.

"Except for Nu-Ah" he whispered back, unable to take his eyes off of Kuanglu, who appeared to be ashamed.

Guiha nodded.

"Look, Runyu, I'm not mad." She said reassuringly. "I practically threw you at her when I thought I was dying. I told you that you could seek comfort with her. You gave me the impression that you weren't going to take me up on that, but how can I complain?"

Runyu looked at Guiha with his heart in his eyes. She ran back over to him and hugged him tightly. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you Guiha" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Runyu!" she exclaimed.

She pulled back from the embrace. "I should probably go check on my Floral Fairies" she told him. "They've never been to the Heavenly Realm." She stood on tip-toe to kiss him on the lips, and then went in search of her people.


	92. Chapter 92 From the Ashes of Love

**Chapter 92**

The Heavenly Emperor stood in the now empty throne room, watching his wife leave through the doorway. Then he turned to look at Kuanglu, the full force of his fury evident in his expression.

"We need to talk" he said coldly. "My office. Now."

Kuanglu blanched, her face turning paler than usual. She followed him meekly to his office in the Empyrean Cloud Palace. He put a seal on the door, then turned to face her, burning with rage.

"Those nights that I _thought_ Guiha came to visit me, that was _you_ " he stated with disgust. "Of course it was! How would she have been able to get through the force field without her bracelet? Why didn't I see it?" he asked himself angrily.

He held his hand out to her, his palm open, and waggled his fingers demandingly.

Kuanglu looked at him in confusion.

His gaze strayed to her wrist, and then back up to her face with a furious expression.

She slid his shark bead bracelet off of her wrist and handed it to him. He replaced it on his own wrist.

"Do you realize the position you have put me in?" Runyu asked her incredulously.

She chewed on her lip nervously.

"THAT is the heir to the throne!" he exploded, pointing at her abdomen.

Her hand strayed to her belly, covering it protectively.

"If I choose not to acknowledge this baby, then MY SON will grow up the same way that I did!" he thundered. "You know what that means better than anyone!"

She nodded tearfully.

"If I choose TO acknowledge this baby, then I face the condemnation of the Heavenly Realm for fathering children outside of marriage. The only recourse for that being, that I must marry you. Your father has enough clout to force the issue" he raged.

Kuanglu looked down at the floor.

"Was this the objective all along?" He shouted, his face inches away from hers.

She winced, shrinking away from him.

"All that time you spent looking for Uncle! Your Father said you needed a Matchmaker. Did you expect him to arrange a marriage with ME?" Runyu asked furiously, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Tears spilled out of Kuanglu's eyes, trailing down her pale cheeks. Her bottom lip trembled.

"WHY did you do this to me?" he asked plaintively, and then remained silent, waiting for an answer.

Kuanglu swallowed nervously.

"Your Majesty, I... I love you" she said sorrowfully.

"LOVE?" Runyu exploded. "This is not how you treat someone you LOVE!"

"I KNOW you don't love me!" She burst out with fresh tears. "I just wanted... something... some _part_ of you to take with me. Some part of you that I could love and that would love me back!" She broke down into sobs, hugging her abdomen, and slid down to the floor.

Runyu brought his fingers up to his forehead, massaging his temples. He didn't know what to do with her. He couldn't hurt her, she was pregnant with his baby.

'I have a son!' He thought to himself, the realization finally sinking in. He leaned up against the wall and blew out a long sigh, closing his eyes.

He turned to look at Kuanglu, still sobbing on the floor. He'd better get her off the floor before she got sick. That might hurt the baby. He leaned down, placing a hand on her elbow, and lifted her up gently, mindful of the baby dragon inside of her.

He handed her a handkerchief to wipe her face.

"I want you to explain to your Father what you have done" Runyu requested. "So that he doesn't ask for a huge bride price. As far as I am concerned, I've already given you what you wanted."

Kuanglu nodded, still hiccuping.

"Keep your distance from me for awhile" he recommended. "I'm very angry, and I don't want any harm to come to the baby."

Kuanglu nodded again.

Runyu lifted the seal on the door, and exited the room, breathing a sigh of relief once he was out of that oppressive environment. He wanted to find Guiha as soon as possible.

Outside the Empyrean Cloud Palace he ran into the two people he least expected to see here.

"Xu Feng!" Runyu exclaimed. "Tangyue!"

"Runyu" nodded Xu Feng.

"Uncle Runyu! It's good to see you! I'm so excited to be here!" Tangyue exclaimed.

Runyu smiled at his nephew's enthusiasm. He looked behind Xu Feng searchingly.

"She didn't come" Xu Feng answered his unspoken question.

Runyu nodded. "What about Uncle?" he asked.

"I haven't seen him since that day" Xu Feng replied.

"What did he want with Guiha?" Runyu asked, desperate to know.

"Tangyue, go check out the throne room" Xu Feng directed his son. Once he was out of earshot Xu Feng answered his question.

"He wanted a match between her and Tangyue" Xu Feng responded with a sigh.

Runyu was taken aback. "She's older than him!" he objected.

"Only by a few years" Xu Feng replied.

Runyu blinked, startled. He hadn't realized that.

"So where is my niece?" Xu Feng asked.

"She will be with my Mother-in-law, the Wise Woman Zhou Loa-Nu" Runyu told him. "She's also the Matchmaker here now."

Xu Feng chuckled. "Uncle would be so mad" he commented.

"She would put him in his place" Runyu responded. "My Mother-in-law is a formidable woman."

Xu Feng looked impressed. He called Tangyue over so that they could go in search of her at the House of Marriage.

"She's so beautiful!" Tangyue exclaimed when he saw the baby. "Look at her little Jade scales!" he cooed. He held her in his arms with an awestruck expression.

"Father! We have to visit here all the time!" exclaimed Tangyue.

"Qiwu Palace is waiting for you, whenever you wish to stay in it" Runyu offered Xu Feng and Tangyue.

Xu Feng shook his head. Runyu could tell that it held too many painful memories for him.

"I want to stay there!" said Tangyue.

"Soon you will" Xu Feng promised him. "You are about the age when you should study with the Supreme Lord Lao."

He leaned in to speak quietly to Runyu.

"When he is ready, I will give up the title of Fire Immortal to him. I have no desire to be involved in politics" Xu Feng admitted.

Runyu nodded. "Fair enough. I respect your wishes."

Xu Feng clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's go to drink to my new niece" he suggested. "C'mon Tangyue, it's time you had your first drink. Your mom is not here to nag!"

Runyu noticed that Tangyue handed the baby back to Zhou Loa-Nu reluctantly. "I'll come back" he whispered to her. Then he followed the men to the banquet, excited for the festivities ahead.

As Runyu shared a bottle of Osmanthus wine with his brother at this large gathering of people, he was struck by how much his life had changed in a short amount of time.

He watched Guiha mingle through the crowd, shepherding her Flower Fairies who were considered the belles of the occasion. He remembered the first time he had seen her. A little mortal child, sleeping in the dirt underneath a tree, covered with Osmanthus blooms. She had captivated him ever since.

She looked in his direction across the crowd and waved. He smiled back at her, his heart full.


	93. Epilogue From the Ashes of Love

**Epilogue**

Loong Fucan rested his back against the trunk of an ancient pine tree, surreptitiously stealing glances at the Phoenix Kun Ji from across the lawn. She was fawning over cousin Tangyue.

"What cha' doing?" asked a voice from behind him, making him jump.

"Nu-Ah! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Fucan complained.

"Awwwww, don't be like that, my Little Brother" she pouted, sitting cross-legged on the grass next to him.

Fucan sighed irritatedly, unable to resist the urge to sneak another glance at Kun Ji. He wondered if she would ever notice him. Nu-Ah looked back at her too.

"Ohhhh, that's why you are in a bad mood" she teased him.

Fucan scoffed. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Nu-Ah leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "I've been studying the mortals, to prepare for my Mortal Trial, and I read that they think that 'Dragon and Phoenix' are the perfect couple."

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You should go for it Little Brother, just tell her how you feel" Nu-Ah encouraged him.

Fucan rolled his eyes, and sighed again.

"So tell me about your latest adventure!" his Big Sister demanded, changing topics.

Fucan looked away.

"C'mon! Tell me!" she ordered. "I _know_ it has something to do with cousin Ching-Wa" she guessed in a sing-song voice.

Fucan frowned. "I went to the Demon Realm with cousin Ching-Wa Shen" he admitted reluctantly.

"What were you two _doing_ down there?" she asked curiously. "I can't imagine Uncle Linyou and Auntie Qintian giving you permission to go there!"

"We were hunting for treasure" he replied, embarrassed.

"And then what happened?" Nu-Ah prompted him, her distinctive golden eyes boring into his soul.

"I fell into a volcano" he mumbled behind his hand.

"What... what was that?" she asked. "I couldn't hear what you said."

Fucan huffed. "I _fell_ into a _volcano_ " he stated each word distinctly.

Nu-Ah laughed heartily. "I just wanted to hear you say it again."

Fucan made a face at her.

"Seriously though, what happened to your scales? Step-mother told me that they look different now?" Nu-Ah asked.

Fucan tried to explain, "my scales were made of Iron, but something in the lava made them change. They are harder now. Father thinks they might be... Steel" he informed her.

"Oooooh" Nu-Ah breathed. "A Steel Dragon. So impressive, Little Brother."

Fucan decided to change the subject. "Are you finished preparing for your Mortal Trial?" he asked his Big Sister.

"I'd better be by _now!"_ she laughed. "I leave at noon!"

"What kind of life do the Fates have planned for you?" Fucan asked curiously.

Nu-Ah gazed off into the distance. "I am to be a poor serving maid" she said theatrically, clutching her heart. "A slave in the royal household." She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead wearing a tragic expression.

Fucan looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure you can do that?" he asked her. "You're a Princess, you've been pampered your whole life."

"Fu-can!" she exclaimed severely, "Are you doubting me? Your Big Sister?" She shook her finger at him.

"I wouldn't dare" replied Fucan, laughing. His sister was always the most funny when she was trying to be severe.

"Fucan, you shouldn't tease your Big Sister" a voice behind them stated sternly.

Tangyue was walking up to their spot underneath the tree. "She has to leave soon" he said wistfully. He sat down next to them and reached for Nu-Ah's hand, holding it longer than he should have.

"You are the Jade Maiden" he told her in an encouraging tone of voice, looking earnestly into her face. "You are going to do just fine. I believe in you, Nu-Ah." He gazed at her adoringly.

"Thank you, Cousin Tangyue" she replied graciously. Then she faked a sneeze as an excuse to pull her hand out of his grasp. Fucan hid his laughter behind a fake cough. Cousin Tangyue was always so weird around his sister.

Just then a whirlwind blasted by their tree, spraying dirt and rocks and cut blades of grass. Fucan grimaced, shielding his eyes with his arm.

"Boys!" Nu-Ah complained loudly.

"Those twins again" said Tangyue disapprovingly, brushing the dirt from his clothing.

Fucan watched his cousins Kamai and Tachi rolling around in the dirt, fighting with each other... _again._ Those two would never stop.

A blast of flames hit the Ferret Spirit twins, startling them out of their spat. Kun Ji was glaring at them.

"How _dare_ you spray dirt at Tangyue!" she squawked angrily.

Fucan huffed. "What about me and Nu-Ah?" he asked her indignantly. "Are we invisible?"

Kun Ji glanced in his direction. "Oh! Are you there Fucan? I didn't notice" she said dismissively.

Fucan seethed with hurt pride. He got up from under the tree, and stalked off. He wanted to be alone.

"Don't go Fucan!" begged his Big Sister, but he ignored her.

Kun Ji was driving him crazy! He thought about her all the time. She didn't even notice him. It was maddening. He picked up a rock and threw it angrily. It sailed out over the clouds, disappearing in the distance.

"I really should go back" he thought remorsefully, after his anger had cooled. His sister _would_ be gone for awhile. He should be respectful of her feelings.

He made his way to the platform where Yuanji, the Goddess of Fate, was preparing for his sister's Mortal Trial. A large gyroscope spun itself in hypnotic circles, floating overtop of a break in the clouds. A staircase encircled the void, allowing good vantage of the Mortal Realm below.

Nu-Ah was already at the top of the staircase, above and across from him and Yuanji, ready to go. Tangyue stood next to her, casting anxious glances in her direction. Fucan began the climb up the staircase. Suddenly from behind him he heard quarreling voices.

"You stay away from Tangyue!" Kun Ji said commandingly to her brothers. She marched right past Fucan on the stairs without even looking at him. Fucan glared at her back.

"Stop touching me" said Kamai. Fucan turned around and looked back at the platform.

"I'm not touching you!" exclaimed Tachi.

"You're trying to touch me. You are threatening to touch me!" argued Kamai.

"Oh this? You mean this?" asked Tachi facetiously, repeating his action.

"Stop it!" Kamai demanded.

"You stop it!" Tachi demanded back.

Predictably enough, the twins started brawling again. They got too close to Yuanji, who was finishing up her preparations. She turned to look at them with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"You GO!" she yelled, livid, pointing them away from her. "NOW!"

Fucan heard his Big Sister's voice from the top of the stairs.

"She said 'go now'? It's time? It's time!" Nu-Ah exclaimed.

Fucan looked back at her, trying to warn her to stop, but she had already leapt from the platform into space. It looked like she was falling in slow motion.

"Nu-Ah!" Fucan yelled.

Yuanji looked up and saw his sister falling. "No! Not yet!" she yelled in dismay.

Tangyue gave Yuanji a panic-stricken look, then raced down the stairs to confront her.

"Where did you send her?" he demanded to know.

Yuanji also looked panic-stricken. She waved her arms in vigorous circles, manipulating the gyrating components of her apparatus. Finally, she sighed in relief.

"I found her!" she declared, then her face fell. "Ohhhh" she exclaimed.

"WHAT IS IT?" Tangyue yelled in desperation.

Yuanji grimaced. "She landed in the body of a baby boy. The son of the mortal Emperor. She's going to be an Emperor one day."

"She has to live as a MAN?" Tangyue exploded. He raced back up the stairs.

"Put me next to her!" he ordered. Then he jumped off the platform himself, falling into the Mortal Realm.

Fucan gaped in shock. His Big Sister had carefully prepared for this moment for a long time, and all of her plans were changed in an instant. He was startled out of his paralysis by a loud shriek from Kun Ji.

"Tangyue!" she cried out brokenly. She looked like she was about to jump off the platform as well!

Fucan reacted without thinking. He flew up the stairs, grabbing Kun Ji by the shoulders to stop her.

"Let me go!" she demanded, struggling against him. She was strong, being a Phoenix, but he was a dragon. Her strength couldn't compare to his.

"You can't go, Kun Ji!" he yelled at her. "You aren't ready for your Mortal Trial yet."

She struggled against him for a moment more, gradually weakening, then she slumped against his chest, crying.

"It's going to be okay" Fucan said soothingly, stroking her shoulder.

He picked her up and carried her down the staircase, past the Ferret twins who were getting chewed out by Yuanji, towards the deserted park where they had been before. Her sobs eventually quieted down, and she looked up at him while being carried in his arms, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked her, setting her on her feet, reluctant to remove his arms.

She shook her head no, staring at his face like this was the first time she had ever seen it.

"I'll stay with you" Fucan offered in a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat self-consciously.

Kun Ji nodded mutely, gazing at him with a dreamlike expression. Her tears had left tracks down her cheeks, and reddened her eyes, but she was still beautiful to Fucan. He returned her gaze, soaking up every detail of her face.

The brown of her eyes was darker around the outside of the iris, and lighter in color around the pupil, giving a multilayer color effect. There was a small freckle underneath her right eye that he had never noticed before. His gaze traveled to her lips, noticing the upper lip was more full than her lower lip. He unconsciously licked his own lips.

Kun Ji blushed and looked down at the ground. Fucan cleared his throat again.

"May I walk you home?" he asked awkwardly.

Kun Ji nodded, shyly looking up at him.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Kun Ji's cheeks reddened prettily in another blush, and she nodded quickly, then looked down again. Fucan had never seen Kun Ji act like this towards _him._ Only Cousin Tangyue. He seemed to have finally captured her attention. It was like a dream come true.

 _The old man stood in front of a crowd of seated children._

 _"And THAT is the tale of how the Jade Maiden became our Jade Emperor, and also how the Emperor of Heaven and the Queen of Heaven fell in love!" he told them all with a grand flourish._

 _The children clapped exuberantly._

 _"Dragon and Phoenix are the perfect couple!" a little girl from the crowd cried out._

 _Another little girl looked confused. "The Emperor of Heaven is a Steel Dragon?" she asked, twirling her hair around her finger._

 _"Ah, yes, of course, my beauty" the Storyteller reassured her. "As you can see by the world around you." He gestured to the steel skyscrapers that surrounded the little park in the middle of the city._

 _"What kind of dragon was the Emperor before him?" asked a little boy._

 _The Storyteller's face grew sad. "He was a Pearl Dragon" he replied._

 _"What happened to him and his Queen?" the little girl playing with her hair wanted to know._

 _The Storyteller gazed in the direction of the river. "He gave too much of himself away in order to help others" he explained, tugging at a tendril of hair that framed his face._

 _"He became the Pearl River, where he still gives of himself to help the mortals until this day. You can still find his scales at the bottom of the river, although the other grownups will tell you that those are Jinjiang oyster shells. Do not be fooled by them! You and I know they are really dragon scales!"_

 _He tapped his index finger alongside his nose, nodding sagely._

 _"Was his Queen sad?" asked a little girl quietly._

 _"Yes, she was very sad" he responded. "But when she found his scales at the bottom of the Pearl River, she knew what to do. She planted herself on the banks of the river, her roots digging through the soil until they emerged into the river itself. She is still nourished by him, keeping him company. You'll know her when you see her. A giant Osmanthus tree, over a thousand years old, on the banks of the Pearl River."_

 _"Awwwww" exclaimed the little girls in the group._

 _"How did they fall in love?" asked the youngest little girl._

 _"That is a tale for another time, I'm afraid" said the Storyteller. "If I keep you any longer, your mothers will kill me."_

 _He waved goodbye to them, with a jaunty "Farewell, my beauties!"_

FOR MORE OF THIS STORYLINE, SEE "FRESH EMBERS OF LOVE", A SEQUEL.


End file.
